The Crime of Passion
by Sir Alwick
Summary: COMPLETE: Dick Grayson's Teen Titan days are long behind him. He is alone, fighting crime in the corrupt city of Bludhaven, when fate intervenes and a familiar face from his past finds its way back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

His feet made the sound of angel's wings as he dropped down onto the rooftop of the loft apartment. Though the pain in his side was excruciating and his body ached and burned with exhaustion, he made not a sound as he crept his way towards the skylight. Placing a hand on the glass he gently encouraged window open and slipped inside, landing in the middle of the pitch black apartment with the same quiet grace as he had before. Straigtening up the best he could he breathed a tired sigh and turned on the lights. Being noisy at this point was inconsequential. There was, after all, no one there to mind.

It was either very late or very early, depending on how one chose to look at these things. It had been a very long night, one that did not go as well as expected and Dick Grayson was looking forward to finally getting some sleep.

Dick Grayson, twenty seven years old, his hair black as the night in which he spent most of his waking hours. Surprisingly fit even measured against the highest of standards, he was a prime example of the very peak of human physical conditioning. His muscles were like stones under his skin, hard and unyielding, and yet, when he moved, he had all the speed, grace and skill of dancer. There was not a human being on the planet who could touch him. As strong as Grayson was, however, he was no less intelligent. Fluent in many languages including English, French, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, and Japanese, he was also a skilled student in the fields of science, mechanical engineering and medicine.

Medicine...

The one skill of his he needed most at this particular moment.

Moving away from the kitchen/living room area of his apartment, Grayson eased his way into his bedroom, being mindful of the door frame as he gingerly cradled the right most side of his abdomen in his left hand. Continuing this level of caution he made his way over to his bed and slowly got down to one knee. Sliding his hand under the bedstead he blindly waved his palm back and forth across the soft carpeting until his fingertips finally registered the discovery of the desired object. With all his strength he held his breath, pain tearing through his side like razor blades, and pulled the large metal briefcase from beneath the bed. He then placed it on the top of the mattress before undoing the clasps and opening the lid, revealing the majority of his medical supplies.

Taking another pained breath Grayson returned himself to a standing position. What he would do next would be a most difficult task considering his injury, but he had little choice. Removing his blood stained hand from his side he raised his arms above his head. Immediately his body screamed it's defiance, the wound near his abdomen leading the call. Gritting his teeth so tightly together that the top and the bottom rows seemed as one, he did his best to ignore the pain as he reached for the zipper on the back of his uniform and, after some clumsy fiddling, finally managed to slide it down the few necessary clicks. After doubling over for a few minutes and taking the time to once again psych himself up, he stood up straight and once more reached his hands behind his back, this time taking the slightly less painful lower road. He then undid the remaining clicks of his zipper enough so that he could finally slide off his uniform. Maneuvering the tight rubber body armor over his wounds was difficult but not impossible. His Nightwing persona soon fell to the floor. With his torso now exposed he could finally begin the task of aiding himself.

After administering a local and retrieving a pair of forceps and a small medical tin from the briefcase he made his way over to the full length mirror that stood in the corner of his bedroom. For the first time since it happened he was able to lay eyes on the injury that prevented him from apprehending his targets, and plagued him his entire journey home. And it looked bad. And it was bad. But not too bad. It looked ten times worse due to all the dried blood smeared around the vicinity, red and sticky like spilled ketchup, but it was nothing to get desperate over. It was nothing that he couldn't handle himself. Gently he ran his ungloved hands over the affected area. He winced in pain as his fingertips found the foreign matter nestled just beneath the surface of his skin, the tiny pieces of metal which had agonized him his entire trek home. Using the mirror for reference he began coaxing the pieces of debris from his midsection with the forceps. Each piece was then dropped into the tin with an audible clinking noise. All the while he was working he couldn't stop thinking to himself: How could things have gone so horribly wrong?

Grayson had been hard at work tracking down a band of arms dealers, an underground group calling themselves The Ordnance. From the intel he had gathered they were the main suppliers of weapons in Bludhaven. Every life that was ended, every hapless security guard just trying to make ends meet; every innocent civilian gunned down, caught in the crossfire of some street gangs petty dispute, it was a weapon sold by The Ordnance that did the job. And Grayson wanted nothing more than to take them out of commission for good. And he had nearly done just that, having that night finally tracked them to their base of operations.

He had been so close.

There weren't supposed to be any problems.

He had taken down larger groups of perps before all by his lonesome, so it made little sense to him how he could have let things end the way they did. The Ordnance HQ was an old smelting plant. Infiltration went off without a hitch and the armed guards stationed outside were quickly disposed. With his binoculars he had had watched their activities from the rafters, a silent shadow lurking in the quiet still of the dark. As soon as their numbers were confirmed he made his move. He had the element of surprise on his side as he KO'd the closest one to him with a well-placed bird-a-rang and then quickly dropped down into the middle of the largest group. He let loose with a devastating spinning kick that floored four of them, sending their heads spinning on their shoulders. Drawing his escrima fighting sticks, he would continue his attack. The crude smacks of wood on bone echoed throughout the building along with the pained and frightened cries of the gun runners. It was music to Grayson's ears and trying to keep himself from enjoying every last minute of it was the most difficult task of the evening. They were outmatched. It was easy. And he got cocky.

He remembered standing over one of them. He remembered he had said something to him, but for the life of him he now couldn't even remember what it was. The most he could figure it was some morally superior nonsense about ensuring that they paid for their crimes or perhaps some arrogant taunt about how guns kept them from truly learning how to fight. Whatever it was Grayson knew it must have been the very same inappropriate emotional garbage he had tried so hard to suppress over the years. To put it simply: he had slipped up, allowed his passion for his mission to carry him away. And he had paid for it.

It turned out he had miscounted. There was one gun runner still standing. Grayson had remembered a sudden paranoid feeling washing over him, his warrior's sense warning him of danger. He spun around on his heels, but it was already too late. He had not gotten a great look at the lone Ordnance member that had somehow gotten under his radar, but it was good enough to know him if he ever saw him again.

While the rest of the Ordnance were somewhat large, beefy guys done up in grey and charcoal suits and fedora hats, this particular individual was whisper thin and instead wore a long black trench coat. His features were sharp and pointed, his nose in particular stuck out quite a bit from his face and was beak like in appearance. His short dark hair was dirty and stringy and his general appearance gave one the impression that he had not had a good wash in a long time. Finally unlike the rest of the group, who armed themselves to the teeth with all manner of modified Carbine rifles and 9mm automatic pistols, this bird faced man clearly favored the explosive as he took Grayson completely by surprise with a well placed, military issue, M67 fragmentation grenade.

It was only thanks to the protection of his suit, and the fact that he had always been very quick on his feet, that Grayson was able to escape with his life that night. The explosive was already in the air when the threat to his person was registered. He could do little more than try to leap out of harm's way the best he could. Such was not enough, however, as the very edge of the explosion ravaged his body, the force of the blast accelerating his leap and sending him crashing through a nearby window. He hit the ground hard and immediately things became hazy. The Ordnance naturally were taking no chances. Now that he was down and seemingly out, they quickly gathered up what little they could and bolted for the door. By the time he had managed to get to his feet and clear his head, their supply trucks had already disappeared into the night.

He supposed it mattered little by that point. He was, after all, in no condition to follow.

After ten minutes of gentle pulling and twisting, Grayson was finally finished. The last of the metal fragments clattered into the tin. Standing upright in the mirror he gazed at his reflection. Some of his larger wounds would require a stitch or two, but ultimately the damage was mostly minimal. He breathed a sigh of relief. After washing his wounds and throwing on a shirt he moved out of the bedroom and made for the kitchen. He was hungry, but also very tired, so there was no need for anything grandiose. In the end, condensed soup seemed to be for the best. As the cheap, pre-made food cooked silently on the stove his mind remained focused on The Ordnance. He still could hardly believe he let them get away. If there were any chance he could catch back up with them he knew it would only be if he hit the streets hard. There could be no more room for error.

The minutes slowly ticked by with Grayson still lost within his own thoughts. The soup would simmer and he would stir. After about fifteen minutes or so, the meal was ready. Pouring the entire contents of the pot into a large serving bowl he sat down to eat.

He had surrounded himself by it, immersed himself in it; it was one of the most important elements to his performance in the field, but it was strange. It was only at times like these, sitting at his solitary place at the table in his neat and tidy apartment, during the last remaining stretch of darkness before the first rays of sunlight would make themselves known over the cityscape, that he ever really noticed it...

The silence.

There was so much silence.

**II**

It was a little after four o'clock in the afternoon when Grayson finally awoke. A fevered and impassioned dream (one that was now quickly fading into nothingness) on the very cusp of his awakening had caused him to find himself curled up underneath the minimal covers of his bed with morning erection in hand. Now laying on his back, gripping himself softly, he struggled momentarily to recall the dream that had him waking up to such an aroused state. Try as he might, however, there was simply nothing to find. With a sigh he rubbed his eyes and removed himself from his covers. He gave a stretch and made for the bathroom. As he walked he was much chagrined to have his cock leading the way. He gave momentary thought to taking care of his predicament, but in the end simply opted for a cold shower. Over the years he found it the best way to free himself of such unwanted situations.

After a shower and a light breakfast he began his workout. His abdomen still felt tender from the day before, so he did his best to go at a somewhat easier pace than was normal. He could not afford to be dormant, however; as soon as nightfall descended upon the city his pursuit of The Ordnance would resume, regardless of his condition. With eyes of steel and gritted teeth, he swore he would put a stop to them.

It was sometime during his workout that a small electronic jingle filled the room. It was a tune that was familiar, and yet not heard that often anymore. After giving his sweat soaked brow a quick rub with his towel, he made his way to his bureau. Opening of the top drawer, the tune became louder, and after a short rummage Grayson's fingers found the chiming and vibrating form of his old Titan communicator. With a flick of his thumb the device was silenced and a familiar face quickly filled it's tiny screen.

The sender of the call was a dark skinned man in his late twenties. His appearance was friendly and inviting, even despite the almost alien looking metallic and electrical components that made up the majority of the left side of his face. Realizing his call had been received he let out a hardy, "Weh-heh-heh-hell, there he is."

"Hey, Cyborg," responded Grayson. He always found that, no matter what, hearing from his former Titan ally was always enough to put a smile on his face. Even if it was always a small one. He wasn't sure why, but deep down he always figured it was because very little had changed about the man over the years. Cyborg was still very much the same person Grayson had known as a teenager.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," said Cyborg. "Were you planning on gracing us with your presence anytime soon? The little ones are getting antsy."

"Sorry, Cy, long night. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'm holding you to that, hero."

After a smile and a mock-scolding wag of his finger in Grayson's direction, Cyborg signed off and the tiny screen on the communicator went blank.

Letting out a small exhale, Grayson placed the communicator down on the bureau. He had completely forgotten about his agreement with Cyborg, and truthfully he much rather wished to spend his time making preparations for nightfall. He supposed he could have easily cancelled, but he found such a thing was not within his power. After another quick shower to freshen up, he donned a clean uniform and made for the roof.

**III**

Titan's tower had not changed much over the years. The monolithic T sitting in the bay of Jump City still served as a comforting reminder to the people in the surrounding areas that, even after so long, they were still well protected. It was something of which Grayson was very proud.

Grayson, in full Nightwing attire, brought his N-cycle to a quiet purr as he came to a stop in the Titan Tower underground parking garage. Removing himself from the seat, the high tech machine went silent. It had been a while since he was here and old memories were quickly finding their way back to the fore front of his mind. Sometimes he could hardly believe how much time had passed.

Almost instantly there came the ding of a bell from across the spacious garage followed by the whooshing sound of elevator doors.

"Yo, Rob," called a newly revealed Cyborg as he stepped out of the lift, his arms wide open and welcoming.

Cyborg was one of the greatest men Grayson had ever known. Intelligent, strong, compassionate, he was the total package. He exemplified what it was to be a hero. The man was a born leader and also one of the few people in who Grayson placed his complete and utter trust. All in all, he could not think of a more perfect person to train the next group of young heroes who would protect Jump City.

A small smile worked its way to Grayson's lips as he helped close the remaining distance between he and Cyborg. He too opened his arms wide and together the two long time friends shared a brief but firm hug.

"It's Nightwing now, Cy," said Grayson with a smile as he did his best to pat the larger man on the back.

"Oop. Sorry. Hard habit to break, you know?" Cyborg outstretched a hand and gestured to the still open elevator behind him, encouraging Grayson to step aboard. "The grunts are waiting for you in the Training Room."

Grayson said nothing, only nodded, as the two entered the elevator. Once they were on board, the doors slid quietly shut behind them and the lift sprang to life.

While the outside of Titan's tower had remained the same the inside had changed significantly. The machine grey walls were now a elegant and pristine white, which, Grayson had to admit, gave everything a much more professional and, not to mention, aesthetically pleasing appearance. There was new furniture in the common room, new kitchen appliances and such. The building still bent and twisted in all the same places, but he was nevertheless quick to realize that this was not the same place he'd spent all those early years of his life. It was something that, he had to admit, saddened him, if only slightly.

After following Cyborg for a few minutes and getting a miniature tour of the new tower, the two finally arrived at the Training Room. Much like the rest of the tower, the room was enormous and sported the same sleek and modern design. It was also already in use. Ripples of small explosions, clangs, crashing sounds, and yells of exertion echoed loudly throughout the makeshift arena. A group of brilliantly dressed and obviously determined young people fought hard against a small army of expressionless and unrelenting battle droids. These were the new recruits. These were the new Teen Titans.

Amidst the battle Grayson stole a small glance over at Cyborg. The man was smiling from ear to ear, obviously very proud of the work his students were doing. From what he'd witnessed so far Grayson had to admit it was not undeserved. The youngsters seemed to be functioning quite well and he would have been interested to see how they would handle themselves in a real world scenario.

The two watched for a few minutes more before Cyborg finally brought the action to a end, pressing a bright red button on the door frame beside him. Immediately every droid in the room became still, halting their attacks and freezing into place. The young heroes, realizing the drill had come to an end, halted their actions as well and quickly fell into line formation in the center of the room. That is, save for one. A young man sporting a black cape and domino mask and wielding a long metal bo staff seemed to not get the message as he continued his assault on the still motionless droids.

"Yo, Lil' Rob! Ease up, man!" called Cyborg after a second or two of watching the young man continue his one sided skirmish.

The youngster became still as realization hit. He flushed red and gave an embarrassed "Ooops" before quickly sheathing his weapon and falling in line with the others.

With everything calm and the troops now waiting patiently, Grayson and Cyborg made their way into the room, being mindful debris along the way. When they were finally in speaking distance, the introductions began.

"Alright Titans," said Cyborg, his voice casual and yet serious in tone. "I've got someone here I want to introduce to ya'll." He made a small gesture to Grayson. "This here is Nightwing. He was part of the original Titans like me. In fact he was the leader. He's a good friend of mine, a great hero, and he's going to be working with ya'll for the remainder of today's training. Sound good?"

There were mutual shouts of accordance as the group appeared to be genuinely excited. This got another smile out of Cyborg who, after a moment, continued.

"Well alright. Why don't we go down the line and ya'll can introduce yourselves."

Stepping forward, both Cyborg and Grayson made their way to the lineup where one-by-one each member of the group made his/her introduction. At the same time, one-by-one, Grayson began to read them.

Firstly there was Kid Flash, Bart Allen. A fresh faced youth with light brown hair, he sported the same red and yellow costume worn by his predecessor. A somewhat wiry frame was more than made up for by (of course) his incredible speed. He greeted Grayson with the same kind of unbridled exuberance that seemed common of all speedsters. He asked him about a dozen questions in the span of about five seconds before Cyborg finally managed to step in and talk him back into formation. Not surprisingly, Grayson could tell immediately that the young man was reckless, but also that he was very bright. Being a speedster his greatest hurdle was going to be learning how to slow down and use his head.

Next there was Superboy, Conner Kent. Much like his namesake, he was very big and quite imposing (So much so that it was hard to believe he was only sixteen). He had a massive chest and arms that swelled from beneath his black Superman logo T-shirt. His demeanor was friendly, but as he shook Grayson's hand Grayson couldn't help but notice that the youth was trying to show off, however slightly, just how powerful he was, squeezing his hand in such a way as to announce that he could break it if he so chose. He was confident; too confident Grayson figured. He was arrogant, and arrogance had no place either in heroics or on a team. Still, much like Superman, it wasn't hard to see that there was a good heart beating beneath that red S, and he believed that, with some guidance, the young man would do well.

After that came Cassie Sandsmark, Wonder Girl. Long blonde hair, a trim athletic figure, a soft creamy complexion and unbelievably gorgeous blue eyes made up her appearance. However, though she looked like a fashion model, it was already clear that she had far more to offer than just good looks. Grayson had seen her during the last few minutes of their previous training drill. Much like Wonder Woman, and unlike Superboy, when Cassie fought she did so with skill and precision. There was no wasted effort on her part. Every attack was made with the next one in mind as she seamlessly moved from target to target. Her fighting was just shy of brilliant. Add to that her enhanced strength and speed and you had an outstanding hero in the making. If there was one drawback that Grayson could see in her it was perhaps that she was a bit too eager to please. When she spoke she did so with an almost embarrassed smile, which served as a contrast to her cool and overly proper voice. She was an overachiever (which in this line of work was good) but it was clear she was also desperately seeking approval (Which was bad). She would need to learn to be happy with own actions. A pat on the back would not always be forthcoming.

Lastly there was Tim Drake, Robin. The NEW Robin. Grayson actually knew Tim quite well. The two had after all been trained by the same man, Bruce Wayne, the legendary Batman. In addition to this, Grayson couldn't help but see a younger version of himself within the small, but strong frame of the teen hero. Bright, eager to learn, bursting with energy as well as a great amount of budding potential, Tim was a good kid, and Grayson liked him. He only prayed that the youngster had the good enough sense to carve out his own path, not be relegated to his or Bruce's footsteps..

With introductions out of the way, Cyborg turned full control of the training session over to Grayson. Placing his hands behind his back Grayson began to speak. This was his time with the next generation of superheroes and he would take full advantage of it.

"It's a tough world..." said Grayson, his voice strong and clear. "There are a lot of bad guys with bad thoughts and bad intentions. And not all of them are going to be easy to spot. I see a lot of great potential world savers in front of me today, people ready to stand up for what's right. But believe me when I say that things are never going to be as simple as you think. You ARE going to be tempted. There are a lot of things that are going to blind you, distract you. This is dangerous work you're doing and a lot of people depend on you to keep them safe. Every time you're out there innocent lives are on the line. Never..ever..ever..go into a situation half-cocked. Use your heads. Think... Always be thinking about where you are. Instinct is a good thing to trust, but don't let it rule everything you do. The moment you forget where you are...the moment you lose focus and let yourself get carried away...

...That's when people get hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

A little backstory is always important. Who we are is shaped by where we have been, what we have done and who we have known. Dick Grayson was no exception to this. Before he was known as Nightwing, Grayson was Robin the Boy Wonder. Around the time he was sixteen, after being apprenticed to the legendary crime fighter Batman for most of his life, he set out on his own, looking to make a new name for himself. It would be another eight years or so that he would truly become a solo act, however, as it was shortly after arriving in the perplexingly named Jump City that he had a chance meeting with four unique individuals who would not only become his teammates but also four of his dearest friends. One of them was Cyborg, the rest he would know as Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire.

The youngest of the group, Beast Boy was a pointy-eared, green skinned changeling with the ability to transform his body into any animal he could think of, which, as it turns out was quite a lot. He may have been poorly educated, but he more than made up for it with a too-dumb-to-quit level of determination. Grayson could not say how many times he saw Beast Boy get knocked down only to get right back up again. No matter how bad things would get, no matter how bad he was getting beaten, never would he quit in the middle of a battle. If he had only one flaw it was his total lack of confidence. Although he would try to cover it up with a bright and cheery smile and an arrogant wink, it was easy to see that he did not have much faith in himself or in his role as a hero. Grayson believed this perhaps explained his obsession with telling jokes. The nearest he could figure was that the changeling believed that if he could not help the team in battle then the least he could do was make them laugh every once and a while. Grayson had attempted to speak to him about it once or twice, but in usual Beast Boy fashion both times he simply smiled big and brushed the topic aside. Grayson had been worried for him, but fortunately things have since then changed for the better for the little green boy.

Next there was Raven. A pale skinned, violet haired half demon from another dimension, she was undoubtedly the quiet one of the group. It was never quite clear to Grayson exactly what her powers were, but from what he could tell she could move objects with her mind, create barriers out of thin air and read not people's minds but rather their emotions. The best phrase to describe her would have been "no nonsense." She never smiled, (for the most part) would seldom speak and would more often than not rather stay in her room than venture out into public. Grayson had always considered himself fairly advanced when it came to comprehensive reading, but Raven unquestionably put him to shame. If given a day's worth of undisturbed time she could put away ten books. While she would eventually venture out of her room still she remained very secluded. Even when around the others it was very clear that there was a wall around her, one she simply would not take down for anyone. Only one person would ever find his way in. The only explanation Grayson could fathom for such an impossible act was that he was simply too dumb to quit.

Lastly there was Starfire. She was without a doubt, the most unique and fascinating person Grayson had ever met, a being not of Earth, but instead hailing from the far off planet of Tamaran. Grayson knew her better than anyone else on the team. This was mainly due to the fact that, unlike the others, unlike even himself, Starfire was, put simply, completely and utterly free. She was an open book, a free spirit. Tamaraneans, like herself readily wore their emotions on their sleeves at all times. Over the course of knowing her, Grayson had the opportunity to see her from all sides. It was truly amazing; as much as Starfire was a kitten to her friends, so too was she was a lioness to her enemies, able to effortlessly jump back and forth between delicate flower and fearsome warrior woman at a moment's notice. She was a girl without equal. There would never and could never be another Starfire. Of that Grayson was most definitely sure.

**II**

The Nightwing assisted training session had ended. After a few parting words of wisdom, Grayson turned control of the new group of Teen Titans back over to Cyborg, who offered them a hearty congratulations before granting them their recreational freedom. The group of youngsters hardly needed to be told twice and quickly left the room, Kid Flash calling out something about racing everyone to the pool along the way.

Once again Grayson found himself alone with his longtime friend, walking the clean and orderly halls of the new Titans Tower. Night was fast approaching. He knew he would have to leave soon, but in the meantime he had allowed his metal friend to talk him into one final stroll about the tower, "For old time's sake." Not to mention there were still many new gizmos, gadgets and additions that the smirking technophile wanted to show off. Although he put up a mild front, in reality Grayson hardly minded.

"So who's idea was it to put in a pool?" asked Grayson, thinking back to the earlier scene when the new Titans went on their way.

"You can bet it wasn't mine," answered Cyborg with a sigh, though it was followed with a good humored smile. "I don't even use the damn thing, but who around here do you think has to keep it up and running?"

At that Grayson couldn't resist letting escape a tiny smirk, saying, "No one ever said being the leader was easy."

Smirking back, Cyborg simply shook his head.

It was then that things suddenly became quiet between the two former teammates. Grayson did not mind so much, but it was made clear to him very quickly that his metallic friend was wrestling with something, and at that he could not help but develop a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

"You know you should stop by more often," said Cyborg finally, following the curve of the hallway alongside Grayson. "It doesn't have to be for a training session either. Just poking your head in and saying "Hey" would be alright too."

"No time," answered Grayson plainly. "Bludhaven keeps me pretty busy."

Cyborg paused a moment and said, "What's it like living there anyway?"

"Let's just say it's no Jump City."

It was then that the air grew very quiet; Grayson could feel the weight of it bearing down on him, hot and heavy like a quilt draped over his shoulders. He began to regret his answer and feared where the conversation appeared to be heading.

"Do you ever miss it?" Cyborg asked abruptly.

"Miss what?" asked Grayson, attempting to play dumb.

"You know...This. Jump City...the whole team thing. BB, Rae..." he paused. "All that stuff?"

Grayson swallowed hard. "I try not to dwell on what's passed," he said simply. "It only serves to distract me from my current responsibilities."

Cyborg mumbled something in response, but it was too low to be heard, and Grayson had no desire to ask him to clarify. Instead the two simply continued their walk down the hallway. It was a moment or two later that Cyborg finally worked up enough nerve to ask Grayson if he ever heard from anyone anymore. Grayson simply replied that he did not.

The remainder of the two hero's trip around the tower was uneventful. Grayson followed Cyborg from place to place as, like a proud poppa, the man of metal showed off all the new features and improvements he had made to the tower since Grayson had been gone. Grayson had to admit he was enjoying himself. Somehow he felt lighter. Eventually though his attention would turn to his watch and the current time. It soon became apparant that the sun had set and it was indeed time for him to leave. The night was waiting for him, and there was work to be done.

"I need to go," Grayson announced suddenly, yanking Cyborg attention away from his touring duties. Much to his surprise, the words left his mouth with some difficulty.

"Go?" Cyborg said, somewhat disheartened. "Already? You haven't seen the best parts yet."

"Some other time, Cy."

For a moment Cyborg said nothing and almost appeared as if he were trying to come up with any reason to convince Grayson to stay. When it appeared he could not find one he was left to simply sigh and say, "Oh alright. I guess I gotta go check up on the recruits anyway."

"You worried about your kids?" asked Grayson with a small smirk.

"Yeah sure," answered Cyborg, rolling his eyes. "I'm worried about my pool."

Grayson nodded and was in the midst of making his turn to head back to the elevators when Cyborg called out to him.,

"Wait!" he said and then quickly typed a few keys on his wrist mounted control pad, causing a small panel on his arm to snap open revealing a sealed envelope. Retrieving it from the compartment he quickly placed it in Grayson's hand. "Here," he said.

For a moment Grayson studied the envelope. The paper was clean and new with little more written on it than simply the words "For the Boy Wonder."

"What's this?" asked Grayson after a moment or two.

Cyborg smiled and answered, "Just something I was asked to pass along to you." He paused for a few moments before abruptly taking a few steps forward. Spreading his arms wide he wrapped them around Grayson in a firm hug. "Hey," he said. "I mean it. Don't be a stranger."

Grayson, giving the metal man a few firm pats on his back, said, "Sure Cy," before placing the envelope in his utility belt and once more heading on his way, this time undisturbed. He reached the elevators and pressed down; the doors opened and he stepped inside. For one last time he turned and faced the halls of Titan's tower. He watched as his long time friend gave him one final wave before the doors closed shut, removing him from sight.

Once inside the elevator, Grayson took a deep breath. For the moment he decided to ignore the envelope given to him by Cyborg, figuring, whatever it was, it could wait till later. His thoughts quickly turned to The Ordnance. Above all else he needed to keep his mind sharp, he needed to maintain his focus. He needed to be ready.

**III**

Being that Starfire was an alien there were many things about her that, to common Earth dwelling folks such as Grayson, were very strange. The most immediately obvious of which, besides her outward appearance (Her golden skin, fiery red hair and otherworldly green eyes), were her eating and sleeping habits. Starfire had a much stronger desire for Earth condiments (i.e mustard, ketchup, mayonaise, etc.) than actual food, and when in bed would often sleep with her neck or legs hanging partially off the edge of the mattress in a manner that appeared most uncomfortable. Many "culture shocks" such as these were experienced within the first year of living together in Titans Tower and eventually became routine. As strange as the afore mentioned were, however, none stuck out more in Grayson's mind or had a longer lasting impact than what happened in July of the Teen Titan's first summer.

It had been a particularly hot week. Beast Boy, proving himself to be quite fussy in regards to the heat, had been sneaking into the control room after dark and cranking up the air conditioning to way past suitable levels. Grayson had warned him on more than one occasion about such actions, informing him that he was going to short out the system, but his words always fell on deaf pointy ears. And so it was that one morning he awoke to find the tower unforgivably stifling and himself soaked in buckets of his own sweat.

It was later on in the common room that it happened. Cyborg was in the control room attempting to fix the broken conditioner. Grayson had already laid into Beast Boy about his actions, though, because of the heat, not as much as he wanted. It was just he, Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy, the drama queen that he was, was lying bare-chested and stomach first on the head of the sofa, his arms hanging limply downward as the sweat ran down his green skin in big thick drops; every once and a while he would announce his disapproval at the current situation with an audible groan much to the irritance of the rest of the room's occupants. Raven, while doing her best to make it appear that she remained unbothered by the heat, nevertheless had shed her usual blue cloak, leaving her in just her black leotard and bare feet while hovering cross-legged above the kitchen table. Her nose was buried deep within the pages of a book, though Grayson could easily tell that, if she were indeed reading it, she was doing so with great difficulty. Grayson for the life of him, could not remember what exactly he was doing at that moment, whether he was rummaging in the fridge for something cold to eat or if he had simply lost himself to his thoughts as he had a tendency to do. He did, however, remember very clearly what happened next.

There was a swishing sound, announcing the arrival of a new party to the common room. A light, feminine coo told him it was Starfire. He remembered she said something along the lines of, "Oh my goodness , what a lovely day it is." It was then that he finally turned to her and immediately froze in his tracks.

Whatever had been concerning him prior now seemed trivial in comparison. There before him stood Starfire, completely and utterly naked.

He remembered his eyes going wide as she yawned and gave a long and drawn out stretch, raising her arms above her head and arching her back, thrusting out her chest. He remembered his mouth going dry as he unwittingly took in all the elegant curves of her glorious golden body. He remembered his breath becoming short, as she confidently strolled from the doorway to the kitchen area, hips swaying, breasts bouncing slightly with each step she took. Her small dark nipples, the healthy curve of her ass, the indentation of her naval, the small patch of red hair between her legs: he remembered it all. He remembered the heat in his stomach as well as the stiffness in his lap as the abilities to speak and breath quickly fled his body.

He was still struggling to find his words when Raven found them for him.

"Uh...forget something this morning, Starfire?" said the empath somewhat irritably, her pale cheeks now sporting a healthy red tint.

From across the room, Beast Boy, blood pouring from his nose and his face redder than a tomato (Which given his green body made for a rather humorous sight) smiled like a nitwit and let loose a droning "Duuude" before a large hand made up of Raven's dark energy swiftly clapped itself over his eyes and pushed him backwards onto the sofa, knocking him out of sight and robbing him of his view.

Meanwhile, Starfire, apparently not quite grasping the meaning behind Raven's question, looked off thoughtfully before responding with a honest and genuine, "Hmm...no I do not think so." She then turned her attention to the kitchen cabinets, flashing the rest of the room her backside as she did so.

It was then Grayson felt a hard shove against his shoulder. Turning he found a tendril of black energy withdrawing and a serious faced Raven staring at him and nodding her head towards the naked Tamaranean, as if to say, "Do something, oh fearless leader!" After staring blankly for a moment, he finally managed to collect himself enough to speak.

"Starfire-" he said, his voice cracking slightly. "Uh Starfire," he said again, this time with more confidence. It would be as confident as he would get though as the remainder of his words came out as half hearted and incomplete sentences, peppered here and there with "Errs" and "Uhs". Finally with much difficulty he managed to struggle out, "You're uh...you're...um... Are you aware that you...that you're...naked?"

The Tamaranean answered, "Hmm?" and then looked down at herself. "Oh yes, thank you," she said, looking back up with an innocent smile. The Tamaranean said nothing further, and instead continued on her merry way.

Grayson's first assumption had been that Starfire's nudity had to do with the heat, but he soon learned such was not the case. It was on that day that Grayson was told of the Tamaranean's unique ability to draw energy and nutrition from yellow sun radiation (Starfire had in fact been sunning on the rooftop prior to her arrival to the common room that particular morning). It was also revealed that on Tamaran clothing was more used as a representation of status within the community with there existing a different uniform for each rank or position. With their unique ability to adapt to whatever climate surrounded them such a concept as appropriate attire was somewhat obsolete to Tamaranean society.

Eventually it was explained to Starfire that people from Earth (or at the very least people in Jump City) did not share the same opinions regarding clothing and that so long as she lived on Earth she would always have to cover herself in some way when venturing out into public. Starfire was more than amenable, giving a Grayson a cheerful smile and a merry "Ok then" before skipping off to get dressed. Such an incident never repeated itself (Much to Cyborg's silent dismay for not being in the room at the time) but it didn't stop the next several months from being more than a little awkward. Every time Grayson spoke to the young woman, every time he looked at her, he could not help but see her the way she was that day. Her beautiful naked body. In his dreams, his teenage mind worked overtime painting and repainting the scene over and over again. Nightly he would see her with arms outstretched, beckoning to him. To feel her warm, soft skin in his hands. The thought was like candy. With every little taste he wanted more.

**IV**

After three long nights the search for The Ordnance remained fruitless. It was currently the end of the third night, and, once again, Grayson was left to simply return home to his quiet, empty apartment, tired and frustrated. Coming in through the skylight, not bothering to turn on the lights he collapsed down into the arm chair in the living room. Silently he stared straight ahead to the fading darkness in front of him. Dawn had already broken, but still he felt little desire to rest, being too on edge to even think about putting his head down. Squeezing the arms of the chair he chastised himself, "If only I hadn't let them get away the first time." If only he had stopped them when he'd initially found him, if only he hadn't gotten too emotionally involved, none of this would have even been happening.

Groaning in exasperation, Grayson got to his feet. Not bothering to remove his costume, he decided to go a few rounds with his punching bag. Strapping on his training gloves he laid into the thick heavy bag, starting slow at first but building in tempo and aggression with every blow. Eventually his breath started to quicken and sweat began forming on his brow, but still he did not slow his pace. Again and again his fists made contact with the rough material of the bag, the crude smacks reverberating loudly off the walls of the apartment, occurring in time with his grunts and gasps. Punch after bone-rattling punch, he began to lose himself to the walls of his mind. Images began speeding through his mind's eye like a tape on fast forward: A ringing Titan communicator, an explosion, Cyborg, the man with the black trench coat, long red hair, bodies locked in frantic combat, glorious golden skin, his fists pounding against the bag, The Ordnance. His mind reeled, but still he refused to back down. On and on he went, never stopping until finally he felt the wobbling in his knees and the burning in his arms that let him know he was completely spent. Collapsing into his arm chair, he took in breath after life giving breath, his fists aching, his thoughts a muddled and sporadic mess.

**V**

It was a few days later that Grayson finally got a break in the case. The trail had led him to a Mafioso run bistro as well as a man named Antonio Fulci. A sleazy, low rent Piciotto in the Argento crime family Fulci apparently thought he could make some extra cash on the side by laundering money for the Ordnance through his restaurant. Having been in communication with them, it therefore stood to reason that perhaps he possessed some knowledge about where they went. It should have been easy, but unfortunately, Mr. Fulci was not making it so. Despite his soft and pudgy outward appearance he remained unintimidated by Grayson's threats. Grayson was attempting to keep cool, very much wanting to avoid any rough stuff, but he was finding it increasingly difficult, especially in light of Fulci's less than cordial demeanor.

"I don't know shit," said the squat, middle aged Italian, not even bothering to look up from his plate. He belched and snorted his nose then added, "And even if I did, what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

Grayson said nothing as the Mafioso shoveled another forkful of pasta primavera into his fat sweating face. With every word the man said, he could feel a heat growing in the pit of his stomach. He had encountered these kinds of situations before. The criminals of Bludhaven were a hardened lot and were not easily broken. There was a kind of finesse to interrogation that required a certain level of patience, and more and more Grayson was finding his to be running out at an incrementally faster pace. Still he attempted to remain calm. Swallowing his frustration he responded with, "I don't think your boss, Don Argento, would like to know that you've been doing work on the side without his permission. Or that you've been using the restaurant for something other than family business."

"You know what? Go fuck ya'self. You think he's going to believe anything you have to say? You, the guy who's made it clear he wants to wipe us out at all costs? I babysat his grandkids last week for Chrissake..out of the goodness of my own heart. So don't go thinking you're going to come in here and start intimidating me 'cause-"

The portly Italian would not have time to finish. As quick and as sudden as lighting, Grayson was on him. All at once, every ounce of energy he'd been conserving ever since he walked in the door, was set loose. Snatching the small one man table in front of him in one hand he effortlessly threw it to the side, over turning it and knocking it to the floor, sending a wave of pasta and vegetables hurdling through the air. He did not wait for Fulci to react before snatching the tubby Mafioso by the collar of his charcoal suit and plunging him roughly backward into the wall. Pressing his forearm hard into Fulci's collarbone, Grayson bared down on him.

Despite the sudden violent outburst, Fulci remained obstinate. Staring back into the masked hero's youthful face he one more time voiced his defiance.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat. "What, you think just because you got yourself a new gettup you're anything more than just The Bat's smart-mouthed sidekick?"

And with that final prod, Grayson's patience snapped entirely. Rearing back his fist he delivered a straight punch to Fulci's doughy midsection, burying his hand deep the man's flabby stomach. He watched as the man's eyes immediately bugged out and his mouth fell open in a painful wheeze. He then reared back again and delivered a stiff shot right on the center of the man's nose. Fulci howled in pain as blood immediately began pouring from his nostrils. Before the man could utter any kind of coherent response, Grayson then snatched him by the back of the neck and dragged him into the kitchen, forcing him face first through the metal swinging doors. Fulci resisted at first but after another debilitating blow to the stomach finally capitulated. Dragging him to the stove Grayson turned on the burners full blast. He then forcibly raised the Mafioso up on his toes until the two were face to face.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time, you miserable waste of spunk," sneered the enraged hero. "Where's The Ordnance?"

There was fear in Fulci's face as he stammered and slurred, searching desperately for his words. Not liking the speed of his response, Grayson delivered another shot to the man's already wounded nose and spun him around. Coming down on the back of the man's head he began forcing his face closer and closer to the burner which even now was already starting to turn red with bright, uncompromising heat.

"No! No, no , no! Please don't!" babbled Fulci frantically as more and more he could feel the heat of the burner nipping at his fat cheeks and misshapen nose. "Stop! Stop! I'll talk!"

And he would talk. Fulci would tell Grayson everything he knew, and at long last he would have his second shot at taking down The Ordnance.

This time things would be different.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'd just like to say thank you once again to the Cretan for his continued support. Don't worry, you do not, in any way, get on my nerves. :) Also big thanks to Janet230, potterhead79, sShelby, kat and anyone else who ever left me an annonymous review. _

**I**

Raymond Walker was all smiles as he reached into his pocket and fished out the key to his discreet one bedroom apartment.

"This is it," he said to the young woman behind him, the one in the gaudy red cocktail dress.

Absentmindedly twirling her long dark hair around her index finger the woman droned out a quiet and simple, "Okay," and casually made her way to the threshold

Walker smiled and once again he found himself hugrily eyeing the woman's shapely legs. He wiped the sweat from the top of his bald head and readjusted his thick, black framed glasses, letting his eyes wander up the slope of her petite, delicate frame, taking in every curve. She was remarkably fit compared to what he usually found in the downtown area at that time of night. So to speak, on that particular evening, he had hit the jackpot.

The lock released with an audible clicking sound. Opening the door wide, Walker, feigning politeness, swiftly stood to the side, allowing the young woman first entrance. She granted Walker a simple "thank you" and she made her way into the apartment. After watching her ass wiggle it's way inside, Walker followed. "Want a drink," asked Walker somewhat clumsily as he made his way into the kitchen. The young woman quietly declined, saying she would rather just get down to business, and swiftly found her way to the bedroom. Walker grinned and hurriedly poured himself a glass of brandy. He took a few sips and then followed the woman's lead.

His escort lay on the bed in front of him. After knocking back what remained of his drink, Walker set the glass down on the nightstand and took off his suit coat and tie as well as his button up shirt, letting everything fall to the floor in sporadic secession. It was when his hands went for his belt buckle that he heard it, a deafening cracking noise. He felt the sudden rush of cold air on his bare back and the sharp nipping of glass shards against his neck as the bedroom window behind him simply exploded. He barely had time to scream as suddenly he felt a strong hand seize by the back of the neck and hurl him roughly into the bedroom wall. Panic rose up inside of him as he found his mouth and nasal passages blocked and what felt like an iron bar pressing into his collar bone. Eyes wide with primal fear he struggled in vain to free himself as he took sight of a pair of cold, dark eyes baring down upon him.

The entire ordeal lasted little more than seconds. Walker's young date could barely manage a small scream as she instinctively recoiled on the bed, pushing herself across the mattress with her feet until her back rested against the headboard. She said nothing, only sat motionless, looking on in complete and utter shock as her trembling fingers firmly gripped the wood of the headboard. The lights were out and in the midst of the sudden attack the bedside lamp had been knocked to the floor. It was dark, and all the young girl could make out of Walker's attacker were faint shapes and shadows, barely visible against the dim moonlight shining in through the busted window. Swallowing nervously, she watched as Walker continued to struggle. It was then that she realized that the ominous figure's eyes were now upon her. She whimpered and any thoughts she had of possibly interfering were quickly taken from her as she froze under the black, chilling stare.

For a moment the figure said nothing as he seemed to be looking her up and down, taking note of her appearance as well as her age (In truth she was only just barely on the right side of 18; a fact which was obviously not lost on the figure). Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a low and raspy voice abruptly snaked its way through the darkness. "Go home," it hissed.

The escort did not need to be told twice. Hastily gathering her things, she raced out the door as fast as her high heeled feet could carry her; eventually she would kick them off into the gutter and break out into a full sprint. She wouldn't stop until she burst through the front door of home and was safely nestled in her mother's arms.

With the escort gone, the figure once again turned his attention back to Walker, whose eyes, by now, were bugging out of his skull, and whose face was quickly turning blue. In one quick motion, the figure released his grip on the balding business man, letting him flop down onto his ass with a deep thumping noise. Immediately there came the sound of coughing and sputtering as Walker did his best to suck as much oxygen as he could into his deprived and aching lungs.

"It's just you and me now," said the figure.

Rubbing his sore throat and coughing, Walker cast a wary eye up at his attacker. Though the man's face was still obscured by shadows, the moonlit, deep blue bird symbol on his chest told Walker all he needed to know.

"Aw no," he moaned. "Aw no, not you."

Walker's mind reeled as he remembered the others telling him about the attack on their smelting plant facility a week prior. There had been several injuries and he remembered being eternally grateful that he had not been there that night. To say he was terrified would have been an understatement.

Before he even knew what was happening Walker suddenly felt himself being lifted roughly by his chin and once again forced up against the wall.

"We're going to have a little chat, Walker," said the figure. "Just a friendly little chat."

**II**

Walker was still sweating bullets by the time he made it to his car. While there was relief that his assailant had gone, the cold fear of the attack itself continued to linger in the air around him, filling his lungs, making it difficult to breath. Going to his trunk he haphazardly tossed in the 9mm he usually carried and exchanged it with .50 caliber desert eagle (The weapon was in fact promised to a client but at the moment Walker had little care for professionalism). Walker jumped into the driver's seat of his four door sedan. With hands shaking, he fumbled for his keys for a few moments before jamming them into the ignition, putting the car in drive and disappearing into the night.

There should have been no reason to rush, but, for the life of him, Walker could not seem to slow himself down. After everything that had happened all he could think about was getting somewhere safe. His heart still pounding in his chest, he ignored most traffic lights as he clumsily dug out his cell phone. He swore as his hands continued to shake, making things ever more difficult. Finally, with some persistence, he made the appropriate button presses and put the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?" said a man's voice after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me," said Walker, knowing his voice alone was enough to be recognized. "I need to come over."

"Over here?"

"Yeah."

"Why? We don't need you tonight. Besides we got that big shipment coming in."

"I know but...well...We might be in trouble."

There was a moment of nervous silence before the voice on the other end responded. "What do you mean by that?" it said somewhat aggressively.

"Well...you know that problem we had a last week? The one you told me about? At the plant?"

"What about it?"

"Well, we may be having the same problem again sometime soon."

Once again things fell silent. Walker continued to try and control his breathing, which had only served to get heavier with conversation, as the sound of barely audible voices were heard talking amongst themselves over the receiver.

"Alright," said the voice on the other end finally. "Don't say anything more, just get over here. Take it slow, be cool."

"Alright," answered Walker, already feeling somewhat relieved. "Alright I will." With a firm press he silenced the phone and swiftly put it back in his coat pocket. From there on out things were calmer.

**III**

Just outside of Bludhaven, to the east, there rested a city known as Carcer. Small and primarily industrial, it was a cold and lonely place, made of wood and steel and smoke. In the west end of the city, in a small, more secluded sector and across the street from some underused basketball courts, rested a modest sized, privately owned auto garage called Dale's. Like most of Carcer, the garage was dingy and dirty, full of wear and tear. During the day it provided citizens with a variety of services, everything one would expect from your typical auto shop. Oil changes, brake jobs, shocks, struts, mufflers, etc. The prices were fair and the work expeditious. In truth it appeared not unlike any other auto shop one would find anywhere else.

It was once night fell, however, that the garage took on a different life. Once the doors closed to the general public, the real work began. Only a select few knew. Only those involved knew about the guns and ammunition being smuggled in and out in plain, non-descript boxes of used car parts, about where the garage made the true bulk of its money. It was only The Ordnance that knew about the presence they themselves held in the area.

After arriving Walker wasted no time. He exited his vehicle, slamming the car door behind him, and made a bee line straight for the garage bay doors. He placed a firm and distinct knock on the metal, and after a few moments one of the doors slid open.

The sight of business as usual greeted Walker as he entered. The garage was quite spacious, enough so that the dozen or so men inside could work comfortably using only the front half. The back half therefore was not illuminated and remained in darkness. Spread across the floor were several self made work stations. Most were the same ordinary workbenches used during the day, except now instead of spent fuel gaskets and worn out tire rods, they were host to partially finished Tech9's and Glock 19 semi-automatic pistols. And packed neatly into the corners of the building, there sat several sealed boxes of finished product, ready and waiting for distribution.

Being there, surrounded by weapons, surrounded by men who were his allies, Walker breathed a sigh of relief. After entering he was quickly greeted by a man named Virgil Donofrio. While The Ordnance mainly chose to view themselves as a collective of like minded individuals, each of them more-or-less still viewed Virgil as a kind of unofficial leader. He was intelligent and charasmatic, and, when he spoke he did so with a kind of confidence and grace not found in any of the other members. He was well liked and, most important, he was well trusted. In short if ever there was a need for a big decision, the group would usually turn to Virgil.

"Alright, Ray" said Virgil taking a step towards Walker. "What happened?"

As the rest of the men in the garage set aside their work and began to gather around, Walker began to relay to them the events that had recently transpired at his apartment. He told them all about how "that son of a bitch Nightwing" smashed through his bedroom window and damn near suffocated him. He told them about how the "miserable Batman wannabe" began trying to shake him down for information, telling him how he knew that he was the one that handled the majority of the transactions that went down between The Ordnance and its customers and how he wanted to know where the group had hightailed it after the last time he'd hit them.

There was a collection of murmurs and loud gripes at this point in Walker's tale.

"Shit! We are in deep shit!" said one voice.

"I thought The Grenadier killed that bastard," said another.

"We should have made sure," added one more.

Virgil brought the murmurs to a halt with a simple gesture of his hand. There was only one question truly worth asking at this point in time. "What happened next, Ray?" asked Vigil, turning back to Walker and leveling him with a cold, threatening stare.

"Hey, don't worry, don't worry," said Walker, holding up his hands defensively. "He may have nearly killed me but I didn't talk." Looking around he could see that the men were skeptical so he quickly elaborated, saying, "I gave him a phony address. I told him about a rundown joint I used to see in Brockton whenever I'd drive through the area. He completely bought it. It'll keep him busy for a while, but the important thing is we need to start thinking about what we're going to do. I mean if he found me once he could probably find me again."

For a moment Walker hesitated as he saw the rest of the men in the garage turn and look at one another. Then one by one they all looked to Virgil. It was at that point that Walker realized he had made a crucial mistake. He swallowed nervously as the man behind him swiftly clanged the garage bay door he had originally entered from shut.

"I hate to say it, but think you're right," said Virgil as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a brand new 9mm.

Walker's eyes widened in panic at the sight of the weapon and his heart began beating violently against his chest. He felt his mouth go dry and a deep sickness rise up in his stomache as the men that were his allies slowly closed in around him.

"Now, now wait, wait a second," said Walker, a nervous smile spreading across his face. "Come guy's you don't have to do this. Virgil, come on, man. Come on. Please...please." Walker began to sweat and suddenly it felt as if his tongue were too big for his mouth. "You don't have to do this," he shouted, nearly breaking out into tears.

"Sorry, Raymond," said the Virgil as he took aim. "But we lost too much already thanks to this guy. If he's got you fingered then I'm afraid we got no other choice. You understand."

With bottom lip trembling, Walker braced himself for the end, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a small impish whimper. He heard the click of the safety and was just about to break out into a full blown sob when he suddenly realized his executioner had hesitated.

"Wait," came Virgil's voice suddenly.

Walker, realizing the man's delay, forced open his eyes.

"Wait," said Virgil again. "Bat Jr...are you sure he bought that line you sold him?"

"Huh?" squeaked Walker, looking back and forth fearfully.

"When you pointed him to that place in Brockton...you sure he believed you?"

Walker swallowed and said, "Yeah. I mean I'm pretty sure."

It was then that there came a series of dull clunking sounds. Several small metal spheres, none bigger than a baseball, came bouncing into the center of the group, stopping just in between Walker and the Virgil. With a deep hiss, a thick and blinding smoke came erupting out of each sphere. Within seconds no one could see a foot in front of them.

**IV**

It took all of one brief moment for Grayson to leap from the shadows and immerse himself deep within the blanket of smoke, an eskrima fighting stick in each hand. Coming up on the nearest gunman he delivered a stiff blow to the back of the man's left knee. The man let out throaty shout of pain and surprise as suddenly he found himself crashing awkwardly to the floor. Already knowing about the gun in his hand, Grayson delivered another blow to his wrist, breaking it before sending the weapon sliding across the concrete floor far out of reach. Two more quick bone cracking blows to the sternum and the man would not be getting up under his own power anytime soon.

"One," Grayson thought silently to himself.

With the speed of a serpent he moved along his smoky covering to the next man, deftly taking him out in the same fashion. "Two," he whispered. Above him he continued to hear the sounds of coughing and fear laced shouts of anger. Grayson approached two gunmen standing side by side. He slid in between them and took both down simultaneously with three well placed tandem strikes. "Four," Slinking along the floor Grayson continued on his journey, moving from gunman to gunman, taking them down with quickness and precision. Any weapons they had on them were either taken away or broken.

It was in those precious moments, as he skillfully shrank the gunmen's numbers, that Grayson, for the first time in what felt like weeks, began to feel a sense of peace, a sense of balance. Moving amongst the smoke and darkness he felt himself to be not a man, but rather a force, unbiased, uncompromised, untainted. He thought not of the contempt he had for these men, not of the lives their greed and apathy had taken. In his mind there existed only the knowledge that crimes had been committed, that great wrongs had been done, and the need to see that they did not go unpunished.

It was around the tenth gunmen that suddenly a loud metallic rattling noise filled Grayson's ears. A cool breeze chilled the sweat on his brow and he quickly realized a couple of the gangsters had finally gathered enough sense to make their way to the garage bay doors and open them. He was still leaning over the groaning, unmoving body of a gunman when he turned to see three Ordnance members with guns at the ready, standing in the open doorways, hands over their mouths. Smoke filtered out into the night behind them.

"There's the son-of-a-bitch," shouted one of them, pointing Grayson out to the other two.

He should have just shot, Grayson remembered thinking to himself as he fought back the tiniest of smirks. In one swift movement, Grayson drew a bird-a-rang from his belt and sent the object spinning through the air. It circled around the front of the gunmen, smacking violently against each gun barrel as it went. There was a rapid secession of clinking noises and, in short order, the weapons were sent clattering to the floor.

Not even waiting for the bird-a-rang to finish its flight, Grayson sprang into action. In mere seconds he crossed the distance between himself and the gunmen. Like a tiger in the moment of the kill, he descended upon them. His blows were as strong and as fast as lighting and damn near as unpredictable. Grayson felt the rattling of bone as tremors of impact shook his arms and legs, and one by one the last of the gunmen fell.

And then the garage was silent.

Grayson's smoke screen had nearly dissipated. The thugs were down. Those that were still conscious moaned in such a way as to say that the will to resist was gone from their bodies. In all general appearances it seemed as if Grayson had won the day. And yet he remained still. He was calm and motionless. His breathing all but stopped as he stood amongst the bodies of the fallen gunmen, still as stone, quiet as death. Seconds ticked by. Then on reflex, Grayson found himself quickly drawing a bird-a-rang from his belt and blindly hurling it behind him. There was the brief sound of the object cutting through the air before the dull clinking sound of metal colliding with metal. A yelp of surprise and then a short but loud explosion.

Still frozen in place after having thrown the bird-a-rang, his arm outstretched and his back slightly arched, Grayson soon found his eyes catching up with the rest of him. After the momentary blur brought on by his fast movement, his vision cleared, and that was when he found him.

The man looked much the same way that Grayson remembered him. The same long black trench coat, the dirty, stringy black hair and thin, wiry body, the same beaklike nose; the Grenadier that had foiled Grayson's previous attempt at stopping The Ordnance was exactly as he remembered him, albeit now sporting a slack mouthed expression of disbelief.

Much the same way Grayson had not moved since throwing the bird-a-rang, so too did the Grenadier find himself frozen in place. His hand, where there used to sit a live grenade, stood empty, extended out from the rest of his body in preparation for the throw that never came.

Grayson seeing the man's shock, let loose the tiniest of satisfied smirks. "Fool me once," he whispered quietly under his breath. Readying another bird-a-rang, he raised his voice and, in an authoritarian manner, said, "Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head."

The Grenadier did not move.

Grayson's muscles tensed and he took a small step forward, saying, "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head."

Again the Grenadier did nothing, only stared straight ahead, the same bewildered expression of the past several seconds still adorning his face. And suddenly he smiled. Starting out small, it quickly spread into a wide cheek-to-cheek grin. Grayson was disgusted to see that, in addition to the man's already filthy outward appearance, he also sported two rows of rotted teeth in various shades of black and yellow. The man laughed and swiftly threw open his coat.

Grayson's eyes widened in shock. Every square inch of the Grenadier's jacket was lined with some manner of explosive device. There were fragmentation grenades, incendiaries, plastic explosive, everything all attached to various pockets and holsters. About his chest was a bandolier of 40mm explosive grenade launcher rounds. If it exploded he seemed to have it. The man was quite literally a walking time bomb.

Grayson was ready to let his bird-a-rang fly when the Grenadier, in a shocking display of speed, drew an M79 grenade launcher from the holster at his hip, took aim and fired. It was all Grayson could do leap out of harm's way as the explosive soared past him, out the open garage door, and exploded onto the pavement of the parking lot, leaving a deep black scorch mark as well as a small burning fire. The man was fast on the reload and quickly took aim again, forcing Grayson to continue his evasive actions. Over and over explosions rocked the once quiet garage. Not bothering to test the Grenadier's concern for the fallen gunmen around him, Grayson did his best to move around the man's blasts while simultaneously leading his aim towards the unoccupied rear of the garage.

Despite the chaos, Grayson remained calm and focused. He bided his time, kept on his toes, until finally the opportunity to strike presented itself. After moving in an almost circular pattern about the garage, carefully inching himself ever closer to his target, he eventually found himself within reaching distance of his opponent. As soon as the Grenadier went for a reload, Grayson was there. A well placed kick knocked the weapon from the man's hand and one more put him on his back. It was not enough to keep him down, however; within seconds the madman had handspringed back up to his feet. One flick of his wrists and two six inch stainless steel blades came shooting out of his sleeves. The man snickered and immediately resumed his attack, lunging at Grayson, looking for a quick, clean kill.

However, while he had proven himself to be fast, the Grenadier was still not quite fast enough. Grasyson's finely honed reflexes had him ready for the man's attack. The ear peircing sound of metal clanging and grinding against metal filled the room as Grayson successfully blocked each one of the man's blade strikes with his gauntlets. Again Grayson waited for his opening, and after a minute or so of combat he struck. With blinding speed he broke each of the blades off at the hilt with two powerful and precise blows.

The Grenadier took no time to mourn the loss of his weapons as they clanged uselessly to the floor. He made no further attacks, rather instead he turned on his heels and fled, moving with great speed towards the still wide open garage doors. Grayson quickly pulled a grappling gun from his belt. He aimed for the man's legs and fired. In a shocking display of grace, however, the Grenadier managed to avoid the attempted hogtying, nimbly leaping to the side and allowing the weapon to find nothing but air. He was just nearly at the exit when Grayson finally took off running after him.

Moving as fast as his legs could carry him, Grayson did his best to close the distance between himself and the fleeing Grenadier as they both emerged out into the open air of the parking lot. He saw the man reach into his jacket. Already knowing what would come next he decided not to give the madman the chance. Drawing an eskrima stick, Grayson quickly sent the object spinning through the air. He smirked in satisfaction as the weapon collided with the back of the fleeing criminal's head, making a dull thunk against his skull and knocking him face first into the unforgiving pavement. The man's hands flew out in front of him and the grenade he'd drawn went rolling across the ground before exploding a few yards away.

Once more Grayson thought it was over. Moving quickly to the downed criminal he drew a pair of handcuffs only to find the man quickly scrambling back up to his feet. Wanting to keep up the pressure, Grayson swiftly resumed his attack. He met the Grenadier with punches and kicks. To his continuing surprise the criminal managed to parry or block each of his blows with a fair amount of success, though it was clear he was tiring. The man had strength, speed and a more than ample supply of determination, but it was clear Grayson had him bested when it came to conditioning. The longer the fight wore on the more things tipped in his favor. Eventually the Grenadier would fall.

The Grenadier staggered as a hard strike found its way to his nose. With his vision blurring, he managed to block one more blow before quickly retreating several paces, putting a space between himself and Grayson.

Grayson was more than ready to resume his attack when a pair of bright headlights suddenly appeared before him. From out of nowhere there arrived to the parking lot two large cargo trucks. Doors opened and closed, and from each of the cabins stepped four Ordnance members. Each with his weapon at the ready. There were nine of them now, including the Grenadier. And Grayson was out in the open. Vulnerable. Grayson swallowed nervously. The Grenadier smirked an arrogant smirk and drew another frag grenade from his coat.

Despite the bleak outlook, Grayson knew better than to panic. He had been taught better than that. Panic and he may as well put his arms up and surrender. No, he would not panic. He would stay focused. He would remain calm. At the moment there was no telling how exactly things would play out.

It was then that out of the corner of his eye Grayson beheld a flash of brilliant orange light in the sky, and while the urgency of his current predicament kept most of his focus, still he could not help but feel an overwhelming sense of familiarity at the sight of it wash over him. The whole experience of what happened next seemed almost instantaneous. It felt as though no sooner had he caught sight of the flash did suddenly the ground directly behind the newly arrived Ordnance members explode with a meteoric like intensity, and the men find themselves under attack. Attention shifted from the front to the back, away from Grayson and towards the mysterious new force that was now tearing into the Ordnance with uncanny speed and vigor. There were flashes of green light coupled with distinctly feminine shouts of exertion as, left and right, men in fedora hats went sailing through the air.

With the Grenadier's attention now drawn to the chaos behind him, Grayson was quick to take advantage. Swiftly he closed the gap between himself and his opponent. Twisting the man's wrist in a violent display of strength Grayson forced the madman to drop his weapon before devastating him with a powerful right hook to the jaw. Yellow and black teeth flew from the Grenadier's mouth, his head spun and his eyes went dim. A mere second later and the madman was lying flat on his face. Grayson removed the man's coat and cuffed his hands behind his back. At long last, the madman was neutralized.

It was mere moments later that Grayson beheld a sight he had not been privy to in years. Turning from the downed Grenadier he found the last group of Ordnance members completely obliterated. The mysterious force that had emerged out of nowhere and perhaps saved him from certain death he found to be, in fact, a lone woman. She stood tall and proud over the fallen gunmen, a paragon of power and beauty. Her skin was like gold and her hair was as red as the passion that fuelled her every action. And her eyes were a most unearthly shade of green. She was unique, she was beautiful. She was...

"Starfire."


	4. Chapter 4

**I**

For almost ten minutes now she stood in that one place in her bedroom, just in front of the full body mirror. Tugging at the bottom of her purple skirt, smoothing out the creases, turning from side to side, Starfire of Tamaran studied herself. Her outfit, the form fitting top, the skirt, the thigh high boots, it was modeled after the standard garb of the proletariat females of her home planet. It felt strange disguising her heritage like this, but, considering her predicament, she supposed it was for the best. She did what she could, and modified her uniform, taking little hints here and there from the fashions she observed in the women around her.

It had been several months now since the incident, since she had met her new friends, since she had found a new home in the T-shaped tower on the bay of Jump City, and still she wondered: Could she ever really fit in amongst the people of this planet?

There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" she said, somewhat startled. She cleared her throat. "You may enter."

There was an electronic clicking and then a hiss as the door swiftly slid open, revealing a fully uniformed Robin on the other side. Immediately Starfire's heart fluttered and a smile came to her lips.

"Hi," said Robin with a friendly smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am not so sure that I will be going," answered Starfire, her tone quickly turning somber as her attention shifted back to the mirror.

Robin took the few steps necessary into the room, enough to reach the switch on the opposite wall, and closed the door behind him. "Why?" he said, the disappointment clear in his voice. "The carnival's going to be great. And you said it yourself you wanted to see what people on Earth do for fun."

"I understand that, but...It is just...This will be my first time out amongst your people."

"No, it won't," said Robin, somewhat confused. "You've been out with us lots of times."

"I have been out with you to fight the crime and to partake in the consummation of the occasional food item, but this will be the first time I will be in a position of complete social involvement. I will be amongst your people, sharing in one of their rituals and attempting to do as they do. I do not think I am ready for such things."

Robin took a small step forward. "You're worried you're going to do something wrong?"

Starfire nodded. She turned away from the young man and faced the far wall of her room, embarrassment weighing heavy on her shoulders.

"Starfire," said Robin, his voice comforting. "I...we all really want you to come tonight, but I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

For a moment there was silence. Folding her arms in front of her chest and biting her lip Starfire stared at the floor. There was a sinking feeling in her chest. She felt foolish and she wondered if perhaps Robin thought the same of her. Such a notion was crushing. It was then, however, that she felt a soft yet comforting hand on her shoulder. Turning she found Robin now standing behind her, a friendly smile once more gracing to his face.

"Hey," he said. "What if I promise to stay with you the entire time? I'll tell you everything you need to know, answer any questions you have."

A small smile found its way to Starfire's lips and her eyes became hopeful. "You will?" she asked after a moment.

"Absolutely," said Robin. "You have my word." Gently he offered her his hand. "Come on, what do you say?"

Her heart soared and suddenly she found herself having to try and keep her feet on the floor. With all the joy coursing through her body, she could have just as easy floated to the ceiling. Looking down at the young man's outstretched hand, she smiled, and, with only slight hesitation, placed her own hand gently in his, giving herself over to his guidance. The two of them shared another small smile before finally turning and, still hand-in-hand, exiting the room.

**II**

It was years later, and Starfire once again found herself on the cusp of a brand new outing. And once again she was nervous.

Standing with feet glued to the smooth marble like flooring of the balcony, she gazed out over the landscape. A soft breeze rustled the paper thin material of her violet chamber dress, and slowly but surely the Tamaran sun began casting it's sweet, nurturing light over the mountain tops and across the white, sandy plains. The long cold dark was fading and morning was again coming to the kingdom.

This had always been one of her favorite things to do. Her sleep schedule did not always coincide with the rising sun, but whenever possible, she always made sure she was there to witness it. Smiling contentedly, she breathed a gentle sigh and sat herself down on the flat stone railing of the balcony and simply watched. For the moment there was nothing wrong. No muddled thoughts. No nervousness. Watching the bright and beautiful star make its way up over the horizon, she felt nothing but peace.

Much had changed about the young woman since her days as a Teen Titan. For one thing, she had finally reached adulthood. She was taller now, six feet even. Her cherry red hair still reached her lower back, but her once short bangs now framed her face and needed to be pushed behind her ears. Years of advanced Tamaranean exercise and strength training had eliminated the lean and somewhat lanky physique of her youth. Her arms and legs and abdominals now had far more definition, and the various curves and contours of her body were more pronounced, giving her a physically imposing and yet still very feminine appearance. Her ability to absorb and store sunlight had also improved greatly. Simply put she was stronger and faster than she had ever been in her life.

Minutes passed in contented silence before a loud and deep knocking echoed through the bedroom walls. There was no mystery about who was at the door; she already knew. Moving swiftly from the balcony, Starfire reentered her sleeping chambers. No sooner did she enter than did the monolithic doors at the front of the room swing open and in walk two fully uniformed palace guards. The two men stood to either side of the doorway and were swiftly followed by a woman in prole servants garb.

The woman's name was Vira. A Tamaranean of about 20 cycles (about 50 or so) she had been in service at the palace for many seasons. She was a woman of great strength. Her figure was far from trim but it would have been unfair to say she was fat (The Tamaranean warrior sensibilities did not allow for such lapses in physical health. Everyone, from the farmer to nobleman was expected to be able to defend the kingdom at a moment's notice). It was simply that her physique was a bit more burly than most Tamaranean women. Her arms and legs were large and muscular and she could best most of the guards in arm wrestling, a fact that she took great pride in. She was punctual and diligent in her work but was by no means curt. In fact, despite her imposing size, her personality could best be described as "bubbly." She could smile and laugh and joke with the best of them and this made her well liked around the palace. Such were the reasons Starfire made the woman her official private servant. No matter what, she always insisted that it be Vira who assisted her throughout her daily routine. It was the way she liked it.

"Up and at'em, up and at'em" said Vira, quickly making her way into the room. She then realized that Starfire was not in fact on her sleeping pad, but was instead standing on the far side of the room, and let out a small gasp of surprise. "Oh," she said. "You're already up and at'em. Wonderful. Come now, your highness, we've got much too much to do and not enough time to do it in." The woman giggled. "Oh what a glorious day it will be." Going from window to window, she threw open the shades, allowing in as much light as was available.

"Good morning, Vira" said Starfire. She watched as Vira went about her work, turning in a slow circle, following the older woman's journey around the bedroom with a bright smile on her face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh fine, fine," answered Vira sweetly as she finished with the windows. She then swiftly made her way across the room to where Starfire stood.

Starfire barely had time to say anything more as Vira deftly demonstrated her impressive strength, seizing her by the hand and hastily dragging her across the floor to the large dresser at the east wall of the bedroom, the gold colored piece with the twelve drawers and the massive vanity mirror on top.

"Come now, Highness, come now," said Vira quickly grabbing Starfire's dress from the bottom and lifting it up and over her head in one swift motion. "Sorry, but there is no time to dilly dally now." The older woman giggled with an unprovoked glee as she took the now naked Starfire by the shoulders and somewhat roughly positioned her in front of the vanity mirror. She then threw open the closet doors and retrieved the day's royal attire.

Stafire's clothes were the pinnacle of Tamaranean royalty. To begin she wore a black, leotard like garment; smooth and skintight it stretched the full length of her body, starting at her neck and not stopping until it covered her ankles. Next came her skirt. Colored regal purple it was held in place by a segmented, silver belt perfectly measured to match her trim waistline without a hint of excess material. Her armor was next, wrist and shin guards and a breast plate, all covered with a bright reflective silver finish with purple padding on the interiors. Lastly was her cape. The same color as her skirt, it clipped onto the shoulders of her breastplate and flowed down her back like water, stopping just shy of touching the ground. The top of her head remained bare. At least for the time being.

"You must be getting so excited now," grinned Vira as she finished clipping on Starfire's cape. "The big day, the biggest and most exciting day Tamaran's history, is so close now. Just to think, the return of the Royal family to the throne. Oh I can barely contain myself."

It was then that Starfire realized her apprehension must have been clear on her face as she soon saw Vira's smile fade ever so slightly. The woman placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Oh, are you nervous, dear?" she said with a sympathetic look.

Smiling awkwardly to herself, Starfire looked away. For a brief moment, her gaze fell to the open balcony and the morning landscape within. "Perhaps a little," she said somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh, no worries, Highness," replied Vira, waving her hands downward as if swatting the topic away. "You're ready. I know you are. Why you'll be the best Grand Ruler Tamaran has ever seen. And besides, it's not as though you'll be undertaking the responsibility alone."

At that Starfire could not help but smile and feel a small blush work its way to her cheeks. "No, I suppose not," she said.

Vira made one final pass around her, studying her attire, ensuring that everything was properly aligned and in its rightful place. "Very good then," she said. Giving two quick claps of her hands, the older woman then spun on her heels and made her way to the door. "Come now, Highness," she said. "We must not waste any time."

Starfire quickly followed suit, catching up to Vira's stride with only moderate difficulty. She watched and listened as Vira pulled a crisp clean piece of paper from the maroon pouch that hung at her hip and began loudly reading out the days itinerary.

"After breakfast the first stop of the day is your history lesson with Scholar Shin'ra, then mystic sciences with Scholar Kelf, arts and culture with Scholar Rel'ec, an of hour training with Master Reten'n, military strategy with Admiral Delthar, a brief lecture on neutrino fields with Scholar Rei and then...lunch."

**III**

Sighing inwardly, Starfire once again readjusted herself in her seat. It was about midday, and, in the midst of her theology lesson with Elder Tens'n, she was once more finding herself unable to give the elderly instructor's lesson plan the attention it deserved. Her tired eyes drifted across the massive meeting room, the one typically used for luncheon's with foreign dignitaries, the one that had been made into one of many makeshift classrooms used over the course of the past planetary cycle. She observed the elegant design of the room. She took note the monolithic gold columns, the purple draperies that hung high from the ceiling and stretched nearly to the floor, for no other reason than that they were there. She fiddled with her skirt underneath the table and drummed her fingers against her thighs. She uncrossed and began stretching her legs, eliciting loud pops from the joints in her knees and ankles. Unfortunately the sound was loud enough that Instructor Tens'n at the front of the room ended up turning from the long white writing board to face her. Starfire smiled nervously, nodding her head and placing her hands together in a display of apology. The instructor narrowed his eyes disapprovingly for a moment before once more returning to his writing and continuing with his lecture. Feeling embarrassed, Starfire sat up straight and planted her back firmly against her chair. She raised her chin and focused.

This had been happening more and more lately. In the beginning she had been a force of nature, devoting herself completely to the teachings of her elders and picking up everything at a more than brisk pace. The past few weeks, however, with time before her induction ceremony growing short, she was finding it increasingly difficult to give her undivided attention the way she used to. Still that did not stop her from trying.

It was a few minutes later that there suddenly came a loud knocking from the massive doors at the corner of the room. Elder Tens'n, taking a moment to frown in disapproval, let out a perturbed sigh. Setting down his book and turning away from his notes at the writing board he made his way across the spacious room to the door. The dull pounding of his footsteps echoed softly off the walls as he walked, smooth and steady like a drum. He opened the door and said, "Yes."

Starfire was quiet. From her seat in the center of the room readily identifying the visitor was impossible. She could only crane her neck towards the entrance as quiet and indistinguishable conversation resonated gently across the floor. A few seconds passed. Finally with a clearly audible sigh, Tens'n turned his attention from the doorway to Starfire.

"Your highness," he said. His words were polite but carried with them the barest trace of irritation. "You have a visitor. But please I ask that you do not take long. Just because your schooling is near at an end is no reason to become lax."

"Yes, Master Tens'n," said Starfire, smiling politely and giving a small nod of her head. Getting up from her chair, the young woman did her best not to move too quickly across the room as she made her way to the door. She made sure to walk at a slow and steady stride, one befitting of royalty. Just as she had been taught. She could not, however, do much to hide her excitement when she came to the threshold and laid eyes on her visitor.

He was somewhere around 6 and a half ft in height. His dark maroon colored hair was cut close to his head in typical military fashion and his face was completely clean shaven, making perfect display of his high cheek bones and cleft chin. His body was well defined, not overly big, though he was still quite imposing with his broad chest and shoulders. The armor he wore, the dark silver metal that graced his chest and arms and legs, reflected his position as a serving member of the Tamaranean military. Across the surface of the armor were several meticulous designs: The royal insignia of Tamaran, the sign of X'Hal, paw prints from the planet's various beasts. They were all symbols of power and nobility, painstakingly carved into the chest piece. Faint enough so they could not be seen by an enemy on the battlefield, but visible enough so that anyone standing in his presence could clearly see that he was a man of great honor and respect.

"Good day, my princess," he said. His voice was quiet for a soldiers, but somehow did not lack strength.

"Kessa'd," said Starfire merrily, quickly closing the small distance between herself and the young man and throwing herself into his arms. She smiled as she felt the young man go tense. There was a part of her, perhaps developed from her time on Earth, that rather enjoyed toying with the young man in this way. Despite the fact that the two of them had become promised ones over three months ago, the fact remained that Kessa'd was a man of duty, and it was still illegal for anyone not bound by marriage or royal mandate to touch a member of royalty.

Kessa'd cleared his throat. "My dear Princess Koriand'r," he said somewhat hesitantly. "I am sorry to once more be addressing this issue, and please do not consider it any kind of offense-"

"Are you uncomfortable, my dear Kessa'd?" said Starfire with a small smirk as she nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"No, well, yes, well. It is simply that I am forbidden to touch you until-"

"But you are not touching me. I am touching you." Stepping out of the one sided embrace, Starfire looked into Kessa'd's eyes and offered a small smile. "I was not expecting to see you today."

"I know," said Kessa'd. "There has been a slight change of plans. It seems the Blue Roffnors have started their migration a bit early. Scouts say they will soon be encroaching on the kingdom. I'm afraid a unit will have to be deployed immediately to see that they are properly dissuaded and guided back to the dry plains."

"I see," said Starfire, looking somewhat dejected for a moment. "How long do you believe you will be gone?"

"It is difficult to say. As you know, it is a fairly long journey and the speed of our success highly depends on the aggression of the beasts. Two weeks I would say. Perhaps more."

The development was shocking to say the least and was certainly not something for which Starfire was prepared. "What impact will this have on the ceremony," she asked tentatively.

"Do not fear," said Kessa'd. "I assure you I will be back in time. Nothing could keep me away."

Starfire smiled. "I am glad to hear that," she said. "I must admit I have grown accustomed to you."

Kessa'd smiled at her levity. "Of course, my princess."

For a moment things were silent between the two. Each stared deeply into the other's emerald green eyes.

"I must go," said Kessa'd eventually.

"Yes."

"The captain has ordered that we leave immediately."

"I understand."

As she looked into Kessa'd's eyes, Starfire soon felt inspiration overcoming her. For weeks, months even, the idea had flashed in and out of her mind whenever she was alone with the young man. Smiling sweetly and summoning up her courage, she reached out her hands and took Kessad's face delicately in her palms. Kessa'd started to speak but before he could get out even one complete word, she placed her yearning lips firmly against his. For a moment there was a feeling of exhilaration. His lips were sweet and she savored the taste. But such sensations would not last. Several seconds passed as she waited and waited, but still there was nothing. Not even the slightest reaction in the young man. His lips remained flaccid and lifeless. Slowly the kiss ended. When she looked on Kessa'd's face again, it was drenched in nothing but confusion.

"Princess," said the young man, his eyes clearly showing his struggle to grasp the situation. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Why did you...?"

"It is alright," said Starfire, expertly hiding her disappointment. "It was nothing. Please stay safe."

For a moment she considered placing a hand on his cheek, but thought better of it. In the end she simply watched as he turned and walked down the hallway and eventually disappeared from sight.

**IV**

Standing patiently, her back straight and her head held high, Starfire watched as the two place guards each placed a hand on the large wooden doors, the ones beautifully decorated with the royal insignia, and swiftly encouraged them open. Immediately the regal splendor of the throne room was laid out before her. Entering she wasted no time as she made her way up the purple carpet towards the golden throne to the back of the room.

Galfore was the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. A man of great size and also great heart, he was Starfire's caretaker, her Kenorfka, the man who had taken care of her ever since she was a young one, and the person whom she admired most.

Looking down at her from his elevated seat on the palace floor, Gelphor smiled at the young woman approaching him. "Good day, Princess," he said. His voice may have been gruff and unrefined but every word that left his mouth was always spoken with the utmost sincerity.

Taking a knee, Starfire bowed her head. "You wished to see me, Sire?"

Galfore's expression became serious. He looked to the palace guards standing on either side of his throne. "Guards step outside for a moment," he said. "I wish to speak to the princess in private."

The men immediately bowed their heads and lightly wrapped their fists against the metal of their breastplates in a sign of accordance before swiftly making their way across the palace floor and out the door, closing it behind them.

As Starfire got to her feet, so too did Galfore. Taking his time, he walked down the steps of his elevated platform, making sure to hit each stair with a firm and deliberate step. "How many times must I tell you this," he said, his voice stern. "Call me, Kenorfka!"

One second later and he was on her. Starfire let out wails of laughter as Galfore's fingers infiltrated the spaces between her armor, tickling her ribs and underarms and sending shockwaves throughout her body the same way he did when she was little. Soon both were laughing as Starfire did her very best to tickle back. The whole scene was almost therapeutic for the young princess. It was comforting to know that some things would never change.

As the laughing and tickling subsided, the two Tamaranean's soon found themselves returning to their traditional formalities. Galfore once again took his place on the throne, and Starfire stood in front of him waiting to be addressed.

"How may I help you, Kenorfka Galfore?" said Starfire with a broad smile.

"Ah," said Galfore. "It is not how you may help me, but how I may help you."

"I am not sure I understand."

"Your instructors tell me you have not been so devoted to your studies as you used to."

Immediately Starfire felt regret and embarrassment overcome her. Her mind quickly flashed back to lessons with elder Tens'n. "Oh," she said hesitantly. "Please accept my apologies. I am aware that just because my schooling is nearly at an end, that there is no reason to become lax. I assure you I will try harder."

"Nonsense."

"Pardon?"

"I'm certain that not even I could have managed the same schedule you have for nearly half the time."

"It was my choice and I was happy to do it. I will prove myself in the eyes of the people. I will show them that I can be the grand ruler of Tamaran, that I am committed to them, that I-"

"Koriand'r. I assure you. You have indeed proven yourself ten times over. The people know it. And I know it. And that is why I have called for you today. From now on, no more classes will be required. I wish to ask you: how may I make these final days the best they have ever been? Before you assume the full time responsibility of governing this great kingdom."

"A last request?" asked Starfire with a small smirk.

"You could think of it that way," answered Galfore. "Anything that is in my power I will do. So please, my sweet Starfire, before my days as Grand Ruler come to an end, how may I serve you."

For a moment Starfire was silent. She remembered back to all her times watching the sunrise, and suddenly her thoughts were consumed with one unquestioning desire.

**V**

With her arms outstretched, Starfire cut a swath through the bright blue sky. Never before had she ever felt such freedom, such exhilaration. She could feel the light from Earth's yellow sun raining down upon her, invigorating her, as she raced high above the cityscape. Smiling brightly, she closed her eyes and simply let herself go. With the wind in her hair she flew, her heart beating, her body soaring alongside her soul. It was amazing. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself above a forest. She marveled at the colors, all the various shades of green. She delighted in the fresh scent, the air, the trees and wild flowers, the purity of it all. It was like nothing she had ever witnessed before. Twisting her body she then changed directions and began soaring up into the sky, racing through the clouds, higher and higher, until finally she broke through the atmosphere and found herself gazing down at the bright blue ball as it quietly drifted through the deep blackness of space. She smiled brightly and then began her decent.

With the same smile still permanently fixed to her face, Starfire made her way back home, the T-shaped tower on the bay standing tall and proud like a beacon, calling her back. When she arrived she quickly spotted the forms of her new friends. They were standing on the roof and almost appeared to be waiting for her.

"Yo, there she is," called Cyborg with a broad smile, pointing up at the rapidly decending Tamaranean.

"Hey, Star, we were looking for you," said Beast Boy.

"We think it's about time you had your first slice of pizza," said Robin. "What do you say?"

As she touched down on the roof of the tower, Starfire turned once more to the city behind her and the long stretch of land still yet to see beyond that. She then once more faced her friends. "I say yes," she said. "And I wish you to know, I think I am going to like it here."

**VI**

For a moment Galfore was silent. Starfire wasted little time in offering her request and it was clear from the look on his face that it was one for which he was unprepared.

"Please," added Starfire after a moment. "A short visit to Earth to see my friends again, it is all I truly desire. I will only stay a few days and then I will return."

"Koriand'r," said Galfore with a small sigh. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that will be possible. Though I ask no more training of you it is still necessary that you remain here. The people must know that their future ruler is still amongst them."

Starfire became silent. She appeared thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Well," she said hesitantly. "Perhaps they do not need to know about my departure."

Galfore's eyes widened in shock. "You mean to deceive them?"

"No, not deceive. Not exactly."

"Have you forgotten so soon? Do you not remember the lies and deceit of our last Grand Ruler?"

Starfire's gaze became hard and her tone serious. "I am not my sister," she said firmly. "I love my people and I would gladly sacrifice everything for them. But you know as well as I do that a visit to Earth after my induction is not possible. All I am asking is one final chance to be with my greatest friends, those who were so very good to me, and to see the planet that was my home for as long as was Tamaran."

A silence passed between them. Galfore looked straight ahead and it was clear he was deep in thought.

"What about Lieutenant Kessa'd?"

"I will be home before he arrives. I promise."

"Very well," said Galfore finally. "I will have my most trusted guards make arrangements for a small one person private vessel to see you off. The citizens will not be informed and as for the palace staff... if anyone asks...I will tell them you...are visiting the Far Plain Temples at the other side of the planet. You have often spoken of your love for them and coming from me it should be satisfactory enough to quell any suspicions."

Starfire's heart soared. Forgetting her place she flew, head long and arms outstretched, into Galfore's waiting embrace. "Thank you. Oh thank you, Kenorfka," she said happily. "You do not know how much this means to me."

Galfore smiled. "Just be careful, my sweet Starfire," he said, gently rubbing her back.

"I will. I love you, Kenorfka."

"I love you too."

Extricating herself from Galfore's grasp, Starfire gave the large man a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way to the door. She took a moment to collect herself, reestablishing her formal demeanor, before offering one last smile and opening the door. She could hardly wait to see Earth again. She would leave as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**I**

The hum of the engines was quiet, almost non-existent, a testament to their craftsmanship as they propelled the small vessel through the deep, dark void. It was here in the quiet solitude of space, Starfire, her hands on the controls, was offered a warm reminder of piloting her T-fighter all those years back. The interface may have been different (the Tamaranean model she flew now was slightly more advanced) but the spirit was the same.

Fingers dancing over the dash mounted keypad, she activated the auto pilot and sat back in her seat, breathing a small relaxed sigh. It may have been wrong to admit, even to herself, but it was the truth: it had been a long time since she had felt so good. The idea that after so long she would return to Earth, set foot on its soil; that she would again be reunited with the dearest friends she'd ever known... the feeling was indescribable.

Lolling her head playfully back and forth on the headrest, she looked about the cabin of her ship, the one that Galfore had been kind enough to procure for her journey.

Thinking of her dear Kenorfka, she smiled. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to repay him for all the kindness he had given her over the years.

The craft was of basic design, a single occupant vessel. The engines ran on traditional Tamaranean crystal fusion technology and were more than suited for long distance travel. Though the ship's main purpose was transportation, it still possessed superior defense capabilities, including an enhanced shielding system capable of deflecting up to twenty billion joules of energy. And beneath the body of the ship, hidden away under its friendly, unsuspecting exterior, behind two folding plates on either side of the face, could be found a pair of high caliber Royal Military grade plasma canons. Such vehicles were a rare commodity on Tamaran and were only afforded to members of the Royal Family, nobles and qualified military personnel.

Leaning forward in her seat, Starfire tapped a small button towards the bottom of the control panel. There was an audible "boop" and instantly a small storage compartment opened to her. She smiled as once again she set eyes on her old Titan communicator. Grasping it between her fingers she held it to her face and began effortlessly working the touch sensitive interface, inputting her data and hitting send. There was a pair of beeping noises and on the tiny screen flashed the message, "Searching for Signal" in blocky digital lettering. After a few minutes, the device beeped again, informing her that "Contact could not be made."

Starfire sighed in disappointment. 'Still too far away,' she thought, and returned the device to the compartment.

Drumming her fingers on the arm rests of her seat, she pressed her head gently against the seat back, breathing another gentle sigh. She closed her eyes, and for roughly twenty minutes she did nothing more than sit. The thrill of her trip, as well as the fact that she was taking it discretely, she willed deep into her subconscious, and for a time she did little more than silently count her heartbeats as they ticked by in smooth and steady succession.

She was just about ready to fall asleep when, like a shot, a thought she had put aside some time ago suddenly came rushing back to the forefront of her mind. In all the hustle and bustle of piloting the ship (taking off, navigating and so forth) she had nearly forgotten. Sitting up she looked curiously about the cockpit, searching in vain until realization finally struck and she immediately went to the space beneath her seat.

For the purposes of her trip she had brought a small clothing satchel, naturally, filled with an assortment of Earth clothes she had managed to hang on to over the years she'd been away. She had loaded _that_ into the cargo hold before takeoff. But there was one other possession she had been certain to take with her, something she had kept hidden for several years prior.

The subject of her quarry was a simple black and green duffle bag. The straps were frayed and there was a small hole in the body where the zipper had torn away from the rest of the material, but still it served its purpose. Placing the bag in her lap, she swiftly undid the zipper and, with a contented smile, peered inside.

A wave of nostalgia washed over her, tickling and warming her insides, as she looked upon the bag's contents. All the trinkets, knickknacks and forget-me-nots; the mementos and keepsakes; everything she couldn't bear to part with from Earth, it was all in this bag. Her most precious possessions, reminders of some of the best times of her life.

Working the old and stubborn zipper as far as it could go, she opened the bag wide and started to sift. Her first discovery was her makeup kit; a few half spent tubes of lipstick, a bottle or two of blush, as well as a few sticks of mascara. Next came her favorite swimsuit (a skimpy, purple one piece that everyone always said was "too revealing" though she never understood why) and beyond that a few 400 page paperback books (educational reads on fungus and insects). She could not help but squeal with excitement at finding, stuffed between the pages like bookmarks, several assorted photographs of her and her fellow Titans; each one a moment of joy and laughter; a reflection of fun times spent at the beach, the carnival, Christmas morning, etc. Birthdays and barbeques; ceremonies and other social gatherings. She also found a particularly amusing photo of her and Raven from the day her empathic friend had finally caved and allowed her to style her hair. Starfire giggled as she remembered Raven's reaction. She had cheered so loud. Or rather she thought it was cheering at the time.

"Poor Raven," she thought, letting loose with another small giggle.

Continuing to dig, she found a small hand painted model of the T-car, a gift given to her by Cyborg for her nineteenth birthday. Even now she still marveled at the craftsmanship, the meticulous attention to detail. The amount of time it must have taken to make, it truly humbled her to think he believed her worthy. Another squeal escaped her lips as digging further she found a half full bag of marshmallow peeps. Smiling, she hastily snatched up the old and crinkled plastic bag into her hands and opened it. The small yellow treats inside had long since lost their flavor and become hard, stale shadows of their former selves, but to someone such as Starfire it mattered little. She rather preferred them that way. She wasted no time popping several into her mouth until she was chubby cheeked and chewing happily.

Scraping the bottom of the bag she found an old Christmas gift given to her by Beast Boy. She remembered he called it an ipod, and though she never quite understood the name she understood perfectly its purpose.

Taking the device into her palm she pressed the "on" button and was delighted to see that it still had power. Setting her bag back down in the space beneath her, she reclined in her seat. Deftly untangling and inserting the ear-buds, she tapped her fingers against the brightly lit touch screen, bringing up the menu and selecting "shuffle." She pressed play and instantly the object sprang to life, her ears suddenly filling with the most beautiful and amazing sound.

They called it Heavy Metal. "Such a silly name," she remembered telling herself. "What does the weight of building material have to do with music?" And yet, of all the forms of music the planet Earth had to offer, it was by far the genre that she found most enjoyable. She may not have always understood the words, but she didn't really need to. It was the music, the instrumentation rather, that had always attracted her; it was the high pitched shrieking of the guitar solos, the static-y crunch of the distortion, the bone rattling pounding of the bass...it was the sporadic change in tempo, the rapid shift in tone from one song to the next, one minute soft and comforting the next hard, aggressive and frantic. She could never get enough of it. She found the very best of it ran the full emotional spectrum, managing not only to be angry and sorrowful, but also triumphant and uplifting. Listening to it she was reminded of the folk music sung to her as a child on Tamaran. It was like a little slice of home in a far away land. Back then it had made the transition to her new home easier.

With the soaring riffs of Iron Maiden now surging in her ears, Starfire once again placed the duffel back in her lap. Concluding her trip down memory lane, she turned her attention to the side pockets. Finding a small unopened bottle of mint flavored mouthwash, she smiled wide and quickly popped off the cap, downing the bottle's entire dark green contents in one long gulp. She hiccupped and tossed the empty plastic into the space behind her seat.

"Delicious," she said aloud to no one in particular. "So refreshing."

She beamed when she found a handful of mustard packets in the pocket as well, and with nary a second thought tossed every one into her mouth, plastic and all.

"Glorious," she said after a swallow. She then made a quick mental note to remember to make sure she did not return home without first picking up at least a few bottles of the tangy yellow confection.

Returning her attention to the right side pockets she found a velvet drawstring bag. Inside were various jewels and crystals that Raven had told her were called healing stones. Supposedly by placing them on certain points on the body one could refresh her spirit energy and heal injuries. Starfire never really took the time to find out if such a claim were true, but the stones were beautiful and she always kept them by her side. She returned the drawstring to its place and shifted her attention to the last pocket.

Still smiling contentedly to herself, her ears brimming with a Kerry King guitar solo, she opened the zipper and reached her hand inside. At first the pocket appeared to be empty, save for a few random bits of paper (remnants of the stuffing from when the duffel had been purchased) but then she spied something tucked away in the corner of the pocket, something small and square and velvet. She took the object between her fingers.

And then realization struck. And suddenly everything was silent.

With new eyes set upon the small, black package, Starfire immediately felt herself go numb. Her smile disappeared from her face and she pulled the buds from her ears. For nearly a full minute she sat in silence, staring. There was nothing, only the dull hum of the engines and the quiet repetitious hush of her own breathing. Gently she raised her finger tips and settled them on the rim of the box. She felt herself hesitating, then the muscles in her fingers twitched and suddenly, almost without even realizing it, the box was open.

Exhaling sharply, Starfire continued to stare. The diamond ring inside the box glinted off the lighting of the spaceship, winking at her, forcing memories long forgotten into her head, reminding her of a promise she never fulfilled. Unable to help herself she picked the object up between her thumb and index finger. It was small and nearly weightless, only about three quarters of an inch in diameter. Such a small thing, but with such powerful meaning.

...

_Starfire, this isn't easy for me, but...ah...dammit...Starfire on Earth we have this...well I mean I know you already know what it is, but on Earth we...I mean...DAMMIT._

_Richard, what is wrong?_

_Forget it._

_No. What is troubling you?_

_Nothing's troubling me. I just wanted to ask you. I mean...I wanted to know if..._

_Yes?_

_Star...will you marry me?_

_..._

The autopilot beeped and the ship made a slight adjustment. The distraction was minor but enough to pull her away long enough to regain her senses and return everything to its place in the duffle. Quickly rubbing her face she disabled the autopilot and returned her full attention to the control panel.

**II**

Leaning forward in her seat, communicator once again in hand, she waited. After a few seconds the communicator beeped, the tiny screen blurred and was then filled with an all too familiar face.

"Star?" Cyborg said from the screen, his voice small and slightly distorted. A wide grin spread across his face and he gushed, "Star? Oh man, is that you?"

"Indeed it is," Starfire smiled, trying to be formal but unable to help the giddiness rising up in her chest.

"Oh man, how long has it been?"

"I believe it has been too long."

"You're damn right too long. What's been going on with you, girl? I was really wondering if we were ever going to hear from you again."

"I will be glad to tell you everything when I arrive."

"You're coming here?"

"If you will have me."

"Of course! Absolutely."

"Glorious. I shall be there within the hour. Oh and please to not tell Beast Boy or Raven of my arrival. I wish it to be a surprise."

"You got it."

"Excellent. I shall see you soon."

"We'll be waiting."

The link with Cyborg was terminated. Returning the communicator to its proper place, Starfire turned off the autopilot and once again returned her hands to the controls. She couldn't help but wonder, and feel a small twinge of apprehension working its way through her stomach, what exactly her old friend meant by "we."

**III**

Showing the utmost care and precision Starfire brought the small craft in for a landing on the roof of Titan's Tower. Not an easy task by itself, but one made all the more difficult by the uncontainable excitement that had gripped her at her center. 'So excited one can barely contain oneself,' she believed was the phrase. She nearly let out a cheer when she felt the ships skids make contact. Killing the engine and unfastening her harness, she activated the door. Just outside, a mere few yards away, Cyborg stood waiting, big smile and all. Leaping from the cockpit she soared to him with arms outstretched.

"Victor!" Starfire practically cried wrapping her arms around the man's large metal frame. She laughed and effortlessly lifted the man up off his feet, holding him in the air like a teddy bear and dancing merrily on her tippy toes.

Cyborg despite his surprise, nevertheless kept his smile and did his best to return the embrace. It was only when she took to the air and started back flipping and twirling with him that he decided to put an end to the moment, asking as politely as possible that she set him back down.

"Oops, sorry," said Starfire flushing with embarrassment. "I was simply happy to see you."

"I couldn't tell," answered Cyborg with a smirk.

The two laughed and made their way back down to the tower roof. It was then that Starfire realized they were no longer alone.

There were four of them waiting on the roof when they came back, all teenagers, mostly male. They had all been watching the display with great amusement and were making discrete comments amongst themselves.

"Star these are my guys- and my gal - the New Teen Titans," said Cyborg, gesturing to the group.

Setting Cyborg down, Starfire quickly went into princess mode. Folding her hands in front of her she bowed to the group of young people.

"Greetings," she said with a small smile. "I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. But you may call me Starfire."

For a moment none of them said anything, almost as if they weren't sure which of them should introduce himself first. Finally one of them, a tall boy wearing a black Superman t-shirt approached her.

"Hi," he said with a confident smile. "I'm Superboy."

"It's okay, man," interrupted Cyborg suddenly. "There's no need for secrets here."

Superboy shrugged and extended his hand, adding, "But you can call me Connor."

Smiling brightly and letting out a loud giggle, Starfire quickly scooped the boy up into her arms, trapping him in a firm bear hug. "Oh how I have missed the joy of making new friends," she shouted, completely unable to stifle herself. "It is so nice to meet you." She heard the boy let out the tiniest of gasps, and, quickly remembering her strength, set him down. "Apologies," she said, a bit embarrassed. "I sometimes get too excited."

Superboy shook his head. He waved his hand and said, "It's no problem." Turning and making his way back to the group, he quietly marveled at her strength, muttering, "Wow. I actually felt that."

In a flash the next of the teens was in front of her, grasping her hands and shaking them very quickly up and down. She recognized the costume as belonging to Kid Flash though his age and hair color told her this was not in fact the Wally West that she knew.

"Hi, hello, how's it going?" said the young man very quickly. "I'm Kid Flash, fastest boy alive. But hey we're all friends here so you can call me Bart." Leaning in close, he smiled and waggled his eyebrows, adding, "But I'd prefer it if you called me yours."

Starfire giggled. "You remind me very much of Wally," she said.

At first the youth appeared to be somewhat offended by the comparison, but quickly forgot all about it when the beautiful woman before him suddenly wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up off of his feet. Feeling her warm body pressed against his, he felt his cheeks flush and his knees go weak. And when she set him back down he was wearing the widest, dopiest grin.

A smiling blonde girl approached next, introducing herself as Wonder Girl or simply Cassie. She made a small effort to avoid the hug at first, but quickly realized its futility and succumbed to Starfire's advances, offering her embrace and a warm welcome to the tower.

There was only one left, and as soon as Starfire laid eyes upon him her heart skipped a beat; for the briefest of moments her smile disappeared from her face. It wasn't him, she knew it wasn't; he was too young and the costume wasn't quite the same (there was no green and far more black) but there was so much resemblance to Richard, she found it staggering. Once again her head was flooded with memories.

"Hi, I'm Tim," said the young man warmly. He then added with a joking tone, "I play Robin on this version of the Titans."

Though the smile came naturally somehow Starfire still felt she had to force it. Hugging the young man like she hugged the others, albeit with a little less excitement, she said, "It is nice to meet you, Tim."

Cyborg, perhaps sensing her discomfort, immediately broke in with a, "Well, alright!" Approaching her side, he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Now that everybody knows who everybody is, why don't we all get some grub?"

**IV**

Being back inside the tower was a dream come true. Sure it had changed, (there wasn't much that hadn't) and certainly it looked different, but the sounds, the feel, even the smells, it was all still just as she remembered. As she walked through the halls, she listened attentively as Cyborg commenced telling her about all the improvements he had made to the tower in her absence. She also couldn't help but giggle at the way the rest of the team rolled their eyes and turned their heads as he did. It was clear these were all things they had heard before and far too often.

The team was just about at the final stretch of hall towards the common room when, abruptly, flashing red light filled the corridor along with a very familiar buzzing sound. 'The Titan alarm,' thought Starfire. 'Oh how I have missed you.'

Squealing excitedly, Starfire clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Ooh, there is an emergency. Glorious."

Cyborg tapped a few keys on his wrist mounted computer and in no time the emergency had a name.

"Cinderblock again," he said firmly.

The team groaned and Cyborg shouted for them to move out; he then turned to Starfire and, smirking, asked if she cared to join them.

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Oh can I?" she said.

"Once a Titan always a Titan," answered Cyborg.

Laughing, Starfire took off flying down the hallway. It felt so great to be back.


	6. Chapter 6

**I**

The T-shaped building stood half-dressed on the rocky shore of the island; its bottom section clothed in a thick layer of steel and concrete; its head still a simple skeletal outline of iron beams and girders. It had been only about a week since its commission, and it was surprising to see how much had already been done. This was in large part thanks to Cyborg. The young man had been working nearly around the clock to see its completion in a swift and timely fashion, and with aid from a team of ten sophisticated construction droids (Building robots of his own design, financed by Robin's mysterious benefactor) he was doing just that.

From the shore, Starfire casually circled the building. Walking with a slow and even gait, she observed the tower's construction. Its architecture was certainly unique. "Modern" was the word she kept hearing to describe it. It was a different experience for her to see such a large structure built from the ground up. On Tamaran all buildings (at least the major ones) were generally built directly into the landscape, the mountains and plateaus, while smaller structures were established around it.

"Starfire."

She turned at the sound of Robin's voice calling her name. She could tell he was close, and yet as she surveyed the surrounding area she could not seem to find him.

"Up here."

Raising her chin, she was somewhat surprised to find her new friend swiftly approaching from the sky, making his descent encased in a mysterious green light that surrounded him like a massive bubble.

He was not alone in his approach. Hovering alongside him was a tall, athletic looking man dressed in a form fitting green and black coverall. His short brown hair was neatly combed and his features were lean and angular. He wore a symbol on his chest, a kind of circle with lines sandwiching it at its north and south ends, and a green domino mask covered his face. On his right middle finger he wore a large ring. The same green light that surrounded Robin covered the man like a second skin, making him appear to be glowing.

As soon as both man and teen had his feet on the ground, the light swiftly vanished. Robin, broad smile gracing his lips, took a few steps forward. Waving his hand, he called for Starfire to join them. She was with them in a matter of seconds.

"Robin," said Starfire, smiling brightly. There was something about the sound, the feeling of the young man's name on her lips, it brought an almost kind of exhilaration. She couldn't seem to describe it. But she knew she loved it. "It is...nice...to see you again."

Robin returned the smile and quickly gestured to the man behind him. "Star, this is Green Lantern. He's going to help you."

Turning to the man, Starfire put a fist over her heart and bowed her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said.

The man was somewhat taken aback by her cordiality, but nevertheless smiled back, and, figuring it only proper, returned her bow with one of his own. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss."

With another small nod, Starfire tentatively turned to the satchel hanging at her side. Undoing the metal clasps she separated the leather flaps and peered inside. In the bottom of the satchel, rolled into a tube and bound by a red ribbon sporting the traditional Tamaranean seal of royalty, was her letter, still waiting to carry home the news of her kidnapping at the hands of the Gordanians as well as her arrival on Earth. She supposed it was a rather primitive way of sending information but at the moment it was the only option available.

Closing the satchel, she once again turned her attention to the Green Lantern. "Tamaran is a very remote planet. We have only ever heard stories of the Green Lantern Corp."

"No need to worry, little lady," said the Lantern. "The Green Lantern data base covers all occupied worlds in the galaxy. Tamaran will be no exception."

Feeling a small swell of relief, Starfire smiled and handed the man her satchel. "The man you seek is the captain of the guards at Tamaran's royal palace. His name is Galfore. I humbly ask you see that he gets this."

Accepting the package, the Green Lantern smiled. Raising his fist the green light from before reappeared, leaping from his ring like a creature from hiding, instantly covering him from head to toe. "You have my word," he said. And, with a small salute, he lifted up into the air and quickly disappeared into the sky, becoming just a green twinkle in the distance.

Starfire watched as he left. "I should be going with him," she said aloud after a few moments. "If he knows how to find Tamaran..."

Robin seeing her regret, stood to her right and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Starfire, but I just don't think it's safe. Right now, no one knows you're here. The Green Lantern Corp will keep an eye on the Gordanians we captured, but until we know for certain that there aren't others looking for you... I just think it'd be safer if you stayed on Earth for the time being."

Slowly, Starfire bowed her head. There was truth in his words. Until she knew the state of things she would have to remain still. It was strange. Living on a whole new world, one radically different from her old and billions of light years away, she supposed she should have been more frightened.

She should have been, and yet she wasn't.

Turning she found Robin smiling at her. He seemed about to speak when suddenly a loud bang seized both their attentions away. For Starfire, there was a momentary feeling alarm, though it quickly dissipated as soon as she caught sight of a comically panicked Beast Boy running across the landscape, followed closely behind by a visibly irate Raven.

"Raven wait! It was an accident, I swear," cried the teen as a tendril of black energy snapped at his heels, throwing a flurry of dust and pebbles into the air.

Robin let out a sigh. "Those two," he said. "I hope they don't get along like this once the tower's done."

Starfire only giggled.

**II**

Alarms were in the air as the monstrous Cinderblock smashed another jewelry store window and made his way inside. He paid no mind (what little there was to be paid) to the screaming clerk, who took off running for the back door almost instantly, and instead went straight for the display cases. Effortlessly pushing through the glass with his massive stone fingertips he scooped up a handful of necklaces and bracelets and held them under his nose. Gawking and staring at the glimmering jewels, the brute possessed no real understanding of their monetary value. Still, he liked the way they sparkled and for him that was enough. Throwing all he could into a large jewelry box on the counter he made for the exit. He stepped out into the sunlight just as the Titans arrived on the scene.

Starfire was brimming with excitement, her confidence at an all time high. Though she maintained an air of professionalism about her, there was no denying the joy she felt at once again battling alongside the Titans (even if they were mostly new ones) in Jump City. It was liberating. Never would she see such action back on Tamaran, not so long as she was royalty.

Seeing the six costumed heroes arriving (Starfire, Superboy and Wonder Girl came from the sky, Cyborg and Robin pulled up in the T-Car, Kid Flash on foot) Cinderblock roared in anger. Holding the box close to his chest he turned away from the Titans and gave a wave of his paw, shooing the superpowered group as if they were bothersome insects.

"How many times we gotta do this Cinderblock?" asked Cyborg stepping out of the car and readying his arm canon.

Cinderblock's response was another deep, menacing roar. Predictable, yes. But what happened afterwards was something else entirely.

Eyes glowing a strange shade of yellow, Cinderblock braced himself, planting his feet and tucking in his elbows. Appearing in deep concentration, he growled and groaned, and suddenly his massive stone body was consumed by a strange white glow. Bright but not blinding, it seemed to start at his middle and spread like a milk spill until it covered his entire body. All of his details disappeared, leaving only the light behind. A moment later there was a strange vwooshing sound. The light vanished, and in its wake there stood not one, not two, but eight identical Cinderblocks, all growling and waving their fists at the still poised for battle Titans.

Starfire was aghast. Since when could Cinderblock to that? Cyborg sensing her shock, came up beside her.

"This is...new, yes?" asked Starfire, not taking her eyes off the octet of roaring Cinderblocks.

Cyborg chuckled nervously. "Yeah I guess I should have told you. There was a bit of an accident about a year or so back involving Ol' Cindy here and Billy Numerous."

Starfire could not help but feel her stomach sink slightly at the news. Once again Cyborg seemed to sense this.

"Don't worry," he said. "His limited intelligence keeps him from using his powers to their full potential. Keep hammering him, and eventually we'll tire him out. Trust me."

Starfire lips curled into a determined smile and she gave a firm nod of her head.

Cyborg, with arm canon whirring to life, turned and let out a boisterous, "Titans go!"

Starfire's belly churned with excitement. The Cinderblocks roared and met the Titans charge, and all at once the street was filled with battle.

**III**

Cyborg taking the lead, readied his arm canon and fired, catching one of the Cinderblocks with three well placed shots to the face and chest. The beast staggered, groaning in frustration before he was immediately floored by a hard right hand from Superboy. Before the black shirted teen could counter, though, three of the golems suddenly leapt on him, smashing him in between the their massive stone bodies and pinning his arms to the sides. Wonder Girl attempted to go to his aid, but another Cinderblock intercepted her, forcing her to go on the defense as she blocked and dodged blow after clubbing blow.

Down the street, Kid Flash was ten steps ahead of one of the behemoths, dashing back and forth, avoiding every strike with ease. "Come on block head," taunted the youth, zipping in between the monsters legs just in time to avoid a crushing double-axe-handle. "Is that the best you got?" Quickly the youth dashed to a pile of debris that had accumulated on the sidewalk across the street (remnants from one of Cinderblocks break-ins). Like a baseball pitcher on fast forward he began pelting the giant over and over again with chucks of cement, stone and plaster.

The Cinderblock duplicate growled and covered his eyes, attempting to shield himself from the onslaught. Clenching his fists, he groaned and suddenly the white glow from before returned and two more Cinderblocks appeared alongside him.

Kid Flash seeing the development continued his onslaught until he felt his fingers scrape the bare ground and realized he had run out of ammunition. He looked up just in time to find all three Cinderblocks bearing down on him. He attempted dashing to safety but the three giants quickly drove their fists hard into the ground. Like a wound on fresh skin, long, deep cracks raced up the street. One of the young Flash's feet unfortunately found its way into one of these blemishes and he was abruptly sent crashing to the ground.

The three Cinderblocks ran to the fallen speedster. They were ready to deliver the closing blow when their stone bodies were suddenly rocked by a series of sonic explosions.

Letting out a fierce yell, Cyborg came to the youngsters aid, leaping into the fray. Soaring through the air he came crashing down on the closest Cinderblock, driving his large metallic feet hard into its back in a devastating dropkick. The beast went staggering into the other two and all three tripped over a nearby parked car and landed in a heap on the sidewalk.

Cyborg offered Kid Flash his hand, asking him if he was alright. The young man was about to answer when he noticed another Cinderblock down the street, ready to pitch a parked car in their direction. Reacting quickly (and I do mean quickly) he zipped around Cyborg and swiftly covered the distance to the ready-to-strike Cinderblock. He began circling the beast at high speed. Creating and updraft he sent him hovering high into the air. When he felt the monster was high enough he stopped and simply stood by as the behemoth let out a angered yell and fell to the pavement with a deafening crack. There was no time to be pleased with himself, though, as another Cinderblock was already upon him, growling and swinging his fists. The brute was quickly joined by a second Cinderblock, forcing Kid Flash to once again go on the defensive.

Elsewhere, young Robin was having his own trouble simply dealing with one. Dodging and flipping to the best of his abilities he narrowly avoided blow after blow as the beast pursued him from one side of the street to the other. Going to his belt he let loose a specially modified bird-a-rang. The object cut through the air with an audible whip before exploding against the Cinderblock's face, instantly covering his head in a thick layer of solid ice.

The behemoth was staggered. Teetering momentarily back and forth, he eventually managed to stable himself. Raising a massive stone hand he grazed the ice with his fingertips. Appearing perplexed by this sudden development, he gently patted the ice layer with his palm, traveling from the front of his face to the back. Finally he clenched his fists and in one swift movement brought both paws smashing into either side of his head. The ice instantly shattered, exploding into a wintery flurry and covering the ground with hundreds of tiny crystals. The monster had won his freedom. However, his actions came with a price. The sheer force of his own ice shattering blow now had him teetering again, and this time he did not recover. Letting out a disoriented groan, he fell to his stone belly like an oak tree, legs out, arms flopping like fish.

Robin smirked and dusted his hands. "That's one," he said happily.

He heard the sound of scraping footsteps. Turning sharply he found two more of the beasts approaching, growling like wolves, menace in their eyes. Robin chuckled nervously before once again backflipping out of danger.

Superboy held the flailing Cinderblock clone high over his head. Showing his strength, and letting out a primal yell, he sent the massive stone body sailing through the air, crashing into two more clones, causing all to land in a heap on the ground. He smiled confidently to himself for but a moment before feeling the fire in his back as a fourth clone came from behind, hammering him with a vicious blow. Recovering fairly quickly he turned to face the new threat and again felt the fire as yet another Cinderblock attacked him from the side, sending a fist to his cheek. The three Cinderblocks from before recovered and leapt upon him, punishing him with earth shattering blows, rocking him back and forth between their stone bodies like a Kryptonian ping pong ball.

Suddenly there came a loud cracking noise and for a moment the thought of his bones breaking flashed in Superboy's mind. There came another, and, turning, he quickly spotted Wonder Girl laying into one of the Cinderblocks with rights and lefts, sending the beast stumbling backwards before finally laying him out with a midair spin kick. Recovering a bit he turned his attention to a pair of fast approaching Cinderblocks, both with their fists raised in violent preparation. The monsters struck simultaneously but the boy of steel was ready. Blocking both strikes he hovered in the air and lashed out with his feet, sending a devastating blow to each midsection and launching the beasts backwards.

Three more Cinderblocks approached. With clenched fists Superboy met their attack, dodging and blocking for all he was worth, retaliating with well placed strikes. The monsters weren't slowing however, and were soon joined by two more.

Superboy was bracing himself for another attack just as Wonder Girl appeared at his side, her fists raised and ready. Without wasting any time she thrust herself deep into the heart of the battle, devastating one of the beasts with a swift and powerful right hand before catching another in the jaw with a expertly delivered kick. Superboy drove his own fists hard into the nose of another before catching one more with an elbow shot to the temple. Once again going into ready position the two super powered teens hovered slightly above the ground back-to-back.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help, you know," said Wonder Girl quickly over her shoulder.

"I was handling it," answered Superboy, his tone somewhat bitter.

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes and said, "Sure you were." She cursed under her breath. "Super jerk."

Cyborg let loose a volley of blasts just as a duo of Cinderblocks came charging in his direction. Pelting them in the face and chest he managed to send both stumbling right into his fists. With two well placed blows to the jaw each monster was sent crashing to the ground. He was readying himself for another canon blast when he felt the pressure in his chest and arms as he was quickly trapped in a crushing embrace. He cringed as his aggressor roared in his ear and squeezed him for all he was worth. His metal body creaked and groaned in defiance of the creatures strength, but with the Cinderblock keeping up the pressure, Cyborg knew he didn't have long before his metal frame, resilient as it was, gave way.

With the monster still holding him tight, Cyborg struggled, moving his arms just enough so that he found his wrist mounted computer panel. With a few button taps there came a flash accompanied by a violent hum; Cyborg metal frame surged with electricity. Cinderblock let out a pained roar; he dropped Cyborg and his arms fell to his sides. Spinning around, the metal man blasted the giant with a right hand before devastating him with a blast from his arm canon.

After watching the beast fall, Cyborg turned just in time to spot three more Cinderblock's heading his way. Letting out a tired gasp he readied himself. As the beasts growled there came a brilliant flash of white light and suddenly another three appeared at their side.

Cyborg's mind reeled. Something was wrong. Despite their best efforts, Cinderblock was not slowing. In battles past the creature had been far more single minded. He would multiply himself at first, but, once the battle started, would quickly forget he even had such a power. It would then become a simple matter of just putting down all the copies. This time, however, such was not the case. Cinderblock was proving himself far more adept with his powers now than ever before. As the battle wore on he continued to multiply, sending out fresh Cinderblocks as fast as they could put them down. For the first time since the new team had formed Cyborg felt as if they were in serious trouble.

He was a blur of black and red. Flipping out of the way of yet another pavement shattering blow, Robin wondered how long his luck would hold out. Leaping to safety he let fly a twin pair of exploding bird-a-rangs, catching each Cinderblock in the face with a brilliant flash of light and sound that caused both to recoil in surprise, but still failed to bring either of them to their knees. With faces still smoldering the twin Cinderblocks roared in anger and resumed their attack.

Seeing his imminent crushing Robin quickly somersaulted out of harm's way, rebounding off the side of a nearby building he vaulted through the air and landed on the first of the stone giants shoulders. With bird-a-rang in hand, the youngster wrapped himself around the monsters face, jabbing him repeatedly in the back of the head. The move was futile, he knew, but it succeeded in baiting the second Cinderblock to come calling with fist raised. Hearing the growl from behind, the Boy Wonder quickly took to the air, moving just in time for the first Cinderblock to absorb the entire force of the blow.

And he was not happy about it.

Growling the first Cinderblock immediately fired back, sending his fist deep into the second Cinderblocks nose. The second roared and tackled the first. Suddenly both monsters were rolling about the ground, growling and punching, completely absorbed in their own private squabble to give any heed to the young boy who had instigated it.

Folding his arms in front of his chest, the young Robin laughed at the brawling Cinderblocks. "Yeah, yeah that's it," he cheered. "Hit him with the left..and a right. Yeah, you got'im"

It was unfortunate for the young hero to be so distracted by his own success. He didn't notice the thumping until it was too late. Whirling around on his heels, he was fast enough to see the new Cinderblock lumbering towards him, but nothing more.

Roaring, the beast delivered a devastating backhand to the young boy, sending him sailing. Wild and ungainly, flailing his limbs, he spiraled through the air and crashed awkwardly to the ground. Groaning, scratching the pavement with his fingertips, the young Robin lay, his head swimming, his vision blurred. On instinct he made a small attempt to get up, but as soon as he took breath his body screamed in pain. He couldn't move, couldn't even see straight. And could do nothing about the Cinderblock duplicate that was currently heading his way, a four door station wagon heft over his head, just waiting to fall.

**IV**

Starfire's fist clenched and with another primal yell, she delivered a fierce blow to the encroaching Cinderblock, cracking the surface of his face and sending him stumbling backwards. Hearing the thumping behind her, she whirled around just in time to meet another with a flurry of starbolts. The creature grunted and groaned as the blasts of green energy sent him reeling before eventually crashing to the ground. In the corner of her eye she caught a flash of light. Turning she found four more Cinderblocks bearing down on her.

Her blood was racing; her breaths were quick and forceful; her fists were starting to ache. It had been too long since she'd felt this alive. Sparing and training was nothing compared to the rush of real battle. The feeling of her warriors blood surging through her veins, she never realized how much she missed it. Her emotions, thick and vibrant, they were a fire in her belly. A life giving flame that endowed her with strength and courage.

The spirit of almighty X'Hal was with her, just as she was with all Tamaraneans that followed her teachings, guiding her actions with a firm and steady hand.

Cutting through the air like a javelin Starfire dove head first into the group of Cinderblocks, instantly downing two with a pair of blows to their large stone chins. She turned and delivered a fierce kick to the brute behind her while simultaneously blasting the one in front of her with an optic attack.

From behind her there came a flash of white. Two more Cinderblocks charged. Another flash, and two more joined them. Clenching her fists Starfire braced herself.

And then she heard it.

Over the din of the combat it was almost inaudible. The fact that she heard it at all could only be attributed to her proximity and the momentary still she had granted herself as she prepared to encounter her next group of enemies. The sound was a small cry, a weakened gasp escaping out into the air, a mixture of pain and surprise.

Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened at seeing the young Robin crash violently to the pavement only about ten yards from where she stood. She looked on in horror as the monster behind him picked up a large vehicle over its head and began making his way over to where the helpless boy lay.

Seeing the young Robin's peril, Starfire attempted to ignore the Cinderblocks that were already on approach. The beasts would have none of it, though, and just as she took to the air, two of the beasts wrapped their giant mitts around her ankles and swiftly pulled her to the ground. Growling in frustration Starfire managed to clobber one of the beasts only to be swiftly scooped up by another and trapped in a vicious bear hug. Just as she was attempting to break free, a second appeared in front of her and delivered a devastating blow to her stomach, driving all the air from her lungs and allowing the first to tighten its grip.

Pain settled in her chest. The creature holding her roared. She felt a momentary breeze on her face and then the sting of impact as she was thrown violently to the ground. Refusing to stay down, she pushed against the pavement, forcing her head to rise. Looking past a forest of stone legs she once again set eyes on the young Robin. His execution was imminent. There was no time for anything else. There could only be action.

And then she felt it, like a fire in her chest, like the loving hands of X'Hal, a great power welling up inside her. It was the most powerful form a Tamaranean warrior could assume, the very peak of strength, speed and endurance, a concentrated surge of solar energy and pure emotion. Only a select few had the potential for such power and even fewer could ever hope to attain it. Her people called it The Nova, and, for Starfire, it was the crowning achievement of her training.

Like water The Nova held her in its embrace; she could feel it over every inch of her being. With a powerful yell, she leapt into the air.

The very sight of her was awe inspiring. Her golden skin glowed with a deep and powerful incandescence; her hair curled and danced almost appearing to be moved by an unseen breeze; crackles of life, appearing like small lightening strikes across her skin, snapped and popped, creating a jaw dropping spectacle.

Clenching her teeth, eyes glowing bright, she laid into the beast before her. The blow was almost too fast to see; swift and powerful, it sent the monster rocketing to the ground and bouncing not once but three times down the road. The rest of the Cinderblocks did not even get a chance to growl any kind of protest as they quickly found themselves on the receiving end of the same treatment. The blows that racked their bodies seemed to rob them of every ounce of their strength. Each one was left lying in crumpled heap, completely disabled.

Not slowing for even an instant, Starfire put the encroaching Cinderblock, now only a step away from the young Robin, in her sights. Her eyes sparked and spat green light. Righteous fury raged in her veins as she reared back, and, all at once, a crisp beam of pure energy pierced the air. The optic blast was unimpeded as it traveled to its target (any enemy happening to be in the way was sent spinning to the ground). It found the beast right above the eyes. There was no growl, no roar, only the crunch of the vehicle as it came crashing down on the stone behemoth's now crippled body.

Hovering in the air, Starfire watched as the downed Robin gathered his senses. Satisfied that he was alive, still feeling the Nova's power flowing through her, she resumed her onslaught. In an overwhelming display of speed and strength she cut a swath across the battlefield. With fists and starbolts as her weapons, she downed enemy after enemy, held nothing back. There was but one moment where a Cinderblock clone was able to lay hands on her, pounding on her back with a hammer-like blow, and her response was swift and devastating; the beast was sent careening through several street lights before smashing into the side of an abandoned police cruiser.

Very quickly, the tide of battle began to shift. The duplicates, their numbers were dwindling and no more were forthcoming.

Starting to get their second wind, the Titans poured on the pressure; Cyborg, reaffirming his role as leader, guided their actions and coordinated their efforts. The enemy's ranks thinned and soon only one exhausted Cinderblock remained. He offered no resistance, only let out a tired gasping growl before falling to the ground.

Positioning himself in front of the others, just before the fallen brute, Cyborg raised a fist in the air. "Titans together!" he shouted.

The group of youngsters let out a raucous cheer, mirrored his move and echoed his sentiment.

Turning slightly, Cyborg popped open his wrist mounted communicator. "Yeah, chief?" he said. "We're gonna need a reservation for one at Jump City Max."

Sitting on the sidewalk, Starfire took breath, the light of the Nova slowly dissipating. She was tired. Very tired. Her strength was all but gone. Nevertheless the sight of the young heroes celebrating their victory gave her such a feeling of warmth and satisfaction that she couldn't help but smile. Catching eyes with Cyborg she gave her a small wave before leaning back on her hands and facing the sun; cooing as the warm rays worked their magic, breathing life back into her body.

**V**

The pull of the water was practically non-existent as she effortlessly swam the entire 50 meters from one end of the pool to the other, never once breaking the surface. Not even upon reaching the edge did she come up for air, rather she simply flipped around and immediately headed back the way she came. Arriving again at her starting point, she swam towards the center of the pool. Feeling her powers taking her, she finally broke the surface with a loud sloshing sound and thrust herself high up into the air. Throwing her head back, she reveled in the feel of the water as it traveled over the elegant slope of her body in thick streams before finally dribbling from her fingers and toes noisily back into the pool. Summoning a smidgen of energy, she warmed her skin. Her body glowed, and in a flash, every last bit of moisture was instantly evaporated.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Turning, she found Cyborg standing at the main entrance to the pool. Casually he made his way in, stopping just short of the water's edge.

Starfire smiled and gently lowered herself down to the ground. "Oh yes," she said stopping just in front of Cyborg. "Why did we not have a room such as this years ago?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes but nevertheless offered a friendly smile. "The recruits can't seem to stop talking about you," he said, attempting to change topics. "It's all, 'Did you see her out there?' 'Man that was awesome.' Hell I think Kid Flash wants to propose."

Starfire flushed with embarrassment. "That is nice to hear. They are all wonderful and all very talented. You have done a outstanding job at training them."

Cyborg lowered his head and gave a small nod. For a moment there was silence as the two long time friends stood in quiet comfort. After a while they turned and began making their way to the back wall where a long row of lawn chairs had been neatly laid out.

Starfire took a seat, reclining slightly and closing her eyes; Cyborg remained standing. If she had been more observant, she may have noticed the indecision in his eyes as he looked upon her, the questions he wanted to ask remaining trapped in his throat. In the end, "It's really good to see you again," was all that managed to escape his lips. An honest sentiment, but not one he intended to say.

Starfire, looking up, smiled. "It is good to see again too."

The silence returned, though this time lacking the same comfort as before. Cyborg's pursuit of truth was quickly abandoned.

"So," he said, his jovial attitude returning. "What's been happening on Tamaran? Any excitement?"

Uncrossing her legs and leaning forward slightly, Starfire gave a knowing grin. "Excitement?" she said coyly. "I suppose you could say that."

**VI**

_Dearest Koriand'r_

_Words cannot convey the joy I feel at learning of your safety. The entire kingdom rests easier at night knowing that our dear princess is alive and well. You should know that our scouts have learned that the Gordanians are currently involved in a heated conflict with the Thanagarian empire. What this has to do with your kidnapping I cannot say for certain, but rest assured it is something that will be addressed. Until then, and with the acting council's blessing, we believe it would be best if you stayed in your current position until further notice. Your instincts are well trusted and, from what you told me in your message, these "young warriors" you've met sound like the perfect allies to keep you safe._

_We will send for you in the form of a galactic messenger when it is safe for your return. The device at the top of your care package is something engineered specifically for your stay. A homing beacon of sorts, it will allow us to locate you when the time is right._

_Please take care of yourself._

_Always,_

_Your loving Kenorfka_

Setting down the note, Starfire studied the device. Light and manageable, it fit easily into one hand. It was the same regal purple as her outfit and resembled the material that humans called plastic, though much more durable. The only other notable feature was a small winking green light on the face. Other than that it was completely unassuming.

Feeling relief washing over her, Starfire set the device on her nightstand. Laying down in bed, her neck resting on the footboard, she folded her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes.

It was interesting. She had just been informed that her stay on Earth was more or less indefinite; that her return home would not be happening any time soon; that the life she lived now would have to remain her only life.

A voice called to her from outside the hall. Robin's face flashed in her mind and a smile came to her lips.

She should have been disappointed.

And yet...

...she wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**I**

The sun burned just overhead. It was several hundred miles west, deep within the rocky, uneven terrain of the Roteega badlands. Resting on his haunches, Kessa'd dug into his side pouch, retrieved a nutritionary ration. Undoing the wrapping he started to eat. The small granular brick was dense and difficult to chew but it would keep him going for hours. Behind him, his squad sat quietly talking amongst themselves, their collective group stretching along the narrow path, long and fat like a worm body.

So far everything had gone as planned. There had been a total of four encounters and he was happy to report that there had not been any need to fire even a single shot. Casualties were zero; all forty troops that he had led out into the far corners of the kingdom were still alive.

Tamaran was his home, and he loved it with every fiber of his being. But the truth was that at its heart, it was still a mostly untamed world. It was only through will, strength and unity, and the blessing of the almighty X'Hal that over time Tamaranean society was able to rise up, break free from the hold of the wild, and carve out a somewhat peaceful existence in a few choice sections of the planet. But in nature the struggle for survival, more importantly, the struggle for dominance never truly ends. This was their land, their territory, but the beasts of the wild would take it back in a heartbeat if they let them. Hence it was periodically necessary to assert their own dominance.

Kessa'd was nearly finished his ration when turning he found one Private Desn'r on approach. Roughly twenty minutes earlier he had sent the young soldier to scout ahead and report back with his findings. Standing to meet him, he watched as the private took his mark and saluted.

"Lieutenant Kessa'd, sir," Desn'r said, maintaining his posture and looking straight ahead.

"At ease," said Kessa'd returning the salute.

"Approximately 25, sir, over the next ridge. Sir, I'm sorry to say there are juveniles amongst them."

"I see."

For a moment Kessa'd's gaze became removed from the young private. Turning slightly, he rubbed his jaw, burying himself in his thoughts. Juveniles were a problem. It would mean a heightened sense of aggression, and the intimidation tactics normally used to guide the beasts back to the uninhabited dry plains could prove ineffective.

Deciding a more informed decision was necessary he ordered Desn'r to show him where the beasts lay. The private saluted and the two quickly made their way up the ridge.

"There." Private Desn'r's voice was soft, almost nonexistent as he extended his arm and raised a finger to a spot about 50 yards beyond the ridge.

Laying flat on his belly alongside Desn'r, Kessa'd removed his sightseer from its holster and held it to his eyes. The small device hummed and whirred, adjusting for distance and light, bringing the image before him into focus.

The scene was a basin at the foot of a great cliff. The water that had collected at the bottom, a mild offering of what remained from the last rainstorm, was dark and muddy, but its unappetizing appearance did little in the way of discouraging the Roffnor Lot. Somewhat obscured by the cliffs, the basin was out of the way and a perfect place to feed, drink and rest.

Just like Desn'r had reported there appeared to be at least twenty-five of them. About 18 adults, two...no...three elders, and, unfortunately, a handful of juveniles as well, perhaps four or five (the number being somewhat difficult to ascertain due to the way the youngsters scampered about, switching between games of "chase" and "wrestle," stopping for only moments at a time before moving on). Currently the Lot was busying themselves taking turns at the basin.

Kessa'd watched with interest as a fresh group approached the muddy water. Each lowered its head and, after a moment's hesitation, pierced the water's surface with a long and black proboscis like tongue. While they drank, the others stood guard, taking an attentive position on all sides of the pool, sitting patiently on their haunches, watching and listening for any signs of danger.

Through the optical enhancing eye of the sightseer it was easy to make out every detail of their anatomy. They were terrifying animals. Each ranged in length somewhere between eight and ten feet long and stood about five-to-six feet tall. Sitting side-by-side on their haunches like cats, with long slender legs and razor like black claws on each of their 12 toes they were more than intimidating. Their eyes were milky white and lacked an iris, and their dark blue bodies were long and sleek, their flesh stretched tight over sinew and muscle. One would have been hard pressed to find a faster, stronger (or more vicious) predator in the badlands. There were plenty of men in the military who could attest to that. And just as many that couldn't.

Taking the sightseer away from his eye, Kessa'd furrowed his brow. Beside him, Desn'r simply watched and waited, anticipating his command.

"It cannot be helped," said Kessa'd finally. He folded up the sightseer and returned it to his pocket. "This is about territory. They understand this as much as we do. As long as we don't appear too aggressive...hopefully it won't be a problem. Let us head back to camp and rally the troops."

"Sir," answered Desn'r. And together the two made their way back down the hillside.

**II**

Starfire had debated briefly the appropriateness of approaching by air, wondering if it were perhaps rude to arrive at such a quiet and peaceful setting in such a spectacular fashion. In the end she simply decided to make her landing with as much discretion as was possible. Dressed casually in a simple light pink tank top, jean short shorts, and a pair of open-toed sandals, Starfire gently came to rest just in front of the modest, eggshell colored home deep in the heart of the quiet suburban town called Crestwood. As her feet met the pavement, she noticed a pair of young boys in baseball caps watching her from their bicycles down the street, eyes wide, both sporting slack jawed expressions of disbelief.

"Discretion," she chuckled quietly to herself.

Smiling, she waved to them. Only one managed to return the wave; the other simply continued to stare, and neither seemed to have any idea what to say. Starfire couldn't help but giggle at their behavior as they suddenly and abruptly rode off. She giggled again and then continued about her business.

The grass was long and tickled her ankles as she made her way up the front lawn. Floating her way up the small five step concrete staircase, landing at the front door, she rang the bell. There was a pleasant chime and then the faint thunder of tiny feet, and through the open window beside the door she could hear a small prepubescent voice shouting, "I'll get it! "I'll get it!" The lock clicked and the door opened.

It took Starfire but a moment to recognize the young boy that now stood before her. Though it had been many years since last she'd seen him, it would have been impossible to forget. She had been there for his birth, for his first birthday party. She remembered perfectly his dark hair, his pale green skin and emerald eyes. Such a handsome child. A beautiful testament to love, patience and the generous work of Jump City's finest doctors.

"Oh my," she said after a beat. "How much you have grown."

The young boy said not a word, merely stared, his mouth agape, unsure of what to say.

Starfire put her hands on her knees. Bringing herself more down to the boy's level she smiled and said. "I suppose you do not remember me. Do not worry. You were still a baby when last I saw you."

Again the boy said nothing as he began to shuffle nervously in the doorway. Finally, turning he faced the interior of the house. "Mom?" he shouted. "There's an orange lady at the door."

As the boy turned back to stare at her, there came a rhythmic creaking from somewhere beyond the door, the sound of someone descending a carpeted staircase, and a woman's voice answering the young boy's call.

"Brandon, what have I told you about yelling in the house?"

A moment later the voice appeared in the doorway, a lovely young woman in her mid-twenties. Judging by her appearance, she must have been in the middle of cleaning. Her long violet hair was held back with a blue kerchief, her blouse was water stained and each sleeve was rolled up to the elbow.

Gazes met, and for a brief moment everything stopped. Eventually the woman's eyes fluttered and a small smile quickly found its way to her lips. Turning to face the interior of the house she forgot all about her previous reprimand and shouted loudly to the staircase, "Garfield, come here!"

**III**

Marching in formation ten by ten, energy spears at the ready, the platoon of soldiers made their way across the plain, eyes focused, faces like stone, with Kessa'd leading the march from front center.

Having already caught wind of them prior to their arrival, the Roffnors were quick to take up defensive positions, forming a straight line along the front of the waterhole, lowering their long slender snouts and baring their teeth. Behind them the juveniles ran back and forth as if along an invisible wall, barking and hissing, riled by their parent's change in demeanor as well as the strange new scents on the wind.

Only about ten yards away the marching ceased. Kessa'd took the initiative. Barking his orders, he commanded to the squad to "Drive them back." The squad grunted their compliance and with perfect synchronicity began pounding the butt of their energy spears into the ground. Over and over again, the sound became like a drum beat, low and powerful, almost shaking the very ground on which they stood. Kessa'd barked a second order and suddenly every eye was glowing bright green with energy. A moment later the squad resumed their march, though this time with a slower, more deliberate gait.

Across from them the Roffnor formation slowly began to dissolve. Still growling and hissing they began to backpeddal, gradually giving up ground to the approaching soldiers, shaking their heads, pawing the ground with a horizontal sweep. They were agitated and scared: that much was obvious, though it wasn't yet clear whether or not they would surrender the land peacefully. Behind them the juveniles were becoming rambunctious. Dashing back and forth, jumping and barking, they appeared unsure of even which direction to focus their attention.

Observing the Roffnor's behavior from his position on the front line, Kessa'd felt his apprehension growing. They were gaining ground and yet the beasts had not yet dispersed. It was cause for concern and yet there was nothing he could do. They had already reached a point where it would have been more detrimental to their cause to retreat.

Fortunately, it was mere moments later that the first true cracks in the beast's resolve began to show. The distance between the adults was growing and their formation was becoming far less rigid. Soon they would go their separate ways, retreat to an area somewhere outside the kingdom and it would be over.

It was at that moment that a juvenile suddenly broke away from the group, dashing between the legs of the adults and loping across the plain, barking and hissing. An uncommon event but not something wholly unheard-of. It was young and despite this moment of bravery in the end it would not stray far from the herd. It should not have been an issue.

Kessa'd heard the shot long before his eyes could truly register it. The crisp hiss of an energy spear rang in his head and suddenly a deep purple beam of light tore through the juvenile, penetrating its skull and sending it backflipping to the ground where it lay slain in a growing pool of darkly colored blood. The response from the adults was almost instantaneous. Angered and frightened, they attacked. Their insectoid wings shot from their backs and the massive beasts took to the air.

Kessa'd quickly readied his weapon, instinct taking over. "Attack!" he shouted.

And all at once the battle was joined.

**IV**

"So you met Vic's new Titans, did you?"

Standing over the clear table top, Raven carefully filled the glass with what remained of the iced tea. She offered the drink to Starfire before then re-taking her seat alongside Beast Boy.

"Oh yes," exclaimed Starfire, accepting the glass and raising it to her lips. "Wonderful, wonderful. All of them."

"Yeah, we've met them a couple times. They all seem like pretty nice kids," said Beast Boy, downing the remainder of his own drink in one final swig. "Superboy and Wonder Girl never seem to stop sniping at each other though."

Starfire giggled and said, "Indeed. The way they bicker back and forth, they remind me of another young couple I used to know."

Beast Boy turned to Raven and cheekily said, "You think she means us?"

Raven simply rolled her eyes, the slightest of smirks on her face.

Starfire laughed. "Indeed the two of you could not have gotten along worse back then had you been two Long Haired Glondarc's battling over the same patch of Ilsa weeds."

"And what makes you think anything's changed since then?" said Raven dryly, helping herself to another sip of her tea.

The group laughed.

"Still," said Beast Boy after a moment. "I wouldn't change a thing." Taking Raven's hand in his, he kissed it, and for a moment the two shared a glance that, despite its brevity, said all that needed to be said about the love the two had for one another.

How happy the two were. It warmed Starfire's heart to see them like this. Physically the two had changed very little over the years (Raven's hair was longer and Beast Boy sported a pair of only slightly longer than average sideburns). The most significant changes, however, were found in the way they spoke and carried themselves. Beast Boy, a boy no longer, having fully grown into his role as husband and father, now carried with him a detectable sense of maturity and confidence not present in his teenage years. And Raven's cold and calculating demeanor had softened considerably, leaving a smart, sophisticated, but still openly loving woman in its wake.

The group fell into a brief period of comfortable silence as the conversation waned. The birds sang, the wind rustled the trees, and everything was well.

"So anyway, I want hear more about this wedding," said Beast Boy finally, leaning forward in his chair and leveling a hard and yet non-confrontational gaze at Starfire. "I mean forgive me for bringing it up, but the last time you had a wedding..."

Starfire chuckled. "I assure you it will not end like last time. I am marrying Kessa'd of my own free will. He is quite special to me. We have even gone through the Ceremony of Promising together."

"Ceremony of Promising?" said Raven.

"On Tamaran, the concept of love his held in the most highest regard. The onset of adolescence is meant as a period of exploration and self-discovery for all men and women both emotionally and physically."

"Ooh, sounds fun," smirked Beast Boy, earning himself a light smack in the arm from Raven.

"The period ends with what is called the Kromka, which means 'discovery of love most true.' It is when you find the one with whom you share the deepest and strongest of connections. What follows is the Ceremony of Promising where before X'Hal they swear allegiance to one another and officially forsake all others."

"Oh. So, it's like an engagement."

For a brief moment Starfire's heart bounced wildly about her chest and a surge of heat raced through her stomach. "Yes," she said through a forced smile. "I suppose you could say that."

The sound of small footsteps drew everyone's attention as young Brandon, hugging a baseball mitt to his chest, climbed the porch steps and approached the table. Still demonstrating his shyness (he seemed to purposely avoid Starfire's gaze, only throwing minor glances in her direction) he approached his father and in a quiet reserved voice asked, "Dad, can we play catch now?"

"Sure thing, champ," answered Beast Boy. And with a smile, he excusing himself from the conversation and followed the boy back down the steps and into the backyard.

Left alone the two women sat in silence, both simply watching the father and son display and chatting idly before Raven took it upon herself to steer the conversation into potentially discomforting territory.

"So what happened to you all those years ago?" said the empath, after taking a moment or two to prepare herself. "One minute you're there; the next I'm getting some hasty message on my answering machine saying you're leaving and not sure when you'll be back."

"Raven..."

"I mean I know you're becoming Grand Ruler. Is that why you left?"

"No, it was not. Why I left was a somewhat complicated matter."

"Robin...didn't have much to say on the matter."

"That is unsurprising."

"Did you leave because of him?"

Starfire sighed. "Things had become strained between us at that point. I will not lie and say he had nothing to do with it. But it certainly made my decision to leave easier."

"So then why did you leave?"

"I received a message one day from the head chancellor back on Tamaran. There was a treaty dispute. An agreement initially made between my father and the leader of a neighboring clan was being called into question. The current leadership did not exactly recognize Galfore's authority as Grand Ruler being that he was not of royal blood, so they contacted me. Being the only member of the royal family left with any credibility they asked that I return to help ease tensions. I was hesitant, but Galfore assured me that my simple presence could perhaps help keep Tamaran out of conflict. And do you know? He was right."

For a moment Raven seemed thoughtful before finally asking, "That's the truth?"

Starfire furrowed her brow. "Can you not tell?"

"I could, but I'd prefer just being able to trust you."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"You do not sound like it."

Raven sighed. "I'm sorry Star," she said. "But when you left...it was so sudden. Gar could tell you, but for a while I was angry. Well, maybe not angry, but just... disappointed. Disappointed that after so many years, after everything we'd been through, that you would just up and take off like that. That maybe you thought I wasn't even worth saying goodbye to in person."

Upon hearing her friends confession Starfire's face fell and her shoulders slumped. "Oh Raven," she nearly wept. "I am truly, truly sorry."

"I know you are Starfire. And I'm sorry too."

"What? Whatever for?"

"For never telling you. As much as I love Gar, he wasn't the first person to ever treat me like a real person, to look past my exterior and treat me with the same kind of respect and comradery as anyone else. It was you. You're my best friend. And it wasn't until after you left that I realized I never told you so. And I don't think I can apologize enough for that."

Starfire could feel the tears in her eyes but resisting the urge to cry she instead got up from her chair. Rounding the table she went to Raven's side. Raven stood to meet her and raising their arms the two embraced one another. In all their years, never had the two friends ever felt closer.

Eventually Raven pulled away. "I know this sounds a little weird, but why don't you spend the night. We'll catch up and tomorrow we can all go for breakfast before you leave."

For a few moments Starfire seemed contemplative. "Well, I would love to," she said finally, a sly smile forming on her face. "But I am afraid I did not bring any of my clothing with me. And that means only one thing."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Gesturing dramatically, Starfire pointed a finger toward the horiazon. "We must venture to the mall of shopping!"

Raven could not help the smile from forming even as the sigh passed over her lips. "I guess I should have expected that," she relented. "Let me just go change into some fresh clothes and I'll be right with you."

Smiling wide and holding her hands Starfire gave a very small round of applause. Raising up on her toes she bounced with excitement, giggling to herself as she watched Raven enter the house, closing the screen door behind her.

**V **

"Terrible."

It was the only word that seemed to permeate Kessa'd's thoughts at that moment. The last remaining Roffnor's had fled, already disappeared over the top of the cliff, leaving in their wake a bloody and body ridden patch of dirt, and a battle tired group of soldiers to pick up the pieces.

Closing the eyes of a fallen soldier, Kessa'd climbed to his feet. The reports were coming in. Four confirmed KIA's and about nine wounded.

"Sir."

Turning, he found three approaching soldiers. The two wore expressions of hard sincerity, while the one that walked between them had the head bow and nervous shuffle of a man fearing his fate. They had just nearly arrived when one of the soldiers abruptly shoved the fearful man to the ground, essentially throwing him at Kessa'd's feet.

"Get up!" she swiftly shouted to the downed man.

"On your feet!" shouted the other.

Neither of the two waited for the third to comply. Grabbing him under the arms they abruptly forced the man back up to his feet.

"This is him?" questioned Kessa'd.

"Yes, sir," the two answered.

"Were you the one that fired the shot?"

The man's reply was quiet and remorseful. "Yes," he said, somehow managing to keep his head raised. "Yes, sir, I was."

Kessa'd nodded. "I see," he said. "Did you hear a command to open fire?"

The man held silent before the female trooper behind him barked for him to, "Answer the Lieutenant."

"No, sir."

"Then why did you fire?"

"I was scared, sir."

"You were scared."

"Yes, sir."

"I see."

Rearing back Kessa'd struck the young man, driving his knuckle hard into the soft tissue of his nose, knocking him onto this back with an audible "auf." He did not leave the young man to suffer on the ground long, however; almost immediately he offered the downed trooper his hand. It was once he had him back to his feet that he tightened his grip and pulled the man close, glaring long and hard into his eyes.

"You think you were the only one who was scared?" he sneered. "That none of the men and women here, none of the soldiers that died today, that they weren't scared too?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, sir."

"When you fired that shot today it wasn't because you were scared for them, was it? It was because you were scared for yourself. Weren't you?"

The man hesitated and then answered, "Yes, sir."

"No Tamaranean would ask another to be fearless. But that does not give you an excuse to be a coward, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're not out of this yet. Even if you are a gutless coward you still swore a oath to protect the people of this kingdom and all those within your sight, an oath I will see persoanlly that you keep."

"Yes, sir."

"Because we still got another hundred miles to go, and I won't allow some no good-"

The shouts came suddenly accompanied by sporadic energy fire. To the groups mounting horror it was discovered that one of the beasts initially thought to be dead, was merely wounded. Now on its feet and in a full blown rage, the snarling Roffnor, quickly tore a path through the battlefield, sending soldiers rocketing through the air left and right. In a heartbeat it broke past the two soldiers to Kessa'd front, knocking them aside as if they were nothing. Reacting quickly Kessa'd shoved the soldier out of harm's way. He went for his knife just as the snarling beast leapt upon him, claws outstretched, ready to kill.

**VI**

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

Despite his exasperated tone, the young man spoke the words with legitimate sincerity. Starfire could see this, but all it did was make her more angry.

"Of course you do not, Robin," she said, finally turning her back. "That much has been obvious for a long time."

The tears did not fall. She made sure of that. She held them all the way to her room. It was only when her head hit the pillow that she actually allowed some to slip.

She was growing tired of this fight, this never ending cycle. Of storming away angry only to be brought back into the fold. She still loved him she supposed, and she wanted to believe he still felt the same way. But more and more it was getting harder to know for certain. It was moments like these where she would wonder to herself. What happened? What had changed? Why did it feel as if the two of them were always going backward?

A few minutes passed. He would be coming soon. It was something she had figured out a long time ago, that there was an unbreakable science to his actions. He would wait a bit for her to "calm down" then seek her out. Nothing about him was spontaneous; everything was planned, calculated, under control. It drove her crazy.

There was a knock.

Right on time.

"Go away!" she shouted. This time she was not going to even give him the chance. "I do not wish to speak to you right now."

She must have thrown him for a loop because for a long time nothing but silence followed. Eventually though there came a second knock; this one, somewhat louder than the last.

"Go away, Robin!" she shouted.

Again there was no reply, and briefly it seemed as if the young man had left her. Such was only the calm before the storm, however, as suddenly the knocking returned, now a violent pounding that rattled the metal door on its tracks and created a horrible metallic clanging that seemed to resonate throughout the entire room. Louder and louder the pounding became, sending shockwaves across the floor and along the walls and ceiling. Picture frames rattled and fell. Desks and bookcases teetered back and forth, vomiting their contents, collapsing to the floor.

Fear coursed through Starfire's veins as her mind struggled to process the chaos that was going on around her. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and turning she found her bedroom door laying in a twisted, mangled heap.

"There she is!" rasped a deep and contemptuous voice.

And just like that they were upon her. Horrible monsters from years past; their wicked red eyes burning holes into her very being as claws dug cruelly into her flesh. In a flash the safety of her bedroom was gone, replaced by the lifeless walls of a prison cell aboard a Gordanian warship.

"You think you can get away?" she heard one of the monster's sneer inside her head. "You can never get away."

She tried desperately to run, to fly, to pound the walls, to do anything, but suddenly it was as if her whole body had decided to rebel against her. She couldn't move, could barely breath. She couldn't get away. She wouldn't get away. The more she tried the more she found her efforts completely futile.

There was a mechanical hiss as the prison door slid open and three Gordanians entered, each armed with an energy spear.

"You caused us a lot of trouble, troq" growled one of them.

"Think it's time we paid you back," said another, and together the group started to advance.

Knowing the danger she was in she again struggled to get away, to fight back the way she had the first time, but still her body refused her commands. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Again and again she tried, opening her throat and begging to make sound. One of the monsters seized her by the arm and then-

She awoke in darkness, her night shirt clinging to her chest, soaked in sweat. Struggling to right herself, she was momentarily confused by her surroundings before eventually remembering where she was, that being the fold out couch at Beast Boy and Raven's house.

Bringing a hand to her temple she took a deep breath as her thoughts began to slow. Her trip back to Earth had evidently not only stirred up old memories but also caused old nightmares to resurface as well. The 'Gordanians coming back for her' was not one she'd had in a great many years. Its effect, however, had clearly not diminished as it soon became apparent she would not be getting back to sleep any time soon.

Sitting at the edge of the bed she reached for her shopping bags. After a quick rummage she found the pink sundress she'd purchased earlier that day, and after stripping away her dampened t-shirt, she dressed and headed for the front door.

A short flight to clear her head. It was all she needed.

**A/N:** Next chapter: The Reunion!


	8. Chapter 8

**I**

Starfire wasn't sure exactly how long it had been since she left the house. It could have been an hour or only a matter of minutes. It hardly mattered either way. Whenever she flew like this she paid no mind to things like time or place, rather she simply lost herself to her own serenity. It was written in the book of Tamaran that when X'Hal first discovered the gift of flight she had just escaped the bonds of slavery. It was said that her new found freedom brought her such joy the ground was no longer able to hold her. And it was when she touched her first cloud that she realized so long as she kept such feelings in her heart neither man nor beast would ever imprison her again.

Dipping back under the clouds, still traveling forward, Starfire began a slow descent back to Earth. Ready to turn back- her nightmare now all but forgotten -she quickly happened upon a stretch of highway. Still enjoying herself, and always the curious type, she opted to go a bit further, following the road as she went.

Soaring through the air, a small number of night riders traveled beneath her, large black silhouettes peppered with red and white lights. In the midst of her travels she eventually sighted a bright yellow flashing in the approaching distance. Getting closer she found a Dodge four door sitting motionless in the breakdown lane, headlight still on, hazards flashing their warning to oncoming traffic. Feeling obligated and wanting to help, she altered course and began a gradual descent to the pavement. As she went, not far from the vehicle, she found the driver, a dark haired woman, moving in a stretch of grass along a buffer of trees to the right of the highway, arms folded, head down, and with a stride that was a combination of bored and frustrated.

Not wanting to scare the woman, Starfire landed quietly in front of the Dodge, illuminating herself in its headlights. She cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me."

Immediately the woman's head snapped up and her shoulders jump to her ears; she loudly oh'ed before holding a hand to her heart and saying, "Goodness you frightened me."

Starfire bowed her head, partially embarrassed by her own failure at not scaring the traveler. "My sincerest apologies," she said with a small smile.

The woman hesitantly made her way back to the highway. "Are you...with the tow truck company?" she asked, her voice doubtful.

"No, I am afraid not. I was simply passing by when I noticed your situation. I wished to see if maybe I could be of assistance."

Stepping closer to the glow of the headlights, the woman gradually came into view. Appearing in her mid thirties, she wore a light brown leather jacket over a white blouse with dark grey dress slacks. On her face was a pair of thin hipster-esque glasses and her jet black hair was held in place with a double knot.

"Really?" The woman seemed hesitant to believe her. Starfire could harldy blame her. She must have been quite the unusual sight, appearing without warning, wearing nothing but a sundress despite the obvious (obvious to her only because of the woman's attire) chill in the air. And in bare feet to boot.

Wanting to ease her suspicions, Starfire put on her brightest smile. "Tell me," she said. "What were the circumstances that caused your vehicle to fail?"

"I don't know exactly. I was just driving along and all of a sudden I just...I don't know... the headlights went dim and the thing started to overheat, so I pulled over."

Starfire nodded, turned and gently wrapped her knuckles on the car's nose. "If you would open, please," she said pleasantly.

"You want me to pop the hood?"

"Oh yes. Forgive me. I sometimes forget the proper term."

Giving a look that said, "Well, why not?" the woman casually made her way to the driver's side door. Sitting in the seat, she reached below the dashboard and a moment later there came an audible thunking sound. Opening the hood wide, Starfire stared deep into the guts of the vehicle.

"I have a flashlight if you need it," said the woman.

"Not necessary," answered Starfire. "I have excellent eyesight." Conjuring the slightest bit of energy into her eyes, she continued examining the vehicle as the woman took a patient position at her side.

"Do you know a lot about cars?" she asked.

Starfire smiled and said, "Oh yes, quite a bit. A friend of mine is quite the...what is the term? Gear head? I learned much from him." Refocusing herself on the car she soon discovered the problem. "Hmm. It seems your serpentine belt has snapped."

"Is it anything you can fix?"

"No, I am afraid not."

The woman let out a disappointed sigh. "Didn't think so," she said. "Well, it's okay. I've already called the tow truck guy. Of course that was an HOUR ago."

"You have been waiting that long?"

"Yup," she sighed. "Ugh. All I wanted to do was go home, you know. Working the night shift is hard enough without crap like this happening."

"Where do you live?"

"Oh the uh, Greyside Apartment complex on Welding Avenue. It's in Carcer. The turn off is just a few exits away from here." The woman let out a weak chuckle. "So close and yet so far, you know?"

"Well, if you are indeed tired of waiting and merely wish to get home than I believe I can still help you."

"But how? I thought you said..."

"Enter your vehicle please."

The woman obliged, sitting herself down in the driver's seat. Starfire shut the hood, carefully closed the door behind her and said, "And if you would be so kind as to fasten your safety harness." Again the woman hesitated but still again she obliged.

The woman seemed ready to question Starfire's intentions when suddenly she found herself crying out in surprise as the sinking feeling of sudden elevation greeted her insides.

Getting a firm grip on the bottom chasse Starfire began to lift. The large vehicle was weightless in her hands as she effortlessly hefted it up and over her head, climbing without difficulty to a standing position.

"Are you comfortable?" she called.

"Uh yeah. I-I-I think."

"Okay. Simply shout when you wish me to change directions, and we shall have you home in no time."

"Oh...Okay."

"By the way. My name is Starfire."

"Isabelle. My friends call me Izzy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Izzy."

"It's nice to meet you toooooo."

The woman's words grew into a surprised shout and again she found her stomach dropping out from under her as Starfire quickly took to the air, turning the simple Dodge into a flying car of tomorrow.

"Hey!" Izzy called after a few moments of composing herself. "If you don't mind could we drop my car off at the garage first? If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all."

"Thanks. It's this little place I usually go to called Dales. It's not far from my apartment."

**II**

With Izzy acting as guide, Starfire gradually assisted her to her destination. Following roads, turning when signaled to do so, the duo eventually came into the city.

Almost immediately Starfire could tell this Carcer City was quite a bit different from her beloved Jump. It was dirtier, grungier. It felt cold and indifferent. She didn't like it, and though she felt guilty thinking such things, she now wished to simply get Izzy home as soon as possible so she could return to Beast Boy and Raven's house.

Izzy shouted, "The garage should be a couple blocks over," and Starfire refocused her efforts.

With the vehicle still held firmly in her grasp, Starfire carefully negotiated her way around a collection of office buildings. Passing a ware house district she caught sight of the garage and a big sign towards the front of the parking lot proudly trumpeting its name. She was ready to land when she heard it. A loud bang echoed through the night sky, followed very quickly by several more. They were somewhat muted, but she had heard enough of them in her life to know exactly what they were: explosions. And they were coming from the auto garage.

"What the hell is that?"

Ignoring Izzy's question, Starfire quickly yet carefully retreated a block over, descended from the sky and gently set the vehicle down by the curb, just in front of a dark windowed pizza place.

"What's going on?"

"Something is wrong," said Starfire firmly. "I wish you to stay here and call the police. Send them to the garage."

Without waiting a second longer, Starfire once again ascended into the night sky. She heard Izzy shout something after her that sounded like "Wait," but she paid it no mind. Soaring back around, she made her way to the garage just in time to spy a twin set of cargo trucks pulling into the parking lot. Men in fedora hats and business suits flooded the lot, all armed with handguns, and standing not far from them, a lone figure dressed in black. Though lacking any sort of context to the situation, she nevertheless sensed the imminent danger in the air. The way the men carried themselves, arrogant and merciless, she had seen that stride before.

Deciding to trust her instincts she made a beeline straight for the ground, hitting with such force that all were caught off guard. She was used to dealing with monsters and superhumans, so it was necessary to briefly remind herself of how fragile the average human being could be. Mindful of her strength she did her best to neutralize the men in front of her while at the same time reeling in the full nature of her powers. Still, it was difficult to be both quick and gentle at the same time and some of her "love taps" turned out to be a bit more forceful than she intended. Oh well. She was certain she didn't hear anything break. At least not anything important.

There was the click of a hammer locking into place. Shifting her attention away from the unconscious thug in her grip, Starfire found another with gun at the ready. With great speed she closed the short distance between them. Grabbing the man's wrist she forced the weapon skyward just before it went off. With a quick squeeze she heard a snap. The man cried out and quickly dropped the weapon to the ground. One firm slap (which in reality felt much worse) and he quickly followed.

She heard the metallic wind of handcuffs and turned to find the mysterious black figure kneeling over one of the fallen, fastening his hands behind his back. She trusted no one yet, and held her hands at the ready, awaiting any further action. Then the stranger turned to face her; she felt a sudden twinge as her memory triggered. Then she heard him speak.

"Starfire."

And suddenly she found herself frozen in place. Her name coming from his lips. She never intended to hear it again.

**III**

She had been more than a handful, this mysterious orange girl who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Her strength and dexterity was incredible (just moments ago she'd effortlessly flipped a car into her waiting hands with only a simple flick of her foot) and when she fought she did so with the defiant sneer of a hardened warrior. He'd be impressed if he weren't already so frustrated. The orange girl had presented him with his first real challenge since arriving in Jump City and quite simply she was making a complete fool of him.

Taking refuge behind the blasted out remains of a city bus, Grayson took breath, the two tag-a-longs (the green kid and the large man in the grey sweatshirt) followed suit.

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city," said the larger one.

Grayson's reaction was almost kneejerk. "I won't let her," he said. He grit his teeth. "I won't lose this fight." He wouldn't. He couldn't. Protect those that don't have the means to protect themselves and fight to the last breath. He had been trained to do no less.

Racing out from cover, Grayson charged. The other two followed close behind. Before any contact could be made however, they were halted. A shrill cry pierced the night sky and suddenly their progress was impeded by a massive wall of blackness. An ominous shadow filled the sky before them, that of a massive bird spreading its wings as if to shield them from their attacker. Or perhaps vice versa.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer."

The voice came from behind them, low, gravely and unsure. Turning Grayson found what appeared to be a teenage girl clothed in blue robes, her face partially hidden in shadow, concealed by a long beaklike hood. Obviously the cause of the sudden wall of blackness, she was only the fourth mysterious stranger to cross paths with him that night.

Considering the new girl's words, Grayson turned to the others and ordered them to stand down. The command didn't sit well with the large one (and quite honestly Grayson supposed he could have exercise a bit more tact) but still he, along with the others, did as he was told.

Moving away from the group Grayson approached the orange girl as she sat on her knees, breathing heavy after her last exertion. Noticing his approach she once again leapt to her feet. Arms outstretched, her wrists still bound by large restraints, she prepared herself for another attack, summoning another volley of green energy into her hands. Hissing out another string of incomprehensible utterances she fixed him with a chilling glare, made all the more terrifying by the mysterious green light emanating from her eyes. It would not have been unfair to say he was scared. At this close range, and with nothing to protect him, she could easily have killed him.

Hoping she understood passive body language, Robin showed her his hands. "Easy," he said gently. "My name is Robin. And I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." He knew she most likely didn't understand his words, but with any luck she would the non-threatening tone in his voice.

Fists still raised, energy still jumping from her knuckles, the girl growled and spat. Through clenched teeth came more unknown language.

Fear gripped him, but Grayson nevertheless managed to keep it perfectly hidden. Considering the restraints on her wrists, he got an idea. Carefully as he could he retrieved his trusty lock pick from its secret place in his glove "It's okay, look," he said. Holding the tool out so she could see, he smiled and for several agonizing seconds, neither of them moved.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Grayson slowly reached out his other hand to the restraints. And to his deepest relief, the girl remained still. Gradually the energy in her hands dissipated and she lowered her arms, allowing him easier access. As he fiddled with the lock, he chanced a look up at her face. The glow in her eyes had vanished as well and for the first time he was able to see her eyes as they really were. And quite frankly, he found them to be beautiful. In fact, she, herself, was quite beautiful. It was amazing how much easier it was to notice such things when you weren't under attack.

There was a deep audible clink. The restraints opened and quickly fell to the ground, thumping and cracking the pavement, once again reminding everyone exactly how strong this newcomer was that she was able to fight so well with such a heavy device slowing her down. If they were unable to calm her now...

Hoping for the best, Grayson smiled. "There," he said. "Now maybe we can-"

He would not have time to finish. Quickly the girl reached out to him and snatched him by the back of his neck. Her grip was incredible, and it felt as if her fingers were digging into his skin. There was no time to react. All he could do was brace himself for the coming attack. An attack that was nothing like he was expecting.

Grayson's eyes went wide as the mystery girl quickly thrust her lips against his own. She was kissing him. And yet the notion that she would do so after nearly killing him less than a few minutes ago was not the truly amazing part. No, what was most astounding was that as hard and as painful as her grip on the back of his neck was, it did nothing to distract from how unbelievably sweet and gentle was the kiss. Almost immediately he felt as if a million little electric fingers were gently messaging his lips. Blood pumping, heart racing, his knees went weak as heat flooded his insides. In a matter of seconds his guard as well as his concentration was all but completely gone.

As abruptly as it began, the kiss ended. Forcefully removing him from her lips, the orange girl then swiftly shoved him to the ground. And then, once again, the unbelievable happened.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!"

Once again the warrior woman from before returned, and yet this time now possessing an unexplained understanding of the English language. With nary a moment's hesitation she propelled herself high into the air and swiftly disappeared.

Sitting motionless on the ground, Grayson watched her leave as he struggled to remember how to breath. His lips still trembled. Energy, her energy, what she'd used to nearly blast him to pieces, it danced and played on his lips, exciting him. It felt as if she were still there, her lips still sealed around his own. As the others began to gather around him, he somehow managed to fight down his arousal and re-gather his faculties.

"There's no way," he thought to himself. "No way that first kisses are supposed to feel that good."

**IV**

"Richard?"

Grayson found himself frozen. His memories drifted back to that night. That kiss, that single action that had seemingly started it all, it flooded his thoughts. He felt a tingle in his lips, and suddenly it was as if he were back there once again. A young Robin wanting to be taken seriously.

He felt the slightest rise in his loins and as quick as he could, whatever emotions he was feeling were buried. Walls shot up around him and he was Nightwing once again. Stabilizing his breath he quickly found his voice. "You're the last person I expected to find out here tonight," he said, expertly disguising his true reaction behind a mask of cool and calm.

It quickly became apparent that, much like him, Starfire too was searching for her words. "Yes, well...I was just in the neighborhood, as you say," she said finally, after a moment or two.

"In the neighborhood."

She cleared her throat and answered, "Yes."

There was an awkward silence. "Yes, well, you look..." Grayson gestured to her. "Well." He cringed at his own awkwardness.

"Thank you," she replied slowly. "As do you. Look well that is."

"Yeah."

With the conversation going nowhere, Grayson quickly switched gears. Walking to the next fallen Ordnance member beyond the downed Grenadier, Grayson removed a string of plastic handcuffs from his belt. Considering Starfire's most recent actions, not looking up from his work, he said, "I don't suppose you have any idea who these guys are that you just flattened."

"Bad guys?"

Though his eyes were not cast to her face, he could plainly hear the smirk in her voice. Grayson breathed a small laugh. "Right," he said, shaking his head. "Bad guys."

"I sense you disapprove somehow."

Disapprove? They were wearing nice suits; he was in a black battlesuit and wearing a mask. Without knowing one could easily assume him to be the lawbreaker in this situation. A part of him (The stubborn perfectionist part) felt like telling her so, but, not seeing it worthwhile to relive any old arguments, he instead opted to simply diffuse the situation before it got started.

"No," he said. "Just thanks for showing up when you did."

"You are welcome," she said after a moment.

The tone in her voice. He wasn't sure she believed his gratitude was sincere. Although most assuredly it was.

Another silence fell between the two. Sensing Starfire's eminent departure, Grayson was surprised to suddenly find a deep well of fear form in his stomach. Did he not want her to leave? Perhaps, because before he knew it he was blurting out, "There's, uh, some more goons still in the garage over there. I could use a hand if you're going to stick around." He then watched with bated breath as she looked to the garage and then back to him.

**V**

The police arrived not long after the remaining thugs had been rounded up. Grayson had run dry of cuffs, so Starfire was nice enough to make due using the bumpers of their delivery trucks to bound them together in fours.

The police were gradually assuming control of the situation, and with her task seemingly finished Starfire found herself full of conflict. The situation possessed a certain surrealism. There was no nostalgia, just a sense of discomfort, mainly stemming from the fact that she had no desire to seek Robin out during her stay on Earth, and yet here she was, watching as he spoke to the police captain. She wished to leave, but something held her in place. Whether it was a sense of duty, a need to see things through to the end, or perhaps something deeper, she really couldn't say (Though a significant part of her felt she knew the answer). One thing she was sure of though, as she studied the young man across the way, Dick Grayson was indeed as handsome as he ever was.

Quickly deciding to focus her attention somewhere, anywhere else, she surveyed the surrounding area. It was then that she noticed a pair of officers by one of the Ordnance cargo trucks. From the way they stood, hands on hips, scratching their heads beneath their caps, she figured them in need of assistance. As quick as she could she made her way over.

Getting closer she began to pick up pieces of the officer's conversation.

"...do we do?"

"I don't know. This is some heavy duty stuff. I guess we could try busting in."

"What is the problem, officers?" asked Starfire politely, landing swiftly to the duo's rear.

They looked at her oddly for a moment, and then the one on the left said, "We can't seem to get into this truck. The other one over there was just locked with a simple padlock. There was just more guns in that one. But this one's got some kind of high-tech computer lockout or something."

Examining the door closer, Starfire found that the officers were indeed telling the truth. A numeric keypad was fixed to the right side door along with a very large and what appeared to be very durable electronic lock. Peculiar was hardly the word. What could the thugs have been keeping that it would warrant such security.

"I'll see if we can get the jaws of life over-"

The officer did not have time to finish before Starfire, in one quick and precise movement, planted a glowing green fist deep within the metal of the door, shattering the key pad, before yanking it completely off its hinges with one swift tug. Letting the metal clatter noisily to the ground, she turned to the officers and smiled.

"It is open," she said.

She wasn't certain about what exactly she was going to find once she poked her head inside the truck, but it could be said that this wasn't it. A light, seemingly connected to the door lock, illuminated the hold and now the secret cargo could be seen clear as day.

The man was motionless. He was completely naked, save for a black bag obscuring his face. The metal chair in which he sat was bolted to the floor of the cargo hold and a series of heavy chains and straps held him in place.

"X'Hal," Starfire breathed quietly to herself. She heard the officers calling for an ambulance just as she made her way inside the hold. Removing the bag she found a heavily bearded and long haired man underneath. His eyes were closed, his breathing was slow and his face held what looked to be the final remnants of a black eye. What were they doing to this man?

**VI**

Since moving to Bludhaven, slowly but surely, Grayson had been building a reputation; one that extended beyond the city to the surrounding areas, Carcer City included; one that said he was a force for good, here to offer assistance in the name of peace and justice. Still, that did not mean the police were ecstatic to see him when they pulled into the parking lot. They was no inclination that they wished to arrest him, but his presence nevertheless had them somewhat perturbed. Though they did change their tune if only slightly once they were presented with not just the gunrunners but also a garage full of evidence.

Grayson normally tried to be gone before the police arrived. Things were different this time, however; not simply for Starfire being there, but for (and there was no denying this) how connected he'd become to the Ordnance case. He'd spent so much of his blood, sweat and energy on it, he wished to see it through as far as he could.

Despite the evidence, he knew it would most likely not be enough to condemn everyone. He knew many of the men undoubtedly carried warrants, and others still would be subject to parole violations. These things would help, but still there would be others that would slip through the cracks. There always were. And when they did, Grayson would be there. But for now, he would simply enjoy the moment.

The moment ended when he heard the sharp tearing of metal and turned to find Starfire ripping the doors off the back of one of the cargo trucks. Seeing her with a pair of officers he decided to join them.

"What'd you find?"

On instinct the question poured quickly from Grayson's mouth, and this time it was Starfire's turn to be surprised.

"A man," she said after a moment. "It appears that this Ordnance was holding him against his will."

"Hmm. Strange," answered Grayson. Strange indeed. Kidnapping and ransom wasn't the group's usual MO.

Grayson moved in closer, peering over Starfire's shoulder. Distracted by her scent for only a moment he quickly regained focus. He did not know this bearded man before him, and yet could not shake the feeling that he had indeed seen him somewhere before.

Starfire began quickly undoing the man's restraints, tearing away the leather and metal as if it were paper. Laying the man down on the floor, she held his head in place and began calling to him, asking if he could hear her.

Meanwhile, Grayson turned his attention to examining the rest of the trucks interior. It appeared almost entirely empty save for a pair of large metal coolers, each held in place with vinyl straps, sitting not far from the man's chair . Opening the cooler closest to him, he found it to be filled with medical supplies, more specifically, packages of hypodermic needles and several vials of various heavy duty barbiturates.

"Star, does he have any fresh wounds on his arms that look like small holes?"

There was a pause and then, "Yes, he does."

"They were keeping him doped."

"Wait. I believe that he is awakening."

"Why would they need to do that?"

"Sir, are you alright. Do you need a doctor?"

"To keep him quiet?"

There was a moan.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

"A gag would be a lot cheaper and less risky to obtain."

"Sir..?"

"So why...?"

A familiar face flashed in Grayson's mind, one devoid of facial hair, and a wave of panic gripped his insides. Spinning around, reaching for Starfire, he called her name. He saw stars as sudden impact blinded him. He felt wind on his back and the sudden sinking feeling of gravity as he abruptly left his feet, only to moments later feel the pavement smack into his spine. Groaning slightly, head spinning he attempted to sit up and found Starfire doing the same (albeit much quicker) a few feet away from him.

"Are you alright?" The question was as earnest as it was instinctual.

"Yes, I am fine," replied Starfire. Climbing to her feet she offered Grayson her hand.

Politely casting the offer aside, Grayson righted himself just in time to see their assailant, the naked man from the truck, emerge out into the light of the parking lot. Eyes wide, his breathing hard and fast, he stumbled forward nearly falling on his face, but somehow managing to catch himself.

"Get away," he screamed. "Get away from me."

A pair of officers attempted to restrain the man; approaching him from the sides they grabbed his arms. Showing a shocking display of strength the naked man gave each officer a hard shoulder thrust, sending each flying several yards in opposite directions.

The remaining officers drew their firearms and called for the man to "Freeze." The man offered no coherent response. He simply screamed and held his hands to his face. In a surprising and grotesque display, the man then plunged his fingertips deep into his skull. There was a nauseating sucking sound and a red jelly like liquid began oozing between his fingers. With a quick and violent tug, he ripped his hands away. A dripping and misshapen skull now screamed at the crowd, a lump of mangled flesh that used to be a human face in its hands. The man's knees splattered and formed pools as he fell to the ground. His chest and back and shoulders, collapsed and folded over as more of the red jelly oozed from between the folds of his flesh, covering him from head to toe. There was nothing left that could be called human. All that remained was a mound of red goop sitting in the middle of the parking lot.

For a brief moment there was silence, and then suddenly the pile began to grow. Swelling like a balloon it arose, now standing on a pair of short stumpy legs. A pair of long and spindly arms shot out in either direction, each ending in a misshapen and gnarled hand. Bright green boils emerged from what now resembled a long bulbous body. A wide mouth full of long and jagged teeth emerged and the transformation was complete. Throwing back it's head the creature let out a loud and terrifying shriek.

It was unknown what had happened to Otto Von Furth after he disappeared from the Jump City medical research facility the previous year, although there were several rumors. Some believed that he had been cured. Others had him being secretly taken to an undisclosed location and silently disposed. Regardless it was now obvious that none of the stories were true. The proof was right in front of them. Plasmus lived.


	9. Chapter 9

**I**

_"You'd be surprised the kinds of things you can find buyers for."_

_It was the explanation given to the police when interrogating one of The Ordnance members following the incident at the garage._

_"We saw him like a bomb. Anyone looking to inflict some major damage on a rival, or wanting a distraction big enough to keep every cop in the area busy while they pull off a heist..well...just light the fuse and get away. You know what I mean? It may have been a one time use, but...well...it'd be a hell of a one time."_

...

Hell of a one time indeed.

It was clear the monster's rage was aimed at his detainees, the Ordnance members that had held his human half hostage for days on end. A group of them were being led away in handcuffs not moments before the beast emerged, and unfortunately for them, despite his limited mental capacity, they were swiftly identified. Quickly, violently, Plasmus extended his right arm and sent it whipping like a serpent's tail across parking lot in one large sweep.

Grayson was quick enough to realize the attack moments before it happened. Gripping Starfire by the shoulders he pulled her to the ground and shouted for all others to follow his lead. Some were able to comply; others were not so lucky. The swing capsized police cruisers and sent officers and offenders alike sailing limply through the air like ragdolls. Plasmus had little care for collateral damage.

Still fuming, growling with as of yet untapped fury, Plasmus spotted another Ordnance member ducking by a wagon. Storming across the lot, knocking aside everything in his path the beast approached. In one sudden movement he snatched the still shaken man into his gnarled hands. He shrieked; there was a series of loud pops. The man screamed in agony as Plasmus tightened his grip, began digging his fingers into the man's torso.

It was then that Plasmus dropped the limp and wailing man to the ground as he was suddenly rocked by a series of explosions. Fully recovered, taking to the air, Starfire launched an all-out offensive into the heart of the beast. Grunting with exertion, going huggh huggh huggh, she pelted the creature's soppy body with wave after wave of bright green starbolts.

Staggering slightly, Plasmus was quick to counter. With a sickening growl and a nauseating belching noise, a pressurized spray of green liquid came erupting out of his mouth, launching in Starfire's direction. The spray missed, but covered a nearby cruiser. There was a terrible hissing noise as the gunk burned and melted the metal body of the car, distorting the frame, turning it to a pile of twisted green scrap.

Taking advantage of Starfire's momentary distraction, Plasmus blindsided the woman with a vicious sideswipe that sent her careening full force into the side of a police van.

Returning his attention to his tormentors, he found a group of three Ordnance members still bound by the bumper of their own moving truck. Screaming and swearing they pushed their feet against the ground, awkwardly slid along the pavement, did everything they could to get away as the beast made his approach. Standing over them, once again, Plasmus' body swelled. More green gunk oozed from his lips as he prepared for another acidic blast. Another gargled belch and the stream came.

Pulling herself from the sizeable dent made in the side of the van, Starfire sprang forth. Snatching up another cruiser, using it as a shield, she placed herself between the men and the oncoming torrent. Deflecting the acid, struggling against the pressurized stream, she took to the air, driving the still burning metal hard into the monster's soft, soppy body. She pushed hard, forced him backwards, and splattered him against the side of the garage.

With a mighty thrust, Plasmus' hand penetrated the already compromised body of the vehicle. There was a shower of green stained metal, and suddenly Starfire felt the monster's palm pressing hard against her face, its fingers wrapping around her head. She was forced backwards and slammed into the ground full force.

Starfire felt dizzy. Her head was spinning and air seemed to refuse entrance into her lungs. Lying on the ground, staring up at the sky, her senses cleared just in time to see the creature's body once again start to swell.

**II **

While Starfire was dealing with Plasmus, Grayson had taken it upon himself to get the remaining officers and prisoners to safety. Collecting the injured, hustling as many as there were into the untouched cruisers and wagons, he encouraged them all to get as far from the area as possible. Carcer was far from a quiet city, but meta-humans were not something they were used to handling. Plasmus' hideous transformation and subsequent attack had left them all shaken. None needed to be told twice to flee the area.

"Just get a couple of blocks away," said Grayson, helping to load an injured Ordnance member into the back of a cruiser. "Call the Meta-Human Detention Center in Jump City. And get these other guys to the hospital."

Grayson returned his attention to the battle just in time to see Starfire go down. He went to his belt, found his weapon. The bird-a-rang cut through the air unabated and pierced one of the many sloshy green sacks atop the monster's head. There was a click, a whirring noise, and suddenly Plasmus went stiff as his entire body surged with electricity. Scooping the fallen Starfire into his arms, Grayson quickly ran to the opposite side of the garage, disappearing from sight around the corner.

"Are you okay?" he asked, setting the recovered woman back down on her feet.

Starfire flicked a piece of metal from her shoulder. Her new dress was in tatters, ripped in several places and covered in dirt and grime. "I am fine," she said. "I do not recall Plasmus being so strong."

"Yeah. Better with age. Like a fine wine, only...rotten and acidic."

"Do you have a plan?"

Grayson smirked and said, "Don't I always?"

At that Starfire could not help but smirk in return. There were times such as now when in the heat of battle a playful side would emerge in the young man; it was something she'd always loved. His confidence increased her own.

The plan was simple and yet complicated at the same time. Plasmus of course only emerged when the host, that was poor Otto, was awake. The moment that he fell asleep, or otherwise lost consciousness, the beast would make his retreat, disappear back to wherever he hid in the young man's body.

While the creature was occupied fighting Starfire, Grayson had procured whatever vials he could of barbiturates from the truck, loaded a double dose of the stuff into a tranquilizer dart, loaded the dart into his wrist mounted launcher. All he needed was a clear shot at the exposed Otto and it would be lights out Plasmus. Of course therein lay the problem. Poor Otto was hidden beneath several layers of thick, dart stopping glop. How to get to him: that was the question. And the only answer lay in Starfire.

"He's in there, Star," said Grayson. "I need you to get him out. Just enough for me to get a shot."

Starfire took a deep breath, nodded, said, "Right."

Then Plasmus found them. He had shaken free of the electric bird-a-rang, followed the heroes around the corner of the building. Grayson and Starfire only just barely avoided a crushing blow as the monster attacked, shattered the pavement with a wild hammer-like swing.

"Star, give me a boost," shouted Grayson.

Starfire's reaction was instantaneous, etched into her reflexes like a wood drawing. Gripping the young man by the wrist she spun on her heels, rotating and sending him flying into the air, soaring like a javelin. A warm feeling of nostalgia came over her and a smile formed on her lips. Despite everything it felt good to be working together again like this.

From the air, Grayson pelted the creature with exploding bird-a-rangs before landing. Drawing his fighting sticks he delivered several blows to the creature's body. Plasmus roared and now he had his full attention.

Plasmus was enraged. Even as the young man back flipped out of harm's way, still he remained close behind, swiping, snapping, belching acid. Overcome with anger and blind fury, the monster pursued Grayson from one side of the lot to the other.

A massive green explosion rocked the monster's back, devastating him, leaving a large divot in the back of his goopy skull. With a good starting point, Starfire dove into the beast, dug her fingers deep into its stinking flesh. Ripping, tearing, she sent chunks of Plasmus sailing in different directions. The sensation of the monster's crude flesh between her fingers was nauseating, but still she continued, dug, ripped, pulled until finally, poking out from beneath the muck she found him.

Otto's fingers wiggled, searching for aid. Starfire dug deeper. A hand stretched towards her. She took it in hers and pulled.

Plasmus was in a frenzy. Growling and shrieking, he shook like a mangy dog with a bad case of fleas, stretched his hand and reached blindly at the woman digging into his back. Starfire blasted the offending appendage with a an eyeblast but still he kept coming.

Grayson, wanting to buy Starfire more time, again began assaulting the creature with his fighting sticks, drawing its ire. Not knowing where to focus his attention, Plasmus shrieked in frustration and began lashing out in all directions.

Otto was half exposed. His naked body was coated in a thick, goopy membrane, connected to the rest of the monster by a series of thick vein-like tentacles. Wide eyed and panicked he wrapped his arms around Starfire's body. "Help! Help me!" he screamed. Holding the man by the chest, Starfire pulled and managed to free him up to his waist. For a moment she thought it possible to rip him out completely, but there soon came a sharp sucking sound and suddenly she could feel the beast tighten its grip and begin pulling poor Otto back.

"No, no, no," babbled Otto. "Don't let go. Don't let go."

Starfire's grip was beginning to weaken as more and more of the man was pulled back into the muck.

"Robin!" she called.

The dart. They needed that dart. It was now or never.

Grayson released a flashbang grenade into the monster's eyes, blinding it. He slid between the creatures legs. He raised his wrist, took aim. There was another loud sucking noise; Starfire slipped and Otto was sucked in up to his chin.

"Robin, now," called Starfire, struggling to hold onto the man's elbows.

"I need a better shot," answered Grayson

It was then that Starfire became aware of a warm sensation traveling up her arms, and suddenly she realized she was being pulled in as well. Plasmus' flesh was rising up around her, attempting to encapsulate her just as it had Otto. Goopy tentacles shot out from the monster's back and seized her legs. The muck surged as her body entered. Another disgusting sucking sound and then she was gone.

Grayson was stunned. He didn't know what to do. Plasmus, fully recovered, turned and faced him, let out a soul shaking roar. He was ready to attack when suddenly he froze in place. Through the muck an orange light was shining, and suddenly a torrent of green energy sprang forth from the top of the monster's head, creating a passage.

She was like a phoenix, a creation of unimaginable beauty. Starfire of Tamaran, the power of the nova racing through her, arose from the murky depths, her eyes glowing, her body radiating with energy, her hair dancing to an unseen song. The muck seemed to retreat from her very touch; her once new dress burned to cinders in awe of her power. The very sight of her left Grayson with no words, only a deep and powerful longing.

With glowing hands, she ripped away the protective membrane covering Otto's body, exposing his chest.

"Robin, now!" she called. Her voice was deep and echoed, a reflection of the power radiating from within her.

Grayson raised his weapon and fired. The dart pierced Otto's chest, plunging into his right pectoral. The man's eyes went wide and his body became very still. Beneath him Plasmus did the same. Seconds past and soon, like a snowman under the cruel glare of the sun, the monster began to lose shape, and his body became like an oil spill spreading out over the pavement.

Starfire continued to hold the fading man in her arms. Only when she was certain that he was asleep and the creature gone did the glow of her body vanish. Laying Otto gently on the ground she stood, faced Grayson.

Grayson was smiling as he approached her.

"Great job, Star," he said. He meant to offer further congratulations, but stopped at the realization that something was not right.

Starfire was alarmingly pale. The natural vibrant color of her skin had seemed to fade along with the mysterious glow. Her eyes were glazed and she was staggering. When she tried to speak the only thing that came past her lips was air. Alarmed, Grayson ran to her. He reached her just as she collapsed into his arms.

**III**

As soon as her feet hit the ground; as soon as she took those first few tentative steps and felt the nausea and the dizzyness, she knew she had gone too far. Tamaraneans, their powers are linked to their emotions - joy for flight, righteous fury for starbolts, boundless confidence for super strength, etc. However they are only a guide, a means to an end. The true source of their strength, what gave them life, was always the nurturing rays of the sun. Emotions were simply a means to channel the solar energy stored within their bodies. Without the sun, without light, they would perish. It was as simple as that.

The Nova was by far the most powerful form a Tamaranean could take, but it was also the most dangerous. In exchange for added speed and increased strength, the rate at which the body consumed solar energy would increase. If pushed too far or for too long, the body would begin eating itself. After that death was not far behind.

It was a risk, summoning the Nova at night, especially since she'd used it only a day or so prior. Starfire knew this. But with her back up against the wall, with not just her life but the lives of others in the balance, the choice was out of her hands. She had the means to stop Plasmus. And so she did. And she accepted the consequences of her actions willingly.

**IV**

She awoke easily, as if emerging out of a sound sleep. She felt refreshed and her body tingled with a strange and yet familiar ecstasy. Eyes cracking open, head cradled by a pillow, she cast her gaze skyward and found her vision slightly obscured by the light of a brilliant fireball in the sky. The light of the fireball felt good against her skin, warm and gentle like a lover's caress. Mesmerized she closed her eyes again; she cooed and sighed.

A few minutes later and she was able to right herself. Sitting up she got her bearings. She was indoors for one, lying on a sofa for two, and the nurturing light of the fireball was found to instead be coming from the head of a large floor lamp. In fact there was not one but four lamps; each one emitting the same light, each strategically positioned on all sides of the sofa so that no part of her body was neglected.

Turning, she found a stack of clothes sitting on the end table beside her: a pair of men's basketball shorts and a grey sweatshirt with the words Gotham U spelled out in blocky maroon lettering. They were Grayson's clothes, she realized. She was in Grayson's apartment. The final seconds of the battle with Plasmus replayed in her mind and she pieced together the rest.

She got dressed. Given her generous height, the sweatshirt fit well, going down to her hip bones. The shorts were drawstring and easily adjustable. Not the most fashionable of outfits. She would rather have worn nothing at all, but she wore them anyway.

"Richard?" she called, standing and tying the drawstring on the shorts. There was no answer. He was not there.

Grayson's apartment was much as she imagined it would be. Neat, tidy and completely devoid of personal touches. Very little about it said that it was even occupied. There were no posters, no pictures of family or friends. Nothing decorative. There was a TV but no DVD player; no movies or music or videogames. There were free weights in the corner. The book case was filled with nothing but instruction manuals and how-to's; various books on survival and mechanical engineering; big fat textbooks on advanced physics, chemistry and human anatomy.

She walked into the kitchen. The cabinets bore a large amount of canned goods and other non-perishables. Opening the refrigerator she found several bottles of condiments (none of them mustard to her disappointment) but no food, and an empty milk carton. Behind that there was simply a-

Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Grayson. Arms full, he was dressed in civilian clothes: a jacket, t-shirt and black track pants. Catching sight of her, he raised his eyebrows in surprise then gave a friendly if somewhat nervous smile.

"You're up," he said. He set a brown grocery bag down on the kitchen table along with a pair of pizza boxes. "And a lot sooner than I expected."

"I am sorry to have worried you. After defeating Plasmus I was-"

"Solar deficiency. I know. I recognized the symptoms. It was just like that month we spent researching that mutant sasquatch thing in Alaska. Just lucky I held on to those solar lamps Cyborg whipped up." He nodded his head in the direction of the still on floor lamps in the living room.

"Yes," answered Starfire, looking at the lamps. "Why _did_ you hold on to them?"

"Thought someday I might need them."

"I suppose you were right. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." He gestured to the boxes on the table. "I got us some pizza. It's from Jimmy's all night Pizzeria. Not the best place, but not bad. Sit down and have a slice."

"I would not want to impose. What time is it?"

"Almost four."

"Oh it is far too late. I should really leave."

"You should really get some food in you. You must be hungry."

He was right. She was. Her gaze fell upon the pizza boxes and almost on cue her stomach growled.

Grayson put two large slices of pizza onto a plate and slid them towards her.

"Sit down and eat. It's your favorite. Pickles, banana and mint frosting."

He spoke the words like a concerned and well meaning father, with a 'Do what I say, dear, I know best' kind of tone in his voice. Starfire did not appreciate this, but with her stomach rumbling in anticipation of the meal before her, she found herself struggling to be offended. When he placed a brand new, unopened bottle of mustard beside the plate, the deal was sealed. With a courteous smile, she sat, joined him at the table.

Conversation to begin with ranged from non-existent to pleasant small talk. The atmosphere was light and for Starfire a small part of her believed that perhaps things would remain completely civil throughout. A considerably larger part, however, knew the truth. They were on borrowed time, the two of them. Whether it was visible or not there was a tension building.

"You're apartment, it is...very clean," said the alien woman pleasantly.

Grayson took another bite of pizza, looked around the room and said, "Most of these rooms I don't use very often. I'm usually out. The office and the bedroom see the most use."

"Oh, I see." Starfire took another bite of pizza. "You have a new outfit too. A new persona?"

"Yeah. Not Robin anymore. Someone else is filling those shoes nowadays."

"I know."

Grayson stopped chewing.

"Oh yeah?"

Starfire froze. She had realized her error, but already it was too late. "Yes," she said after a moment. "I met the new Robin when I saw Cyborg the other day. He is a pleasant young man. Very nice."

Grayson nodded slowly, cleared his throat. From across the table, Starfire could see the wheels turning in his mind. He was debating about whether or not to change course, to turn around and head to safer waters, or press onward into the waiting storm.

He chose the latter.

"So, tell me, what brings you back to Earth?" he said after a brief pause.

Starfire swallowed, sighed quietly in her throat, braced herself and answered. "Well, I am not back for good," she said. "Just visiting for a while."

"Ah okay. And you met up with Cyborg?"

"Yes."

"Stopped in and saw Beast Boy and Raven too, I'll bet."

"Yes I did."

"And me? I mean, obviously I was the next on your list, right?"

Starfire sighed bitterly. The turn in conversation, she knew it was coming, and yet she had hoped it was possible to avoid.

"No, I am afraid not," she said. "I am sorry, Richard, but I had no plans on seeing you. I was not even aware you were here."

Grayson nodded, remained silent. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said after a moment. "I guess I just sort of figured after all these years...if you were going to come back here and catch up with everyone anyway...I don't know... Maybe it was time I got an explanation."

**V**

"Not one word," said Grayson bitterly. "Not even a lousy note. After everything we'd been through... I only found out where you went because Raven called me asking if I knew why you left, if I knew anything more than she did. I had to find out from her that you had left me."

Starfire said nothing.

"Well?" said Grayson.

"Well, what? What would you like me to say, Richard? That I am sorry. That I am sorry that I did not tell you I was leaving? If I had would you have even cared? Would it even have mattered to you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"How long did it even take you to notice I was gone? _Did_ you even notice?"

"Of course I did. We were going to get married, remember that?"

"When?"

"Huh?"

"When were we going to get married? You never had an answer. Soon you would say. Sometime soon. That's all you would ever say."

"I talked to you about this. Things aren't that simple. People like us can't just up and..."

"I was always waiting for you, Richard. Even after we became romantically entangled, still I was left waiting. Hoping that one day you would finally become open with me the way I was with you. Instead you only became more distant. Everything we did, everything you ever shared with me, I felt as if I had to force it from you. Raven had an excuse for being withdrawn for so long. What was yours?"

"I did everything for you."

"But it never appeared as if you wanted to. Even when you asked me to marry you. It was not because you desired to. It was just something you felt as if you should do. Because you knew it was what _I_ wanted"

"That's ridiculous."

"Everything was a challenge. Everything was a fight. Even just getting you to talk about something."

"You haven't changed at all. You keep thinking that things are just simple and easy, and that the world is just black and white, and you don't realize-"

"That is because you _make_ things difficult-"

"No, some things just _are_ difficult."

"I am so weary of that excuse. I have not changed? You are the one who has not changed."

"Don't be mad at me because-"

"There was never any talking to you-"

"-just a little girl, that's all-"

"-I tried and tried-"

"-you never wanted to listen-"

In the midst of their argument they had left their seats at the table. Their words had become almost indistinguishable. Storming, voices rising, they made their way from one side of the room to the other and back again. Now as their fight reached its zenith the two found themselves drawing closer. Like a game, each stood challenging the other, cheeks flushed, eyes darting with anger and frustration and passion and resentment and longing.

Standing so close to her now, her so full of life, burning with passion and emotion, Grayson felt as if he were on fire. He thought of her heart beating beneath his Gotham U sweatshirt and was again reminded of that magnificent scene. The glow. Her beautiful body. He was a teenager again, nervous and anxious, watching as she made her way across the kitchen floor. He wanted her. Now more than ever.

Grayson couldn't be sure exactly how it happened. His thoughts and actions were a mystery even to himself. But suddenly he had her. Gripping her by the shoulders he pulled her close and kissed her. Kissed her as hard as he could.

Starfire's eyes widened in panic. She pulled away from Grayson, ripped herself from his grasp. She was shocked, angry. Then her expression softened, her eyelids sank. Looking into his eyes she saw the fire that she always knew was there, that had somehow slipped away over time; the beautiful flame that had long ago captured her alien heart. It was here again, waiting for her. She could not resist its light any longer. She seized his face in her hands and returned his kiss with one of her own.

All at once Grayson's lips exploded. The furious tingle, the little electric fingers, the glorious feel of her lips pressed against his, it was almost too much to bear. He took her in his arms.

Gasping, moaning, the two ravaged one another. Starfire's grip was so strong it hurt, but Grayson had little care. His hands were far too busy greedily exploring every inch of her body as hers with just as much vigor did the same.

Still kissing, unable to pullaway even if they wanted to, the two made their way to the bedroom, undressing every step of the way. As the two fell naked onto the bed their thoughts were consumed with nothing but need and desire. Neither one could see the consequences in their actions, and, at the moment, even if they could have, neither would have cared.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This note is to inform all my readers of some changes I've made to Chapter 7. The chapter contained an argument between a past Robin and Starfire about a topic that was only vaguely hinted at. The reason for this argument was to be revealed later, but, as tends to happen sometimes when writing a story, I've decided against using the idea and removed it. The scene isn't as powerful as it once was, but all in all I feel the change is for the best. Please enjoy chapter 10._

**I**

The fridge was depressingly empty, the exact same way it had been the first time. Amazingly enough, the simple passage of time had not shifted its contents. The condiments, the empty milk carton and open box of baking soda, everything remained in its respective positions. Inspecting the freezer proved a bit more fruitful as it was filled to the brim with boxes upon bags of cheap, frozen and ready-made food. Good thing too. Starfire had accumulated a vast amount of Earthen knowledge in her years on the big blue sphere, but somehow the almost artful skill of cooking had always eluded her; the minimal effort required to prepare such frozen confections was certainly for the best. Mini-pancakes and brown and serve sausage links. Aside from reheating the leftover pizza it was the best she was going to do.

"Stafire? Woah, where are you? Are you okay?"

The voice was Beast Boy's. Ten minutes ago he'd spoken the words into the receiver of his home phone after she'd revealed herself on the other end. Ten minutes ago, sitting at Grayson's kitchen table, clad only in one of his long white pocket tees, she breathed a silent sigh of relief and told the green man that she was fine.

"I was having difficulty in falling asleep," she told him. "I went for a flight and discovered a situation.."

Ten hours ago her body reeled with pleasure as Grayson in a passionate frenzy kissed and rubbed and groped every inch of her curvaceous body. Ten hours ago she moaned and wailed in ecstasy as their hips clapped loudly together, sweat and flesh and love meeting in a carnal torrent.

"My intervention was needed. I am fine, I assure you."

"Well, that's a relief."

Ten minutes ago Beast Boy's voice became far away and muffled and she knew he must have been talking to Raven. Ten minutes ago, Starfire bit her lip and silently prayed that the green man not hand his wife the phone. After their conversation the day before about leaving without saying goodbye and then disappearing for most of the night and entire morning without so much as a note...well...it was fair to say she was somewhat dreading the conversation that would inevitably follow.

Ten hours ago, Grayson's lips met her own and the words "I love you, Star; I want you, Star; I need you, Star," filled her thoughts, and never had she felt so good. Ten hours ago, naked and sweating and grinding and thrusting- young lovers long separated by years of dormancy, awoke simultaneously.

"...yeah," came Beast Boy's distant voice. "Sounds like someone was in trouble."

"Garfield?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Well, we're all just glad you're alright."

"I feel awful about worrying you and about missing our breakfasting date."

"Ah, it's okay." Again he became far away. "Why don't we just make it a dinnering date instead?"

"That would be glorious."

"Where are you now?"

"I am...not sure. Somewhere west. I am sorry I do not remember the name. I had to make some unexpected sleeping arrangements."

"I hear you. Do you think you could make it here by five?"

"I believe so."

"Awesome. See you then."

"Yes. I will see you."

The microwave beeped. Pulling the plate of steaming sausage links out of the microwave she replaced them with the pancakes and closed the door.

Twenty minutes ago she lay in bed, a barely covered Grayson sleeping soundly beside her, his well muscled chest rising and falling in rhythm to his breathing. Twenty minutes ago she placed a gentle hand over his heart, kissed his cheek. She pulled him close, watched him as he slept. It was not the first time. Back when the two first took to sharing a bed she did it all the time. He was always so strong and sure and capable; there was just something about seeing him vulnerable. It was one of the few times he would ever remove his mask. There was a certain special honesty in that action alone. That he would surrender one of his greatest defenses for the sake of being with her, allow her to see him as he really was...

Through the walls she heard the hiss and hum of shower jets. Grayson was awake.

The plate of pancakes continued to revolve behind the clear glass door, and for the very first time since arriving Starfire's thoughts found their way back to Tamaran. To the life, love and responsibilities still awaiting her return. She thought of Kessa'd, of his charming smile and trusting eyes, and her heart sank. She had been so in love with him, nothing could have swayed her. Did she love him now? She supposed she did, loved him just as much as she had when she left. The only difference now was the fact that she had come to realize she loved Grayson just that much more. Then there was her kingdom, her people. The return of the royal family to the throne, it was to be the day when all of Tamaran was to be united in celebration. Her marraige to Kessa'd (A hero of the people) was to be a major part of that celebration. She could not abandon them, not now, when they needed her the most. And yet...

She put her elbows on the table, put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. There were so many things wrong with her life at the moment she hardly even knew where to begin. Did she even really deserve to become Grand Ruler? She had already deceived her people once just by going to Earth, but now she had betrayed her Promised One and dishonored the ceremony that had bound them. Her simple vacation had turned into a giant mess. At best her future was uncertain, and at worst, well, she would rather not think about it.

The microwave beeped again. Distributing everything equally to both plates she palmed a fistful of silverware and set the table. She found an unopened box of sports drinks beside the fridge and filled two small glasses with ice cubes. Maple syrup from the fridge (along with a jar of relish for herself) and everything was set.

She had a lot of explaining to do. Grayson was the best place to start. If push came to shove could she really leave him behind again? No, she couldn't. But perhaps she wouldn't need to. Perhaps he would have an idea. Perhaps something could be worked out between her and her people. Perhaps she could make Kessa'd understand. It was asking a lot, but maybe there was a chance everyone would understand. It was a gamble. The only thing she was sure of was how she felt, that she loved Grayson, that he was her true Promised One and always had been. The two of them had survived everything that world, universe and life could throw at them. Their love was just as strong as it ever was; last night had proved it. They would get through this. They would-

Starfire, somewhat surprised said, "Oh. Good morning," as Grayson suddenly appeared in the kitchen dressed in full Nightwing apparel. She floated her way to where he stood, embraced him, kissed him. She placed a hand on his chest and studied his attire, saying, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Gotta follow up on a few things from last night. There's also a lead on the west side I've been meaning to take a look at."

Starfire gestured to the table and said, "But I have made breakfast. Perhaps it best we sit down and eat first."

Grayson somewhat abruptly extricated himself from her grip. He ignored the already poured glass of sports drink on the table and fetched himself a fresh bottle out of the box. "Sorry," he said. "It can't wait."

"But I have made enough for the both of us to enjoy. Please, a nice meal will-"

"I see that, but I can't do this right now. I have to go."

"I see. Well, what if I came with you?"

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I just would rather you didn't."

Starfire's head was spinning. What was happening? Where was this distance, this indifference coming from? Why was he so determined to get away from her? "Richard, please, I really must speak with you," she said, taking him by the hands.

"Not right now."

"It is very important, and I do not have very much time before I must leave for Tamaran. I need to tell you... Last night was-"

"Last night was a mistake."

A dying car engine, sputtering and coughing, her heart came to a complete stop; her hands fell like dead rodents to her sides as she quietly forced the word, "What?"

"Last night...last night shouldn't have happened."

Hours ago, lying comfortably against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat, reveling in the feel of his embrace and feeling more in love with him than ever before, she never would have predicted this outcome.

"Should not have happened? But, Richard, I thought...I thought that..."

"I know. And...I'm sorry. I really am."

"Richard, why are you saying this? If this is about leaving without telling you I am sorry. I am most sincerely sorry. It was foolish and unwise...If I could I would erase it. Banish it from history. Just please..."

Grayson made a bitter face, he lowered his gaze and bit his bottom lip, said, "I just think its best that we just forget about it and go our separate ways. Honestly we would have been better off never running into each other at all."

"Richard..." She couldn't breathe, could barely form words. It was as if the very life was being ripped from her body.

"Look let's not make this more difficult than it needs to be. You and I both know things were over between us a long time ago. I have things that need doing here. And I'm sure you have your own responsibilities back on Tamaran. Let's just... leave it at that."

Looking at him, listening to his words, Starfire could feel her sadness and shock being quickly replaced by anger. She didn't know what was worse, Grayson's sudden emotional 180 or the fact that she knew deep down he was right. In that one cruel instant he had just solved all of her problems. And how dare he. How dare he do this... How dare he put these thoughts in her head, put these feelings in her heart, only to shatter them without remorse. Could she leave this man behind?

"Yes," she said bitterly, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

Nothing more needed to be said. She pushed her way past him, made for the skylight. She was just about to leave when she stopped, turned and found the man's gaze one last time. This was it. Undoubtedly the last time she would ever see him. It was only fitting she share one last truth with him. Something she'd thought about often, but fought hard never to share.

"Richard," she said. "You bring out the worst in me."

She did not look at him again, only took off into the air, disappeared from view, vanished into the burning sun.

**II**

The rest of the day's events leading up to Starfire's departure were a blur. After gathering her bearings, stopping only once to ask directions (From a very bashful and awestruck newspaper vendor) Starfire made a beeline straight for the Logan household. Garfield and Raven were talking idly on the back porch when she arrived; Brandon played some pretend game in the yard. Not wanting to explain why her only clothing was Grayson's white pocket tee she circled the house and found an open window. The tee was incinerated with a well placed starbolt and she made her way inside. She found her clothes from the day before (her pink tank top and jean shorts) dressed and then left out the window she came in. When the Logan's next saw her she was descending from out of the sky, appearing no worse for wear and smiling as if nothing had ever happened.

All were understanding of her absence, even Raven, and no one asked very many questions. She spoke of her encounter with Izzy as well as her battle with Plasmus, but neglected any information relating to Grayson. The deceit tasted bitter on her tongue, but at the moment all she wanted to do was forget the past twleve hours ever happened. There was only one moment where it appeared she was caught. A brief flash of doubt in Raven's eyes. But when nothing came of it, it was soon forgotten.

The dinnering date with the Logan's passed by uneventful. Talk was pleasant and all had a good time. Even Brandon to the young boy's credit began to warm up to the strange orange woman. There was laughter, fond memories, and Garfield even dusted off some of his corny old jokes for old time's sake. But alas, all good things, as it is so often said, must come to an end.

The sun was nearly gone. The time had come for her to leave. Against her deepest wishes, once again dressed in the formal attire of her home world, Starfire approached the ship. The New Teen Titans with young Brandon in tow were the first to see her off. Despite only knowing her for a short time, all now looked upon her with the same kind of respect and admiration.

"Have a safe trip," said Robin.

Brandon holding on to Wonder Girl's hand bashfully waved and said, "Bye," as Wonder Girl asked that she, "Make sure to come back and see us soon."

There was a blur of red and yellow and Kid Flash appeared in front of her, put himself between Starfire and the rest of the group. Presenting her with a small bouquet of wild flowers, he smiled, waggled his eyebrows and said, "Especially me."

She accepted the gift, and when the young man leaned in with lips puckered for a goodbye kiss, she gladly planted a short but sweet one on his cheek. Giggling she could almost see the animated hearts bubbling around his head as the speedster nearly lost the ability to stand, became like putty right before her eyes.

Superboy, arms folded in front of his chest casually said, "See ya," and gave a small wave of his hand. He then received a sharp elbow in his ribs from Wonder Girl and quickly added, "Oh and uh...You were awesome against Cinderblock the other day. You really saved everyone else's-" Another poke in the ribs. "All of our butts. Everyone's butts."

"Here," said Wonder Girl. She handed the Tamaranean a multipack of six squeeze bottles of mustard. "Cyborg said it was your favorite."

Starfire smiled brightly and accepted the gift. She faced the four teens, bowed, said, "It was a most glorious pleasure meeting all of you. It is comforting to know that my beloved Jump City is in good hands. Truly, Victor could not have asked for a better group of heroes."

The teens smiled, bowed their heads. Though somewhat embarrassed by the praise, all were deeply honored.

The rest of the group were waiting by the ship. Beast Boy and Raven decked out in their civies, Cyborg in all his metallic glory. Every one of them wore the same sad smile as she made her approach.

"At least we get to say goodbye this time," said Cyborg, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Beast Boy wiped an eye with the base of his palm as Raven, her sadness only visible in the deepest part of her eyes, held his arm.

Facing one another, the four of them huddled together. Taking each other by the shoulders and hips, they formed a circle, shared a single embrace. Each held silent; none wished the moment to end. They had ceased being friends a long time ago. They were a family now. And when one bled they all felt the pain.

"X'Hal truly blessed me when she gave me friends as wonderful as all of you," said Starfire finally, managing a smile through her sadness. "Though my responsibilities on Tamaran may put much distance between us, please know that my love for you all is as strong as it is without question. This is not the end, my friends. We will see each other again. Of this I promise you."

"Well, to make the distance a little less distance-y I got a little present for you." From a compartment in his chest Cyborg produced a silver and blue electronic tablet. "Here," he said, and placed the device in her hands.

"What is this?"

"Just a little something I've been working on since I heard you were coming. It's linked directly with the Tower's mainframe. The signal will reach all the way to Tamaran. If you're ever feeling homesick just fire it up and give us a ring."

Choking back a joyful sob, Starfire hugged the device to her chest. "Glorious," she said. "Thank you, Victor. Thank you so much. And thank you, all of you."

The group embraced again, then slowly, reluctantly, separated. With one last goodbye and farewell the three went to join the rest of the New Titans at the far end of the roof.

Raven had only taken a few steps out of reach when Starfire suddenly called to her, gently took her by the hand, pressed a plain white envelope against her palm and said, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What's-?" asked Raven looking quizzically at the envelope.

"Something I am entrusting to you. Please see that it is done."

Raven nodded, discreetly slid the envelope into her pocket, and the two embraced one last time.

Gathering up her things, loading them into the cargo hold, Starfire climbed into the cockpit of the ship.

**III**

"Welcome home, Your Highness." Vira was all smiles as Starfire floated gingerly from the cockpit of her ship to the docking bay floor. "Oh it is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you again as well," replied Starfire.

"Tell me, Highness, did you enjoy your trip to the Far Plane temples? I've never seen them myself but I've always heard that they are a most breathtaking sight."

Starfire, momentarily forgetting her own deception, found herself pausing for a brief instant before quickly responding, "Oh yes, yes, they were quite lovely. As always."

"As always," Vira echoed, then very quickly went to the rear of the ship. "Now, now, don't you worry about you bags, Highness. I'll be sure to bring them to your room. Right now you've got some business to attend to."

"Business?"

"The Grand Ruler requested that you report to his chambers immediately upon your arrival."

"Oh, I see. May I ask why?"

"He didn't say."

Starfire threw a tentative glance at the exit. Her escort, a duo of palace guards awaited her. She then felt a pair of hands at her back as Vira began gently encouraging her towards the door, saying, "Now go on, go, go, go. You just let ol' Vira take care of things here. Mustn't keep the Grand Ruler waiting, you know." She giggled and said, "Oh it is good to have you back, Your Highness."

Looking over her shoulder, Starfire smiled at the woman. "It is good to be back, Vira," she said. "It is."

**IV**

Walking through the halls of Tamaran's Royal Palace, flanked on either side by her royal escorts, Starfire felt a renewed sense of purpose. The trip back had given her a lot of time to think. Grayson had been right. The night they had spent together was a mistake, nothing more. And in the end what was she really losing? She was Princess Koriand'r, soon to be Grand Ruler of all of Tamaran. And what was he? Just a simple lonely little Earth boy.

The thought made her feel better if only a little.

At the moment her future could not have looked brighter. As soon as possible, she would make plans to have her friends come and see her. The wedding and coronation may have been too short notice, but it would not be difficult to arrange a visit for the near future. Victor's gift would make coordinating a breeze. All would be invited, Garfield, Raven, Victor, the New Titans too. Perhaps even the Titans East could...

"I will take it from here, gentlemen."

Starfire's heart skipped a beat as the familiar voice filled her ears. It was Kessa'd. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked and found her future husband walking towards her from down the hall.

"Kessa'd," she said happily. Resisting the urge to run into his arms, she nevertheless began moving quickly towards him. "Oh how I-"

As he came closer into view she could tell immediately that something was wrong. Holding a hand over her mouth, she recoiled slightly as the young man completed his approach. The left half of Kessa'd's face was deeply scarred. Long jagged lines outlined in dead, dimly colored flesh ran the length of his face from the top of his brow along his cheek to his chin. Of his brilliant emerald eyes, only one remained; the other was now a dull and lifeless grey.

"Oh my..." Starfire could barely utter the words. "X'Hal, my dear Kessa'd, what happened?"

Kessa'd appeared bitter for the briefest of instances before then offering his princess a warm smile. He looked beyond her to the soldiers standing at her back and said, "I will escort the princess from here. You are dismissed." The men saluted and left. His eyes fell back upon Starfire. "Come," he said. "The Grand Ruler awaits."

Starfire had only just started following Kessa'd down the hall when she quickly ran to his side. "What has happened to you?" She attempted to graze his cheek with her fingers, but he shied away from her touch. "How did you acquire these injuries?"

"There were some problems with the Roffnor migration," said Kessa'd finally after a few moments. "Needless to say things did not go as smoothly as in recent years."

"Oh my dear Kessa'd," said Starfire quietly.

"I should inform you... Galfore told me about what you've been doing."

A sudden feeling of alarm. "He...told?"

"I must say, Princess, I am sorry but I am most displeased."

Galfore had told Kessa'd about her trip to Earth? But why? He had sworn to protect her. He...

"I am aware of how much you enjoy the Far Plains, Princess, but going without an escort, and so close to your coronation...I am sorry, but I can't say I appreciate such recklessness. You do not know the land like I do. Safety outside the kingdom is never a guarantee. I do not care if Lord Galfore approved of it. I am well aware of your level of training, but nevertheless you should not have gone by yourself."

Her alarm dissipated and relief flooded her insides. "Oh," she sighed. "Oh, Kessa'd I am so sorry. It was not my intent to worry you." She took his hand and the two stopped. "Forgive me if this sounds strange, but I feel as though I have not appreciated you enough."

"No, no, Your Highness. It is not even my place to say such things, to question either you or the Grand Ruler. I was out of line."

"No. You are a wonderful man. And I could never ask for anything more in a husband. I look forward to our wedding now more than ever."

"You would still have me?"

She placed a gentle hand on his scarred face. This time he did not shrink away. "My love will always be yours." To her great surprise, her face did not betray the doubt she had in her own words. The nagging thoughts of her secret tryst with Grayson, the conflicting emotions, all remained tightly locked away. Soon enough it would all be lost to the ether of time. As it deserved to be.

Kessa'd smiled and said, "Princess, the day when I can finally hold you in my arms will be the greatest of my entire life."

**V**

From the moment Starfire set foot through the doors, Galfore nearly leapt from his throne. "Koriand'r," he said, practically shouting. "You have returned."

"Indeed I have," she replied with a smile.

Quickly the guards were dismissed and the two were left alone. Marching down the dais steps, Galfore took the young woman in his arms, pulled her close.

"Did you enjoy your trip?"

"It was wonderful, Kenorfka. The most fun I have had in many a sunrise. Thank you so much for your understanding."

"You are quite welcome, my sweet Koriand'r. Quite welcome. Permit me to say though that it is a great relief to have you back."

"Yes, Kenorfka. But what is it that you wished to see me about?"

"Oh eh well," he lowered his voice. "Simply so that you are not taken by surprise. Leiutenant Kessa'd has returned early from his mission; I'm afraid due to injury in the field. Now, he is well I assure you, but I did have to-"

"Kenorfka, it is alright. I have already spoke with the Lieutenant in the hall."

"You have?"

She nodded. "And I thank you. From the bottom of my heart I thank you for your what you have done."

"It has always been my job to serve and protect you, my Princess. Now and forever."

"I love you, Kenorfka. And you need not concern yourself anymore. I am truly home now."

The old man's tired eyes were a mixture of pride and admiration as he smiled and said, "Wonderful. Then the next sunrise will see you crowned the new Grand Ruler of Tamaran."

Once more Starfire embraced her loving Kenofrka. "Glorious," she said. Her doubts now seemed nothing more than a distant voice on the horizon. "Simply glorious."

_**A/N:** As of right now the story is only about half over, so keep tuning in. Next time will see some more insight on Grayson's actions. _

* * *

_**To The Cretin:** Good to hear from you again, man. They're turning Beast Boy red? What a pointless change. Given this and how much they f'd up Starfire's character I'm liking this comic universe relaunch less and less. I love AC/DC though I'm mainly a fan of the Bon Scott era. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap has got to be one of my favorite songs/albums of all time. Take care - Sir Alwick_


	11. Chapter 11

**I**

Grayson groaned. His joints and muscles did the same. Another dizzy spell overcame him, warping his vision and jellying his knees, briefly forcing him to take a moment to steady himself against the thigh high border surrounding the roof's ledge.

"Shit," he breathed.

He was so tired. This itself was far from surprising. He had, after all, been going more or less non-stop for the past three days, chasing criminals from one side of Bludhaven to the other and back again. Sleep, where and when he got it, never amounted to anything more than the briefest of catnaps. Never did he stop moving for more than an hour. He couldn't. He knew he was being stupid, but he just couldn't afford to let his mind settle. There was too much to do. Too much...

Pounding his palms against his temples, bouncing on his toes, Grayson psyched himself up, did everything he could outside of rest to ready his mind and sharpen his senses. Stepping to the roof's ledge he peered down at the goings on below.

They were a group of black and grey camo-wearing street urchins calling themselves the East Side Militia. While on the surface they claimed to be crusaders for social justice, the sad truth was they were just another gang of thugs who mainly specialized in the buying and selling of drugs and stolen goods. A cold and heartless faction, they fed off the misery of others while at the same time hiding behind rallies, protests and other grandiose publicity stunts. Liars and con artists, users, they took full advantage of the trust and kindness of their supporters in order to suit their own selfish needs.

They were Grayson's next targets.

There were nine of them, all currently in the midst of knocking over an electronics store. Having already picked the lock on the back door they made their way inside. They didn't use flashlights, only crept about the darkness, stuffing smaller goods into boxes and shuffling whatever else they could out the back into a waiting truck.

Grayson stood. He took one more deep breath. And jumped.

**II**

Two of them drew firearms. A duo of well placed bird-a-rangs disarmed them and they were quickly knocked to the floor.

Grayson was all action as he descended upon the youths. There was no need for words, he felt, and even if there was he possessed neither the patience nor the energy to use them.

Someone from the front of the store yelled, "Get him! Get the fucker!" and another snatched up a camera tripod and attacked. The youth swung wildly, breaking merchandise and knocking over displays. Grayson remained elusive. Avoiding the blows he finally caught the weapon and quickly KO'ed the attacker with a hard right cross.

One thug snatched up a video recorder and took aim. "Eat it, bird-shit," he shouted, reared back and threw the handheld device as hard as he could. A couple of his allies who were smarter than he was, called for him to stop, made futile attempts to block his reckless action, but already it was too late. The object was sent hurdling through the air. Grayson dodged it effortlessly and a split second later it penetrated the large storefront window, turning it to triangles and bringing forth the deafening ring of the security alarm.

One of the Militants cursed his friend's stupidity before a stiff kick from Grayson knocked the breath from his chest and put him down on the ground.

"Let's get out of here."

The call-to-flee's answer was both unanimous and immediate. The group sprang for the still open back door. Out of the five that ran only four made it as a well placed bola from Grayson bound the legs of a straggler, bringing him to the floor. As he cuffed the man's hands behind his back, Grayson counted the seconds in his head. Any moment now the remaining Militants would hop into their getaway vehicle, all yelling and screaming for their wheelman to drive. That was fine. The joker in the truck had been Grayson's first. They'd find him still probably knocked out, hunched over with his hands cuffed to the steering wheel. They'd find the keys missing from the ignition and the panic would sink in deeper. With their ride lost, they'd make a run for it, and by then it'd be too late.

They were fleeing the alley way adjacent to the store in a mad scramble when Grayson caught back up with them. Emerging from out of the darkness Grayson hammered a militant with one of his fighting sticks, catching him in the middle of the back and knocking him on his face. Another armed himself with a piece of lumber from a nearby trashcan and went on the offensive, going after Grayson with large ungainly swings that were easily dodged. Cracking a fighting stick against the man's knuckles he was swiftly disarmed and another sharp blow brought him to the pavement. Another went for Grayson's head with a crowbar and was put down in the same way. The last of them made one final attempt to escape. He wouldn't get far as two well placed bolas from Grayson bound his arms and legs to his sides and dropped him to the ground.

Grayson could already hear the sound of sirens in the distance. He figured he had just enough time to finish gift-wrapping the thugs before-

There was a sudden flash of white in his brain as Grayson was greeted by the crisp stabbing sensation of pain in the back of his head. Falling to his knees he heard the sound of footsteps as an angry voice called him a "Motherfucker" and told him that he "Ruined everything." Damn. The first one. He thought he had hit him harder. The young man now stood at his rear, lumber in hand. Smiling he said, "Wait till everyone finds out I was the one who clipped the bird-boy's wings."

They would have to keep waiting.

Ignoring the ringing in his ears, focusing on the sound of the thug's voice, Grayson lashed out. Like a jackhammer, his leg thrust outward, driving hard into the gut of what was until then an all too cocky Militant. Air fled from the man's lungs in one quick gasp, bringing hands to ribs and knees to asphalt. Snatching the downed man by his collar, Grayson dragged him to his feet. Leveling the Militant with a cold stare, he growled in frustration before throwing him ass-first and screaming into a pile of waiting trashcans.

Red and blue light caught in Grayson's peripherals as a police cruiser rounded a nearby corner. They could take it from here. It was time to go.

**III**

Again finding himself on the rooftop across the street from the electronics store Grayson silently looked on as the police went to work. At the moment he wasn't certain who, if there was indeed anyone, on the Bludhaven police force he could really trust. In truth many of them were just as bad as the thugs they apprehended. There were a number off the top of his head he knew were doing dirty. But taking down an officer was a different game. Before he moved on any of them he would have to have something solid. For the time being all he could do was watch and scrutinize.

It was after a few moments had passed that Grayson suddenly felt it, the familiar tingle of a presence at his back.

"So what is it this time?"

A deep voice greeted him. Easily recognizable, though not heard from in a long time. Not even bothering to turn, Grayson only sighed and said, "Nothing special. Just a bunch of goons making trouble."

From the darkness of the rooftop he emerged. The Dark Knight himself, Batman. Moving as a shadow upon the ground, he went to Grayson's side. Stopping to Grayson's left, he brought his foot to the ledge, peered over the side. He said nothing and barely seemed to breathe.

From the corner of his vision Grayson could not help but study the man beside him. He noted the stubble on his chin and the fresh scar on his cheek (he'd apparently been working hard too). Without even really looking he observed The Batman's posture, read him as only he could. The Bat was well into his late forties, closing in on fifty, though he certainly didn't look it. He was in remarkable shape and his masks did well to hide anything that would suggest otherwise. As The Dark Knight he was ageless, an ever present and unwavering force for justice. As Bruce Wayne he remained in a similar state of suspension. His well groomed hair, perfectly tailored Armani suits and million dollar smile served him as well as his cape and cowl. His few wrinkles did not translate to age, only experience and character. Put simply he was the same timeless sex symbol he'd always been. Forever handsome, desired, and free of suspicion. It was only when he was alone, or at least believed he was, when his defences came down and both masks were removed, that one could finally see him for what he was. Aging and tired. A lost childhood in the form of a man.

Grayson swallowed. If he wasn't the first to speak it was likely that neither of them would. After a moment he finally said, "So what brings you here?"

"Business," said Batman curtly. "Freeze. He got away from me in Gotham."

"You think he's here?"

"No, but I've been tracking him for weeks now. At the very least he came through this area. I just need to find out where he went."

"Need any help?"

"Not necessary."

"Suit yourself."

"I usually do."

The conversation reached a small lull as back on the street a Militant chose to wave his Miranda Rights in lieu of screaming about excessive force and conspiracy.

"You know you were in the tabloids again?" said Grayson.

"So I heard."

"Who was it this time? Actress? Model? Both?"

Batman paused for a moment, then said, "Heiress to the Jacobs Hotels."

"Ahh..."

Jacquelyn Jacobs. Grayson remembered now. Her name had popped up from time to time while he read the paper. Before her it had been fashion designer Cleya Simm. Before that supermodel Rebecca Danica Osterman; Actress Aubrey Hunter; Sarah St. Andrews; Julie Parker. The names disappeared soon after that and became no more than occupations, going something like actress, actress, model, heiress, model, model, actress slash model, heiress, different heiress. Brunettes and blondes and redheads and blondes. European beauties, African queens and Asian Goddesses. From LA, from NY, from France, Japan, Germany, Kasnia. They had been coming and going for as far back as Grayson could remember living at Wayne Manor. None of them ever lasted longer than four months. It hardly mattered. Love was never the goal. All that mattered was keeping up appearances. Each one was only there to lend to the disguise. Bruce Wayne: the socialite, billionaire playboy.

On the one hand it only made sense. To drive suspicion away from his Batman exploits it needed to at least appear to the general populace that Bruce Wayne had an active and busy social life. Still as he got older something about the practice began to not sit right with Grayson.

"Does it ever bother you?" he finally asked Bruce one day over breakfast. "That you already know none of these women has any chance?"

For the briefest of moments Bruce appeared thoughtful, as if he never expected to be confronted with such a question. Then without even looking up from his paper he said, "If any of them were ever looking for anything more than just a wild fling...Maybe."

They never spoke of it again.

"You were sloppy down there."

The Batman's words came suddenly and without warning. With the same force of will that he used to protect the streets of Gotham he seized control of the conversation.

"The whole thing was amateurish," he said. "And you're better than that."

"It was just a single moment," said Grayson, remembering the blow to his head. "I slipped up. So what?"

"Do I really need to tell you what's wrong with that sentence?"

Grayson sighed, said, "I know." He'd been told it all his life as Robin: One night, one moment, one slip, always makes the difference.

"And besides," continued Batman. "It was hardly the one time."

"You've been following me?"

"More like checking in."

"How often?"

"Often enough to know your head hasn't been truly in the game for some time."

Grayson might have been more angry about being looked after like a little kid if another dizzy spell didn't suddenly seize hold of him, forcing him to use every ounce of strength to maintain the appearance of control.

"Go home," said Batman. "Get some sleep, straighten yourself out. Don't come back until you do. Remember, survival means being two steps ahead of every situation. Think things through. Plan. Bludhaven is in dire need of a savior, and I admire you for rising to the challenge. But this city needs more than just a Boy Wonder."

And with that The Batman simply vanished, disappeared into the night.

Even after Batman had gone and the police had finished their cleanup, still Grayson remained. The words Boy Wonder echoed over and over in his brain. Somehow they carried more than just the usual nostalgic tint, and it wasn't long before a forgotten memory cracked the surface of his mind.

"Boy Wonder," he said aloud to himself. He went to his belt, to an unused pocket in the back. Undoing the clasp he flicked it open, plunged his fingertips inside. It was still there. The envelope, it was crinkled and two of its corners were slightly bent, but the writing on its face was just as clear as it was the day Cyborg had given it to him.

"For the Boy Wonder."

He opened it, read the small brightly colored card inside. He then reluctantly made his way home, collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

**IV**

It was late the next evening when he arrived. Dressed in his civies he carried with him a small white box wrapped in green and silver foil, a red ribbon taped to the top. He rang the bell and waited patiently. There was the faint thumping of feet and then the door opened.

"Richard Dude, long time no see," said Beast Boy, greeting Grayson with a warm smile. If there was any part of the young man that was annoyed with the sudden and unannounced arrival he didn't show it. "Afraid you're a little late. The party's been over for about a week now."

"Better late than never."

"Guess you got me there."

Feeling this wasn't the time to be defending himself, Grayson said, "Sorry. Look I got something for Brandon. Mind if I come in?"

After a moment of mock contemplation Beast Boy stood to the side. "Well, you did bring a gift. I guess you at least deserve some ice cream."

Raven emerged in the kitchen entryway just as Grayson entered. She was cordial and to his surprise she actually greeted him with a small, friendly hug.

It had been about two years since Grayson was last in the Logan household. His life in costume may have kept him in somewhat close contact with the still active Cyborg, but the same could not be said for the retired Beast Boy and Raven. He spoke to them on (very rare) occasion, but little more than that.

Brandon entered. The boy looked at Grayson somewhat shyly (that was to say almost not at all). His disposition changed, however, when he laid his eyes on the brightly colored package in Grayson's hands.

"Hey, pal, Happy Belated Birthday," said Grayson, holding out the package.

Brandon accepted the gift. With a small smile he pulled away the bow and ripped at the paper.

"Wow," he said excitedly. "A Constructo Fighter."

"Hey, you really wanted one of those," said Beast Boy.

"What do you say?" said Raven.

Brandon looked to Grayson, smiled and said, "Thank you."

Grayson found it difficult to hold back his grin. The child's simplistic joy was refreshing. It was something that he had to admit he really liked about children. They weren't complicated. They were the easiest people in the world to read and analyze and understand. Simplicity through innocence, it was the best way to describe it.

Brandon hurriedly opened the box. "Mom," he said. "Will you help me put it together?"

"How about if Dad helps you? I want to talk with Uncle Richard for a moment."

"But you're good at this stuff."

"Hey, I'm good at this stuff too," said Beast Boy a little defensively. Reaching into the box, past the multitude of different colored pieces, he pulled out the instructions. Fanning through the surprisingly thick booklet he said, "Hmmf," then "Huh," and finally, "Wow that's a lot of writing for a toy."

"It's not just a toy, Dad. Constructo Fighters are action figures of your own design. There are dozens of combinations and hours of fun."

The boy, obviously quoting from the commercial, earned a small chuckle from his father.

"Well, then let's get to it," he said.

Beast Boy with Brandon in tow excused himself with a small nod and left the room. On his way out a look was shared between he and Raven, one that did not go unnoticed by Grayson, but that was not commented upon.

Left alone, Raven gestured to the kitchen table, silently instructing Grayson to have a seat.

"Something to drink?" she said. "Milk, juice, water? I could make some tea."

"Got anything harder?"

For the briefest of moments, Raven appeared surprised, then said, "Sure," and asked him if Kalua and Vodka was okay.

"Sounds good."

Fixing a drink for both Grayson and herself, Raven joined him at the table.

Sipping his drink, Grayson became silent. Raven's surprise had not been unfounded. He almost never drank, parties and social gathering (which he almost never attended) being the only times he did, but the conversation with Batman the night prior had left a bad taste in his mouth, and it would take something more than just orange juice to wash it out.

As the burning liquid traveled down Grayson's throat, his eyes found their way to Raven's. Feeling the awkward pause he casually remarked, "Brandon's sure getting big, isn't he?"

Raven 'mmm'ed' in agreement, said, "Yeah. Nice call with the...whatever that thing's called. How'd you get it? Gar said the stores around here have been sold out for months."

"Being Bruce Wayne's ward never really stops having its benefits."

"I should have guessed. How did you know he'd like it?"

"Obvious really. It's one of the hottest toys in his demographic. And boys his age tend to be drawn to toys that involve moving parts and are otherwise mechanical in nature."

"How very efficient of you." Raven took another sip of her drink. She then very abruptly said, "So what's bothering you?"

Grayson's eyebrows arced softly as he said, "What makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you. I can sense your inner turmoil. And even if I couldn't, it's written all over your face."'

Grayson chuckled lightly and said, "Suppose something _was_ bothering me. What makes you think I want to talk about it?"

"Don't you?"

Grayson didn't chuckle at that, only sighed. She was almost as bad as Bruce. Downing the remainder of his drink, he politely asked for another. Raven eyed him almost cautiously for a moment, then taking his glass fixed him a fresh one.

"Did Starfire ever explain to you how she learned languages?" The question almost seemed to come spilling out of Grayson's mouth as Raven sat back down at the table.

"I think all of us were there. Lip contact, right?"

Taking his glass and holding it to his lips Grayson said, "Yeah, but did she ever explain to you exactly how it worked?"

**V**

"How it works?"

"Yeah."

Scooting closer Robin tried to elaborate on his question. "Like what are the mechanics of it? I mean when you kissed that Japanese kid, what exacly was that?"

Facing the night sky once again Starfire appeared thoughtful. "It is a bit difficult to describe," she said finally. "It is not exactly something I can teach as it concerns both techniques and biological dispositions unique to Tamaraneans. Much like flight it comes almost naturally to me."

"Just tell me what you can."

"Well, I suppose what I _can_ tell you is that the act you call 'kiss' on Tamaran we call Drag'r Blahg Keff or 'Bridge Between Minds.' It was developed over thousands of years, and began with the ancient hunters of Tamaran who, in the midst of stalking their prey, would use it to communicate complex instructions while maintaining complete silence. Overtime it became an application of war, on the front lines and between high commanders, when time was of the essence and updates and instructions needed to be relayed instantly. It was eventually further developed as a way of learning new languages. This is what I used on the boy in Japan."

"And on me."

"Yes, and on you."

"Had you ever done it before me?"

"No. Growing up in the Royal Palace on Tamaran there was never any use for it. With you it was my very first attempt to acquire a new language."

"How did you know it would work?"

"I suppose I did not, but you had aided me and seemed not to wish me harm. It felt only fitting that I at least try. And in all candor I had grown weary of battling you."

"Heh, I guess I gave you a pretty good fight."

"Yes, I suppose. More truthfully it was reaching the point where I was going to have to do something a bit more drastic."

"You would have killed me?"

"I did not wish it to come to that. But as I recall it was not simply you, but Beast Boy and Cyborg who were accosting me that night. My hands were bound and I feared for my life. If you continued to force my hand..."

"It's okay, Star. I understand."

She smiled warmly at him, said "I must say I am very happy that it did not come to that."

Robin chuckled and said, "I guess that makes two of us."

She eyed him slyly, leaned forward and said, "And trust me when I say I think I prefer this use of the Drag'r Blahg Keff above all others."

Cupping his cheek she pressed her lips to his. Robin's lips tingled with energy and his body went numb. Such a powerful sensation, it seemed to course through his entire being.

"Yeah," he said quite breathlessly when she finally pulled away. "Me too."

**VI**

"There was always this indescribable feeling whenever Star and I kissed. Like an electricity."

"Everyone says stuff like that."

"No, not like this. I mean literally. I found out much later it was actually an effect of the Drag'r Blahg Keff. The sensation I felt, it was a kind of euphoria meant to keep the subject still so that the information could be properly transferred. To Tamaraneans it was probably no big deal, but to a human like me, it was...Well it's hard to say. Enrapturing. Addicting even. But it was just a chemical response of sorts. I would have felt the same thing had it been any Tamaranean."

"Don't think me rude, but why are you telling me this?"

For a moment Grayson was silent as he considered his next words. "Raven," he said finally. "With you and Beast Boy. When you first realized you, I don't know, felt things for him, how did you know it was real?"

"Real as opposed to what?"

"I don't know. Something more...simple."

"Like how did I know I truly wanted him as opposed to just his hot green bod?"

"Well, if you're gonna put it that way..."

"Honestly? I didn't."

"But Beast Boy always said you were the one to make the first move."

"I was."

"Did you know how he felt? Could you sense it?"

"Emotions aren't as simple as most people think. Most just choose to view them in highly simplistic ways. To sense them as I do, one would never realize that what they think of as simple happiness or anger or fear is in reality a highly complex and layered series of feelings and sensations all occuring almost simultaneously. When I was younger I didn't have the control or understanding I do now. I would often struggle to differentiate between my own emotions and those of the people around me."

"I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. I didn't expect you to, or anyone else for that matter. I had been studying emotions for years by the time you met me and still I barely understood them."

"So how did you know that you loved him? How did you know things would work out between you?"

"I just took a chance."

Grayson said nothing.

Raven said, "Surprised?"

"A little. It hardly seems like something you would do."

"No, it hardly seems like something YOU would do."

Grayson said nothing, but the expression he wore was that of silent revelation.

"Look, Richard," continued Raven. "She thought she could hide it from me but it's easy to tell something happened between you and Star while she was here on Earth. I won't pry. You've always respected my privacy; it's only appropriate I do the same. Still, there's something I have to tell you."

Getting up from her seat at the table, Raven went to the fridge. Pinned to the door with a magnet there was an envelope. Returning to the table she set it down in front of Grayson. The lip flapped open as he picked it up and with a little negotiating out specked into his hand a diamond ring. His ring. The one he'd given to Starfire years ago with the promise of marrying her.

"There was a note too," said Raven. "She wanted to apologize for holding on to it for so long. And she also wanted me to tell you she's becoming Grand Ruler. And that she's getting married."

The news hit Grayson hard. A freezing cold punch in the stomach. That previous morning when she had wanted to talk to him, it echoed in his head and suddenly he felt even worse.

"I'm sorry, Richard," said Raven. "She's moved on."

"I know," said Grayson. "I know."

He said he did, but despite his words part of him still didn't want to accept it. This part wanted to catch the first flight off Earth, head straight to Tamaran; it wanted to infiltrate the Royal Palace by any means necessary, find the wedding; wanted to throw open the doors, shatter the peace of the event like a brick through a window; wanted him to yell at the top of his lungs, "Starfire, please forgive me. I made a terrible mistake. I was a fool. I was scared. I didn't know what I was feeling before, but I do now. I need you Star; I love you and I can't live without you." It wanted him to grab her, hold her in his arms and never let go.

Then he remembered...

...the hurt on her face, that pained expression when he told her to leave, and in his mind he pictured her beautiful and happy, pledging her love to someone who would gladly and confidently give her all the love and affection she deserved without a moment's hesitation. And it was then that he realized he couldn't take that away from her. He just couldn't.

**VII**

In actuality, even if Grayson had left at that exact moment, he would have been far too late. The ceremony had been ten hours prior. And what a beautiful ceremony it was.

Koriand'r and Kessa'd stood the centers of attention, smiling, pressing their palms together. Eyes glowing bright green, their bodies found synchronicity. Hearts beating as one, the pulse of their life energy flowed from one body to the other, from him to her and back again.

Above them, standing high atop the ceremonial dais, the High Priest raised his hands. With his palms facing the young couple's crowns, he closed his eyes and said, "May almighty X'Hal bestow her blessings upon this union. May the light of their love glow as bright as the sun."

Fingers clasped and palms moved to hearts.

"Let it be known, that on this day," said the priest. "That before their peers, before their friends and loved ones and the eyes of almighty X'Hal who watches over us all, Princess Koriand'r and First Lieutenant Kessa'd became as one. That their mutual promise to one another was fulfilled, and their love fully realized."

The glow of their eyes faded. Their hands unclasped and the two met in a warm embrace.

All at once the massive crowd awoke with raucous cheering and thunderous applause. Long shimmering veils arced and spiraled down from the highest balconies as those on the ground proudly waved their banners. There were brilliant flashes of light as a battalion of Royal guards honored the new union with a flurry of celebratory shots from their energy staffs. For several minutes every man, woman and child was lost in celebration.

Stepping to the edge of the dais, Galfore raised his hand and the crowd grew silent. "Today I could not be more proud," he said. "It seems only fitting that my last official act as Grand Ruler be the overseeing of my dear Koriand'r's wedding. Let it be known that she is the model which all Tamaraneans should aspire to. She has trained, worked tirelessly to earn something many of us believe she was already worthy of. And she has chosen a fine man to be her mate. Which is pretty good too."

The crowd laughed at Galfore's levity.

"And now.." continued Galfore. "Koriand'r?"

Starfire stood. She faced Glafore, her loving Kenorfka, and smiled.

"Are you ready?" asked Galfore under his breath.

Starfire nodded, and with a metal shing Galfore drew his ceremonial sword from its sheath. He leveled the blade over her head as she bowed, looking upon her with firm and solemn eyes.

"Is your mind with Tamaran and her people?"

"Yes."

"Is your body with Tamaran and her people?"

"Yes."

"Is your heart with Tamaran and her people?"

"It is."

"Then kneel Princess Koriand'r."

She did.

"And arise Empress Koriand'r, Grand Ruler of Tamaran."

Galfore turned the hilt of the blade towards Starfire, handing her the weapon. She lowered her head and at long last the royal crown was returned to its proper place. Galfore smiled and bowed to his new Empress as every citizen of Tamaran watching did the same.

Kessa'd too smiled; he bowed and kneeled before his new Grand Ruler before she gently took his hand and encouraged him to stand.

"All hail, Empress Koriand'r!" shouted Galfore.

The echo was heard across the planet.

**VIII**

Bidding the Logan's a good night, Grayson turned from the door and made his way down the front steps. His heart still ached, but for once his mind felt clear. Gazing up at the stars he took a deep calming breath.

"Goodbye, Star," he said.

He looked once at his watch and then continued on his way.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**__ So this chapter (and most likely the next) is going to be pretty short compared to the others in this story. I apologize for this, but I feel its unavoidable. Think of these two chapters as a bridge connecting the first half of the story to the next. My deepest thanks goes out to everyone who's been reading. Take care. - Sir Alwick._

_To The Cretin: Glad to see your still reading. You sure do know how to make a geek feel appreciated. Hope you're doing well. :) _

**I**

Bringing his toes to the edge of the roof he took a deep breath. It was a long way down, the highest point in the city. From this dizzying altitude he braced himself, closed his eyes, stepped forward and fell. The cold racing air met his face as he rocketed head first to the ground, the scenery racing by in an incomprehensible blur. With each passing second he gained speed, quickly reaching his terminal velocity as closer and closer he came to the ever widening pavement.

There was a moment, somewhere between too soon and too late, where time would seem to stand still and the world as he knew it would simply cease to be. It was always here that he found himself. It was in this moment that he felt things long buried come racing to the surface. Fear and excitement, an unbridled sense of joy and enthusiasm... His stomach reeled, he got goosebumps. Raw emotion rocked his body like pounding ocean waves and all at once he was awake. All at once, he was alive.

He raised his arms. He clenched his fists and with just the right amount of pressure, the glider wings from within the walls of his costume came snapping out into position. Holding his arms firm, arching his body, his wings caught flight and he rocketed back up into the sky. Cutting through the evening air he lost himself. He laughed and hollered with the unrestrained joy of flight and he wondered how he could live so long without ever really knowing.

Setting down on the nearest rooftop, he took a knee and settled himself. He took breath, allowed the smile to slip naturally from his face. He refocused his thoughts. His senses were sharp, his mind was clear. He was ready. He stepped to the ledge. Another Bludhaven night was in the air, waiting to greet him, and he was ready for anything.

**II**

The sun was halfway through the sky when Starfire's sleep cycle ended. Eyes cracking open she found herself, knees together, head resting against the slanted end of her sleeping pad, her hair pooled out below her. Light poured in through the windows the same way it had when she'd fallen asleep. She groaned, inhaled deep and sighed with an almost bitter emphasis. Somehow her pad did not feel as comfortable this particular waking as it had in more recent sleeps. There was a good reason for this, one she felt she already knew, but had no desire to address. It therefore instead remained a forced mystery, shoved to the back of her brain to be ignored and forgotten.

The nude form beside her, that of her new husband, shifted, exhaled. Readjusting himself, rotating, he faced her, his ear meeting the canvas. His eyes slipped open, blinked, and then offered her a warm and pleasant welcome complete with a tired but charming smile.

"Pleasant wakings," said Kessa'd somewhat sleepily.

"Pleasant wakings to you as well," said Starfire.

There was a gentle silence as, reaching, Kessa'd began softly caressing Starfire's cheek. As the steady tide of consciousness continued to envelop them both, there soon came a look of contemplation to Kessa'd's eyes. Though it struck her as unusual, the young Empress offered no acknowledgement, only a small smile and gentle sigh as she moved against his touch.

"You were dreaming," said Kessa'd finally.

"Pardon?"

"A short while ago I awoke to find you talking in your sleep."

"You did?"

Brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes, Kessa'd nodded.

"What was I saying?" asked Starfire after a beat.

Kessa'd shook his head, said, "I'm afraid I really can't say. It was more muttering I suppose. Not really anything I could make out. You were smiling though, so it must have been a pleasant dream."

"Must have been."

"Do you not remember it?"

Silently biting her lip, Starfire felt a twinge of guilt nibble at her insides, a small stab at the space between her ribs. It pained her, the realization that at that moment anything out of her mouth would have invariably been a lie.

"I am afraid not," she said after a few moments.

"Hmmm," said Kessa'd almost thinking to himself. "That's a shame."

There was another brief silence. Kessa'd's gentle ministrations continued. "I myself had a wonderful dream," he said finally. With a warm smile and a devilish glint in his (only) emerald eye he slid closer.

"Is that so?" said Starfire.

"Indeed. It was nightfall. The moons were full, and I was atop the highest plateau in Sodrin K'ari making love to the most beautiful woman in the entire history of Tamaran."

"Were you now?" said Starfire with a knowing smirk.

Kessa'd nodded.

"It is a shame you had to awaken then."

Kessa'd mock sighed in disappointment, said, "Very much so, yes."

Rolling, shifting on the pad, Starfire turned until she faced the opposite wall. "Well, I would not wish to keep you from such a dream," she said over her shoulder. "Perhaps if you resume your slumber now you may find yourself there once more."

Kessa'd chuckled. Again he slid closer.

"Oh, but my dear, Koriand'r" he whispered. "I was much rather hoping you would join me in making such a dream a reality."

The warmth of his body enveloped her as he snaked his arms over her hips. She could feel his arousal, the firm warmth of his erection, pressing into her lower back, rubbing enticingly against her bare flesh. It was a sensation that should have excited her, and yet sadly did not. She was not completely unfeeling. Certainly she felt the usual warm tingle, the gentle tremor that always accompanied such an intimate embrace; of course her body quivered at the feel of his fingertips lovingly caressing her neck and chin; the touch of his palms upon her breasts; of his fingers sliding and rubbing against her cunt. The physical was not the problem; it was elsewhere. The truth was that in her mind and in her heart, she felt nothing. Kessa'd's ministrations, the thought of his hard nakedness, it served only to excite her in the most involuntary of ways. Though her body could have easily committed itself to the act of love making as it had already done several times before, the same could not be said for the rest of her.

"I apologize, my love," Starfire said finally. "But I cannot right now. My mind is...occupied."

Kessa'd's disappointment was clear. He looked away for a moment, then nodded. "Of course," he said, his voice still managing to possess the most understanding of tones. "Just as well, I suppose." Getting up he crossed the room to the bureau, his arousal fading with each step. Retrieving his royal garb he said, "I have matters to attend to anyway."

Raising up, Starfire said, "The new palace guards?"

"Yes, I wish to look them over. Just a minor inspection to see everything is well."

"I take it they already meet your approval."

"Indeed. I hand picked each and every one. Except old Galfore of course. The rest are all members of my former squads. I trust them all with my life. Good soldiers. The palace could not be more secure."

"That is most reassuring to know."

Kessa'd said nothing further, only pulled on his black tights and gave a warm, albeit somewhat forced, smile. No longer feeling tired, Starfire floated to her feet. Crossing the floor in the opposite direction, she moved to her own bureau.

Kessa'd dressed quickly. He neglected the more casual royal garb in favor of the militaristic battle attire. Once finished he went to Starfire, offered her his embrace.

"I shall join you later once my business is complete. Farewell." Though he did his best to hide it there was little warmth in his words. He made for the door, opened it and nearly ran into Vira who suddenly appeared on the other side, her arm raised, her fist ready to knock.

"Oh goodness," exclaimed the woman. "Please forgive me, My Lord."

Kessa'd offered the woman little heed, only nodded, maneuvered his way past and continued on his way.

Holding her fingers to her lips, chewing her nails nervously, Vira entered the room with renewed caution. She looked to Starfire. "Oh dear, did I upset him?" she asked with evident concern.

Starfire was quick to calm the woman's fears. "Worry not, Vira. You have nothing to fear from him."

"But Lord Kessa'd did seem a bit upset. Did something happen? Oh nope, nope, don't answer that. None of my business."

Vira was quick to usurp Starfire's dressing duties. Taking the young woman by the shoulders she positioned her as she always did in front of the mirror and proceeded to fetch all the required garb as item by item she outlined the day's events. The chief of the Outland tribes to the south of the kingdom was to be a distinguished guest that day. There was also some business concerning the head merchants and...

It was around when Vira reached the meeting concerning the great pilgrimage to Killico Valley for the Sand Flower harvest when Starfire suddenly felt herself the victim of the most unusual sensation. Spreading rapidly through her insides, it overcame her entire body in an instant. Neither pain nor nausea, it was more an overwhelming warmth, a powerful and unrelenting heat. Starting at her stomach it radiated outward, spreading to her chest and extremities. The bureau rattled as she stumbled. Fraught with dizziness, dropping to one knee, she stared at the floor, took deep breaths, struggled to right herself.

Vira was at her side in an instant. "Empress?" she said, worry clear in her voice. "Empress, what's the matter? Are you ill?"

"I am not sure. I feel strange."

For several moments Vira remained by her side, gently rubbing her back like a concerned parent. "I'm going to go and fetch a doctor," she said finally. She had just turned to leave when Starfire abruptly called her back.

"No, no, Vira, wait," said the young Empress. Even as the words left her mouth already she could feel the strange sensation leaving her, retreating back into nothingness, leaving her with little more than a feeling of confusion. "I believe I am fine now."

"Are you certain?"

Starfire smiled and said, "Yes. Thank you. If you would just bring me some cak'l juice."

"Yes, of course, Your Highness," said Vira. "You just sit and rest. Ol' Vira'll be back in a flash."

Though she would not act on the strange sensation until later that day, already a single thought was forming in the back of Starfire's mind. The source of the sensation may not have been the great mystery it appeared...

**III**

Grayson took a deep breath, cracked his knuckles. His opponent did the same.

"You ready, old timer?" said the young man.

"Bring it," answered Grayson with a confident smirk.

There was a countdown. A voice said, "Fight," and so they did. The youngster was quick on the attack, immediately laying into Grayson with a flurry of punches and kicks going from high to low to mid, up and down and back again. He favored the ten hit combo, this one. He knew several and he threw them at Grayson with unrelenting speed. For the moment blocking and ducking were Grayson's only options.

"Oh oh, what you got? What you got?" the young man teased. Swaying back and forth, taking to the air he executed a flying jump kick, easily transitioning into another multi-hit combo.

Despite the young man's boasts, little did he know the tide of battle was changing. His combos were fast, but far too predictable. High punch, low punch, low kick, mid... The patterns were easily cracked and with each repetition Grayson was growing ever wiser. Very quickly it became a simple matter of waiting for the right openings. And unfortunately for the youngster, such a skill was almost second nature to a fighter like Grayson.

Blocking and ducking, throwing poking punches and kicks anywhere he could, throwing in a reversal here and there, Grayson slowly depleted the young warrior's life. Finally with one final artificial smack, Kid Flash's on screen avatar cried out in defeat, flew backwards through the air and smacked the ground with an audible thump.

"Player 2 Wins!" declared the announcer, barely heard over the chorus of cheers coming from the common room's other occupants.

"Dude, you actually beat him," said the young Robin.

"Not just beat him," said Wonder Girl, eyes wide with smiling bewilderment. "Annihilated him."

Grayson could not help an embarrassed smile. "Ah It's no big deal," he said, sitting back against the sofa, resting his arms along the top.

"No, no, no," came Kid Flash suddenly, speaking as if trying to deny the entire outcome. "That was luck. Blind stinking luck. Pick a guy! We're going another round!"

Returning to the player select screen, the two selected their fighters. They chose the arena and seconds later the computer voice returned, saying, "Round 1! Fight!" They did. There were smacks and thuds as the two's avatars resumed their previous war, exchanging punches and kicks; blocking, reversing, taunting. Kid Flash repeated every mistake he'd made the previous round, and just like last time, Grayson made him pay dearly for them. Two rounds later and...

"Player 2 wins!"

Robin laughed and said, "Oh man! Brutal! Seriously, man, that was amazing."

From the corner of the couch, his arms folded casually in front of his chest, Superboy rolled his eyes. "No, it wasn't," he said almost tiredly. "It's a videogame. There's nothing amazing about pretend beating someone up."

"Oh, don't mind him," said Wonder Girl. "He's just mad cause he stinks at this game." She leaned in close and whispered, "He always ends up accidently breaking the controller every time he plays."

The attempted secrecy was a lost cause as Superboy very quickly shouted, "I do not!"

Wonder Girl smiled arrogantly, held out a controller to the red S'd teen, dangling it by its chord from one finger. "Care to play me then?" she smirked.

Superboy only harrumphed, sank slightly lower in his seat.

There came the hissing sound of the common room doors. "Well, whatdoyaknow," Cyborg's voice boomed. "The rumors are true." Moving towards the back of the sofa, the big man was all smiles as he said, "Three rare sightings in one week. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"How's it going, Cy?" smiled Grayson.

"Not bad," answered Cyborg.

Any further conversation the two old friends would have had was interrupted by an overly excited Robin going, "Ooh ooh, Cy, you've gotta face Nightwing."

"Oh, definitely," agreed Wonder Girl. "Two old masters facing off. Winner take all. I like that."

"Well, see now that wouldn't be fair," said Cyborg with a casual shrug. "Nightwing here already knows I'm the king at this game."

"Since when?" said Grayson.

"Since always," said Cyborg.

"Care to prove it then?"

The room "Ooooh'ed" and then fell silent.

Cyborg, the picture of confidence, made his way around the sofa, the young Titans clearing a path for him as he walked, giving him all the space he needed. Sitting down beside Grayson, he picked up a controller. Slowly he turned, narrowed his eyes, and said, "Let's rock."

Grayson smirked. The two selected their fighters and for the next twenty minutes it was as if time had never moved. Round after round the two traded victories back and forth, each match peppered with good natured trash talk. The elation was clear on their faces. They loved this. For the brief time that the two of them played, they were teenagers again. Round three of the last match ended in a stalemate. Fists collided simultaneously and both onscreen avatars fell to the ground in mirrored defeat.

The room erupted in "Oh's."

"Ain't gonna get any closer than that," laughed Cyborg.

"Truce?" said Nightwing.

"Truce," answered Cyborg before slyly adding, "For now."

"And so the two masters parted ways," said Kid Flash in mock seriousness. "Destined to fight again."

Grayson handed off the controller to an eager to play Robin. Cyborg did the same for Wonder Girl, and the two friends made their way to the back of the room.

"I think these past weeks have been the most I've seen out of you in years," said Cyborg leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You did say not to be a stranger."

"Yeah well, forgive me for this, but in all honesty I didn't actually think you'd listen to me."

"Should I take that as a hint to get going?"

"Aw calm down. Jeez, since when are you the sensitive type?"

Grayson chuckled. "I've kept on a fairly strict schedule for a while now," he said. "I just figured maybe it was just time for a change."

"Does this mean you'll be coming back to Jump City?"

At this Grayson shook his head. "Sorry, Cy. Bludhaven still needs someone looking out for it. And right now that someone's me."

"I hear ya."

There was a loud beeping sound. Not quite like the Titan alarm, it carried far less urgency, making it not so much an alert but more of a notification. Again and again the loud beeping came from the large monitor at the front of the room.

"What's that?"

For a moment Cyborg appeared at a loss for words. "That's an incoming message from Starfire," he struggled out finally.

Grayson's heart sank, the wind all but completely gone from his sails.

"Ah okay," he said, doing his best to sound unaffected. "Well, I won't keep you. I need to hit the road anyway."

"Hey, uh, you don't have to leave. It shouldn't take long. The girl's usually really busy these days..."

Grayson simply shook his head. Shrugging good naturedly he said, "That's okay, Cy."

Cyborg could only nod in return. The two old friends parted with a casual fist pound and Grayson made for the exit. The doors opened just as the call was received.

"Hey, what's up, Star?" said Cyborg.

"Victor, I have the most wonderful news."

The doors closed with Grayson on the other side, drowing the conversation.

**IV**

Cyborg was in actuality one of the last to find out. The first beyond the usual (Starfire and the palace physician that tended to her) was Vira who took to the information with a level of glee never before demonstrated. Galfore was next. Responding with a similar enthusiasm the old man seemed to lose decades almost becoming a young one again before her very eyes. Kessa'd of course followed. His initial reaction was more of a stunned silence. That was before emotion completely took over causing him to take his new bride in his arms and spin circles with her around the room. Soon afterwards came the official announcement. Like a shockwave it went forth, outward and outward, across the kingdom and beyond.

In the end though, for many, there was very little surprise. It was an event that was a long time coming. The newly crowned couple of Tamaran, Empress Koriand'r and Lord Kessa'd, were to have their first child.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Just so everyone knows, I'll say it here too: This is a two part update. Chapter 14 will be following immediately after this one._

_To The Cretin: I appreciate the gesture, but its hardly necessary. You've done more than enough already. Also a life-sized Wasp and Starfire? That's cool!_

**I**

For some time the words had been there, hanging heavy in her mind, pressing against the backs of teeth, wanting to force their way through at opportune and inopportune moments alike. If she could only form them, she thought, only shape the abstract thoughts and feelings into something definite, maybe peace could finally be in her grasp. Maybe...

Walking from one side of her sleeping chambers to the other and back again, Starfire slowed to a halt, stopping just in front of her bureau. She swallowed, focused her thoughts.

"My dear Kessa'd," she said after a beat. So far off to a good start. "There is something I must share with you, and though I fear what your reaction may be, it is only right that you know." She bit her lower lip. Yes, she thought in her head. These words. Beyond their truth there was a simple elegance to them. Yes, she thought, this is good.

She continued.

"I have not been entirely honest with you. The time just before our wedding, when I went to visit the Far Plains, I..." She trailed off, turned and placed a hand on her chin, thought deeply. "I did not visit the Far Plains," she said finally. "That was...a lie." Her tongue burned with the confession. "At the time I was not even on Tamaran. I was in fact far away, visiting some dear friends on the planet Earth. I am aware I have never spoken of them to you. They are known as the Teen Titans and..." No, she thought. Never mind that now. Never mind the details. Stick to what's important. "You have to understand the Earth was my home for so long. Perhaps it is wrong but my fondness for it rivaled that of even the most beautiful areas of Tamaran. I made the most wonderful friends there, enjoyed some of the greatest experiences of my life. Please believe me. It was never my intention to mislead to you. My responsibilities on Tamaran after becoming Grand Ruler would have made it impossible to visit after."

She drummed her fingers on the bureau. "But..." she said. "But I am sorry to admit this is not my only confession. While I was on Earth, I," she paused. "I met someone. Another friend. Only he was more than a friend. He was...something far more special. And we...That is to say I never intended for it to happen, it just..."

Clenching her teeth in frustration, she growled. Raising her fist her accumulated anger with herself was unleashed on the stone wall of her bedroom in the form of thunderous punch. There was a deep snaping sound as the wall cracked under her force, sputtering dust and stone fragments onto the floor.

For a long time she stood there, her fist embedded knuckle deep in stone. In the midst of her fading anger she briefly recalled a dream, one had not long ago. When a masked man held her in a place that felt like home and whispered in her ear all her deepest desires. And she flooded him with forgiveness. And her happiness was unbound.

"I was unfaithful," she said finally. "I was willingly and knowingly unfaithful." She removed her fist, let it return to her side. "Because a long time ago I loved someone. Someone brave and compassionate. Someone kind. And even though he was strange and confusing and even though he could sometimes frustrate me beyond measure, the truth is I loved him more than I ever loved anyone. I loved him. I love..."

Starfire's private confession was halted when there came a loud and sudden knocking. Snapping in the direction of the door, she let out a tiny yelp of surprise. Reality once again surrounded her and after taking a few moments to compose herself she answered, "You may enter."

There was a click and the large door slowly swung open, revealing none other than Kessa'd on the other side. The young man smiled at her, lightly bowed his head.

"Good day, my love," he said warmly.

Starfire forced a smile. She moved languidly across the floor, hoping that the new blemish in the wall would remain unnoticed. "There is little reason to knock," she said as she walked. "It is not as though this is not your room as well."

Kessa'd simply shook his head. "No, my dear. The room is yours. And a gentleman always knocks before entering a lady's chamber."

"Well, for you it is not necessary."

"Yes it is, Koriand'r." Kessa'd's tone was almost insistent. "It is what's proper. And its my duty."

Starfire bowed her head appreciatively as Kessa'd approached. His tenderness resumed as reaching, he rubbed her arms and shoulders, lightly cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"How are you feeling?"

Starfire nodded. "Well," she said.

Kessa'd smiled, ran his fingers down her stomach, grazed it with his fingertips.

"Care to take a walk with me about the courtyard?" he said.

Starfire nodded and a sigh that sounded very much like relief passed over her lips. "Yes," she said with a small smile. "I would like that very much."

Kessa'd extended to her his arm, and the two made their way to the door. As she walked, Starfire could once again feel the words, her confession, climbing her throat, crawling across her tongue. With tired guilt and a silent bitterness she once again swallowed it, forced back down into the depths.


	14. Chapter 14

**I**

It was getting late. The quaint yet sizable book store had grown quiet. The gentle hush that had filled it during the early evening hours had all but vanished leaving in its wake an almost eerie calm as its meager few remaining customers concluded their purchases. It was here, perusing the reference section at the front of the store, that Grayson found himself. Absentmindedly drumming the cover of a title in his hands with his fingertips, he once more scanned the aisle. Tilting his head at a slight angle he studied each spine. At this point he could almost guess what followed what, and again he was reminded that all he was doing was killing time.

He was passing over a book on C++ computer programming when he felt it once more. Eyes on his back, watching his every move with unsteady interest. The cashier behind the counter, the dark haired beauty with the thin elegant frames, she was looking at him again. It was not the first time. Her gaze had found him several times prior during a few of his trips to that particular book store. He had to give her credit. She was very discrete, making herself appear busy at her computer for the most part, looking up from time to time only enough to seem mildly interested in what was going on in the store. The average guy would never have noticed. Though he was not necessarily accustomed to it Grayson had to admit her interest in him was not wholly unwelcome. He much preferred it to the cold hard stares of the supervillains and thugs he usually dealt with.

Grayson checked the time. 9:47. He was pushing it. He waited any longer and it would be too late. Then again maybe that was the point. Maybe he wanted to push it, to have the excuse, however lame it was. It could have simply been that he wanted to let time get away from him, to let the opportunity "accidently" pass him by. Maybe...

Making his way around the bookshelf to the opposite aisle, he pulled out a few more titles that caught his eye, gave them a quick skim and then put them back. He did the same for the next aisle and the next. He took his time, moved as slowly as he could. He checked the time again. 9:49.

"Dammit," he sighed in his head. Tucking his purchases under his arm he took one more walk around the store going from classic literature all the way to cooking for dummies and back again. Then, at long last, he headed for checkout.

The woman behind the counter, the same cute cashier that had been staring earlier, looked up from her work just in time to see him approach.

"Hi," she said brightly. She smiled at him. Not the forced company required smile given by most public servants, rather one that was sweet and genuine; a smile that spread beyond her lips, lit up her face like a Christmas tree and caused her eyes to twinkle behind her glasses, warm and inviting as a fireside embrace. She took his purchases, waved them in front of the scanner, effectively "beeping" each one.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" she asked after a beat.

Grayson nodded, said, "Yep."

The woman smiled at him again, continued her task.

Even through the blunt and analytical lens of his detective's gaze it was impossible not to notice the young cashier's beauty. Her eyes were a rich and alluring hazel and she had a light brown complexion as soft and smooth as freshly poured chocolate. She wore a red wraparound shirt that clung enticingly to her soft curves, and the plastic badge that hung around her neck smiled at him with the name Erica.

"Do you go to school?"

The question came suddenly, wresting Grayson's attention away from his mild leering.

"Pardon?" he said.

Erica appeared startled. "Oh nothing," she said quickly. "I was just wondering because...I mean I just noticed..."

Erica's words trailed off and her eyes wandered south to one of Grayson's purchases, a big fat text on 21st century medicine, and very quickly Grayson identified the woman's meaning.

"Oh," said Grayson unable to help a small smile. "No, I'm not a student."

"Right, of course. You must be a teacher then."

"No, no, just a guy who likes to...keep his mind sharp."

"Oh, good for you." She nodded, smiled another shy but wonderfully radiant smile. She fiddled with a lock of hair at the back of her neck, bowed her head nervously, said, "I'm actually a student myself. Fourth year. Almost. I attend the University over on 7th."

"Hallman U?"

"Yup."

"I hear that's a good school."

"It is, it is." She finished scanning the items, punched a few items into her computer. "Do you have our Frequent Reader card?"

Grayson shook his head, no.

"Oh, you should definitely sign up. It's free. Saves you ten percent on paperbacks. Every purchase goes towards coupons and freebies, it's definitely worth it for a sharp minded individual such as yourself. Here..."

Without another word Erica retrieved a small plastic card from beneath the counter. She asked for Grayson's name and email. Though not exactly wanting to, he nevertheless complied. She punched the information into the computer and scanned the card.

"There you go." She handed him the card and said, "All set. Just show this with your next purchase."

"Great," said Grayson with a small smile.

Erica smiled back at him.

A strange silence passed between them. Grayson tapped the card against the countertop and finally said, "So how much do I owe you?"

Erica made a face like she just realized she was standing in the middle of the street. "Oh right, right," she said. She seemed not to know where to put her attention for a few moments before finally righting herself. It was a moment Grayson had to admit he found endearing.

"With the new discount: 54.98," she said finally.

Grayson paid her, thanked her and made for the door.

"Hurry back," he heard her call to him just before exiting. He responded with a friendly wave. He chuckled as out of the corner of his eye he noted her wincing with a combination of embarrassment and regret. No doubt she was mentally kicking herself for what could only have sounded like a desperate plea. Rest assured it was, though Grayson didn't really mind.

As Grayson walked to his motorcycle the pretty young cashier stayed with him. He thought of her standing there behind the large store front windows. Briefly he considered catching one more glimpse of her, one more lingering glance. His pace slowed to a standstill, but he stopped just short of turning his head those precious few degrees. He thought about how she smiled at him, how her eyes twinkled behind her glasses. She was very nice. He thought about what it would mean to go back, to just talk to her again, maybe find out when she got off work, maybe...

Grayson's thoughts trailed off and were silenced. He checked the time again. Almost 10:00. He stood there for a time, motionless by his motorcycle, staring at his watch. Finally, throwing the books into the compartment under his seat, he mounted his ride and headed for home, cursing himself the whole way.

**II**

The screen was black. As the LED light flickered green the words Searching...please wait soon popped up in the center in white blocky lettering. The device hummed and after a minute or two a smiling Cyborg filled the screen.

"Hey, Star," he grinned. "How goes it?"

The Tamaranean woman answered, "I am well, Victor. And you?"

"Hangin' in there."

"What of your Teen Titans?"

"The grunts are doin' fine. Hell, they're always fine. Just chillin' in the game room for now. At least until I ambush them with a surprise drill."

Starfire giggled. "Oh you are bad Victor."

Cyborg smiled as if he'd just been complimented. "Yeah, I know," he said.

"And how are Garfield and Raven?"

"Funny you should ask. I got a surprise for you. And it should be here in any minute now..."

Almost as if on cue the device beeped and the words New Arrivals appeared. The screen fractured and suddenly the images of both Beast Boy and Raven appeared alongside Cyborg.

Starfire squeee'd loudly, almost cheering their names.

"What up, Star?" Beast Boy smiled. "Check it out. Vic finally got off his lazy metallic butt and made us a couple of these nifty gadgets too."

Cyborg frowned. "Don't talk to me about lazy butts. Who was it that once took three days just to empty the dishwasher?"

"Oh, it wasn't three," said Beast Boy defensively. "More like one and a half."

"It was three," droned Raven.

Starfire giggled. Oh how she had missed this.

After some friendly reminicing the conversation took an abrupt turn when Raven suddenly said, "Uh Starfire? You're glowing."

"You know I never got that saying," said Beast Boy.

"It just means she's happy," said Cyborg

"No, I mean she's really glowing," asserted Raven.

And indeed she was. The rest could see it now, even through the screen, a faint glow emanating from somewhere south of the device's metallic border, illuminating the young woman's face, adding an extra dimension to her happiness. Starfire was quick to explain.

"It is the baby, you see," she said with a timid smile. "In pregnancy all Tamaranean women experience a bright unprovoked glowing from the stomach usually occurring halfway through the second gestation cycle. It is an event known as the Sedk'f or Little Sun."

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"The explanation is quite simple. As my baby grows and become stronger it will start to crave solar energy. Since it is effectively cut off from the sun's rays it fulfills this need by absorbing energy from me. Soon it gathers enough to give off its own light."

"Now, that is pretty amazing," said Cyborg.

Starfire smiled. "Indeed."

Starfire's Sedk'f in particular had in fact been the source of much excitement around the kingdom. Everywhere one could hear whispers of "Did you see? Did you see? The glow, it is so brilliant, so bright. Never seen anything like it. It's wonderful. So wonderful." Indeed, the glow of the young Empress' stomach was far greater than any Sedk'f ever before seen in the kingdom. For many this was a clear sign...Bright days lay ahead for their beloved Empress and for the kingdom itself. For Starfire, the start of her Sedk'f meant something a bit more personal. Though no one noticed there was a deep relief present in her eyes the first time she found the warm light shining through her gown.

"That sounds wonderful, Star," said Raven.

"How far along are you?" asked Cyborg

"I am in the midst of my third cycle."

Beast Boy was puzzled. "Alright, what's that relative to an Earthling pregnancy?"

"Why? How long does such an event last for Earth Women?"

"Well, I'm not entirely an Earth woman," said Raven. "But mine still lasted nine months."

"Oh it will not be that long."

"Wha?" said Beast Boy, raising an eyebrow.

"How long then?" asked Raven.

"Well," said Starfire. "For me, my full gestation lasts..." For a moment she was silent as she quickly worked out the numbers in her head. "Five and one half months. Earth time."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," said Raven dryly.

"No, I am most serious," said Starfire.

"I should have been half Tamaranean."

The group laughed. As things died down the subject quickly turned to more pressing matters. Namely vacation. Coordinating a visit to Tamaran was far easier said than done. Both Beast Boy and Raven worked (and of course there was also the matter of Brandon's schooling) and Cyborg and Starfire had responsibilities that did not lend themselves to simply calling in sick or electing to take a personal day. Finding a time in which they were all available needed some planning.

Cyborg looked down ponderously for a moment. The sound of tapping was heard and suddenly a digital calendar filled everyone's screens, a string of dates shaded green.

"I'm thinking maybe this would be the best time for us," he said. "Me and the team got some business with the Justice League coming up so we'll be preoccupied for..eh, about a month or so. I already asked the Titans East if they wouldn't mind sending some guys to cover for us at some point, so we're all set. We got a pretty sizeable window. The rest just depends on you guys."

"Micky at the comic book shop owes me like twelve favors, so I'm good whenever," added Beast Boy.

"I have some vacation time coming up in a couple months," said Raven. The calendar cycled showing a new series of dates. "But regardless I think when we all go mainly depends on when Star's ready to have us."

"How about it, Star?" asked Cyborg.

The calendar shrunk in size, relegated itself to a small corner of the screen, returning everyone's faces to their respective spots.

"Hmm," said Starfire thoughtfully. She then immediately brightened and an excited smile crossed her lips. "Oh I know," she practically cheered. "The Lro'Tah,"

Beast Boy arced eyebrow, said, "And that is...?"

"The Lro'Tah is a celebration not so unlike your Fourth July. It is the Tamaranean day of rest, and all business is suspended."

"Sounds perfect," said Raven.

Beast Boy appeared doubtful. "I don't know," he said, rubbing his chin. "I was kind of hoping we could stay little longer than just a day."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Gar," she said. "You do know a typical Tamaranean day is equal to about five Earth days, right?"

Starfire smiled happily and said, "Indeed." Tapping the buttons on her screen, Starfire returned the calendar to its full size. She studied it and after a bit of figuring scrolled through and highlighted a new line of dates. "It is right here," she said. "I believe it will give us plenty of time for celebration and to do the catching up."

"Well, alright," said Cyborg excitedly. "This Ler..Lero..."

"Lro'Tah."

"Right. Lero'Tach sounds perfect, right ya'll?"

"Won't be a problem for me," said Beast Boy. "What about you, hon?"

"Should be fine," said Raven. "And it even falls just before the end of Summer Vacation so we won't have to worry about Brandon."

"Glorious. I will have already birthed by then, so you will all be able to meet my child."

"This is gonna be a blast!" said Beast Boy.

The four friends chatted for a while longer, catching up on recent events, talking about everything, nothing and whatever fell in between until finally the sound of a background Titan alarm interrupted.

"Oop! That's me," said Cyborg. "Gotta go, everybody. Duty calls."

Everyone quickly said their goodbyes and the metal man signed off.

"We should probably go too," said Raven. "It's kinda late over here."

Beast Boy reluctantly agreed, and though Starfire was disappointed with their departure she made no attempt to sway them, only wished them a pleasant evening.

"I hope to hear from you again soon," she said.

"You will," said Raven.

"See ya, Star," said Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Starfire. "I will see you."

The screen went blank. The device hummed a few moments longer. Its light faded and then disappeared entirely.

**III**

Setting their devices down on their respective nightstands, Beast Boy and Raven climbed into bed. Beast Boy pulled off his socks and removed his shirt, and Raven's running shorts hit the floor. They settled into the covers, got comfortable.

"That was nice," said Beast Boy.

"Mmm-hmm," said Raven, her eyes already shut.

"Star seems like she's doing really well."

"Mmm-hmm," said Raven.

"I still can't believe she's going to be a mom."

Raven yawned. "Mmm-hmm."

For a moment there was silence. Beast Boy then very hesitantly added, "So I guess you-know-who didn't make it."

Raven said nothing as Beast Boy continued, saying, "Well, he's a busy guy. I'm sure he probably just got hung up, right?"

Raven cracked one eye open, and stared hard at her husband.

"Mmm-hmm," said Beast Boy.

**IV**

Grayson was fully dressed. His Nightwing costume clung to his body like a second skin. The only item he neglected was his mask. He had to admit he hadn't expected this level of regret. Sitting at his kitchen table, illuminated by a single over head light fixture, he stared at the device in his hands, the rectangular tablet Cyborg had given him. He looked at the clock. The meeting was over. He was sure of it. It would have been pointless to call now, not to mention incredibly rude. The thought made his decision easier to swallow, if only a bit.

Getting up from the table he entered the living room. With a tired sigh he set the device down in an empty space along his bookshelf. He returned his mask to its rightful place, climbed up to the skylight and left, entering into the dark still of the night air.


	15. Chapter 15

**I**

The cathedral was the picture of Tamaranean elegance, a wide and sparsely decorated octagonal room built into the southeast corner of the palace. There were no windows; only a series of overhead lamps provided illumination. A massive statue of X'Hal stood proud at the far most wall from the entrance and just in front of that rested the ceremonial dais. In an angled purple cushion atop the dais lay the kingdom's new daughter, the as yet to be named new Princess of Tamaran.

At the moment the child's features were indistinguishable. The glow that had accompanied her in utero was still present and the baby girl shined with an almost blinding luminance, as bright and yellow as the sun. Unaware of her own power, she wriggled and made little gurgling sounds and every so often her own infantile joy would cause her to lift involuntarily into the air only to be swiftly coaxed back down to the cushion by her mother's gentle hand.

The newborn's light was in the midst of its final burn. Never in the recorded history of Tamaran had a child possessed such an incredible Sedk'f. The elderly priest standing at the head of the newborn's cushion said as much the moment he laid eyes on her. "There is great power within this child," he said to a tired but jovial Starfire. "It is my belief that she will not only unlock the secrets of The Nova, but also many more beyond."

The room's other occupants looked on in silent anticipation. Besides the high priest, both Galfore and Vira were present, Galfore as Starfire's Kenorfka and Vira as her most valued guest. Both looked on with an unsuppressed glee. Galfore's grin was enormous, and tears of joy laced the corners of Vira's eyes.

From her place at her daughter's side, Starfire found she could do nothing but smile. Reaching down, she ran a gentle hand over the infant's brow. She was so happy. The cathedral had been her temporary quarters for the past two sleeps as she waited for the Sedk'f to subside. At long last the time was drawing near. Soon the Grand Welcoming would begin. Looking to the door, she took an excited breath. Any minute now her dear Kessa'd would enter (As tradition dictated she had not seen him since before the birth). He would rejoin her and together they would gaze upon their precious creation for the first time. He would hold her and declare this child his. She would do the same, verifying before the high priest that this was the one whom she loved, whom she wished to join her in raising her child. Thanks would be given and they would then bless the child with a name, officially welcoming her and granting her a place in Tamaranean society. It was one of the kingdom's oldest traditions and also one of their most important.

The massive doors of the cathedral opened and just as Starfire had envisioned Kessa'd entered. He walked down the aisle dressed in his most regal attire. His excitement was palpable. He smiled and took his place at his wife's side just as the babe's glow entered its final throws. As the light started to retreat the proud father leaned in closer to the deep purple cushion. He wasn't going to miss a moment. His one good eye twinkled with delight, aching to be filled with the miraculous vision that was his first born child. Time passed and the glow continued to dim. It finally flashed with one more brilliant strain and then disappeared entirely, for the first time revealing the newborn's full visage to the world. Kessa'd took in the unobstructed image of his daughter, and his heart reeled at what he saw.

At first it almost seemed to be an illusion, a trick of the brain brought on by the light's brilliant final retreat, but as Kessa'd more closely inspected the newborn he was devastated to find such was simply not the case. There before him lay a beautiful baby girl. Her lips thin; her cheeks chubby; her ears perfectly symmetrical and her eyes the most lovely shade of green. Everything about her was absolutely flawless. But her skin, her hair...neither were as they should be. Instead of the bright and vibrant goldish orange found in all Tamaranean babies, the young princess's flesh was rather a pale and somewhat diluted peach color, and her hair was as black as the night outside their walls. There was plenty of Starfire's beauty within this child, but none of Kessa'd's. This was not his baby and his realization of this was both painful and immediate.

For several agonizing seconds Starfire was unable to tear herself away from the innocent image before her. There it was, her secret in all its terrible glory, finally revealed; her deception cruelly come to life in the form of her own precious newborn.

Starfire looked to Kessa'd; he did not meet her gaze, only stared at the newborn still innocently gurgling away in front of him, completely unaware of the pain she was inflicting by her own simple act of existence. With great hesitance she reached out to him, calling in a voice that was both controlled and gentle. Kessa'd, however, gave her no heed, only turned and began a fast march away from the dais towards the door. When Starfire pursued, Kessa'd's pace increased. His distance from her remained as he burst through the doors out into the hallway.

Starfire called to him, "Kessa'd! Wait! I wish to explain," but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Not a muscle in Kessa'd's neck twitched as he continued his determined march down the hallway.

There was a brilliant flash as Kessa'd's energy swirled up around him. He made a sharp turn and disappeared through the nearest open window, soaring off into the night sky. Though Starfire followed it was clear from the moment her feet left the ground that she would not be able to keep pace with him for long. Very quickly her breathing became labored. In less than a minute she was winded. Her body strained to manufacture the necessary energy to keep her airborne as she cried out one last time, "Stop, please! I beg you do not leave."

Suddenly Kessa'd light disappeared. He jerked to a stop, turned, faced her. Still panting heavily Starfire reached for him, seeking his hands. Groaning and straining she managed to elevate herself enough to meet his gaze. She was about to speak when without warning she felt his hands on her arms. His grip was fierce as he pulled her in and planted his mouth against hers, and all at once her confession came roaring to the front of her mind. The words brought with them a mass of images; her departure from Tamaran; her journey to Earth; meeting Cyborg and the Titans, Beast Boy and Raven; her chance encounter with Grayson and the night of love and passion that followed. All the things she'd yearned to say were in one instant forcibly extracted from her. Cold, inelegant truth...

Starfire nearly fell as Kessa'd abruptly released her, almost shoving her away as he held his head and seemed to stagger backwards through the air.

"How could you?" he hissed, finally, after righting himself. "After everything I've done for you. Do you have any idea what I've done, how much I've sacrificed to keep you safe? And you cast me aside as if I was nothing?"

"You are not nothing. You know what I have done but not how I feel. Please let me explain..."

"Your words mean nothing to me."

"Kessa'd..."

"You're a disgrace, an embarrassment to the great name of Tamaran. That is all you are."

Kessa'd said nothing further. His energy returned, surging up around him in a blinding torrent. Once more he fled and this time he did not hold back. With unfathomable speed he rocketed through the night sky, leaving a ever weakening Starfire to start slowly slinking to the ground.

Starfire's decent ended with the feeling of strong arms around her waist.

"Koriand'r," Galfore's voice called gently as he pulled her into his chest.

"Release me. I must go..."

"What you must do is return to the palace. The kingdom cannot see you like this."

"But I must speak with him," gasped Starfire. "He needs to understand. I need to make things right!

"Let him be for now. Lord Kessa'd will return in time. I promise you he will."

Though Starfire was not yet done arguing, her weakened condition kept her silent.

"We must head back," said Galfore. "Come I will carry you."

Though her eyes filled with wet Stafire forced control. She was the Empress of Tamaran. At all costs she needed to maintain a certain level of strength. "No," she said. "Just a steady hand. That is all I require."

Galfore nodded and offered just that.

On their journey back to the palace the two, for the most part, remained silent. Galfore asked only one question: Is it his? Starfire knew immediately whom he meant. She didn't answer. She didn't have to. Galfore knew the truth the moment the words left his mouth.

No one had moved from their respective positions in the entire time the trio had been gone. As Galfore entered he quickly passed the still beleaguered Empress over to Vira then turned his attention to the priest.

"You will speak not one word of this to anyone," he said, leveling the elderly Tamaranean with a deathly serious gaze. "You will return to your chambers and wait to be called upon. Understood?"

The priest said nothing, only nodded.

**II**

Time passed. Kessa'd did not return.

Never had Starfire felt so weak, so tired. Her recovery had been slow. The pregnancy and the sub-sequential birth had been draining enough. Besides the usual aches and pains, there was also the fact that most of her life energy was gone. Though gladly given to her daughter to ensure her healthy arrival it had nevertheless left her almost entirely depowered. Dusk had met her at the conclusion of her final gestation cycle. She would not feel the nurturing rays of the sun for some time. How she longed for a few hours under the nurturing light of Cyborg's solar lamps.

As tired as she felt however, what she felt more than anything else was disgust, disgust in herself for all that she had done.

From the balcony of her bedroom, she looked longingly out into the darkness surrounding the palace. Behind her, sitting at the edge of her sleep pad, sat Vira, the still unnamed infant in her arms.

It had been hours since the incident at the cathedral and still Vira had yet to leave either Starfire or her new daughter's side. When she did leave she did so only to serve food and drink or to otherwise perform any of her usual royal duties. She spoke not a word of the events that had transpired and instead remained her usual jovial self. Cradling the infant she smiled and made baby noises. She complimented the child's beauty, ignored the sad truth that she was, at least in an official capacity, parentless and without a place in the world.

After so long, Starfire could ignore it no longer. "I wish to know your thoughts," she blurted out suddenly.

"Beg your pardon, Empress?"

Starfire scoffed. "Please do not toy with me, Vira. Have you really nothing to say? You hold my daughter in your arms; you look upon her with your own eyes. She is not of pure royal blood. It does not take the wisdom of X'Hal to see that."

"I'm sorry, Empress, but I don't understand what you're asking?"

Starfire was growing increasingly frustrated. She had to struggle to keep a level tone as she spoke. "Vira, please, I wish to know. Do you hate me? Do you condemn me? After everything that has happened why do you remain by my side? Why do you insist on acting as if nothing is amiss when everything clearly is?"

For a moment Vira was silent. "It is not my place to pass judgment on you, Highness," she said finally. "I remain at your side because you are my Empress and it is my duty."

"An Empress as wicked as I is not someone for whom one should feel any obligation."

"Now, now, now, Highness. I have known wicked in my time. I have seen it for myself, and you most certainly are not. What you have done was not done in malice. The man who fathered this child could only have been someone whom you felt only the deepest love for."

"What makes you so sure of that."

"Because I am sure of you, my Empress. Because I am sure that you are good and selfless. And because X'Hal teaches us that even the best of us fall down in the muck from time to time. Lord Kessa'd knows this too. Just like any Tamaranean he knows that evil cannont exist in love's presence. It may take some time, but he'll come around."

"Vira..."

"Beyond that, if you would allow me, I would offer these words of wisdom: The birth of one's first child is an experience that never repeats itself. Regardless of the circumstances it is a moment that should always be cherished."

As Vira spoke she got up from the pad and made her way to where Starfire stood. She held out the baby to her, intimating that she take her. For a moment Starfire was hesitant.

"Take her, take her," smiled Vira. "A babe this fine deserves to be kept close to the heart."

Reaching out Starfire took the baby into her arms, and with this simple act she could already feel her apprehension begin to fade. She smiled and nuzzled the girl with tip of her nose. Vira was right. She was right about everything, but most importantly she was right about this: this was a time to be enjoyed. And Starfire would enjoy this moment, however long it lasted.

**III**

It was several hours later when Galfore knocked on Starfire's chamber door. Though he had not seen him with his own eyes, he had heard substantial whispers among the guards that Lord Kessa'd had returned and was in the barracks at the bottom of the palace.

Starfire did not need to be told twice. Wasting little time, she moved briskly down the halls of the palace, towards the barracks. The main entrance, the large metal doors came into view as she rounded a corner. Two large palace guards stood on either side. She was just about to enter when they suddenly obstructed her path, crossing their energy spears with startling accuracy and a sharp metallic shing.

Though taken aback by the display, Starfire nevertheless kept her cordial demeanor. "Please stand down. I wish to enter," she said.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow that, Empress," one of the guards said.

"I beg your pardon."

To say Starfire was shocked would have been an understatement. Never in all her years had she needed to ask twice for anything while within the walls of the palace.

Starfire furrowed her brow at the two men and said, "I must speak with my husband. He is here, is he not?"

"Lord Kessa'd has given specific instructions not to allow you admittance," said the guard.

Frustration flooded Starfire's insides. Her fists clenched at her sides; her eyes narrowed. "You try my patience. I have no desire for games. Remove yourselves immediately!"

In an act of blatant defiance, the two soldiers side-stepped so that they more fully blocked the doors. Neither of them said a word; both stared long and hard at the woman before them. Their eyes were full of disdain.

Starfire was ready to argue further when a sudden feeling of deep discomfort washed over her. On her way to the barracks, she had passed several palace guards; each stood at complete attention, minded his/her post, and as she walked she had given them as much heed as she usually did (that was to say almost none). However, it was at that moment that she realized something. Turning she found each and every guard she had passed now lining the hallway behind her in very short order. Dozens and dozens of heavily armed soldiers decorated her path, each one leveling her with the same cold and ominous stare. Kessa'd's words rang in her mind. He had chosen the new guards personally. Every single one was a former comrade, a former partner in arms. And all were one hundred percent loyal to his word, whatever that may be.

Starfire inwardly shivered as a foreboding chill traveled up from the base of her spine and seized her heart. Doing her best to remain calm she began a slow march back down the hallway. Keeping her eyes level she did her best to ignore the harsh gazes being set upon her. As she walked further and further from the door the soldiers began crowding the hall behind her, creating at her back an impenetrable wall of flesh and steel.

**IV**

The news anchor was all suit and tie. He paused briefly as the onscreen graphic shifted from that of an important looking bundle of documents to a blue bordered photograph of a 40 plus, mustached man with well kempt brown hair. Shifting slightly in his chair, the well dressed anchor looked into the teleprompter and in a flawless non-regional dialect spoke the words Grayson had been waiting all morning to hear.

"In other news, Bludhaven Police Chief Frank Barnes will be arraigned in superior court today. Barnes, along with four other officers, is being charged with three counts of conspiracy as well as possession of a controlled substance with intent to distribute. He is expected to plead not guilty to all charges. The charges were filed after photographic evidence of Barnes surfaced, showcasing he and the afore mentioned officers engaged-"

The report continued. It concluded and with the press of a single button the living room became silent once more. Sitting back in his armchair, Grayson tented his fingers, reflected on his most recent steps to bring order to Bludhaven. Though Barnes and his lackey's weren't the only scumbags to wear badges getting them out of the way was certainly a major victory. As an added bonus the path was now open for a number of well meaning officers to fill Barnes' spot. Grayson had already spoken to a few of them. If things worked out having a few partners on the inside would be quite beneficial.

In general it had been a fairly uneventful night and Grayson had returned home early. Such was a rarity for a city like Bludhaven. Wanting to take advantage of the downtime given to him, Grayson decided to catch up on some reading before retiring. Getting up, he made for the bookshelf. After a brief skim he made his selection, but stopped just short of returning to his seat.

Once again the object had found his gaze...

Grayson had lost count of how many times he'd picked up the tablet-like communicator only to once again set it back down on the shelf. He'd managed to ignore it for the past several months, but now here it was, once again staring him in the face. This time he couldn't simply walk away. Taking the device into his hands he stared at his black hued reflection, removed a thin layer of dust with his fingertips.

Though he had been making a point of spending more time away from work and the emptiness of his apartment, the sad truth was many of Grayson's old reclusive habits had been making a comeback. He'd received several more video conference invitations since the first one. Each time he'd found some reason to miss it, and each time he did so he felt worse. It was stupid. He was stupid. It didn't take a genius to see what he needed. He needed closure. He needed an ending to this melodrama if he was ever going to truly move on with his life. He owed Starfire an apology for the way he had treated her, for all the years he had spent yanking around her emotions. It was the only way... He knew this, and yet...

He had stared down all manner of man and beast, monsters and demons and psychotics and never once did he blink. But the mere thought of seeing her face again, her happy, smiling face after what he had done, it scared him more than anything he could possibly imagine. Every time the thought entered his head he quickly found a reason to snuff it out. He wanted her to be happy; he hoped with every fiber of his being that she was happy, but seeing it, knowing that she was just fine without him, hurt in a way no fist or stick or bullet could.

The device lightly clapped against the book shelf as he once again set it back in its place. Sighing, he turned. He was halfway back to his chair when a sound foreign to his apartment filled his ears. A strange out of place beeping emanated from the bookshelf. The device, it was calling to him...

**V**

With each step the fear was rising. Everywhere Starfire went, more cold stares followed her. Never did she feel more relieved than when she finally made it back through the doors of her bedroom.

Vira was still there waiting when Starfire returned. "Empress," she said, the baby still in her arms. "Tell me, how did you fair?"

Starfire said nothing. Quickly crossing the floor, she reached for her baby. Her thoughts were frazzled. At the moment all she wanted was to hold her daughter in her arms, just hold her and know she was safe.

"Highness, what's the matter?" said Vira, now noting the fear in Starfire's eyes.

Starfire began pacing floor, gently rocking the babe in her arms with each step. She put a hand to her forehead, attempted the calm herself. When her thoughts were once again filled with dozens of burning hateful eyes, she realized what she needed to do.

"Vira," said Starfire finally. "You are loyal to me, yes?"

"Of course, Empress."

"If I were to ask something of you, could I trust you to accomplish it?"

Vira nodded.

Starfire paused, contemplating her next words.

Vira took a cautious step forward. "Empress?" she said.

"I wish you to take my daughter," said Starfire finaly.

"Pardon?"

"Take her and flee the kingdom. Go south. Find the Outland Tribes. Claim yourself a refugee. They should help you."

"Highness I don't understand, what has happened?"

"Nothing yet, and hopefully nothing will, but in case something does...Will you do this for me?"

Vira hesitated for only a moment before nodding her head and giving a firm and confident, "Yes, your highness."

Nodding in return, Starfire then looked to the babe in her arms. Holding her close, she gently kissed her forehead, lovingly stroked her thin hair with her fingertips, and, with a heavy heart, finally passed the baby into Vira's strong and capable arms. Crossing the room and stifling a tear, she went to her bureau. Digging deep into the bottom drawer she retrieved her old Titan communicator.

"Take this. If the time is right I will come for you. Beyond that you are to wait for a call from one of my friends."

"Your friends?"

"You will know them."

"How?"

"I...the password. Silky will be the password.

"Empress..."

"Say the password."

"Silky."

"Good. Now go."

"Empress..."

"Go."

Vira said nothing further, only nodded. She started for the door; Starfire suggested the balcony instead. The older woman gave one more tentative glance to her Empress then quickly disappeared into the dark night.

Now alone, Starfire returned to her bureau. Digging deep she quickly retrieved her tablet. She activated it, brought up the menu. To save time she elected to send out an emergency signal to all corresponding devices. At this point it didn't matter who answered, so long as she could inform someone of what was happening.

For a few moments the device did nothing. Silently Starfire prayed that X'Hal take pity on her, that someone, anyone, answer. After several agonizing seconds, someone did.

The device beeped and suddenly Grayson's unsure gaze met her own.

"Richard?"

"Star..."

For several seconds both were silent. Starfire had to admit, Grayson's was the last face she expected to see occupying her screen. She almost wanted to be angry, to scream at him, blame him for everything that had happened. Then she remembered Vira's words and realized such actions would not only have been childish, but also wildly untrue. Further she realized it was only appropriate that Grayson be the first one to learn the truth.

"Richard," Starfire began. "I am unsure exactly how to tell you this but..."

"Wait," said Grayson suddenly. "Before you say anything I just want you to know..." There was great unease in his voice, as if he feared his own words. "Star, I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry about me. You were nothing but a friend to me, the best friend I ever had, and I squandered everything you ever gave me. The way I treated you...you deserved better."

Starfire listened to Grayson's words in somber silence. The confession pouring out of his mouth... Why couldn't he have spoken such words sooner?

"You never did anything wrong by me, Star. What happened between us...it was all my fault," said Grayson.

Starfire sighed. "You assume too much, Richard. The truth is we have both done harm to one another. Whatever blame there is for our current state lies with both of us."

Grayson was quiet. "It's really nice to hear your voice again," he said after a beat.

A sad smile crossed Starfire's lips. "It is good to hear your voice as well."

Grayson was ready to speak again when Starfire abruptly cut him off, her words spilling out of her mouth.

"Richard, I believe I am in danger."

"What?"

"I sense a possible plan to move against me."

"Move against you? What do you mean? Are you being invaded?"

"No. It is not any outside force. The threat is here, within the royal palace. It is my own people that I fear. That is why I need you to come to Tamaran."

"I don't understand. What happened?"

Looking down, Starfire took a deep breath. "Richard...that night we spent together..."

She would not be allowed to finish. There was a loud bang as her chamber doors rocketed open and smashed loudly against the stone walls. Head snapping up, she turned to find Kessa'd standing in the door way, a look of contempt blanketing his face, a phalanx of armed guards at his back.


	16. Chapter 16

_To The Cretin: Thanks as always, man. I always look forward to your reviews, and I'm anxious to see what you think of the developments in this chapter. It gets pretty intense._

_To Lucas in San Diego: Thanks! Glad you're diggin the story. Yeah, can't resist a good Batman cameo. Who could? He IS the Goddamn Batman after all._

**I**

Wordless, Kessa'd entered the room. His stride was firm and stringent, filled with purpose, and his eyes possessed an almost terrifying intent, not exactly anger but rather a steely determination. His regal attire was gone; in its place he instead wore his old military uniform, armor and all. As he walked, the guards that followed him fanned out in all directions, taking positions along all sides and corners of the room, filling the space in rapid succession, a flood of weapons and armor.

Her heart still beating from the sudden intrusion, Starfire pressed her back against her bureau. Kessa'd's name burst past her lips as her gaze attempted to take in the full scope of the approaching hoard. Struggling to keep a calm and even tone, she swiftly asked him, "What happens here? What are you doing?"

Kessa'd offered his wife no heed. He ignored her questions and instead focused his attention on the guards that were still filling the room.

"Search everywhere," he said gruffly, his voice demanding accordance. "Seize anything that looks suspicious."

The guards took to their task with gusto, undoing the room's order with abandon. They ransacked the closet, overturned the sleep pad, opened and emptied the contents of any and all drawers and cabinets without a hint of hesitation or respect.

Upon witnessing such a brazen act of invasion being perpetrated on her privacy, Starfire was unable to help an involuntary twinge of anger from stabbing at her gut. Her brow furrowed and her lip curled as the guards heartlessly destroyed the order of her room. Any patience she had left was already gone when one soldier close to her suddenly shouted:

"She has something behind her back."

"Bring it here," demanded Kessa'd.

The guard responded swiftly and made a fast grab for Starfire's tablet. Gripping the device hard, Starfire instinctively twisted away from the man's reaching fingers. She leveled the man with a fiery gaze. She hissed, "How dare you," and took a cautionary step backward only to bump into a second guard. With the same disdain one would show a rodent, the man snatched the young Empress by the wrist and raised her arm above her head, forcing her tablet into the air.

Starfire's Tamaranean instincts were rapidly taking hold. Gritting her teeth, she called for the man to release her and, when he failed to immediately comply, followed her order with a straight punch to his jaw. Had she been at full strength such a blow would have sent him smashing into the far wall. As it was it only staggered him to the floor.

Unfortunately Starfire's resistance ended there. There was a chorus of shouts calling for her to stop and cease. Guards swarmed her in all directions. Her arms were twisted at her sides; her hair was pulled up by the roots and a well muscled arm cinched itself around her throat and chin. Energy spears were held under her eyes and in an instant she was forced to accept the futility of her actions. Her struggling ceased and she surrendered her grip on the tablet, allowing one of the guards to rip it from her fingers and deliver it to Kessa'd. Despite her acquiescence, each of her captors held firm. Not one lowered his spear or released her grip. It was only when they received the command from Kessa'd in the form of a simple wave that they backed away.

Standing with back straight and feet firmly planted, Kessa'd studied the tablet. He turned it over in his hands, ran his fingertips over the smooth black face and silver backing. A tiny green light at the base winked up at him and he rubbed it with his thumb and inquired, "And exactly where did you get this?"

"From my friends," replied Starfire, gingerly massaging her throat, attempting to soothe the friction burns that now decorated it from top to bottom. "It was a gift."

"It's contraband," Kessa'd declared bluntly, and with a simple flick of his wrists he snapped the device in two.

Starfire felt her heart sink as the broken halves of the device clattered to the floor, bleeding pieces of metal and plastic with each small bounce. Such a pointless, mean-spirited display... She wanted to cry out but instead held firm. Despite the mix of chaotic emotions raging inside her, she somehow managed to reinstate her cordial demeanor, the one drilled into her during her formative years. Back straight, face placid as an undisturbed pool of water, she looked to Kessa'd.

"I wish to know why you are doing this," she said calmly.

"Why?" answered Kessa'd, not quite believing her question. "You must be joking."

"Surely you know that I would not joke at a time such as this. I know you despise me right now, but please do not think me a fool, Kessa'd. I simply mean I find it disappointing and somewhat unsettling that you would sooner send a group of armed guards to assault my chambers than try to reach any kind of understanding with me. I do not deny you your anger. I have wronged you. I admit that, and I am willing to do what I must to make amends, but you must talk to me. We must discuss this. We-"

"Enough!" barked Kessa'd suddenly. Anger flashed in his eyes and then vanished, once again replaced by the same cold, determined stare from before. He took a breath and said, "Anything you could possibly say or do would be immaterial at this point. It is the same for my feelings. This is not about you or me. This is about doing what is best for Tamaran and her people."

No sooner did Kessa'd finish his sentence than he looked past Starfire to the soldiers stationed at her back and said, "Escort The Empress to the throne room. I will join you shortly." He then turned and made for the exit, every guard clearing a path for him as he walked.

Starfire, feeling the tips of energy spears at her back and seeing no other choice, complied, allowed herself to be lead out of the room as a deep well of dread began forming in her stomach.

**II**

The group was at the throne room in a matter of minutes. Sandwiched between two guard formations, Starfire was led into the room. As the group in front of her spread out and took positions along the walls, those behind her continued their escort all the way to the back of the room, two of them following her up the dais steps and to the throne. They said not a word but their intentions were clear. They wanted her to have a seat. She did, and after that they instructed her no more, merely stood close by, energy spears in hand. Most of the phalanx remained at their positions along the wall, still as statues, while the rest stood in five by five formation along the carpet leading up to the throne, facing the door.

Time ticked by slow and painful, seconds like days, minutes like weeks. The entire time Starfire remained silent. She had no idea of Kessa'd's plans for her, and though she still prayed for a peaceful resolve, more and more such an outcome appeared impossible. Such thoughts deeply saddened her. Despite being a decorated soldier, despite seeing more than his fair share of battle there had always been a kindness to Kessa'd, a softness to his demeanor that, to her, always spoke louder than even his most heroic actions on the battlefield. It was what had initially drew her to him in the first place, a warmth that said that while he understood the machinations of war he still harbored a deep respect for life, not just the lives of his comrades but all life, and that he would always strive for peace above all things. Such a quality was rare in a Tamaranean soldier. It reminded her of her Kenorfka and, now that she thought about it, she supposed it reminded her of someone else too. The look in her husband's eye now, however, simply terrified her. Cold and clinical, it said he had a job to do and that was all. As if she herself were simply an obstacle and nothing more. There did not seem to be a trace of the man she once knew. This caused her a very painful debate. She began to wonder: Did her actions drive this man into hiding or was he never truly there in the first place?

The door to the throne room opened. Starfire's heart nearly leapt from her chest as she snapped to attention. She looked to the front of the room and relief swept her insides at the sight of Galfore walking through the doorway.

Galfore's confusion was evident from the moment he entered. As he walked his pace gradually slowed and his eyes began to wander the excessive number of guards blanketing the room. As he got closer to the throne two of them went to impede his progress. They stood at Galfore's front, spears crossed, their voices low and slightly echoed.

Craning her neck, Starfire looked on as her Kenorfka towered over the two. She saw his lips form unknown words, and his single eye form a deep and powerful stare. After a moment and somewhat reluctantly the two guards stepped aside. The rest followed, allowing the old and massive Tamaranean to continue unabated.

Starfire smiled as Galfore approached the dais. She wanted so desperately to leap into his arms, hug him with all her strength. However, there was no telling what the guards by her sides would do if she so much as breathed the wrong way. Since she was not yet willing to find out she instead remained seated.

"It is so good to see you, Kenorfka," she said pleasantly. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are here."

"When I noticed the absence of several guards around the palace, I went to your room only to find it in shambles. I came here as fast as I could and now..." Galfore let out an exasperated sigh. "Please, Empress, take pity on an old man. Tell me, what happens here?"

Starfire could offer her Kenorfka only the saddest of gazes as she said, "I am afraid I do not know. But I do not believe it is anything in my favor."

The doors opened again and this time in entered Kessa'd. Still walking with the same purposeful stride, he made his way to the back of the room. The guards offered no challenge. When he reached the throne he neglected the customary bow and instead remained standing.

"Koriand'r," said Kessa'd firmly. "In the name of X'Hal and for the good of Tamaran I hereby challenge you for the crown."

Starfire was aghast. She said nothing, only sat struggling to make sense of the scene that had just played out before her. Her voice failed her each time she tried to speak.

Galfore did not have that problem. The old man was absolutely furious.

"Kessa'd!" he roared. "Have you gone mad? What is the meaning of this?"

"You have besmirched our holy traditions and proven yourself unworthy of your position," said Kessa'd, continuing as if Galfore had never spoke. "I hereby exercise my right to challenge you in unarmed combat for supreme rule of the Kingdom of Tamaran."

Galfore took a protective step in front of the throne. "You..." he sneered. "Only those of royal blood may issue such a challenge."

"I have no more care for bloodlines," spat Kessa'd, finally acknowledging Galfore. "It is clear to all those with any sense that the royalty you speak of has become tainted over the years by greed and cowardice. It is weak and undeserving of such a lofty position in our society. For the continued prosperity of our great kingdom it must be broken, and a new one must take its place. "

"You overstep your bounds."

"There are none here that would agree with you, Galfore. Now I suggest you learn your place and-"

"Do not think you can insult my Empress and then give me orders. If it's a fight you want then I would gladly-"

"Enough."

From her place atop the dais Starfire rose to her feet. She looked to her husband, said, "You wish to challenge me for my crown?"

Kessa'd nodded.

Starfire took a deep breath. "Then I yield," she said finally.

Galfore was before her in an instant. "Koriand'r, please," he said. "He has no right to even challenge you."

"It seems he has enough. The situation is just as he said. I have shamed my title and if stepping down is what must be done to compensate for my actions then it is what I must do."

The air in the room stood still. No one said a word. The guards, Galfore, all remained silent.

Surprisingly Kessa'd did not appear pleased by Starfire's gesture. Furrowing his brow, making a face like he'd just been spat upon, he looked to his wife and said, "You would give up the throne just like that?"

Starfire nodded.

Kessa'd took an angry breath and said, "Very well." He then turned away from the group, looked to one of the guards and said. "Bring her in."

The soldier saluted, did an about face and quickly made for the exit.

The room fell silent again. Starfire writhed in her confusion until the doors once again opened and a new group greeted her. Four new guards along with the one that had just left entered the room; hanging in their arms, her feet dragging the ground and her head hanging low, was Vira. Her uniform was torn. Fresh bruises decorated her face, and the distinct burn marks of energy spears ran along the broadside of her torso.

Starfire's mouth hung slack and her eyes grew wide. She cried out Vira's name but got no response. She looked to Kessa'd who met her anguished gaze with indifference, and all she could think to ask was, "Why?"

"She was caught trying to flee the Kingdom," replied Kessa'd, his tone calm and matter-of-fact. "When she was ordered to stand down, she resisted."

"Indeed," called Vira suddenly. Looking up and chuckling weakly, she smiled through the blood in her teeth and said, "Yes, yes, and it took all six of them to bring me down too. Six big, strong, noble guards of Tamaran to silence one tired, old chamber maid. X'Hal's finest warriors indeed." She laughed a rich mocking laugh. "Bumgorfs."

One of the guards commanded her to be silent, punctuating his point with the blunt end of his energy spear in Vira's gut. The woman let out a pained wheeze and sank to her knees.

"Stop it!" shouted Starfire.

"Take her away and lock her up," commanded Kessa'd.

Vira was escorted out of the room, and Kessa'd once more met Starfire's gaze. "You should be proud," he said. "She was loyal to your word, Empress. Just as my comrades are loyal to mine."

A new fire raged in Starfire's eyes as a terrifying realization overcame her.

"Where is my daughter?" she inquired in a low sneer

"In a safe place," replied Kessa'd coolly. "She is the heir to the throne after all."

"What? But all you have said about the bloodline..."

"The bloodline has indeed been fouled. There is no question about that. However, though the sun must certainly rise on a new Tamaran, a good soldier never goes into battle without a contingency plan. Until a proper successor is found the little halfling will have to do. Who knows. I may yet be able to imbue her with a sense of loyalty and respect. Providing she has no negative influences to act upon her she may make for a fine soldier, a body guard to the real Grand Ruler perhaps."

"She is not yours."

"I was promised a daughter. And I will see to it that that promise is fulfilled. Now surrender your crown."

Kessa'd took a challenging step forward.

"No," declared Starfire.

"No?" echoed Kessa'd.

"I would have gladly given to you everything: My throne, the kingdom, the planet itself. But you will not take my baby."

With angry tears gleaming in the corners of her eyes, Starfire removed her crown, set it down on the throne. She undid the clasp at her shoulder and let her cape fall to the floor. She walked to the edge of the dais and began descending the steps. She didn't make it far before Galfore blocked her path.

There was desperation in the old Tamaranean's voice as he spoke. "Koriand'r, please you cannot do this. Your weakened condition... Kessa'd is highly trained, you could not possibly hope to..."

"What would you have me do?"

"I...I don't know...but I cannot simply standby..."

"Well, neither can I." She moved past him. "Do not interfere," she said as she walked.

Kessa'd granted Starfire a wide birth as she reached the bottom of the steps. He handed off his cape and weapons to a couple of guards who carried them away. He opened his mouth to speak and Starfire's fist immediately connected with his jaw.

Galfore did not need to remind Starfire of her weakened state. She was more than aware of her lack of power, and Kessa'd certainly would have been a challenge even at full strength. Any victory she hoped to attain would need to be a quick one. Summoning what little strength she had, she attacked. Her feet left the ground and with a heightened battle cry she let loose upon her rival with unbridled aggression.

Grunting and shouting, Starfire hammered Kessa'd, her strikes hard and calculated. Over and over again her fists found his cheeks, his jaw, his nose. Switching gears, she snaked her fingers into the crooks of his armor, reared back and sent her forehead crashing into the bridge of his nose. Planting her feet she then swung the man into the air, whipping his body over her head like a sack of flour and driving him hard into the palace floor. Rising up into the air she steadied her hands and concentrated. Green energy formed in her palms and with another feral yell she unleashed it upon her prone opponent. Kessa'd disappeared in the resulting flash. The explosion shook the room. Dust and debris quickly choked the air.

Starfire took breath after breath as she studied the carnage, looking for any sign of upheaval. He muscles were already burning. Her body was shaking and remaining airborne had already become a challenge. She wasn't sure if-

In a flash Kessa'd emerged from out of the dust. He covered the small distance between Starfire and himself in an instant and planted his fist firmly in her stomach. Starfire wheezed in agony as her body folded like paper. A split second later and new pain exploded onto her back as Kessa'd drove his elbow hard into the space between her shoulder blades, launching her face first into the floor. He followed up by driving his knee into her back and sending her rolling across the floor with a hard kick to the ribs.

Starfire was unmoving as Kessa'd approached. Not a sound escaped her. She simply lay there, face buried in the tile. Taking a knee, the man gripped her by the back of the head, by her hair, and lifted her until he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung slack. He studied her for a few moments before recoiling in agony as Starfire's eyes suddenly snapped open and green energy exploded against his brow. He then felt pressure on his chest. There was another flash of green and a massive energy explosion sent him hurdling backward through the air, smashing into the palace doors, shattering the wood and bending the hinges.

Kessa'd did not stay down for long. He pulled himself up from the wreckage just in time to see Starfire once again baring down on him. With the fury of a woman possessed, she grabbed him by the throat, pinned him against the wreckage and sent her fist crashing against his cheek once, twice, three times.

Though she seemed to have the advantage, the sad truth was that her strength was rapidly fading. Each punch was weaker and slower than the last. Eventually Kessa'd managed to catch her fist with his free hand. Palming her fist he squeezed hard, eliciting an anguished cry. He ripped her other hand from his throat and, taking hold of her wrists, swung her hard through what remained of the door, sending a shower splinters exploding out into the hall and her once again crashing to the floor.

Rolling onto her stomach, Starfire attempted to stand only to feel Kessa'd's boot come down firmly on the back of her neck, forcing her cheek to the floor.

"You may yeild now," he said in an almost demanding tone.

Starfire grit her teeth. "No," she hissed painfully. She blindly threw a starbolt at her attacker and missed horribly. She yelped in pain Kessa'd's foot smashed into her spine.

"Yield," he said again, grinding his heel for emphasis. When Starfire groaned out another No he stamped down on her back third time. "Just yield and it will end. You've lied and cheated. Do what I have come to expect and just give up!"

Starfire roared in anger. She planted her hands and, summoning her last bit of energy, decimated the floor beneath them. The two fell through the air to the next floor. Turning Starfire grabbed Kessa'd. She shifted her weight and drove him hard against the floor, crashing down on top of his body with such force that it dented his armor.

Arms shaking, Starfire pushed against Kessa'd's prone body, raising herself up slightly. Kessa'd groaned, his head lolled back and forth and his eyes cracked open. Their noses aligned, their eyes met, and neither of them moved. It was there, in those precious moments that followed, that the anger and fury seemed to drain from their bodies. Looking at one another as if clearly, for the first time, gazes became soft and muscles relaxed.

"Kessa'd," Starfire whispered softly. "Kessa'd, I..."

Pain exploded in Starfire's forehead as Kessa'd smashed his skull against hers. She then cried out in agony as Kessa'd's powerful arms wrapped themselves around her weakened frame, pinning her arms to her sides, constricting her with startling ferocity. Hovering into the air, he tightened his grip. Starfire's legs hung limp and her forehead smacked uselessly against her opponent's shoulder. Kessa'd finished his move by launching them both through an untouched patch of ceiling. Mid flight he released her, allowing her near lifeless body to flip awkwardly through the air and land in a heap on the cracked and broken floor.

Everything hurt. Everything was pain. The world spun with no indication that it would ever stop, but still Starfire refused to stay down. Running on pure determination, she pushed against the floor, forced herself to her knees.

Kessa'd approached. He said only one word:

"Yield."

Panting, struggling to keep her eyes open, Starfire simply shook her head. "No," she wheezed. She clenched her fists. She groaned through her teeth. Her eyes glowed green and her body began to flash with a blinding luminance. She would call forth The Nova. It was her last option, her only choice. She would use it and...

Kessa'd's fist smashed against her cheek knocking her to the floor. Starfire's energy retreated, any hope of victory going with it. Lying on her side she panted up at her opponent as he glared down at her. His fists clenched and she braced herself for another attack.

It never came as Kessa'd was suddenly staggered by the massive form of Galfore filling the space between the two combatants.

"No more," the old Tamaranean said.

"Galfore interferes," shouted one of the guards at the front of the room.

"The Empress's crown is forfeit," called another. "All hail Emperor Kessa'd."

Spears were raised as every guard cheered and applauded the horrid spectacle.

Ignoring the accolades, Galfore kept his gaze fixed on Kessa'd. "The challenge is complete," he said solemnly. "Do what you must and finish it."

Starfire still lay on her side. She looked up at Kessa'd with tired disdain but said nothing.

Kessa'd swallowed, was silent.

"What are you waiting for?" questioned Galfore. "Exile her and be done with it."

"No," said Kessa'd finally.

"What?"

"No," said Kessa'd again. He looked to the guards closest to him. "Lock her up until I can decide her punishment. "

Bowing, saying, "Yes, Your Highness," the duo took away the defeated Starfire, dragging her off in much the same way they had Vira.

"I hope you are proud of what you've done here today," sneered Galfore once Starfire disappeared through the doors.

"I did what needed to be done," answered Kessa'd.

Galfore snorted. He cursed Kessa'd's claim and said, "I suppose it was only a coincidence that you challenged the Empress when she was at her weakest. Oh well done, Sir. Such brave actions for such a noble warrior."

Kessa'd smiled wryly. "I understand your feelings on the matter, Galfore. I won't demand that you sing my praises, but it is only right that you know." He leaned in close and whispered, "I know all about your role in Koriand'r's unsanctioned trip off planet. It was out of respect for your years of service that I neglected to mention it to the others, but if you insist on forcing my hand..."

Galfore glared. He thought of Koriand'r and her baby and though it sickened him, at the moment, he understood the futility in challenging Kessa'd's authority. Instead he simply gave a small bow and said, "That won't be necessary. Your Highness."

Kessa'd gave him the barest nod and granted him his leave which Galfore took without hesitation, leaving the new Grand Ruler to wallow in his sordid victory.


	17. Chapter 17

**I**

The still open case file lay splayed out before him. All the little tidbits of information, each of them a puzzle piece, a small part of a larger whole, they would lead to answers if only they could be figured the right way. Of course such was only possible if the person managing the pieces were giving the task his full attention. Therein lay the problem for the young Robin. His was divided, half on nothing in particular and half on darker thoughts and memories best left unsaid. There was simply no room in his empty life at the moment for anything useful.

It was all so stupid. Truth be told he hated when he got like this.

Though he made no progress on his case and was otherwise being far from productive, still he hardly cared. At the moment, immersing himself in the rich silence of his own personal solitude was the only thing that mattered. Sitting at his desk, hands folded neatly under his nose, he gazed absent-mindedly at the dozens of newspaper clippings pinned along his bulletin board, the sprawling collage of black and white. The lights were out save for his small desk lamp. The windows were closed and the air was stagnant. It was like this that he made his world smaller, more manageable. Easier. He couldn't explain it, he just needed it this way sometimes.

His solitude finally ended with the sound of a gentle wrapping at his door. He recognized the knock almost immediately and in his mind he could already see her, that tall beautiful red head standing just on the other side, hands at her sides, polite smile spread across her beautiful face. The thought was certainly alluring. After contemplating remaining where he was for a few moments, he finally rose from his seat.

"Good day to you, Robin," said Starfire cheerfully the moment the bedroom door slid open.

"Hey, Star," Robin answered somewhat quietly.

"There is the most wonderful program on the life cycle of the itch mite on the television. You would watch it with me, yes?"

Robin's response was slow in coming. He sighed deeply and shook his head, said, "I don't think so, Star."

Dejected for only a moment, Starfire's smile quickly returned as she offered, "Well then perhaps you would wish to accompany me to the shop of iced cream. I have long been wanting to have another cup of milk shakings."

"Nah."

"Nah?"

"No thanks"

Starfire's eyes softened. "But friend, you have been in your room all day. Surely you must wish to enjoy some games of video or partake in the consumption of the pizza'd pie or..."

"Not..not right now Star."

"Robin, I grow concerned at your behavior. Is something troubling you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not feeling like myself right now."

"You are not?"

Robin shook his head.

Starfire appeared puzzled then said, "Well, if not Robin then like who do you feel?"

Had Robin been in a more jovial mood he might have laughed. As it was he could only briefly half-smile as he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I guess I'm just kind of sad right now."

"Sad?"

Robin nodded, said, "Yeah."

"But, friend, why are you sad?"

She asked the question with genuine concern and it made Robin feel terrible to know he had no interest in answering her. He only apologized and told her he'd talk to her later. He then quietly turned and closed the door.

It had only been about five minutes when Starfire's signature knock once again found its way to Robin's ears. At first he did nothing. When the knocking returned he let out a small sigh and climbed to his feet. Starfire could be real stubborn when she wanted to be. He opened the door and...

Starfire stood before him a mish mash of everyday objects. On her head was a grey pail with a brown belt cinched around the middle, and the checkered blanket from the hall closet was draped over her shoulders. She had clothes pins hanging from her earlobes and wore two different colored oven mitts on her hands. Her cheeks and chin were marked with what he could only assume was lipstick, and despite everything she smiled at him as if she had not a care in the world.

Robin, completely flabbergasted, could do nothing but ask the obvious. "Uh, Star?" he said hesitantly. "What..uh...what are you doing?"

"I apologize for my appearance. This was the closest approximation I could find to the proper attire."

"Proper attire?"

"You said that you were plagued by sadness. Well, on Tamaran, every 23rd sunrise there is a ceremony in which the people of my kingdom perform a sacred dance. A dance of good tidings to chase away the sorrows of the past and welcome the joys of the future. It lifts the spirit and purifies the body and I thought perhaps it would help you feel like Robin again."

"Oh, that's okay, Star. I don't..."

"Nonsense! Come, I shall demonstrate."

Forcefully making her way in, Starfire flicked on the light and took her place in the center of the room. She instructed Robin to sit. With only mild reluctance he did, turning his desk chair around so that it faced the center of the room.

"Now," she said. "There are parts in the dance that would usually be done in the air, but since humans lack the inherent ability to fly..." She looked at Robin seriously. "They do lack that ability, yes?"

"For the most part, yeah."

"Yes, since you lack that ability I shall do my best to transcribe those movements to the ground."

Starfire found her mark, made a face as if she were making sure she was ready and knew what she was doing and then began her dance. And what a dance it was. Silly, goofy, and every similar adjective in between. Starfire's movements were far from what one would call elegant or dignified. The dance seemed to make use of every part of the body. Every bit of her was in constant motion as she awkwardly made her way from one side of the room to the other. Knees jumped up and down in an over exaggerated march, and each step was accentuated by a rhythmic thrust of her chin; arms swung wildly, hips bucked and swiveled in the most unnatural of fashions. Her ears and nose wiggled independently of one another and the entire time she wailed a screeching police siren of a song in her native tongue.

Eyes wide, absorbing every bizarre gesture, Robin could only sit in awe as Starfire continued her dance. He really didn't know what to say. It was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen in his life. It almost hurt to watch and yet he found it impossible to look away.

"Are you ready to try?" asked Starfire suddenly.

"Oh I don't know, Star," answered Robin.

"Come come. Watching only garners you half the effect. To truly cleanse yourself of sadness you must participate." Reaching out, taking him gently by the wrists, she pulled him to his feet. "Now," she said. "Just do as I do."

Once again she performed the dance though this time at a much slower pace and accompanied with a generous amount of instruction. She carefully outlined each move and gesture, making sure that Robin understood and could perform the maneuver before moving on to the next. Stumbling, wobbling and teetering, mirroring every foolish thrust and wiggle the best he could, Robin slowly learned the Tamaranean dance of good tidings, and soon the two were convulsing their way across the floor in almost perfect unison.

He had felt it building within him the entirety of the dance. He had done his best to stifle it, to commit himself to memorizing and performing every painfully awkward step, but at long last he could contain it no longer. Losing his composure as well as his balance, Robin tumbled to the floor. Lying on his back he held his chest and laughed longer and harder than he had in his entire life. Starfire's own laughter quickly followed and soon both were reduced to nothing more than giggling fools.

"I believe you missed a step," said Starfire finally as she helped Robin to his feet.

Robin gave one last chuckle and said, "Yeah, sorry."

"Worry not. You did very well for your first time."

Robin smiled. He opened his mouth to speak when the familiar tingle warning him of eyes on his back washed over him. He turned and flushed in embarrassment. Raven now stood before them, frozen in place mid-step in the middle of the hallway. Evidently neither of them had remembered to close the door.

Looking back and forth between the two, first to Starfire and her unusual attire and then to Robin with his flush cheeks and nervous smile, Raven raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"We are doing the Dance of Good Tidings, Raven," proclaimed Starfire proudly. "Would you like to join us?"

"Think I'm gonna have to pass on that one, Starfire. I seem to have left my bucket in my other cloak. But, uh, you two have fun." Raven quickly excused herself and then closed the door, leaving the two alone once more.

"She doesn't know what she's missing," said Robin with a smirk.

"Indeed. And if she truly wanted a bucket there was a spare in the cabinet beneath the sink."

Robin chuckled again. He let out a relaxed sigh. He was ready for that milkshake now.

Standing in the dim, early morning light of his apartment, tablet still beeping away on the bookshelf, Grayson breifly wondered the reason for why he would suddenly think back to that particular day the way he did. Looking back on it, it hardly stood out as the happiest or most momentous moment of his life and yet it was that image of Starfire in that absurd getup, prancing about his room like a cat on a hot tarmac that made him swallow his apprehension and answer the beeping tablet.

**II**

"Yo, behind ya."

Cyborg readied his arm canon. It whirred to life in an instant and the brilliant flash of light that followed cut across the barren street to where the six foot tall Wolfman stood poised to leap upon the unsuspecting Wonder Girl. Across from her Superboy wrestled with the towering Frankenstein Monster while Kid Flash did his best to untangle himself from the mass of bandages that was The Mummy.

Pulling a jabbering Mr. Hyde from his shoulders and pinning him face first to the ground with his foot, Cyborg groaned as high above him the insidious and highly annoying Control Freak laughed maniacally from the seat of his hover rascal just above the devastated comic book storefront. The villain's bulbous belly shook with each hearty guffaw. The years had not been kind to the already physically repugnant misfit. His weight had skyrocketed over the years making him nearly immobile and his bright orange widow's peak now stretched all the way to the center of his head.

His tiny unused legs kicked with unrestrained glee as Control Freak leered down at the Titans leader. "So tell me Cyborg," he smirked. "Are you enjoying my impromptu monster mash?"

Cyborg glared. "Hey, Neckbeared," he shouted. "Not that I mind whooping your big blubbery butt from time to time, but could you at least wait until the afternoon?"

Control Freak smiled a most unsettling smile. "What's that?" he said, putting a hand to his ear. "You want me to up the challenge? Well, why didn't you say so?" He dug into the mass of action figures sitting in the basket of his rascal. After a moment or two he found what he wanted.

"All the way from the Seventh Voyage of Sinbad, here he is, the collossal guardian himself, the one the only, theeeeeeee Cyclops."

Control Freak hurled the action figure into the air. He took aim with his (highly) modified TV remote and fired. There was a brilliant flash of blue and for a moment everything tasted like cinnamon. When the light faded the figure stood in the middle of the street, living, breathing and over twenty feet tall, a colossal monstrosity with clawed hands, goat legs and one massive and leering eye.

The Cyclops roared. Eyeing Cyborg angrily he raised his cloven hoof and attempted to crush the tin man into pieces. He missed and instead caught the struggling Mr. Hyde who disappeared in a flash of blue light, reducing him back to a now broken action figure. The beast roared again and this time, Superboy roared back, rushing up to the Monster's face and sending a fist directly into his cheek. The beast was stunned for only an instant. He snapped his jaws at the hovering teen then swatted him to the ground with a wave of his hand. Though hurt, the boy of steel would not stay grounded. He rose to his feet, cracked his knuckles then once again took to the air.

Wonder Girl was ready to join him when Cyborg took her by the shoulder. "Wait," he said. "The dude can handle himself. Get the Freak's remote."

Wonder Girl nodded, made a bee line straight for the still overly enthused Control Freak. She was nearly there when...

"Oh no you don't."

Control Freak saw her approach at the last minute. Moving with surprising speed he reached into his basket. A split second later there was another blue flash and suddenly Wondergirl found The Creature from the Black Lagoon hurdling towards her, its clawed fin-like hands outstretched and looking to do some damage.

"Naughty naughty, Wonder Brat," snickered the overweight villain as heroine and monster tumbled through the air before violently crashing into the ground.

Cyborg was already steadying his arm canon for another blast when a familiar hiss filled the air. A metallic tink followed and suddenly Control Freak was crying out in pained surprise as his beloved remote leapt from his hands. The object cart wheeled through the air, eventually landing right in Cyborg's waiting hand.

Control Freak, wounded fingers still buried in his slobbering gullet, could only let loose a futile, "No," as Cyborg effortlessly crushed the remote between his powerful fingers. There were brilliant flashes all around as all at once every movie monster became a harmless action figure once more.

Control Freak, seeing his creations defeated and now in a full on panic, fumbled with the controls on his hover rascal. Rotating in the air, he did his best to kick his machine into high gear and make his escape. He did not get far. Wonder Girl was on him in an instant. In one swift and precise movement the handle bars of his machine were effortlessly ripped from their perch. A surprised yelp escaped the portly supervillain's lips as the rascal suddenly went into a tail spin. Before it could hit the ground, however, Wondergirl seized him by the sweaty pockets of his underarms and plopped him down onto the pavement. Like a turtle on his back, Control Freak was now completely helpless.

The Titans cheered their victory. Superboy sighed in mild disappointment, nudging the harmless Cyclops figure before him with his foot, bemoaning, "I almost had him too." Robin picked up the snarling Dracula figure he had only moments ago been fighting, smiled and said, "So, we get to keep these, right?"

Wonder Girl was the only one to ask the truly important question.

"What happened, Cy?"

Cyborg smirked. He looked to the ground, flicked the slightly scuffed silver bird-a-rang with his foot. "We got a little air support is all." He looked up in time to see Grayson flip down from the roof of the comic book shop. "What up, man? Thanks for the assist."

Though the Titans greeted him warmly, Grayson said nothing as he landed. His face was like stone, the same as his posture. His fists were clenched and despite the fact that Control Freak was entirely neutralized he still appeared ready to fight.

Cyborg had seen his friend this way before. The levity drained from his face as he asked him, "What happened?"

Grayson's answer was plain and to the point: "Star's in trouble."

**III**

Raven quietly sipped her coffee as she read the morning paper. Across from her Beast Boy busied himself at the stove, turning mounds of fluffy, yellow egg with his spatula and nudging sausage links with his fork until the brown undersides showed. Though still a hardcore vegetarian the green man nevertheless was willing to do anything if it meant making his family happy. It was a gesture that the empath greatly appreciated. Even if he did still try to slip a veggie burger by her every once and a while.

Raven looked up just as a steaming plate was set before her. She nodded, said, "Thank you."

Beast Boy smiled in return. He then raised his head and yelled as loud as he could, "Brandon! Breakfast!"

Raven winced at the noise, but said nothing.

Seconds later, Brandon came scampering down the carpeted steps and up to the table where he took his seat and began gobbling up the food before him almost as if it would disappear if he didn't.

Raven was about to tell him to slow down when the phone rang. 'Strange,' she thought to herself. They did not usually receive calls at such an early hour. Regardless, she got up from her seat and went to answer. As she put the receiver to her ear a familiar voice greeted her. It did not grant her much room to speak, simply told her what she needed to hear. Her face fell and in the back of her mind she hoped the neighbors wouldn't mind looking after Brandon for a few hours.

**IV**

"It sounds like a hostile takeover to me," said Raven, her footsteps now echoing down the halls of Titans Tower.

"Seems to be the most logical conclusion," said Grayson. "She was smart though. She managed to briefly hide the communicator from them, killed the video feed but not the audio. She wanted to make sure I could hear what was going on."

"So what did you hear?"

"Not much. There were footsteps. A lot of them. They must have surrounded her."

"Did they say anything?" inquired Beast Boy.

"They were speaking Tamaranean. I heard someone say search the area and seize anything suspicious."

"Sounds like a police raid," said Cyborg. "Think our girl did something wrong?"

"They seemed to think so."

"Hard to imagine Starfire doing anything wrong."

"I heard something that sounded like a name. She was definitely able to identify one of them. It was probably the one in charge. Kessa'd."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Cyborg. The quartet slowed to a halt. "Kessa'd?"

"That's what it sounded like."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

Beast Boy began, "Isn't that the name of..." and Raven finished, "Starfire's new husband."

Grayson bit his lip, whispered something unheard by the others under his breath.

"What about the baby?" asked Cyborg suddenly.

Grayson's eyes went wide. "Baby?" he said. "Star was pregnant?"

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess we never told you that."

For a moment Grayson appeared lost. He looked to the empty space in front of him, said nothing. Finally, shaking his head and hoping the others failed to notice his hesitation, he replied, "She didn't say. We'll have to cross that bridge if and when we come to it. In the meantime Star's the one who needs our help."

"Right," said Beast Boy. "When are we moving out?"

"As soon as possible."

"We're going to need a plan," said Raven.

"We got a plan," assured Grayson.

**V**

The New Teen Titans stood at attention, each of their toes resting on the same line of linoleum. Before them stood Cyborg, his arms crossed behind his back, his face a mask of concentration.

"Alright, kids," he said. "We're space bound on this one. One of our own is trapped behind enemy lines and I don't know about ya'll but I ain't lookin' to rest until she's back where she belongs. Now, if you walk away from your time here at the tower having learned anything let it be this. Number one: Once a Titan always a Titan. And number two: Titans never leave their own behind. We understand each other?"

The youths answered swiftly, each shouting their accordance. In their short time knowing her, Starfire had made an indelible impression on all of them. Cyborg hardly needed to convince them. She was a fellow teammate and well worth going to the ends of the universe and they told their leader as much with their combined enthusiasm.

He may have tried to hide it but in the end it was obvious by the look on his face. Cyborg's pride in his team had never been greater.

**VI**

Raven stared hard at the woman before her. It had been so long since she'd seen her, at least this particular version of her. The tight black spandex, the long flowing cloak, the bright red orbs belted together in links of golden metal resting loosely against her (now slightly wider)hips...She never thought she'd see her this way ever again. Alas she had a job to do. Her best friend was in danger, and she'd be damned, truly damned, if she didn't do everything in her power to help her.

With a calming sigh she turned, phased through the bathroom floor down to the kitchen where her husband, still clad in his street clothes, sat waiting for her.

"The old outfit still looks good on ya, hon," said Beast Boy getting up from his spot at the table. He raised his chin in the direction of the living room. "Brandon," he called. "Mom's leaving."

There were a series of small thumps as the young boy entered the kitchen. Raven got to one knee just as he approached. She welcomed him warmly, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Holding her son this way she realized how badly she never wanted to let him go.

"You be a good boy for Daddy while I'm gone," she said and gave the youngster a kiss on the forehead.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" asked Brandon.

"I don't really know," replied Raven. "But I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." She lightly brushed his hair and pulled him in for another hug. She told him she loved him and almost had to keep herself from tearing up as he did the same.

As Brandon returned to his cartoons Beast Boy gently took Raven in his arms. Wrapping her own arms around his waist, she rested her chin on his shoulder. She said nothing, and simply enjoyed the moment, the feel of her husband's loving embrace.

"I should be going with you," said Beast Boy finally.

Raven sighed. "I know," she said quietly. "But someone needs to stay here with Brandon. I just don't want him being left alone. In case something..."

"Hey, nothing is gonna happen," replied Beast Boy firmly. "You are going to go up there, kick a bunch a butt like you always do, you're gonna rescue Star and then you're gonna come back home."

Raven's smile was small but more than noticeable. "You always were the optimist."

"One of us has to be."

The two smiled at one another; their lips met and they kissed like it was their first. Soft and sweet the kiss continued and didn't end until moments later when a veil of black energy consumed them and Raven silently disappeared into the darkness. Neither of them had ever been too keen on goodbyes.

**VII**

Under the bed, next to the medical supplies, in two large metallic briefcases, Grayson kept his arsenal. Before he left to meet up with the others he had to make sure he was ready.

Loading and reloading his belt with all manner of weapons and gadgets, he did his best to prepare himself. Extra items were packed into a small carrying case and stored in a compartment on the back of his N-cycle. The last and most important piece, he kept close to his heart, hanging by a boot string around his neck. It would serve as an extra bit of motivation as well as a reminder for what he was fighting. Not just a lover, and not just a friend. Something far more important. Not just someone who made him smile, but who made him want to smile. Someone for whom the world held no equal.

Putting on his helmet, he started the engine on his cycle, pressed down hard on the throttle. Next stop, Titans Tower.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N:_**_ To _**_starry-night_**_: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story. :)_

_To _**_mrsbarnes_**_: Thanks you so much. Hope you like the new chapter. ;)_

_To _**_Emma_**_: Thanks for all the reviews. Most of the time I try and either make things up or go with the source material, but every once and a while I'll just throw in a something from something else. You're right I was blatantly ripping off Final Fantasy X with the Far Plain Temples, but none of this is mine anyway, and as long as I'm not copying story ideas I don't really think it matters. In fact the place where Grayson fights The Ordnace for the second time, Carcer City, was name of the city in the PS2 game Manhunt. And why do I call him Grayson? I don't know. I think I just wanted to set him apart from everyone else, to highlight how much he's isolated himself. You'll notice I refer to the others in narrative by their superhero name. Anyway thanks again and hope you like the new chapter._

_One last thing. Extra special Thanks once again goes out to _**_Kryalla Orchid_**_ for plugging this story way back in chapter nine of her story "Clueless." You've generated a lot of new readers that I most likely otherwise wouldn't have had. Thank you so much, Miss Orchid. You're a real lady._

_And if there's any of you out there who've never read any of her stories, What are you waiting for? Go! Go now! Read! Review!_

_...after this of course. (:P_

**I**

From the bridge of the T4-E Grayson looked out across the spacious parking lot; it was half full, fluctuating in size as visitors came and went. The spacecrafts were many and varied, from rounded and pedestrian looking private transports to sharp edged and angular battle cruisers, and dots of patrons shuffling about speckled the landscape. The T4-E powered down. There was a hiss and the hatch at the base of the ship popped open, extending a ramp to the lot below.

The entirety of the facility was shaped like a giant top and existed in a mostly empty sector of space, orbiting the barren moon of a dead planet. Protected by an atmosphere sustaining force field, kept in position by a skeletal outline of several large power nodes and powered by a massive dwarf star generator, it provided cheap comfort to those travelers looking to rest, refuel or maybe grab a quick bite. Bright glowing circles located along the facilities surface indicated available parking to approaching ships, and the center housed several cylindrical lifts leading up to its slightly more hospitable interior.

"You sure you don't want any company?" asked Cyborg from his captain's chair.

"I shouldn't be long," replied Grayson plainly. "Jettison me a transport and then you guys go on ahead. Keep the others briefed. I'll contact you if anything changes."

Cyborg nodded. "You got it, chief," he said. There was doubt in his eye. His reservations for Grayson's plan were shining through, but his trust in his friend held his words at bay.

Grayson went to the top of the ramp, made his way down to the lot. Once he was at the bottom, there came another hissing sound and the ramp retreated, rising back up, resealing itself against the T4-E's underside.

The T4-E was the latest in Cyborg's resume of high powered Teen Titan Transportation. Made possible through a combination of grants, donations and the patents to a few rising pieces of tech his late father left him, it bore striking resemblance to the original T-ship. The only real difference lay in its size; it was much larger, about the size of a ranch home, and capable of carrying far more than just the seven Titans it carried now. It was a singular vessel though the belly of the ship supported a number of smaller two occupant ships for private exploration (As per his instructions they would leave one for Grayson before leaving). It ran quite well on Cyborg's own particular brand of energy cell and was by far the most advanced piece of equipment ever constructed under the Titan name. If the T-car had been Cyborg's baby, the T4-E was his baby with gold diapers and priceless antiques for playthings.

Grayson made his way to the lift. He was far from alone, but the alien creatures he passed, for the most, part paid him no heed. Most were too wrapped up in their own business to care about anything else. His only real interaction with one of them came as he stepped onto a lift and a purple slug like being riding on what appeared to be bi-pedal mechanical legs joined him. Standing to the back of the lift, he watched as the creature pressed it's long tendril against a lighted switch then stepped back and stood beside him. The doors closed and the lift hummed to life. For a brief moment things were silent. Then the slug creature made a small gurgling sound that seemed to be aimed in Grayson's direction. When Grayson failed to respond the creature spoke again. This time Grayson understood.

Throughout the known universe there existed over 15 million documented languages belonging to over 100 million different species. Of these languages only three were considered to be (for lack of a better word) universal due to their wide spread use. Those were Gleptakian, Sklidlerian and The Fourth version of Zrixish. Always wanting himself ready for anything, in addition to learning the most common Earth languages, so too did Grayson devote his time to learning all three of these common galactic languages. As it stood, he was proficient in Sklidlerian and nearly fluent in both Fourth Form Zrixish and Gleptakian.

Speaking a somewhat broken version of Gleptakian the slug creature manipulated its sopping lips enough to speak the words, "Earthling, you are?"

"Yes. Earthling," was Grayson's response.

The slug creature made another small gurgle, then said, "Long way from home."

"That's right."

"Traveled past Earth sector once."

"Yes?"

"Earth very blue. Like blue Kreb eye."

"I suppose it is."

The slug gurgled again. The lift hummed to a stop, the doors opened and the slug's bipedal legs maneuvered him out of the lift. Regardless of one's position in the universe, the simple fact remained: No one liked small talk, but all were doomed to participate in it regardless.

The interior of the crowded facility was set up like a sandwich cookie. Floor and ceiling existed on either side of a band of clear glass, which provided an unobstructed view of the entire parking lot. Directly in front of the lifts, in a small area marked by different color flooring (soft almond carpet as opposed to the rest of the facilities smooth egg shell tile) stood several neon colored food dispensers. Standing back to back, each machine partnered up with two buddies, the bright blues and reds and yellows of the machines did their best to capture the attention of passersby. Bold alien markings on either side of each machine shouted slogans and catchphrases, demanded consumption from all those who cared to notice.

Grayson watched as an insectoid creature, a green tick-like being in long black tights, approached one of the machines. After inserting a square metallic chip into a slot on the front of the machine he made a selection from one of a dozen bright touch panels and then waited patiently as the machine whirred to life and quickly dispensed a container full of gray paste speckled with a pink topping into the shaft below. From Grayson's perception the creature did not exactly seem happy with the meal though took it anyway.

Much like the others, the insectoid carried his meal to one of several seating areas scattered throughout the room, small circular tables with two solid white blocks for sitting. Everything was white and securely fastened to the floor. The thin silver legs that held each table and chair seemed inadequate to support any kind of weight and yet did so without any effort.

"Hey!"

An English speaking voice suddenly rose up above the din of the crowded room.

"Hey, kid, over here!"

Turning Grayson found him.

Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of space sector 2814 had not changed much in all the years he'd been away. Aside from a few small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and some mild greying at his temples, he was still very much the same man Grayson had known during his teenage years, with a subtly arrogant smile and a playful glint in his eye. The Lantern, currently sat with his legs crossed, waving what appeared to be an Earthen newspaper in Grayson's direction. Unlike Grayson he wasn't wearing his costume and instead had on jeans and his brown aviator jacket. As Grayson approached he stood to meet him. Smiling, leaning across the table, he shook his hand and said, "Good to see you again, son."

"You're out of uniform," said Grayson taking a seat.

"Yeah, well I figured it best not to attract too much attention."

"You think dressing like an earthling helps?"

"In this place? I would say, yes."

He had a point. There was no single uniform for the room. The alien creatures that populated the rest stop wore costumes ranging from single piece jumpsuits to long flowing gowns to nothing at all. In the grand scheme of things Lantern's choice of casual wear hardly separated him from the rest of the group.

"Well, you made it," said Lantern after a few moments.

"Were there any doubts?"

"The universe is a big place there, buddy. This isn't like riding the highways back on Earth. Without proper nav systems it's real easy to get lost."

"I'll be sure to let Cyborg know what you think of his nav systems."

Lantern chuckled a little. "Now, now, there's no need for that. I just meant that things are different out here. Take it from someone who knows."

"You're not the only one who's spent time in space, Jordan. I've been traveling this galaxy since before I could vote."

Lantern chuckled again. "Guess you got me there."

For a brief moment, neither of them spoke. The gentle pleasantries were out of the way; it was time to get down to business and both of them knew it.

"Look I want to help you, son," said Lantern after a beat, propping his elbows up on the table. "I really do, but I think you should understand what you could be getting yourself into. The Green Lantern Corp doesn't get involved in internal political disputes, and for good reason. I know you want to help your friend; I know she means a lot to you, but I don't need you going in there, raising hell and bringing all kinds of bad blood back to Earth. Trust me I know how bad it can get."

"Don't talk to me like a kid, Lantern. I know what's at stake here. Besides, do you really think guns blazing would be my go-to plan of attack?"

"No, I guess not," replied Lantern, smiling slightly. He sat back in his seat, rubbed his face. "Just had to say my piece on the subject. So do we understand each other?"

Grayson nodded.

Lantern echoed the nod. "You sure have come a long way, son," he said with an almost wistful tone in his voice. He unzipped his aviator jacket. "Oh and just for the sake of perspective," he added, "you do know I'm breaking about a dozen rules by doing this for you, right?"

Grayson shrugged. "Think of it as a favor for that time in Kasnia."

"Kasnia... Never gonna let me forget that, are you?"

"Maybe after this."

Lantern smirked. Going to his coat pocket he produced an yellow envelope and tossed it on the table. "Names, places, coordinates. Everything you should need to get you started."

"Are the sources reliable?"

"Look who you're talking to."

Grayson took the envelope, tucked it into his belt.

Lantern watched. "Not going to look inside?" he asked.

"I trust you," replied Grayson.

Lantern laughed again as the two stood to leave. "In that respect you are light years ahead of Bruce."

The two of them shared a lift back down to the parking lot. After a few more good natured barbs, Lantern wished Grayson luck. Once again, they shook hands and then they parted ways.

**II**

Even with the leads given to him by Green Lantern it had still taken a bit of poking around. Nevertheless Grayson soon found his way. The last leg of his journey had him headed to E sector in the northeast quadrant of planet Grlex; the core of which consisted of three main cities simply titled E1, E2 and E3. Thick and robust, each city was separated by large stretches of dense alien swamp land and joined by a series of tube shaped transports. Grayson's destination lay in the largest of the three, the very heart of E2. He had already abandoned his private vessel at a nearby docking station. Now on foot, he made his way in.

The locals of E2, the natives of planet Grlex, were hairless and squid-like and their skin was a deep bluish color. They traveled the faultless streets of E2, skittering on their three multi-jointed legs, with their tentacle-like arms pulled into tight coils in front of them. They were small creatures, roughly four feet in height, but what they lacked in size they made up for in number. Each city was positively full of them. Creatures of habit they lived their lives on monstrously rigidly schedules. Every part of their day, right down to the smallest detail, was dictated fiercely by time and location. Every Grlex schedule was honed to the nearest fraction of a second. Like honey bees, they buzzed in and out of buildings, never once taking the time to acknowledge one another unless of course it was the designated time to do so.

After a bit of walking, manuvering his way in and around the seemingly never ending swarm of Grlex and eternally grateful he had no need to ask for directions, Grayson found what he was looking for. It was a small structure, short and square. No windows, only a single metal, sliding door. The language spelled out on the neon sign just above the door may have been a mystery, but the smaller print just below that, the familiar blocks and squiggles that made up Fourth Zrixish, was clear as day. The Grobak's Tail, that was what the sign said.

As Grayson approached, the doors opened automatically, sliding diagonally up into the ceiling. Directly ahead, at the far end of a small, sparsely decorated convening room, he spotted a lift similar to the one from the rest stop albeit much larger. He stepped inside. There was only one button and Grayson pressed it without hesitation. The lift hummed and he felt his stomach rise up into his lungs. He was going down.

The doors opened and a flurry of new sights and smells and sounds immediately flooded Grayson's senses. The underground establishment was turned out to be deceptively big despite its less than opulent entrance. A strange green smoke that smelled vaguely like a combination of apples and car exhaust choked the air and the language of the room was a noisy mish-mash of indecipherable alien grunts. The lighting was dim and in the center of the room there was what looked to be a ultimate fighting ring; a grey and stained pad surrounded on all sides by a blue energy field. The field gave everything in and around the ring a blue glow as inside two alien combatants, a hulking beast with green segmented eyes and thick yellow tusks, and a pale white brute with black hair a shaggy handle bar mustache pummeled one another with vicious punches and kicks, much to the delight of the watching crowd of native Grlex. For a moment Grayson found himself transfixed by the battle. The white skinned brute drove a knee hard into what Grayson could only assume, judging by the other beast's reaction, was a private area. Hunched over the creature received a hard kick to the mandible. One of the beast's tusks snapped off at the base and he subsequently fell to the mat. The brute delivered an elbow drop for good measure before climbing to his feet and throwing his arms up in victory. The man roared something that sounded like "Who's the man?" and the crowd cheered in approval.

Grayson heard a hiss in his ear. Turning, he found two purple lizard like creatures, standing on either side of the lift. Each wore the same black, form fitting jumpsuit. Both had their well muscled arms folded in front of their large chests, and both cast him with same suspicious gaze.

"How's it going?" asked Grayson innocently, assuming the creatures must have been the establishment's security.

One of them gave a low hiss, but neither truly answered.

Turning, making his way past the spectacle in the ring, Grayson spotted what appeared to be a bar at the back of the room. A few Grlex were already there, their three legs dangling from their barstools as their long tongues slurped an unknown liquid from skinny, glass containers. Grayson found a seat in between two of them. The bartender, who had spotted him during his approach, joined him quickly.

The bartender was not a Grlex and appeared to be female. A dull yellow color, she was mostly humanoid in appearance save for the fact she had two eyes where there would normally only be one, making four in total. Totally hairless, she wore a marroon colored vest and smiled at Grayson with a mouth full of short pointed teeth.

"What can I get for ya, hon?" she said in perfect Fourth Zrixish.

Grayson looked at the multicolored assortment of bottles laid out at the bartenders back. During such work on Earth he'd have ordered a drink just for the sake of appearances, however; since nothing on the shelf looked familiar he instead decided to get right down to business.

"Actually I'm looking for someone," he said finally.

"Awww, you lonely? Well I'm sorry, baby, but this ain't exactly the best place to find a date. That is of course you want to wait 'till I get off work." The bartender winked two of her four eyes and flashed Grayson a wide toothy smile.

Grayson smiled politely in return. "Actually I was hoping I could speak with The Commander."

Despite the bartender's less than human features, Grayson was still able to detect a fair amount of all too human surprise as it flashed across her face for the briefest of moments. She did her best to cover it up with another innocent smile, but it was too late. Grayson knew he'd found her.

"Honey, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The Commander. I heard this was her place."

"Is that right? And where'd you hear that?"

"A friend."

"Your friend's been telling you stories, sweetness. There ain't nobody here by that name." Reaching under the bar, the bartender produced a long neck bottle of aqua blue liquid. Filling a glass to the brim she slid it to Grayson. "Here," she said. "On the house. I'll be right back, then we'll see if we can't help you find someone." The bartender sauntered her way over to an automated sliding door at the back of the bar. She gave Grayson one more flirtatious wink and then disappeared through.

Grayson looked to the liquid sitting innocently before him, sitting placid in its glass. He didn't drink it. Why would he? It was an obvious trap. They were without a doubt watching him at that very moment, waiting for him to drink, waiting for whatever would follow, be it death or simple unconsciousness. He'd give them the satisfaction of neither. Instead he simply sat, folded his arms on the counter and waited patiently for their next move.

He didn't have to wait long.

After a few minutes of nothing, Grayson raised his head as a new presence approached him from behind and a frying pan sized hand slapped the counter. He was a large man, the man that now stood to Grayson's left, leering down at him. Lantern jawed and beady eyed he was an ogre like being, grey with thick segmented plates all along his exposed skin.

"You got a problem," the ogre growled in a voice so deep it rattled Grayson's insides.

Grayson shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smirk. "No problem," he said. He picked up his drink from the counter, held it out to the ogre. "Care to wet your whistle?"

With surprising speed, the ogre slapped the glass from Grayson's hand, knocking it to the floor. Even through his armored glove, Grayson felt the impact. Holding his wrist and stifling a groan, he looked to the ogre.

"Something wrong, pal?" he asked.

"Get up," commanded the ogre, grabbing Grayson's barstool and giving it a shake. The nearby Grlex sensing the imminent fight were quickly grabbing their drinks and heading for safer ground.

"Look, if it's about the drink, the bartender said it was on the house."

"I said get up!" shouted the ogre.

The ogre made a wild lunge, but Grayson was far too quick. Ducking under the ogre's arms he reappeared at his back.

"Look, why don't we just talk about this."

The ogre roared, turned and lunged at Grayson again. Grayson flipped up over him, landed on the counter. The ogre swung his fist at Grayson's legs. Grayson easily dodged. He tried to grab his ankles, and Grayson somersaulted over the ogre's shoulders, but not before first snatching a bottle off the shelf behind him. When the ogre turned again, Grayson was there to hurl the entire contents of the bottle directly into the ogres' small but still highly sensitive eyes. The ogre screamed clutched his face with his large rocky mitts. Grayson drew an eskrima stick. He clicked a button and the weapon's new upgrade kicked in, turning it into a stun stick. Thrusting weapon's electrified pincers in between the plates at the base of the ogre's neck he quickly found soft flesh. The ogre's body surged with electricity. The beast howled and then quickly collapsed to the floor.

Groaning, the ogre lay defeated. Grayson stood over him, stun stick still in hand. "Now that you're a bit calmer. I was hoping you could tell me where I could find The Commander."

The noise in the bar reached a momentary lull and suddenly Grayson became aware of an immediate danger somewhere at his back. Going almost entirely on reflexes he gripped a bird-a-rang from his belt, turned and threw the object, sent it spinning through the air. Facing the opposite direction, he quickly identified his target.

Tall, skin a hellish red, the man's face was obscured by what looked like a gasmask. In a shocking display of dexterity the skinny man snatched the bird-a-rang right out of the air quickly tossed it to the floor. He raised a long boney hand, pointed his fingers in Grayson's direction. There as an odd clack and suddenly four six-inch black nails emerged from the man's finger tips. Another clack and now they were shooting through the air in Grayson's direction. Backflipping Grayson managed to avoid each nail. Two pierced the far wall behind him. Two more stuck into the ceiling after colliding with his swinging boot.

He righted himself just as another flurry of nails were sent rocketing in his direction. He batted all of them aside with his stun stick and moved in. He closed the distance between him and the skinny man; in a flash he was right in front of him. The skinny man swung at Grayson with a fresh set of nails, with several quick calculated swipes. Grayson avoided each swing, managed to counter a few times catching the skinny man in the stomach and shoulder with his eskrima stick. He chose his moments waited for the one that could end it. He found his when a sharp lunge from the skinny man embedded his black nails deep into a wall. In a second he would have dislodged them, grown a new set, but a second was all Grayson needed. He swung his stick hard, cracking it against the skinny man's masked face, cracking one of the dark lenses. The skinny man groaned, slid to the floor.

The purple lizard creatures were now on approach. Drawn by the commotion, they forced their way through the crowd. They hissed at Grayson, showed their claws and Grayson readied himself for another attack.

"Okay, boys, break it up."

Grayson turned and found the bartender from before once again at her station.

She was cleaning a glass and had the same vaguely flirtatious smile on her face from before. She looked to Grayson, said, "The Commander will see you now," and nodded to the back room where she'd initially disappeared.

Grayson gave a quick glance to the lizard creatures, found neither of them had moved and in fact were begrudgingly returning to their positions by the lift. He looked to the bartender, made his way to the door.

"Last door on the left," called the bartender.

**III**

The door at the back of the bar led to a short hallway. Following the bartender's instructions, Grayson made his way to the end. The last door on the left was dark and purple. There was also a video camera. It peered unblinkingly at Grayson and then with a loud metallic clunk the door opened.

The room inside was splendidly furnished. High functioning light fixtures decorated the ceiling and a thin layer of purple carpeting lined the floor. There were a couple bookcases and each wall on either side of the room played host to several long shelves. Upon these shelves sat literally dozens of wigs of all different shapes and colors. Bright and gaudy to plain and boring, wild and ostentacious to dull and unassuming, each one sat atop a white featureless mannequin head. It all led to the very back of the room where, there, behind a thin and elegant desk, sat The Commander.

"Well, now this certainly is a pleasant surprise."

The Commander was equal parts physically challenging and amazingly beautiful. Her body was tight and muscled. Her eyes were a piercing shade of violet and her shiny black hair was pulled back into a long pony tail. As soon as Grayson entered she rose from her desk. She was a giant of a woman. Her heeled boots gave her additional height, adding several inches to the six feet she naturally had. The dress she wore was black with a purplish hue and appeared to be made out of something shiny like latex. It was tight and hugged her shape accordingly, accentuating her hips and highlighting her cleavage, of which she had plenty. Toward the middle, just along her thighs, the dress split into two long tails, each stopping just short of her ankles.

"Can't say it felt like one," said Grayson, plainly.

"Oh don't take it so personally," teased The Commander, moving around to the front of her desk and approaching Grayson. "I just didn't recognize you in your new costume." Swiveling her hips, she moved to Grayson's back, ran her fingertips tantalizingly along his shoulders. "Mmm, black," she cooed. "Very chic. And here all this time I thought you didn't have any sense of style, Robin."

"It's Nightwing now."

She did a teasing gasp. "A new name too!"

"That's right. Same as you. I got to admit it's very clever..."

The Commander only smirked in return.

Few knew her for who she really was. Former first princess of Tamaran, first in line for the royal throne. On her home planet she was born Komand'r, but on Earth, Grayson knew her by a different name. Or rather it's English language equivolent.

"So tell me...Nightwing," smirked Blackfire, sitting at the edge of her desk and crossing her legs. "You've gone to all this trouble to track me down, knocked out two of my best body guards to get to me. I am positively aching to know what for."

"The truth?" answered Grayson. "I need your help."


	19. Chapter 19

**To Robin555:** _Thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying the story. :)_

**To Adam:** _I actually did a small reference to Lobo in the last chapter. He's supposed to be one of the fighters in the ring when Grayson first enters. Go back and check out the description._

**To EmeraldFire:** _Thanks for the correction. Don't ever hesitate to point any more out to me. Glad you're liking the story. :)_

**To Max Peck:** _Any comparison to the Nolan Batman movies I consider a huge compliment, so thank you very much for that. Yeah, some of the characters probably do sound a little OOC. Some of that's intentional. It's supposed to be ten years or so after the show so I wanted everyone to maybe sound a little older. Still I probably could have done better. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you again._

**To the two Guest posters:** _Thanks to both of you. Hope you keep reading!_

**To Liz:** _Well, here you go. ;)_

**I**

What started out as a low giggle quickly escalated into a rich, boisterous laugh. Sitting at the edge of her desk, Blackfire made no attempt to hide her glee upon learning of her younger sister's less than enviable predicament. Grinning like the devil, violet eyes twinkling with delight, she eventually fought through her giggles long enough to comment, "Oh that is brilliant. Sweet, honorable, innocent Starfire chastising me all those years ago, telling me how I was not best for Tamaran." Another string of un-lady like guffaws seized her. "And now here she is falling victim to the very people she claimed to be protecting. Hilarious! And now what? You and you're little Teen Titan friends are mounting some foolish expedition to rescue her, aren't you?"

"Something like that," answered Grayson.

"And you're here because you want me to help."

Grayson gave a small nod, said, "We have reason to believe Starfire may still be at the palace. I'm confident I can get inside, but I could use someone that's familiar with the layout. Since you grew up there I figured-"

Holding her sides, Blackfire threw her head back and howled with laughter. "Oh this is too much," she crowed. "The irony is simply delectable."

Though Blackfire's laughter was biting still Grayson's outward appearance remained as placid and undisturbed as a morning pond. With the subtlety of a feather falling through the air, he breathed a deep calming breath, and smiling wryly said, "Well, I guess it's clear your grudge against Starfire is still alive and well."

Blackfire's giggling ceased. "Oh, now what makes you say that?"

"Don't start with me, Blackfire. I was there, remember? I'm all too familiar with the problems you've had with your sister."

"By problems you mean how I framed her, sold her into marriage, tried to destroy her using the Jewel of Chartik..."

"I would call those problems, yes."

Blackfire burst out laughing again. "Oh, Robbie poo, you're sooooo serious. Look I know what you're probably thinking, but, trust me, all that stuff is in the past. I'm a different person now. Well...not really. But still, whatever ill will I had towards my sister faded some time ago. Honestly, this is the first time I've even thought about her in years."

Grayson's tone was disbelieving as the words "Is that right," slipped past his tongue

Blackfire leaned back on her hands. She bounced a leg against her knee and said, "Oh sure I was mad for little while, infuriated even. I mean you have no idea how much planning went into that Tamaran thing. I mean getting the ships to stage the invasion and putting up with that disgusting Glrdlskltch. Ugh. Some of his demands were absolutely ridiculous. Have you ever given someone a Vlarnian slugbath?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, they're none too pleasant, and Glrdlskltch required them daily." She shuddered and said, "Mark yourself lucky, human, to be so ignorant."

"You said you wouldn't forget what Starfire did."

"I also said I'd someday learn to play six string Rogdafar. What do you want me to say? I mean really, sweetie, I like revenge as much as the next gal but come on. This is a great, big galaxy we live in. A million thrills wait around every corner just itching to be discovered. You can't really expect me to spend my whole life chasing my worthless sister. And as far as getting banished goes? In the grand scheme of things Tamaran is an insignificant speck. A barren wasteland of boring, a bottomless pit of mediocrity. It wasn't built to hold the interests of an enterprising girl like myself. Honestly I've achieved far more working the galactic underground circuits than I ever would have being Grand Ruler. Tamaran was more a burden than anything else and my royal lineage was the chain around my ankle. Starfire did me a favor by removing it. Why would I want revenge?" There was a brief moment of silence. Soon Blackfire started giggling again. Suppressing a wide grin she quickly added, "Doesn't mean it's not still funny."

As Blackfire spoke Grayson's meticulous eyes studied her. There was something about the woman that made her difficult to read. She had a salesman's posture and tone. When she spoke, all of her true thoughts and intentions remained perfectly hidden, masked by an alluring smile and a flirtatious wink. Her way of speaking in general felt entirely unique. It was almost as if each word came gift wrapped in a subtle and pleasured moan. She always appeared pleased with herself and that made interpreting the honesty in her words more than a little difficult. Still, Grayson did his best. He observed her body language, carefully noted the subtle inflections of her voice; he looked for any sign that she was hiding more than she let on. In the end, reality stared him hard in the face. Nearest he could tell, Blackfire was telling the truth. Whatever malice she possessed for Starfire had indeed faded, and this filled him with hope.

Grayson was about to speak again when he was stopped by a strange sound filling the room, a sort of light, artificial humming, a woom woom sort of sound repeated in short two note bursts like an alarm clock. At the corner of Blackfire's desk a spherical orb about the size of a baseball pulsated to the beat of a flashing blue light.

Blackfire held up a silencing finger. She pressed a few touch sensitive buttons on the sphere's trapezoidal mount and suddenly a miniaturized holographic image of the bartender appeared before her. Various shades of transparent blue and white, the bartender said, "Boss, The Gludge is here."

Blackfire nodded. "Send him in," she said. "Excuse me, sweetie. Business. You understand. Just sit tight for a few while I deal with this." Getting up off her desk, going to the middle shelf on the right side of the room, she retrieved a pink, spiky haired wig from its base. Removing her hair tie and bending slightly, she poured her natural black hair into the bottom of the wig and swiftly pulled it onto her head. She was tucking in a few final remaining strands with her fingertips when the door to the office suddenly swung open revealing the room's new arrival.

A squat, rather homely looking creature, The Gludge was pear shaped and stood roughly four and a half feet tall. His turquoise skin was slimy and pock marked with subtle dashes of purple running down his cheeks and along the space where his nose would be, and several fleshy pink tendrils protruded at even intervals from the top of his head. He waddled into the room on short stumpy legs; his webbed hands swayed back and forth on his sides, involuntarily slapping his stomach with every awkward step. The language he spoke was a unique mishmash of grunts and gargles and spit-filled clicking sounds and every word seemed to make his trunk like snout snap back and forth as it swayed in front of his chest.

Facing him, Blackfire threw up her arms and echoed the language back to the creature. The end of the Gludge's snout formed something that resembled a smile. He went to embrace her, but was stopped when Blackfire placed a halting hand against his chest. Though she smiled coyly, she kept him at a distance. She shook her head. Again she spoke The Gludge's language and the two carried on, oblivious to anything else.

Blackfire's demeanor with the alien creature said something along the lines of business casual, important words spoken in a relaxed manner. Though The Gludge's odd alien cadence made interpreting the weight of his responses difficult, the playful way he slapped his belly told Grayson enough about what he thought of Blackfire's company. He was looking at two colleagues, maybe even friends, but there was a certain undercurrent to the way they spoke that was unmistakable. He'd seen it from the mobsters back on Earth while on stakeout. It said that though the atmosphere was friendly both were still cautious of the other; it said that if anything went awry, neither would hesitate in going for the kill.

Only once was Grayson's presence acknowledged. It was around the two minute mark of their conversation. The Gludge flapped one of his hands in the young man's direction. He grunted and clicked. Blackfire threw Grayson a quick glance, smiled and then turned back and made her response. From what he could tell, no more mention of him was made afterwards.

A few minutes later and their conversation reached its conclusion. The Gludge, once again making the same facial expression that only vaguely looked like a smile, turned, grunted some kind of farewell and then waddled his way out the door.

With The Gludge gone, Blackfire removed her wig. She returned her attention to Grayson and said, "Sorry about that." She once again took her seat behind her desk. "Look, sweetie, it's not that I'm not dying to help you..." such words were spoken with heavy sarcasm. "...but I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no."

"I can make it worth your while."

"I somehow doubt that. But even if you could, I didn't get to where I am now by taking unnecessary risks. I mean I've snuck my way into some pretty guarded places, blasted my way out of others, but that doesn't mean I'm about to go sticking my head into a Roffnor cave just for you. Sorry, but this pretty face isn't getting anywhere near a Tamaranean spear."

"It wouldn't have to."

Blackfire raised an eyebrow at that. "And what does that mean?"

"I just meant that your help alone would diminish the risk factor for all of us. None of us would-"

For the first time since the conversation began, Blackfire showed signs of lost patience as she quickly interrupted saying, "No, no, no, don't even try it, hero boy. You were hinting at something, weren't you?"

Grayson bit his lip. Blackfire's powers of perception were impressive. Of course it should hardly have been surprising. Much like himself she dealt in a world of liars. The ability to read and interpret others was crucial for survival. He had slipped, albeit ever so slightly, and she had caught him.

"Come come, Robbie," said Blackfire, her playful tone returning. "I loathe to admit it but for the moment you've managed to grab my curiosity. You've got some kind of secret weapon, don't you? Something you don't quite want me to know about yet. Oooh, tell me, tell me."

Grayson took another calming breath. Again he spoke.

A long time ago, Cyborg was set with the task of devising a disguise solid enough to gain him access to the Hive Academy, a secret institution dedicated to procuring troubled teenagers with incredible gifts and turning them into unstoppable foot soldiers, loyal only to the word of their leader, a man named Brother Blood. Utilizing a combination of holograms and hard light refraction, Cyborg constructed a pair of what he called holo-rings that, when activated, completely altered his appearance, making him unrecognizable even to those who knew him best. The original prototypes only worked in combination with his own unique bio-mechanical structure, and were limited to a single image. In the years that followed, however, he was able to further develop this technology. His latest versions could not only be worn by anyone regardless of body type, but built in micro scanners allowed them to capture and store any organic image presented them.

"Very impressive," said Blackfire once Grayson had finished. "Any drawbacks?"

"They've got a very limited battery life. They'll only last for about an hour before needing a recharge."

Reclining slightly in her seat, Blackfire tented her fingers. The look on her face spoke of her intrigue. "You talked about making it worth my while?"

Grayson nodded and went to his belt.

From time to time, during his outings with the various socialites of Gotham City, Bruce Wayne, in order to better foster his image as a typical eccentric billionaire, would often partake in what he called obligated demonstrations of wealth. This included the impulsive purchasing of cars, hotels, rare pieces of art, anything that would serve to the general public as an example of his dedication to the grandeur of material possession. Of course such acquisitions were at their core meaningless and most would either be placed in storage, get donated or otherwise go to some greater cause. When Grayson went to him the day before he left, Bruce agreed that Starfire indeed qualified as a greater cause. And so Grayson produced from his belt the rare Starry Night Emerald, the Crown Jewell of the VanDevere collection. While not necessarily the most valuable piece on Earth, its glimmer and flare nevertheless caught the materialistic eye of Blackfire almost immediately.

Leaning forward so as to get a better look, Blackfire studied the piece of jewelry. She held out her hand, and Grayson reluctantly laid it in her palm. Dangling the necklace in between her fingers, Blackfire leered and smiled. She was taken with the object almost instantly. She had always had a love for possessing what others didn't, and the emerald was no exception. It was flashy and eye popping. It was exotic. She had to have it. She looked at Grayson and said, "It's a start."

"I can get more like it."

"Oh I'm sure you can..." she said, placing the emerald in her desk. "But perhaps there is something else you could do for me in the mean time."

"And what would that be?"

Blackfire's devilish smile returned. She got up from her desk and said, "You know I've always had a certain fondness for you, Robbie. Even though we didn't know each other for that long, I couldn't help but feel there was some kind of personal connection between us. A certain mutual understanding." She rounded her desk, swiveling her hips as she slowly made her way towards him.

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"I have to admit for an Earthling you were more than a little impressive. Such strength, such conditioning. And from where I'm standing you've only gotten better since you've..ahem...matured." As she spoke, she gently ran her fingertips across his chest. Going to his back she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "Mmm. I had no idea humans could become so...powerful."

"What are you getting at?"

"Quid pro quo I believe is what they say on your world, Robin. You scratch my back and I scratch yours."

"What do you want?"

"Not much," she said innocently. "Let's just say I have some work that could use a man's touch."

**II**

Grayson's muscles throbbed. His breathing was rapid and sweat was pouring down his temples and along his bare chest and abdominal. Not far from him sat Blackfire. She had enjoyed the exhibition thus far and was undoubtedly looking forward to more. The woman was insatiable, and Grayson had no idea how much longer he was going to hold out.

Grayson was busy psyching himself when he heard Blackfire's voice in his ear.

"You're doing wonderful," the raven haired entrepreneur cooed. "I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun."

"I don't have time for this," said Grayson.

"You do if you want to help your beloved Starfire."

Grayson bit his lip.

"Quid pro quo," said Blackfire.

"As soon as this is done we leave for Tamaran."

"Oh yes, yes, yes. Just remember, the real name of this game is keep Blackfire satisfied. Don't make me lose my smile, little Robin."

Grayson nodded just as the bell chimed. Blackfire returned to her seat alongside her two bodyguards (The ogre and skinny man from before were both relishing Grayson's apparent distress) as well as the pockmarked Gludge who at the moment seemed less than thrilled with the proceedings. She crossed her legs and smiled as Grayson raised his fists and returned to the center of the mat. His green skinned, three fingered opponent (a man like creature known as a sk'redit did the same and round three began. From all around them came the cheers of patrons, the dozens of Grlex and a few travelers come in off the street. The last round had seen a cut open up on Grayson's left brow and now the already rambunctious crowd's bloodlust was reaching maximum levels.

The sk'redit came out swinging. He was shorter than Grayson but that served as his only real disadvantage. His strength was great and his speed was incredible. He came at Grayson fast, interchanging between fists and claw swipes. The masked hero managed to dodge the majority of the blows but a well placed strike finally managed to catch him in the side. He buckled and another blow landed on the side of the head. He recovered quickly and charged his opponent. He drove his shoulder hard into his gut shoved him backward into the blue barrier that surrounded the ring. He followed up with a pair of well placed knee strikes. He blasted the sk'redit with an elbow strike. He attempted a hip toss but the man creature rotated through and landed on his feet. He shoved Grayson hard and the two separated.

The sk'redit glared hard at Grayson. His jaws opened wide, three times their original width, exposing several rows of sharp teeth as he let out the most ungodly shrieking sound. The man-creature charged, went for Grayson's legs and tripped him onto his back. He tried following up with a punch but Grayson managed to dodge and the creature's fist collided hard with the mat. There was a loud crack and Grayson knew immediately it was broken. Instinctively he grabbed the wounded arm, wrapped his legs around it. He drove his foot hard into the sk'redit's jaw, eliciting another loud snap. Using all his strength he forced the creature onto his back and locked in an arm bar. With his jaw broken and his wounded hand making an already excruciating hold ten times worse the sk'redit quickly found no other alternative but to surrender.

The crowd cheered as Grayson climbed to his feet. Breathing hard and hobbling slightly he went to his corner where there was fresh water waiting for him. When he got there, Blackfire was once again standing by the barrier.

"Wonderful, sweetie, " she swooned. "Oh simply wonderful."

"Thanks," replied Grayson flatly.

"Are you ready for the next one?"

**III**

Sitting at a small table in the corner Blackfire counted out her earnings. The currency looked like poker chips, small and black and gold, mostly circular but with a few square shapes here and there. She organized every piece into a nice respectable pile as her two guards kept watch. The Gludge had departed almost immediately after the last bout, inconsolable over his losses and berating his fighters every step of the way.

Despite his fatigue, Grayson kept himself upright. He sat quietly in his chair, tending to his injuries with the emergency medical supplies from his belt. There had been a drink waiting for him when he got back to the table but he was hesitant about touching it.

Aside from a minor congratulation, Blackfire had not said a word to him since he sat down. Grayson, finished with his bandages, waited briefly to be addressed. When Blackfire ordered one of her men get her another drink, he decided he was done.

"It's time we got going," he said plainly. "We still need to rendezvous with the others."

Blackfire appeared contemplative for a moment as she slowly said, "Mmm, yeah, I was thinking about it and, while your offer is tempting, I think I'm going to have to pass."

"Excuse me?"

She smiled at him and said, "I've changed my mind. Going back to Tamaran. Far too dangerous. Sorry."

"We had a deal."

"Indeed. But, you see, I already got everything I really wanted out of you, so I don't see any reason why I should help. Maybe next time don't pay up front. Oh and for the record, I may have stopped wishing to get back at Starfire myself but that doesn't mean I give a damn what happens to her now. As far as I'm concerned leaving the little goodie-goodie to wallow in whatever mess she's made for herself seems only fitting. Everyone always used to say she was so wonderful. Not so much anymore now, is she?"

Grayson was silent. He stared hard at Blackfire, who all but ignored him as she returned her attention to counting her money. Her man returned with her drink. He set it down on the table but before her slim fingers could find it, Grayson's found it first and he carefully slid the glass out of reach. Once again Blackfire's gaze met his own. She seemed angry, but she hid it well.

"Do you want to know why I came to you for help?" asked Grayson suddenly

Blackfire smiled tauntingly. "My haunting good looks?"

"I knew the real danger of this mission had to be on my shoulders. I had to be the one taking the risks, but ultimately I realized I couldn't do it all on my own. I needed help, but despite their willingness, I couldn't stand to involve any of my teammates. I care about them too much. You, on the other hand, I couldn't give two shits about. Whether you made it back or not, as long as the mission was a success, I'd sleep like a baby either way."

Despite Grayson's confession, Blackfire remained statue like in her demeanor. The same mocking smile remained stapled to her face. Reading her at this point had become impossible.

"Now, you might be wondering to yourself, why? Why is he so determined to do this on his own? Not involve any of the others? Well, because the entire situation is my fault. I wish it was more complex than that but it's not. It's an old and tired excuse but it's the only one I've got. See, Starfire got married recently to a man named Kessa'd, highly respected military man. She had a baby, but Kessa'd wasn't the father. I was. It was my baby. You should know how seriously Tamaraneans take vows and promises. If I had only been strong enough to take some responsibility for my own feelings...well, you know the rest." Taking Blackfire's drink, Grayson brought it to his lips. He sniffed it, took a small sip. It was bitter and tasted vaguely of strawberries.

Blackfire remained silent. She stared hard at Grayson with unflinching eyes. "Is this supposed to be some final attempt to sway me?"

Grayson scoffed. "Are you kidding? No, this is just something I figured out a while ago. I've been wanting to tell the others but, well, I've never been all that good at expressing myself. At least not when it comes to people whose opinions matter. As I said though, you, I don't care. This confession isn't for you. It's for them. Just practicing I suppose." He said nothing further. He finished the remainder of Blackfire's drink in one quick gulp. He got up from his table and made his way to the lift.

**IV**

Stepping back out onto the street, which had all but entirely cleared since he'd been inside, Grayson gave his sore shoulder a rub. He got his bearings and began making his way back to the landing zone where he'd last left his ship. He was considering what he would say to the others when he got back to the T4-E when he heard a noise like the whine of a jet engine and an white and silver alien craft, about the size of a Hum-V and oval in shape, suddenly blocked his path. It hovered idly for a few seconds before its doors slid open and out waddled The Gludge followed closely by the Sk'redit as well as the two other fighters Grayson had beaten that night. What appeared to be firearms (though with the barrel on the bottom as opposed to the top) hung at their hips. Growling and gurgling, barking an unfamiliar dialect the group advanced on him. It was clear none of them were particularly pleased nor were they looking to work things out peacefully. Keeping his cool Grayson stood his ground, watched as the alien quartet advanced on him. He was just about to make his move when he sensed a presence behind him. Before he could appropriately respond he felt a warm body press against him and a familiar voice told him to, "Relax."

Blackfire was all smiles as she stood by Grayson's side, hanging on him like a love smitten highschooler. She spoke a few words to The Gludge in his native language. She wrapped her arms around Grayson and pulled him close, a move that seemed to particularly anger The Gludge, who grunted and clicked in response.

"What's going on?" asked Grayson finally.

"They think we cheated."

"Cheated?"

"The Gludge says there's no way some carbon based life form could beat all of his fighters so handily."

Grayson rubbed a sore spot on his jaw and said, "He thought that was handily?"

Blackfire shrugged. She went to Grayson's front, effectively putting herself in the middle of the dispute. She put her hands on her hips and smirked another string of words in the Gludge's language. The Gludge hissed and one of his fighters went for his gun. He was first to go down as a violet beam of energy cut across the street and blasted the alien man in the chest, knocking him back into the spacecraft. Almost immediately three more laser blasts followed. Like an old west gunslinger Blackfire handily eliminated every threat. Each thug was knocked from his feet into unconsciousness by the concussive force of her starbolts. The Gludge looked fearful as Blackfire leveled a glowing hand in his direction. When he made a waddle for his ship she blasted out the cockpit with a heavily concentrated blast that that tore through the belly and and emerged out the back. The Gludge was in a full on panic as he attempted to flee the scene. Steadying her aim, Blackfire made a gun shape with her hand and a tiny pellet of energy emerged at the end of her fingertip. She was ready to fire when Grayson placed a staying hand on her wrist.

"I think he's gotten the point," he said.

Blackfire smirked and the energy dissipated.

"How did you get up here so fast?" asked Grayson after a moment.

"Flew up the elevator shaft," replied Blackfire. "Those holo-rings you mentioned. When this mission is over I get one. You guarantee me that and I'll help you get your precious Starfire back."

"Deal," said Grayson. "Let's get going."

"I'll need to take care of a few things first."

Grayson turned to leave. "Alright," he said, "but be quick. We don't have a lot of time to-" The remainder of his sentence was left unsaid. He had only taken a few steps when a bright flash registered in his peripherals and the hiss of an starbolt rang in his ears. Turning he spotted The Gludge lying face first on the ground, not far from where they were, smoke rising up from the new burn mark that decorated his back. He looked at Blackfire.

She smiled at him and said, "I'm also going to need to grab some clothes."


	20. Chapter 20

**To Magnus: **_Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it._

**To Liz:** _Why, thank you! Hope you like the new chapter._

**To my two guests:** _Thanks for the review. Enjoy the new chapter._

**To Skip:** _First of all, thank you so much for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Second of all, who says Nightwing doesn't have a backup plan? The thing is Grayson's dealing with a lot of guilt right now. He considers this whole situation his fault and, like he said, he'd rather deal with it on his own. He's well aware that the others are at his disposal but if he can keep them out of danger he will. Of course if Blackfire refused, like he more than expected her to, he'd have the others help him, but if possible he'd use her first. Like he said, he knows what she's like and if something went wrong and she didn't make it he wouldn't lose sleep. Also keep in mind that I'm kind of a dope and I have no idea what I'm doing. (=P) And DID the baby have something to do with Blackfire changing her mind? I guess you'll just have to wait and see._

**I**

Galfore passed two of them as he rounded the corner and two more waited at the end of the hall. Their patrols were thicker these days, and Kessa'd had them all dressing in full battle attire as well. The formal purple robes were gone. Every palace guard now did his or her shift fully armored as if battle lay just beyond the horizon. Even to a grizzled warrior like Galfore the sudden change was discomforting.

Walking with a calm and even gait, Galfore approached the two guards at the end of the hall, the ones standing just before the main entrance to the northwest wing with their backs straight and their heads high, and their eyes full of mistrust. There was no saluting. Galfore was not even an equal in their eyes. It was hardly surprising.

"This area of the palace is restricted by order of Emperor Kessa'd," said the guard on the right once Galfore was within speaking distance.

"We've been over this before, Galfore," said the other.

Slowing to a halt, stopping just a few feet from where they stood, Galfore greeted the two guards with a polite smile. His demeanor was more than civil. "Indeed gentlemen," he agreed. "We have had this discussion before, haven't we? Ah, you must forgive an old man. So many sections of the palace have been deemed restricted; it's hard to keep track. It reminds me. You know I've served almost my entire life in the palace. Hard to believe but the haggard old bastich before you was a young man like yourselves once. I remember the days when my rank kept me out of certain areas of the palace. It took time, cycles of dedication, elevating myself from palace guard to elite guard to eventually captain, before I could finally come and go as I pleased, take a peek at all those secret places my superiors didn't want me to see. And do you know what was behind all those closed doors? Nothing. Not especially. More hallways, more rooms. They were just meant to be more private you see. You know, for the Royal family and distinguished guests, so they could have some form of..."

"Was there something you wanted, Galfore?"

Galfore chuckled. "Ah, again you'll have excuse and old man," he said, rubbing the top of his bald head. "Sometimes I get to rambling and...well...you know how it is."

"We are well aware of how it used to be, but until Emperor Kessa'd says otherwise you may as well get used to this new arrangement."

"Ah, but it's interesting that you say that. The reason I came down here...Some information for The Emperor. What was it...? Ah, wait, I wrote it down." Galfore went to the satchel at his waist and pulled out a roll of paper. Undoing the paper clasp, negotiating the roll with his fingertips, he slowly unfurled it. Reading from the scroll, he said, "After much thought and deliberation it has been revealed to me that...eh..." He hesitated then held out the paper to the guard on the right. "Can you see this symbol?"

Despite his growing frustration with the old man, the guard focused his attention on the paper. The writing was small, so he leaned in close, exactly the way Galfore wanted. In a flash, Galfore's giant fist tore past the paper and collided viciously with the young man's face, denting his helmet and crashing his head against the door.

The other guard had no time to react. He'd barely raised his spear before Galfore's massive hand seized him by the throat. Wheezing in pain, eyes widened in panic, he could muster no defense as he was driven back into the wall behind him and down into unconsciousness. Galfore heard footsteps behind him. The commotion had drawn the attention of the two guards around the corner, but the old soldier was more than ready for them. Drawing his energy mace, he balanced the weapon on his forearm and, as the two guards rounded the corner, leveled them with two powerful blasts. The guards were knocked on their backs. They writhed on the floor for a few moments before becoming still.

Taking their weapons Galfore broke the instruments effortlessly with his bare hands, bending the metal like it was rubber. There was nothing between him and the Northwest wing now. This was it. No turning back.

**II**

It was not often that it rained on Tamaran. X'Hal's tears only graced the planet's surface once or twice every cycle. It only seemed appropriate somehow that when they left that day, the day of the Grand Ruler's passing, they found the usually clear skies dark and filled with ash colored clouds.

The rear entrance to the ship's cargo hold opened. The Death Bearers took their positions on either side of the gilgar'ok casket. Galfore took his place at the head and with a simple wave the group exited the ship. The black, frictionless void served no impediment as they propelled themselves outward and away from the ship, further and further. The magnificent yellow sun in all its power and glory loomed before them like a magnificent god. It was the birthplace of all Tamaraneans and so too their final resting place. Taking their positions, with Galfore floating just to the right of the casket, the six bearers readied themselves. Galfore bowed his head, spoke an unheard prayer. He nodded to the others and with a gentle push they delivered their departed brother back into the loving arms of X'Hal. The casket drifted through the void like a piece of timber along a gentle stream before finally disappearing into the light.

For most the difficult part was over. For Galfore, however, his greatest trial was only just beginning.

**III**

Stepping out from behind the doors they came, the first and second Princesses of Tamaran. They were younger than Galfore anticipated, which both saddened him and made him all the more nervous. The two of them were escorted quietly down the hall by a duo of palace guards. Not one of them spoke upon their arrival. The guards saluted, turned on their heels and retreated back the way they came. Alone with them now, Galfore studied the youngsters. Neither of them were smiling, and their demeanors were sullen. They held hands, stood unmoving like statues as they stared up at him. The youngest of the two, Starfire, seemed to be staying as close to her sister as she could, pressing her tiny face against her arm. The elder Blackfire's eyes shined with unshed tears and her lips were pulled up in a slight pout.

Galfore took a deep breath. This was it. Rapping his fist against his chest he bowed to each of them just as another bout of nervousness racked his insides. It had been difficult to ascertain their height from so far away, but now as they stood before him, his mind reeled at just how tiny the two girls were. They barely even reached his knees, and either of their heads could have fit easily into his palm. Standing before them with his face scarred by battle, he could only imagine how he appeared to them. Like some kind of giant or monster. How was he to do this? He had no children of his own, had not even spoken to anyone younger than twenty in as many cycles. And yet here he was, tasked with addressing two children only a few sleeps after the passing of their father. He would sooner stare down a raging Glopsnog than be where he was now. Still he had given his word. As a loyal subject of Tamaran he was honor bound.

"Princess Komand'r" said Galfore, finally finding his words. "Princess Koriand'r," he said to the other. "I am Captain Galfore." He paused to see if either of the girls would speak. They didn't. Clearing his throat he continued. "You probably don't know me very well, but I was a, uh, friend of your father. Well, that is I served under him for a great many cycles. Not that I would presume anything, but I feel we knew each other well and..." He cleared his throat. "Well, ah, the important thing, the thing that I suppose you should know, is that it was The Grand Ruler's dying...er...that is...it was your father's wish that I become your guardian once he passed."

Again neither girl spoke. Blackfire's silence seemed to be of defiance. Starfire, on the other hand, perhaps still too young to fully grasp the situation properly, only looked at the large man standing before her with quiet awe.

Clearing his throat, Galfore again continued. "Now, with the Grand Ruler gone an emergency governing body has been constructed to take his place. They will rule in his stead until you either become of age or prove yourself capable of assuming the throne. I am aware this must be a difficult time for you. Under normal circumstance your teachings would not begin until later on, but I believe it would be a gesture of good faith to the people of Tamaran if the two of you were to start your training now. I will carry out the bulk of your studies to start with. We will find more appropriate instructors for the advanced studies later."

Again, neither girl spoke. Both just stood staring at him.

"You must be hungry," continued Galfore. "Come, we'll go to the dining hall."

Galfore gestured a large hand to the space behind them. Blackfire, taking the cue, began walking first and as soon as Starfire felt the tug on her arm she too floated along. The two guards by the door opened it just as the group arrived. As they passed by them the young Starfire suddenly stopped. She looked back at Galfore and a rush of quit mumblings followed.

"Pardon?"

The little princess again mumbled her response and again its meaning escaped Galfore's understanding.

"Forgive me, Princess, but I'm having a hard time hearing you."

"She wants to know if you're going to be our Kenorfka," said Blackfire, interrupting.

Galfore's voice caught in his throat. He looked from Starfire to Blackfire to Starfire again as he performed the vocal equivalent to falling on one's face. Kenorfka was a title reserved for those too small and weak to aid in battle, who stayed in the kingdom and minded the youngest of the children. He was no Kenorfka. He was a soldier. He had known it his entire life.

"I am your guardian, Princess," said Galfore finally, his voice taking on a much sterner tone. "That is what I am."

The little girl said nothing further, but the disappointment in her eyes was a clear as day. Blackfire resumed her walking and again feeling the tug on her arm, Starfire quickly followed.

As they walked, Galfore kept an appropriate distance behind the girls, far enough to grant them the space their royal lineage dictated but close enough to where he could be at their sides at a moment's notice. He replayed the previous scene in his mind. As awkward and embarrassing as it was, it was still only the beginning.

**IV**

The rising sun found Galfore and the two princesses at a secluded area just outside the palace. Make shift targets made out of stone were at the far end of a deep canyon and the girls stood facing them with tiny specially made energy spears in hand. Several days had passed and the time had come for some more "hands on" training.

A violet beam of energy hissed through the air and swiftly annihilated another target, sending pieces scattering in all directions.

"Well done, Komand'r," said, Galfore firmly.

The young girl smirked, obviously more than a little please with herself.

"Now, show me a concentrated shot."

Holding the energy spear close to her shoulder, Blackfire sighed as she readied her shot, taking aim at the next stone tablet sitting across from her. A small ball of glowing violet energy appeared at the weapon's tip. After a heartbeat she fired. The beam made contact right in the center, same as last time, only now the target remained intact with only a small black hole where the shot had landed blemishing it.

"Very good. The concentrated shot has much greater penetration than the standard starbolt. If your enemy is heavily armored, it is your best bet of stopping them. You have made a lot of progress in a very short amount of time."

"Does this mean we can stop? I know how to shoot."

"Well, the next step would be to fire a shot without the aid of the spear, but I don't think you're old enough for that yet."

Facing the next target, the young girl raised her hand and a small sphere of violet energy materialized in her palm. Straining slightly, gritting her teeth, she reared back and heaved the ball of energy as hard as she could. It collided with the target and in a small but brilliant explosion reduced it to rubble.

Galfore was stunned. "Impressive. When did you learn how to do that?"

"Figured it out a few sleeps ago. No big deal."

"The ability to fire a starbolt without the aid of an energy weapon is indeed a 'big deal'. It is a skill entirely unique to your bloodline and is recognized by the people as a sacred gift."

"Right, so we're done?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I had no further training prepared for today, but..." Galfore paused. He needed to proceed carefully. What he had in mind was a sore spot for the eldest princess. "If you wish I thought maybe I could help you with your...problem."

"No," said Blackfire sharply.

"I mean no insult, Princess. I only wish to lend you my services."

"I don't have a problem and I don't need help. I'll figure it out on my own."

"Then do you wish me to take you back to the palace?'

"I'm fine. If you're so dying to help someone, help Koriand'r. She's the one that needs it. Not me."

There was a hissing sound. It lasted for a second or two and then instantly faded. The young Starfire's disappointed groan soon followed.

Galfore threw one more glance at the exiting Blackfire then turned and focused his attention back on her sister. "You're still not keeping your elbows bent," he said approaching.

The young girl again attempted a shot and again the light only gathered at the end of the spear for a few moments before quickly disappearing.

"I...cannot do it," said the young girl sadly.

"I'm afraid there is no room for 'cannot,' princess. Your powers are linked to your emotions. Your emotions are what make you strong, but like the beasts of Tamaran they are wild and untamed. It is important that you learn how to control them, how to summon them at a moment's notice. To be able to call upon confidence when feeling weak in order to strike back against a prevailing enemy, to summon joy in the midst of crippling fear in order to make a swift escape during a life or death situation, all Tamaraneans are tasked with learning such skills. Here." Getting down to one knee and hunching over a bit, Galfore gently negotiated the young girls limbs into the correct position, placing her hands at the appropriate spots and bending her joints at just the right places. Resting his giant hands on her shoulders he lined her up with the target. "Keep both eyes open. Remember: righteous fury. You must feel it like a fire in your belly, feel it travel through your fingertips, into the spear."

The youngster tried again. She grit her teeth and seemed to be in deep concentration; however, though the tip of her spear glowed no projectile came forth.

Galfore sighed. He stood, put his hands on his hips. Thinking back to his own training, he got an idea.

"Look at you," he said his voice heavy with disgust. He glared down at the youngster with his one good eye. "An insignificant little speck. Can't even fire a weapon. I don't even know why I'm trying. You'll never be able to do it. You are worthless. Do you hear me? Worthless!"

The young girl stared up at him a for a few moments before letting out a distraught wail and swiftly bursting into tears.

Galfore fell silent. This was not the reaction he'd anticipated. "Oh...uh...that was supposed to motivate you," he said uselessly. "You were supposed to get angry and..." Feeling terrible he began pleading with the young princess to stop, but none of his words could penetrate the child's sobs. Thinking for a moment he got an idea and took to the air.

"Princess," he called. "Yoo-hoo."

Rubbing her eyes Starfire looked up and saw the large man floating above the ground entirely upside down. The long hair at the back of his head dangled undignified below him as he crossed his eyes and made as many silly faces.

Sniffling slightly, Starfire smiled and a small giggle worked its way up from her throat.

"Can you do this?" asked Galfore.

The girl nodded.

"Show me."

Slowly the youngster took to the air. She rotated her body until she too was upside down, her hair swaying in much the same way as Galfore's.

Galfore asked, "How about this?" and began spinning through the air. Rotating as if on a giant wheel, his feet and head traded places several times over.

Starfire laughed and again mirrored the move.

"Oh oh," said the young princess quickly. "Can you do this?" she asked and began to pirouette like a ballerina.

Galfore flushed in embarrassment but repeated the move all the same, and soon the two of them were trading silly areal tricks back and forth until both were too tired from laughter to continue.

"Come," said Galfore lowering to the ground. "It is time to retire for now."

"Okay," answered Starfire.

"We will pick up our training again after a meal and a nice sleep. And don't fret, Princess. You are young and you're full potential is yet to be realized. You'll get there. Okay?"

The young girl only smiled in response.

**V**

It was hours later. Starfire's feet had yet to touch the ground. It had been days since she smiled so much, but alas it was time to rest.

"Here we are," Galfore declared.

With a mighty push he forced the massive chamber doors open, allowing Starfire access to her bedroom. She floated her way past him and was nearly at her sleep pad when she stopped. For a few moments, she remained floating in the air, her back turned and her face hidden. Galfore remained at his position at the door.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked eventually.

The young princess remained silent for a few moments longer before looking up and asking, "Will you sing to me?"

The young girl's request caused the giant like soldier to freeze in his tracks. "That...might not be such a good idea, Princess. My singing voice is...not good. You would not enjoy it."

The child's big doe eyes gazed up at Galfore shining with disappointment. Her bottom lip quivered. "Pleeease?" she pleaded.

"Well," answered the old soldier hesitantly. "I suppose I could give it a try."

The young girl's sadness was quick to vanished. Smiling she went to him. Taking to the air, she took hold of a single one of Galfore's fingers. Offering no resistance, he allowed himself to be led all the way to where the child's sleep pad lay at the far end of the room. Galfore sat on the floor as the young princess got comfortable. With her hair pooled out around her, she looked up at him and smiled, waited patiently for him to begin.

"Uh, what is it that you would like to hear?"

"Grigendeer's Psalm."

Again Galfore swallowed nervously. He began to object once more but quickly stifled himself. Clearing his throat he said, "Please bear in mind that I gave you fair warning."

The youngster smiled, giggled slightly but said nothing.

Galfore cleared his throat again. He found the melody in his head, drummed a soft beat against his thigh with his finger, and began to sing. Grigendeer's Psalm was a lullaby common to all Tamaranean children. It had a long history that saw it carried through good times and bad. Every man and woman growing up was familiar with its simple tune and uplifting lyrics and Galfore was no exception. As the words came to his mind, he thought of his mother and finally began to sing.

Galfore's singing voice was just as he said: "not good." It was low and scratchy and without much control. He could carry a tune but not over great distances and he was quick to tire. Certain notes were impossible to hit and there were several key changes that were far from flawless. Still, once he began he continued undaunted, ignoring his mistakes and instead always looking to the next line. Losing sight of the young princess, he stared straight ahead and kept his mind focused on the lyrics and melody. Reaching the end, the old soldiers eye wandered south, and he was somewhat surprised to find the young princess sleeping soundly. Her breathing steady, there was a look of contentment adorning her face. Seeing her like this, Galfore couldn't help but smile.

Getting up as quietly as he could, he made for the door. He was just about to leave when Starfire's tired voice quietly resonated in his ear.

"Guardian Galfore?" she called. "Will you sing to me every sleep? I liked it."

Galfore cleared his throat. "If that is your wish, Princess, then I would be glad to." For a moment he was silent as he quietly thought to himself. "And.." he added. "You may call me Kenorfka, if you wish."

"Okay," said the young girl, sleepily. "Pleasant sleep," she said.

"Pleasant sleep," said Galfore.

He threw one more tentative glance at the young girl then continued on his way.

**VI**

It was black in the room. Even for Tamaranean eyes it was dark. Hovering just above the floor, so as not to make a sound, Galfore made his way inside. As he approached the halfway point he readied his weapon. He was nervous. He didn't know how this would turn out. In the darkness he could just barely make out the outline of the sleep pad. Stopping to the side, he raised his mace, summoned a bit of energy, just enough to see. And what he saw, stopped him dead in his tracks. The pad was empty.

"Was there something you needed?"

The voice came from somewhere to Galfore's right. He turned sharply, raised his weapon above his head. Bleeding into the dark came a bright green ball of light, emanating from the tip of an energy spear aimed it at the ceiling. The energy lit up the surrounding area, and Glafore could see his target clear as day, sitting in a chair, resting against the wall. Kessa'd was indeed an impressive soldier. He had realized Galfore's approach before he even entered the room.

Galfore sighed heavily, suddenly feeling very lost. "You know what I want, Kessa'd," he said, re-gathering his strength. "I want you to put an end to this...this nonsense. Things have gotten completely out of control."

"How so?"

"The palace is on lockdown. You've suspended all activity. You've barricaded yourself in this wing of castle. Whatever you're doing here or whatever you've been planning, I am fearful for the end result. This is not the way our kingdom was meant to operate."

"What would you have me do?"

"I offer you a deal. Myself in exchange for Koriand'r and her child. Wherever you're keeping them just release them and let me take their place."

Kessa'd harrumphed quietly.

Galfore continued undaunted. "I understand the importance of standing by your decisions, but no one need know what you've done. Just let them go and I will take credit for their escape. I'll gladly accept any and all punishment."

"And if I say no."

Galfore palmed the end of his mace with his massive hand.

"So you'll kill me then," said Kessa'd quickly interpreting Galfore's meaning.

"If I have to."

"Then what?"

"I will tear this place apart with my bare hands. I will do whatever it takes to get my family to safety."

As the conversation had gone on, Kessa'd had patiently went about the room, bringing the tip of his spear to each light fixture that hung on the walls, slowly illuminating the room.

It was something Galfore had noticed since first laying eyes on Kessa'd. He could see it even with the dim light of his energy spear, and now, with the aid of the fixtures even more so. Kessa'd seemed tired and lethargic. There was no emotion in his voice and nothing about the situation had seemed to faze him in any way. The scar on his cheek, rather than intensifying his appearance, only seemed to make him more haggard. Something had changed in this man and that made Galfore more than a little fearful.

"Why did you come here?" asked Kessa'd eventually. He had finished lighting the room and had once again returned to his position by the wall.

"I have already told you why I am here."

"I know for _what_ you are here. What I'm asking is _why_. Why are you and I even having this discussion? You've got more experience fighting and leading than anyone else here, including myself, and yet you're first plan of attack is just to throw yourself in front of the blast and hope the others get away in time? Why did you not flee the palace? Seek the help of the masses or the military reserve stationed outside the kingdom? Why did you not bring them running with weapons drawn, overpower my troops and simply take back the throne?"

Galfore hesitated before answering. "The patrols were too tight," he answered, attempting to keep his voice firm. "I wouldn't have been able to get away."

A small smirk crossed Kessa'd's lips. "Too tight," he echoed. "Or perhaps it's because you feared the results such actions would bring. The fact is you would not be able to oust me and still prevent the whole ugly truth of what has happened here from being released. Admit it. You don't want the rest of the kingdom to find out what the Empress has done because you're not entirely convinced they won't still side with me against her; perhaps even demand a harsher punishment than what I've already given."

"You treat her like a violent criminal. I know she has done wrong, but she doesn't deserve this."

Kessa'd's voice became booming and for the first time since the start of their conversation, true passion burned in his eyes as he shouted, "For her lies and deception and violation of our sacred oaths she deserves much worse." Then as quick as it came, it vanished and again his voice became calm. "She will grow to thank me some day and see that my actions were for the good of Tamaran."

It was now time for Galfore's anger to rise. "What you do is not for the good of Tamaran," he sneered. "It is for yourself. To soothe your own wounded ego. How it must eat at you even now to know that as much as she loved you she loved another even more."

Rage flashed in Kessa'd's eyes. Gripping his weapon tightly he leveled Galfore with a hardened stare. "This is a fight you cannot hope to win," he said plainly.

"We shall see," replied Galfore.

Galfore was the first to take to the air. Raising his energy mace above his head, he attempted to end things quickly with a single decisive blow. His strike was fast and more than powerful, but Kessa'd sidestepped the attack and the move only stood to knock a huge hole in the wall behind him. Kessa'd attempted a counter. He lunged with his spear, but Galfore showing impressive dexterity, snatched the end of the hilt in his massive palm. He swung again with his mace, but again missed with Kessa'd releasing his grip on his weapon in order to make a clean getaway.

Tossing the spear aside, Galfore charged again. Several large swings intended for Kessa'd's head attempted contact, but the smaller Tamaranean's superior speed was evident. Kessa'd avoided every blow. Galfore went for another fight ending overhand strike, but missed yet again and this time Kessa'd made him pay for it. As the weapon sank into the floor, Kessa'd plastered the larger man with several quick stinging blows, catching Galfore with a short but powerful one two combination. Galfore attempted a large, sweeping backhand. Kessa'd managed to get inside and several high energy blows connected hard with Galfore's ribs. Releasing his grip on his weapon, Galfore made a grab for Kessa'd. He missed and got tagged with another blow for his effort. Kessa'd's attempt to quickly fly out of Galfore's reach, however, ended in failure. The old man grabbed his younger opponent by the ankle and slammed him onto the floor before hurling him like a rag doll across the room where he collided viciously with edge of the sleep pad, cracking the frame and sending it skidding across the floor.

Retrieving his mace, Galfore steadied it on his shoulder. Green energy lit up the end of the weapon as he steadied his aim. He was ready to fire when he was unexpectedly blinded by a brilliant flash of red. A stinging sensation tore through his shoulder and his weapon fell to the floor. His eyes widened in disbelief as they once again found Kessa'd, his hand raised, an orb of red energy resting in his palm.

"Starbolts," said Galfore after a moment, his voice a stunned gasp.

"Indeed," answered Kessa'd climbing to his feet. "Unaided Starbolts. The long defining mark of the royal family."

"Impossible."

"No. Not with a massive amount of training and the right kind of motivation. But that's not all I've achieved."

From deep within him it came, an unbridled surge of power. In the blink of an eye Kessa'd's flesh became like fire and his skin glowed so brightly whatever darkness remained in the room immediately fled.

"The Nova," gasped Galfore.

Kessa'd nodded modestly. "Since my promising to the princess, I had sought to seek her approval. I wanted to prove myself worthy of standing beside her. So I dedicated myself to unlocking the powers of the royal family. If I could do that then my place would be truly deserved. I brutalized my body in their pursuit, but still the day of the wedding came and I was no stronger than I had been when I started. For a while I thought it futile. It wasn't until Koriand'r's betrayal, when the responsibility of leading the kingdom was thrust upon me, that my training found new weight. At long last I had found my strength."

"This is what you've been doing all this time?"

"I am ready to officially take my place at the head of the kingdom. On the next sunrise I will make my actions public. I will show the people my achievements and they will welcome me as their new leader and a new bloodline will be forged."

"And what of Koriand'r."

Disdain was heavy in Kessa'd's voice as he answered, "What about her?"

Anger flooded Galfore's insides. Raising his fists he roared, charged the glowing Kessa'd. His intended strike, however, never found its target. Pain sensations ripped across his jaw as with one blinding punch Kessa'd sent the large man hurdling back the way he came, crashing hard into the wall behind him. Galfore's body ached. The blow seemed to rattle his entire being. His vision blurred and it was only because of Kessa'd's glow that he could see him standing over him.

The chamber doors flew open and the footsteps of several dozen guards stormed the room.

"I warned you," said Kessa'd plainly.

He raised his hand and red energy filled his palm.

Galfore didn't have time to mourn his failure before Kessa'd fired.


	21. Chapter 21

**To AmandaLee31: **_Thanks for reading. Yeah, I freely admit it has taken me far too long to write this story, but regardless I intend to see it through to the end, even if by then I'm the only one reading it. :P_

**To A BIG FAN:** _Here's your update. Sorry it took so long. :)_

**To Liz:**_ Thanks! :)_

**To the two guests:**_ Big thanks to both of you! :)_

**I**

With eyes closed and legs crossed in the lotus position, Starfire continued her meditation. She breathed deep, relaxed her muscles and found her center. Azerath Metrion Zinthos, the mantra Raven had taught her all those years ago drifted past her lips, disrupting her conscious mind and bringing distinction to her thoughts. Sitting there in the far corner of the room, she recalled everything Raven had taught her about finding inner peace. She recalled feeling herself creeping dangerously close to the edge last time. She couldn't allow that. Above all things she needed to remain calm.

**II**

Starfire was completely and utterly drained. Her head was pounding and her body ached almost as much as her heart. It was over now, and the guards were not wasting any time. Following quickly on the heels of Kessa'd's last order they came for her. Taking her roughly under the arms they dragged her out the main entrance and down the corridor. Lacking the strength to even raise her head let alone fight back, she instead did nothing, merely allowed herself to be lead as her feet dragged uselessly behind her.

The criminal justice system on Tamaran was not what one would call complicated. Any contention was brought before the Grand Ruler. Arguments were made, guilt was determined and sentences were carried out, all within a very short time period. Death and banishment were the two most enforced methods of punishment, but in case either of them did not feel appropriate, the rare third option meant bringing the guilty party down into the depths of the palace, to the Holes.

The Holes were found in the center of the palace, deep in the heart of the mountain itself and far, far away from where any sunlight could reach; and for any freedom loving Tamaranean they were a nightmare best not experienced. They were Starfire's next destination.

As the guards dragged her closer, Starfire could not help but notice as more and more of the palace changed around them. Like a dream fleeing in the face of the morning sun, the class and refinement she had known so well seemed to slip away. Jagged rock and stone took the place of fine marble; finely woven rugs and clean draperies disappeared entirely, and dirt and grime began to consume every inch. The air became dank and the floor slick with a thin layer of condensation, and soon she found herself at the tail end of a long, dark corridor faced before several twelve foot deep pits. These were the Holes. This was her fate.

The guards showed no hesitation. Like a piece of garbage, they disposed of her, tossed her in the nearest pit without a care. Starfire barely had time to scream as the floor disappeared from under her only to race up and smack her shoulders and hips with unapologetic force. A pained wheeze escaped her throat. She groaned and her fingernails scraped stone as she struggled to right herself.

"Shouldn't we give her some light?" asked one of the guards above her.

"Nah. Let her sit in the darkness for a while," said the other.

A thick stone slab was set into place over the hole, and what little light filtered in from the main room fled in a heartbeat. She was all alone now and in total darkness. Tired, hurt, weak, and without hope. It had been a long time since she'd tasted true despair.

**III**

She winced slightly as the sound of the lock being thrown and the door suddenly swinging open rang in her ears. Ignoring the commotion the best she could, keeping her eyes closed, she continued her breathing, continued her chanting as the quartet of guards entered.

As always none of them spoke. Without a single word they went about their work. They were like a well oiled machine in their execution. With the utmost efficiency, each of them carried out his or her task. One carried the table, another the chairs and the final two the food and drink. Everything was laid out with precise, almost immaculate placement in the center of the room without a hint of wasted effort. Once they were finished, the four of them took their places on either side of the door, stood themselves at attention and waited patiently for inspection. Once properly dismissed the troop made their exit, closing the door and relocking it behind them.

Throughout the entire operation Starfire had remained completely transfixed on her meditation.

"Are you alright?"

The question appeared to be asked with genuine sincerity.

Uncrossing her legs, Starfire climbed to her feet. "I am," she answered plainly, straightening the pleats in her skirt. She was back to proletariat garb these days, the same kind of outfit she wore on Earth. Under different circumstances she may have felt a sense of nostalgia.

"There was something about the way you looked. You appeared strange."

"I assure you it is nothing. Call me a slave to my thoughts. I simply did not hear you enter. Do not worry yourself, my lord."

Appearing satisfied with this explanation, Kessa'd nodded in understanding and gestured to the table behind him, saying, "Dinner is ready."

**IV**

Starfire could not say for certain how long she was sequestered. She barely had the strength to raise her head when there came a rumbling from the ceiling, the unmistakable grinding sound of rock on rock as the slab was moved out of position. As the dim light of the main room crept in, she looked up to find a pair of figures descending upon her. With no energy to stand, they took her by the arms and lifted her out.

Disoriented from her stay in the Holes, she offered no resistance. After a while her vision cleared, and her mind began to regain focus, and she realized she was being escorted to another part of the palace, eventually brought before a room a bit outside from where the main corridor leading to the Holes was located. More guards waited there, standing just on either side of the door, weapons in hand. She began to panic. Her stay in the hole had been terrible, but this, the unknown, she somehow feared it even more. What would happen next? What horrible fate lay before her? She wanted to get away as fast as she could, but unsurprisingly her body offered no aid. She could do nothing against the iron grip of her captors as the door before her opened and she was unceremoniously shoved inside.

Lying on the floor, Starfire struggled to raise her head. Alone again, she examined her surroundings. The room was small and expressionless. The walls were as bare as the floor. There was only one thing of interest; that was a hole in the ceiling in the center of the room. The hole was nowhere near wide enough the squeeze through, but plenty wide enough to allow a thin stream of sunlight to come cascading down towards the floor.

Starfire could hardly believe her eyes. It had felt like years since she'd tasted the gentle kiss of natural light and she sought it out desperately, crawling on her hands and knees across the cold floor to the tiny patch of warm. Looking to the light and closing her eyes, she sighed in relief, smiled with pleasure, as her body went about lapping up all the rays it could. Lying on her back she raised her hand and let the lovely rays dance in between her fingers. The aches and pains of solar depravation left her, and she could feel her body beginning to right itself.

Before she could feel any of her powers start returning, however, the guards at the door came for her once more, seized hold of her and dragged her away. They fastened her wrists with a pair of great chains before gagging and blindfolding her, covering her entire head with a rancid brown sack. Feeling stronger and more collected, this time she fought back, albeit briefly. She struggled only long enough for them to lose their patience with her, long enough to feel the blunt force of a spear butt in her abdomen. The fight left her soon after that as they took her away.

**V**

As always Kessa'd wore his military ensemble, weapons and all. He did not put on any formalities for her sake. In another life, in another time, she might have respected that. As he stood with his feet together and his hands crossed behind his back, Starfire's eyes lingered on his armor, on the energy spear at his back and the dagger hanging at his hip.

Kessa'd smiled almost shyly as he went to his place at the seat closest to the door. "I decided to have the chef prepare something special for you this time. Your favorite: Roasted glondarc."

"Sounds lovely," answered Starfire, her tone soft.

Kessa'd took his seat and calmly, respectfully, Starfire went to join him. Before sitting she bowed at him graciously, the way any servant would before their Grand Ruler. She appeared chaste and humble. These actions seemed to please Kessa'd as another small smile flashed upon his face and he gestured to her seat, giving her permission to join him.

Just as Kessa'd had said, a generous helping of glondarc lay before her. Thick and juicy, the slab of reddish meat sat soaking in a pool of gravy. Alongside it, in a large serving dish, was a family sized serving of g'hlus, a light blue confection not far removed from Earth pudding in texture. And to drink a large chalice of cak'l juice. They were in fact all of Starfire's favorite foods. It was far better than anything she'd been given in quite some time; it was a lovely meal. And also highly suspicious.

"May I ask," said Starfire after a moment, "what makes this particular visit so special?"

Kessa'd raised a finger in mock disapproval. "Ah, ah, ah," he said. "Mustn't go ruining the surprise. Just enjoy it for now."

Starfire sat idle for a few moments, just long enough to seem polite but not strange. She then brought her fingers to her plate, tore a piece of meat and began to eat. Kessa'd mirrored her actions and for a few minutes the two of them ate in silence.

**VI**

The brief visit to the solar room had given Starfire enough of her faculties back to recognize where she was. In her mind she could see the room with the small hole and its relation to the rest of the palace. Feeling a bit of her confidence returning, she paid close attention as the guards lead her to her next destination. She forced them to drag her, and observed each change in direction as she went along, letting her dragging feet serve as her compass. From what she could gather she was being taken back to the west wing, towards the far end where the bedrooms were. Eventually she heard the sound of a lock being thrown, a door being opened, and the next thing she knew the chains were removed and the hard floor greeted her once more.

Ripping the sack from her head, climbing to her knees, she turned just in time to see the door slamming shut. Racing to the exit, she grabbed at the handles and pulled with all her might. They heavy door did not even rattle. Letting her anger boil over she began pounding on the door, incoherent shouts bursting forth from her mouth like a busted faucet. Still, her efforts were all in vain. She was still weak and all the confidence in the world would not free her. Gasping in frustration, punching the wood one last time, she spun on her heels, slammed her back against the door and slid down into a sitting position.

Catching her breath, collecting her thoughts, she observed her surroundings. There were no windows and dark purple curtains were hung along every wall in a lame attempt to make what was obviously a store room appear more hospitable. A light fixture hung from the ceiling. A sleep pad rested at the far end of the room, and there was a dresser with a vanity mirror she recognized as being from her own chambers, along with a small bookcase.

After circling the room several times, tracing her fingers along every wall, inspecting every corner, and making absolutely certain that there was no way out, she settled down into the sleep pad. Why she was taken from the dank confines of the Holes and put here she hadn't the faintest clue. Whatever the reason she supposed, one way or another she would find out. In the meantime fatigue weighed heavy on her eyelids and the soft material of the sleep pad was calling to her.

She slept for several hours. Eventually she was torn from her slumber by the sound of the lock. Her eyes snapped open; she cast her eyes in the direction of the door. Kessa'd filled the entryway, guards on either side of him. Strangely his eyes appeared gentle and his stance was none threatening. He entered and the guards followed, carrying with them a table, several trays of food, and even a fresh change of clothes. Starfire, taken aback by the sudden intrusion, was mere moments away from finding her voice when Kessa'd spoke.

"Good day," he said pleasantly. "I was hoping you would join me for dinner."

**VII**

"You look lovely," said Kessa'd eventually.

Starfire nodded graciously, said, "I thank you."

"I sent you some new literature. Did you see?"

Again she nodded. "Yes, thank you. It was very thoughtful of you."

"You seem troubled. Is something wrong?"

Starfire had to bite her lip. Her attempts to remain calm were marred by a burning desire to answer as honestly as possible. "No," she answered at last. "Nothing is wrong." She looked him in the eye. "Is there anything troubling you?"

Kessa'd tore a piece of meat and ate it, ignoring the question entirely. "You know I overheard a few of my scouts having the most interesting conversation the other day," he said after a beat. "Apparently one of them, while out doing some reconnaissance, he was flying around the east corner - you are going to find this so funny - when a tri-winged K'riegle came swooping in and...

"Kessa'd," said Starfire suddenly, bringing his story to a halt. She rested her hands down on either side of her plate. Interrupting him perhaps wasn't the best way to start, but if the meal was any indication she may have been running out of time. Looking the man in the eye, she said, "I wish to see my baby."

Kessa'd's frowned at his plate, and his hands dropped sharply to the table. His gaze met hers and his bad eye flashed with anger.

"Why must you always ruin this?"

"It is not my wish to ruin anything. I was simply hoping..."

"I told you, the child is safe."

"I am aware of that, but it does not change my feelings. I want to see her. She is my daughter! You cannot simply ask me to forget about her!" Despite her best efforts to keep it subdued, Starfire's anger began to rise. Her fingers curled into fists and her eyes glared hard at the man sitting across from her.

"I have everything well in hand. And I have great plans in store for both of us. Until then, however, I would ask that you not trouble me with things that are not any of your concern."

Kessa'd's last words were like a canon shot in Starfire's ears, signaling the beginning of battle. Her anger boiled over; her resolve disappeared. In a fit of fire and rage she leapt across the table, sending plates and their contents scattering to the floor. Screaming, she lunged at the startled man before her, her sudden attack causing him to recoil in his chair and fall onto his back. She went for his throat and face. She wanted to hurt him in the worst way. And then she wanted to try and top it.

But for all her fire and brimstone her strength was simply not there. Her blows had no effect, and Kessa'd's flesh offered no give. She was an ant fighting an eagle. There was no hope for victory.

Kessa'd anger was clear on his face as he answered Starfire's attack. Effortlessly he threw from her place astride him, sending her launching back through the air. He pinned her to the wall, and his hand roughly gripped the bottom of her jaw.

Through her pain, Starfire kept her defiance. "You are a monster," she sneered. "No better than the beasts that roam the wild lands."

"I've spent many a night protecting you from those beasts, and this is my payment? I could have left you to rot in the Holes; instead I took you up, fed you, clothed you, gave you far more than you deserved!"

"For what? To win my approval? Did you really expect me to sing your praises after what you've taken from me?"

"It was your deception that created this situation. I simply wished you to show me some respect. I am your Emperor!"

"You are a child who knows he's done wrong. And now you seek approval and forgiveness when you know you've done nothing to earn it. That is _your_ deception! That and this...this fantasy world you've created for yourself."

"You lied to me!"

"And you lie to yourself!"

Kessa'd trembled with anger as his teeth ground together and the words, "I despise you!" hissed past his teeth.

"Then why do you keep me here?"

"What would you have me do? Banish you? Banish you so that you may return to that backwater planet? Return to whatever pitiful creature it was that defiled you and created that...that halfling?"

"You have no right to speak of either of them that way."

Kessa'd's face was mere inches from her own as he whispered harshly the words, "I have all the right I need."

All at once, Kessa'd released his grip, and Starfire fell to the floor. Leaving her where she sat, he went to the door. He knocked and it immediately opened for him. "Sunrise is coming," he said ominously. "You had best learn to appreciate me before then." And with that he made his exit.

In the back of her mind, Starfire had already known the futility of her actions. She had grown accustomed to her new limitations and as a result knew she had to go elsewhere if she had any hope of escaping. Her moment would come, she simply needed to wait for it. Grayson had taught her that. And while the visit had not gone exactly as she intended, still she at long last had what she needed.

With a quiet reserve, Starfire studied the energy dagger, the one she'd managed to lift from Kessa'd's sheath in the midst of their argument. Holding the weapon by the hilt, she clenched her teeth and concentrated. She focused and after a few seconds the blade of the weapon began to glow green with energy. Her current state kept her from forming starbolts on her own, but with this weapon she was a viable threat once more. She relaxed and the blade returned to its normal metallic shine.

Kessa'd's time was coming: of this she was certain.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: This actually would have been out sooner but...Bioshock Infinite. Also, word to the wise kiddies: If you're writing a story, always, always, ALWAYS take the time to plot it out beat by beat before sitting down to write it. It'll save you a lot of time and headache as I'm quickly learning. Also this will be the last chapter with flashbacks and time changing. After this everything becomes linear. I actually wasn't planning on doing this chapter like this but in the end it turned out to be the only way._

_**To my love wre**: Thank you very much. No need to apologize. I understood you just fine. :)_

_**To Fan**: HERE!_

_**To BIG HUGE Fan**: Thanks for reading. I'm gonna go ahead and say the story will probably be another four chapters...maybe._

_**To Guest**: Here you go. Hope you enjoy._

_**To Sunny765**: Thanks. Hope you like the new chapter._

**I**

It was morning. The air was fresh and inviting and warm. Facing the great stretch of land that lay opposite the palace, Blackfire breathed a calming sigh and raised her hands high over her head, giving a good stretch as she basked in the rising light.

"Komand'r! Komand'r wait!"

The younger Starfire's call was a high pitched whine in Blackfire's ears like the sound of a dying rodent caught in the hush of the rolling winds. The youngster herself was only a few yards away, doing her damndest to catch up to her sister's stride. She painted an image that was at the same time pathetic and funny. Her face was a mask of exertion mixed with despair, and her small body bounced awkwardly as she ran. Occasionally she took to the air, hovering along for a bit before fatigue and inexperience forced her back down to the ground.

"Komand'r," Starfire cried again, her voice hinting at tears. "Komand'r, wait. Wait for me."

"I told you to stay close," whispered Blackfire sharply just as the young girl reached her side. "And keep your voice down. Someone might hear you."

Starfire offered no argument; she did as she was told and silenced herself. Together once more, the sisters made their way across the barren landscape, deep into the wide open air and further and further away from the stifling walls of the Royal Palace. As they walked, Starfire sought Blackfire's hand. Though the older girl sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, she nevertheless surrendered to the young girl's grasp as she always did.

"Komand'r?" questioned Starfire hesitantly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You want to see the big cave, don't you?" answered Blackfire, beginning to regret her decision to take the younger sibling along.

"Yyyyeah. But...but...we're not s'pposed to go outside without a escort."

"And what is anyone gonna do if we're caught? Throw us in the holes?"

At the mention of the holes the young princess' grip tightened. "Will they?" she questioned.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Of course they won't, you big feeb. We're the princesses, aren't we? The guards have to do what WE say. They can't do anything to us."

"Then how come we had ta sneak out?"

"Cause it's more fun that way. Now quit being a bumgorf."

"Am not a bumgorf," answered Starfire in a quiet whine. She offered no further argument, only asked, "Are you sure you know where it is?"

Blackfire harrumphed. "Of course I do," she said. "I've only done this about a thousand times."

After a bit of walking they were almost there. The older Blackfire broke into a run, pulling her sister along behind her like a balloon on a string. Their destination was a blip on the horizon and the faster Blackfire ran, the closer it got.

The mouth of the cave was just as Blackfire had said. Laying at the bottom of a jagged cliff, it was tall and wide and nearly perfect all the way around. It yawned open before the two girls like the gullet of a great beast, dark and foreboding and alluring all at the same time.

"This is it," said Blackfire.

"Wow," gasped Starfire in astonishment.

Blackfire smirked. She turned to the cave and shouted 'hello,' and giggled as her voice came echoing back. Starfire quickly joined in and the girls began taking turns shouting words down the hole and delighting in hearing the sound of their own voices racing back to them.

"How deep is it?" asked Starfire

"I don't know." Blackfire's eyes flashed with brilliance. "Why don't we find out?" She nodded in the direction of the cave and began walking towards it.

"You mean go inside?"

"Of course. Come on, it'll be fun. I bet there's a bunch of cool stuff in there. Like bones or treasure or something."

"I don't know. I-I-I think we should just go back home."

"What are you scared of? It's just a cave."

"I don't want to go."

"Fine. Then stay here. I'll go."

"By myself?"

"Yeah."

"But I don't want to be out here by myself. I want to go home."

"Ugh. You're so worthless."

"Please, Komand'r."

Blackfire looked at the cave, then back at Starfire. She groaned in exasperation as she made her way back towards her sister. She was just about to speak when she saw the youngster's expression change from pleading to wide eyed shock. Turning, looking over her shoulder she found that the two of them were no longer alone.

Deep in the darkness of the cave they could see it, a figure moving amongst the shadows, a massive shape surrounding a pair of piercing white eyes. There was a low hiss and the shape grew larger as the beast crept closer and closer and eventually stepped out into the light.

The roffnor stood tall and muscular. It's blue skin was marked by the scars of past battles, and saliva dripped from its maw as its purple tongue slathered back and forth over its teeth. It was an outcast, abandoned by its tribe and forced out into the wild to fend for itself. In roffnor society this meant only one thing: that it had proved itself too vicious and too wild to fall in line amongst its own kind.

For just a moment, Blackfire was enraptured. The sheer size of the beast before her, the look in its eye as it crept closer: She had never seen anything like it before. The images of roffnors she'd seen in her books did not come anywhere close to the reality. They did nothing to portray the pure, unadulterated elegance that lay before her. This creature was something special. It was danger and beauty and strength and freedom all rolled into one magnificent being.

The creature hissed again and reality surrounded Blackfire once more, and she suddenly realized the danger she was in. She began backing away slowly. Her eyes darted. Maintaining her passive stance, she frantically searched the environment for something, anything that could aid her. Her foot brushed a sizable stone, about the size of a football. Moving carefully she bent down and picked it up. The Roffnor hissed at this but did not attack, only continued its slow stalking. With any luck it wasn't hungry, only protecting what it saw as its home.

"Komand'r...?"

Starfire's tiny voice acted as the signal for the creature to attack. It let loose with a terrifying roar. Starfire screamed and Blackfire, battling her fear and summoning all the confidence she could muster, threw the stone as hard as she could. Her aim was perfect. The object rocketed through the air and connected with the creatures snout, stunning it and causing it to yelp in surprise. Blackfire grabbed Starfire's hand. She broke into a run, dragged the girl with her, and the two of them made a desperate bid for the royal palace.

Blackfire's feet thumped hard against the dry, rocky terrain. She focused on nothing but the mountainous palace in the distance, ran as fast and as hard as she could.

It wasn't enough.

The beast caught up with the two in a matter of moments. It took to the air and cut off their retreat, darting in front of them and snarling. With the Roffnor once again bearing down on them, the two girls huddled together, their eyes wide with primal fear. The creature hissed. It's attack was imminent.

The girl's yelped in surprise as an explosive volley of green energy snapped against the ground in front of them. The startled Roffnor danced on its paws and turned to the sky. The girl's did the same just as trio of palace guards soared overhead and took position in front of them. They watched as they shouted and pounded their rifles into the ground. The Roffnor hissed again before retreating, heading west; it sprouted wings and took off into the air.

"Make sure it clears the border," said one guard to the other two.

For a brief moment Blackfire felt relief. That was until she suddenly sensed a large presence at her back and she heard a harsh, gravelly voice say, "Well done." She tensed. She looked over her shoulder and found a tall man with a long coppery beard. His complexion was pale, evidence of his diminished health, but the fire in his eyes was just as strong as ever, and at that moment it was aimed at her.

Starfire shouted, "Daddy."

Blackfire only smiled nervously.

**II**

Emperor Myand'r was understandably furious. Blackfire stood before him now in his throne room, alone under his harsh gaze.

"This is unacceptable. Unacceptable!" he roared. "Did I not explicitly tell you that the land beyond the palace was off limits? Did I not?"

"Yes," answered Blackfire weakly, looking at her feet.

"And yet still you went. Not only did you blatantly disobey me, but worse, you put your sister in danger as well."

"I didn't mean to. How was I supposed to know there was a roffnor in the cave? It wasn't there before, and Starfire wanted to go."

"Silence!" Myand'r's mighty voice reverberated off the walls of the room and Blackfire was immediately struck silent. The Emperor's outburst was as powerful as ever but nevertheless caused him some small discomfort as a mild coughing fit seized his chest. He cleared his throat and said, "You are to remain in your room until such time that I say you may leave. And you will not be allowed to take part in the festival this cycle."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I may do as I please."

"But that's not fair!"

"I grow tired of you challenging me, Komand'r! I am the Grand Ruler and your father and you will do as I say!" A fit of wet, painful coughing seized the Emperor. He held his chest and winced in pain, steadied himself before speaking again. "Do I make myself clear?"

Blackfire's fists clenched. She gritted her teeth, growled and stomped the ground angrily, leaving a large crack in the tile floor. She said not a word further, only turned and made her way out of the room. As angry as she was, she knew her father was right about one thing. She never should have brought Starfire along. She could have handled that Roffnor if she were by herself. She could have out run it if she wasn't dragging Starfire behind her. If only the little runt could do anything on her own. If only she didn't always need big sister's help. If only...

**III**

The throne room doors opened and Galfore entered. His body straight and his head held high, he marched to the center of the room.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant," said Myand'r pleasantly.

Galfore wasted little time. He bowed and then he proceeded to give his customary report. Though it was clear the Emperor was troubled by something, he nevertheless waited until after his official duty was complete before inquiring.

The Emperor sighed at Galfore's question. "The girls were caught outside the palace today."

"I see. And am I to assume that young Princess Komand'r was at the root of these shenanigans?"

"Who else? What am I to do with her?"

"Youth is filled with vigor and the hunger for exploration, my lord. I wouldn't worry."

"It's not simply that."

"You are referring to her...abnormality."

"She is already six cycles old and yet she still has not yet unlocked the power of flight. What Tamaranean cannot fly? It is not right. It is...unnatural."

"Perhaps she will learn."

"I appreciate the bode of confidence, my friend, but you know as well as I do that the joy of flight is something that cannot be learned. It occurred without prompting in the hearts of every child ever since X'Hal first set foot on this world five thousand cycles ago. The unbridled joy of childhood gave them wings. What kind of child is Komand'r that she cannot do the same? This combined with her rebellious nature...when I look at her these days, I feel nothing but disappointment."

"Komand'r has always been different."

"If she were only my daughter that would not be a problem. But the kingdom...the kingdom does not need different."

She watched quietly from the shadows as the two men's conversation turned to different matters. Blackfire knew the royal palace like the back of her hand. She had spent many of her days wandering and exploring every inch of the grounds both inside and out. As such she possessed more than a few secrets about the layout. Of course she told no one these secrets, they were hers to keep and they came in handy on occasions when she wanted to get around without anyone noticing or when perhaps she wanted to listen in on conversations certain people didn't want her to hear.

As she slid back through the tiny hole in the wall to the north west of the throne room and slid the loose stone back into place, confused feelings flooded her insides. Remnants of her father's conversation with Galfore hung heavy in her mind, words like 'disappointment, 'unnatural' and 'different.' She carried them all the way to her sleep chambers where they stayed with her for several hours more. No matter what, nothing could force them from her mind.

It was only a day or so later that the Emperor took a sudden turn for the worst. The illness took him soon after that. Blackfire never spoke of the things she heard.

**IV**

The young girl stared up at him a for a few moments before letting out a distraught wail and swiftly bursting into tears.

Galfore fell silent. This was not the reaction he'd anticipated. "Oh...uh...that was supposed to motivate you," he said uselessly. "You were supposed to get angry and..." Feeling terrible he began pleading with the young princess to stop, but none of his words could penetrate the child's sobs. Thinking for a moment he got an idea and took to the air.

"Princess," he called. "Yoo-hoo."

Rubbing her eyes Starfire looked up and saw the large man floating above the ground entirely upside down. The long hair at the back of his head dangled undignified below him as he crossed his eyes and made as many silly faces.

Sniffling slightly, Starfire smiled and a small giggle worked its way up from her throat.

"Can you do this?" asked Galfore.

The girl nodded.

"Show me."

Slowly the youngster took to the air. She rotated her body until she too was upside down, her hair swaying in much the same way as Galfore's.

Galfore asked, "How about this?" and began spinning through the air. Rotating as if on a giant wheel, his feet and head traded places several times over.

Starfire laughed and again mirrored the move.

"Oh oh," said the young princess quickly. "Can you do this?" she asked and began to pirouette like a ballerina.

Galfore flushed in embarrassment but repeated the move all the same, and soon the two of them were trading silly areal tricks back and forth until both were too tired from laughter to continue.

They were the perfect happy little pair, Starfire and Galfore. From the cover of a large rock, Blackfire watched as the two of them engaged in their silly game of aerial antics. It looked fun. It made her smile and yet at the same time filled her with something she could not quite understand; something close to anger but rooted in sadness.

Turning away, she cast her gaze to the ground. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She bent her knees and jumped, and then swiftly landed back on the ground. Keeping calm, and with her eyes still closed, she tried again. She went to the top of the nearest rock. She thought of starry nights, of extra helpings of suulog pie, she thought of anything that made her even the slightest bit happy and she leapt into the air only to come crashing back down. Her knees and palms smacked the ground and pain sensations went ripping through her small body. Gritting her teeth, her eyes burning with angry tears, she climbed to her feet. Turning and screaming, she summoned the biggest volley energy she could and hurled it into the rock she'd just been standing on, shattering it, turning it to pebbles and dust. Desperately she began leaping at the air over and over again, but no matter how hard she tried, gravity continued to have its way. After the twentieth attempt, she could hold it in no longer. Pure uncontrolled rage came pouring out of her in a tantrum of energy. She pelted the ground and all her surroundings with energy volleys turning the small clearing into a cloud of dust and dirt until finally exhaustion overcame her. Gasping, clenching her fists she stood unmoving as the dust cloud dissipated.

As she fell on her backside she pulled her knees up to her chest and for several minutes she cried. Never had she felt so alone. Eventually she collected herself enough to return to the Royal Palace. Though her distress was clear on her face, none of the palace guards made any attempt to reach out to her. It wasn't their place to do such things, and by the time Galfore and Starfire returned she looked no worse for wear.

A new determination now burned in Blackfire's soul. She was better than Starfire, better than everyone. And she would prove it.

**V**

Time passed, five cycles in all. It was midday in the courtyard of the Royal Palace. The crowd had gathered early and all were waiting anxiously for the demonstration to begin. At long last the door in the sectioned off area of the yard opened, and flanked by their royal escort, the two princesses of Tamaran entered. The crowd applauded politely as the two sisters made their way past the throngs of people and stood themselves before the royally appointed council. They bowed respectfully and then bowed to each other. They took ready stances and at last it was time to begin.

The young women circled. Their fists glowed brightly at their sides, Starfire's a brilliant green, Blackfire's a marvelous violet. Then they charged. Starfire's feet left the ground as she raced towards her sister quick as a shot, and Blackfire quickly ran to meet her. With grunts and cries they took to trading blows, dodging and parrying. They reached a stalemate as Starfire seized hold of Blackfire's right wrist and Blackfire did the same for Starfire, and the two engaged in a test of strength as each tried to overpower the other and take the advantage. Blackfire powered up a starbolt in her right hand. Starfire countered, tightening her grip and directing the blast up and away from her. Unfortunately this played right into Blackfire's hands. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction she grabbed her sisters arm in both hands and deftly flipped her over her shoulder, slamming her to the ground. Starfire did not stay immobile for long. She was still the only of the two that could fly and she used it to her advantage. Employing her gift, she sent herself rocketing along the ground back into Blackfire's legs, knocking them out from under her and sending her crashing face first to the dirt.

Starfire had already taken fully to the air when Blackfire returned to her feet. Gritting her teeth, the raven haired girl sent volley after volley of starbolts sailing in her younger sister's direction, forcing her to take evasive action. Starfire circled the courtyard dodging bolt after bolt. Finding her opening she swooped in and attempted to tackle her sister to the ground. Blackfire was cunning though. She rolled with the blow, stuck a foot in Starfire's abdomen let her momentum send her sailing. Starfire managed to catch herself before she hit the ground and turned just in time to spy her sister kicking back to her feet. Starfire launched a sizable starbolt just as Blackfire turned and did the same. There was an explosion as the two energies collided and both girls were sent rocketing backward.

Starfire got to her feet just as Blackfire leapt into the air, reared back with her right hand and with one swing sent multiple starbolts sailing in her direction. They exploded the ground all around her and immediately her vision became clouded by a massive upkick of dust and dirt. Partially blinded, Starfire reflexively rubbed her eyes with one hand and readied a starbolt with the other. Before the thought to fly above the cloud could even cross her mind she felt a hard blow find the center of her chest and she was thrown clear. After landing roughly on her back and skidding to a halt she attempted to stand. It was then she felt a foot on her shoulder. Looking up she found her sister standing over her with a starbolt at the ready.

"Stop!"

The official's call penetrated the air, ending the battle.

"And that's how you do it," said Blackfire excitedly. Lowering her hand, her starbolt dissipated as she took a victory stroll around the courtyard. "Yes, thank you, thank you. I am amazing aren't I," she said to no one in particular as the crowd applauded the effort of both girls.

Starfire, with only a mild amount of difficulty, climbed to her feet just as Blackfire approached her.

"Well done, sister," she said, smiling genuinely and bowing to her opponent. "The battle was close, yes?"

Blackfire chuckled. "Maybe for like a minute. Koriand'r, dear, you need to start thinking more on your feet out there. I used your own star energy to find you in that dust storm. You realize that, don't you?"

"Oh. No, I suppose not."

Blackfire smiled wryly. "Don't worry, little sister. We can't all be brilliant."

"You have certainly proven that. I am certain the council is very pleased."

Together, the two sisters approached the group of Tamaranean elders at the west end of the courtyard, the ones in the long purple robes that were currently in private conference with Galfore. This was the moment Blackfire had been waiting for. She had passed every test they'd given her. History, military strategy, even the worthless arts, she knew their lesson plans like the back of her hand. And with this final demonstration of her fighting prowess she would at last prove to the council that she was ready to assume the throne.

The two sisters took their places and waited to be acknowledged. The council and Galfore continued their discussion for several moments more. At long last they turned to the sisters who bowed respectively. Galfore stepped forward.

"On behalf of the council appointed by our dearly departed Grand Ruler, I would just like to say that we are most impressed with the display put on by our two princesses of Tamaran, Princess Komand'r and Princess Koriand'r." There was another wave of light applause. Galfore continued, "As you know this council was established to act as a governing body until such a time that the rightful successor of the throne would prove herself ready."

With every word, Blackfire became more and more engrossed and her smile brighter.

"It is a decision not meant to be taken lightly as to foist such responsibility on an unprepared soul would prove disastrous to both the successor as well as the good people of this kingdom. So, while both princesses have proven much, we are as of right now not yet ready to make such a decision. There will be no new Grand Ruler appointed today."

Blackfire was incredulous. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung. Her mind burned with agitated thoughts.

"I am sorry, sister," offered Starfire sympathetically, but the words found no home in Blackfire's ears.

"This is ludicrous," shouted Blackfire angrily, her outburst causing the whole crowd to be struck silent. "Are you all blind? Your new Grand Ruler is right here, standing in front of you."

Galfore appeared flustered for a moment. "Komand'r, this is not the time for such..."

"I've passed every rotting test you've given me and yet still you deny me what's rightfully mine?"

"There is more to ruling than just knowledge and physical strength, Komand'r. You don't seem to realize this."

Breaking rank, Blackfire stormed from her position away from her sister and up to the towering Galfore. "Do you wish to fight me yourself Galfore? Will defeating you in front of this crowd finally be enough to satisfy you?"

Galfore stared hard at the girl in front of her. "You still don't understand. And until you do, you will not rule this kingdom."

Moving in close, Blackfire lowered her voice so that Galfore was the only one that could have heard her. "You're just like him."

"What are you talking about."

"My father. It must eat you up inside...the thought of having some flightless freak sitting on the throne."

Galfore was flabbergasted. "Komand'r, I...it's not like that."

"Pathetic little Blackfire. What a disappointment to us all."

And with one final sneer, Blackfire turned and stormed away. As she approached, Starfire reached for her with a reassuring hand. "Sister," she called to her, but Blackfire was having none of it.

"Don't touch me," she snapped. "Save your sympathy for your beloved kenorfka." And with that she left leaving a crowd of whispers and stunned faces.

**VI**

Darkness blanketed the land. She was far from the protective walls of the palace, waiting patiently for her contact to return. At long last he did. The ship came in with a loud hum, landing on a nearby patch of terrain in between a pair of rock formations. Moving down the hill, from which she stood Blackfire went to him.

He was still dressed in his royal attire, the long robes and sturdy armor that identified him as a palace guard. He was young and ambitious and also hopelessly in love with her, all of which made him perfect. She supposed she should have taken the trouble to learn his name, but by this point it hardly mattered. The young soldier exited the craft down a long ramp. A pair of scaly lizard like humanoids followed him in close proximity.

"Princess," he said bowing to her, greeting her with a confident smirk as he reached the bottom of the ramp.

"These are them?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, allow me to introduce-"

"Names are irrelevant," growled one of the creatures interrupting the guard mid sentence. "We are two loyal subjects of the Gordanian elite science division. Your servant has informed us of your dilemma. Seeing as the empire has no immediate interest in this sector of space, we believe it may be possible to provide you aid in return for a small favor."

"And what would that be?"

"The Gordanian race harbors some of the most brilliant scientific minds in the galaxy. We've developed technology far beyond anything your people could possibly dream of, but still, it is insufficient. Our leaders desire individual strength to rival that of the galaxies most powerful warriors. Tamaran harbors such warriors. Starbolts, vision blasts, the ability to adapt to any environment, to thrive in the void of space without the aid of machines, the Gordanian people would attain such gifts. All we require is a live specimen."

"You want a live Tamaranean?"

"Not exactly. If such were the case we would have simply taken your servant when he blundered into our path. What we require is a member of the royal family, one that embodies all the strengths mentioned above."

"And if I give you that, you'll make me fly?"

"It will be no difficulty."

A satisfied smile crossed Blackfire's lips. "I think we might be able to work something out."

"You understand this must be done with the utmost discretion. To attract the attention of the Green Lantern Corp. would be most unwelcome."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The plan was hatched. The Gordanians returned to their ship and back to the stars from whence they came with the agreement that they would return at the setting of the next sun to finalize the deal.

"Have I done well, princess?" asked the young guard hesitantly once the creatures had gone.

"Spectacularly," answered Blackfire.

"When you fly the council will have no choice but to make you Grand Ruler."

"Without a shadow of a doubt."

"And I shall be your Captain, yes?"

Blackfire did not respond, only smiled lovingly at the young man as she made her way towards him. The young soldier's mouth went dry and he flushed in excitement as she placed her hands on his chest, "You are so beautiful," he finally managed to babble weakly.

Suddenly Blackfire looked troubled.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the young man.

"I was just thinking. I don't know. I wasn't planning on it, but now I can't help but think it's a really good idea."

"What?"

"It has to do with something the Gordanians said."

"What? What was it they said?"

"Discretion."

There was a brilliant flash of violet light as the starbolt tore effortlessly passed the young man's armor. He gulped and gagged as a blood filled his mouth and dribbled over his lips. He dropped to his knees, clutching the hole where his heart used to be, fell to his back and died without a word.

The energy faded from Blackfire's hand as she faced the sky. It was the first time she'd ever killed someone, and somehow she thought she'd feel worse. She remembered once briefly thinking of doing the same to Starfire, but had thought better of it.

"No," she thought. "It's more fun this way."

**VII**

_"Dear sister takes a relaxing flight around the border of the kingdom every dawn when the sun is just starting to rise. It is her favorite time of day. She always has an escort of three guards. Take a fully armed team with you, and as long as you get the drop on them, they should give you no trouble."_

_"What about the girl?"_

_"She'll resist. She may be a novice when it comes to real combat, but don't underestimate her. An inexperienced Tamaranean royal is still a far greater fighter than most any hardened warriors the galaxy can produce."_

_"We shall send a squad of our best men."_

_"Outstanding."_

The guard burst panicked into the room.

"Captain, Princess Koriand'r's escort, they're all dead. We can't find her anywhere."

**VIII**

For five days, Blackfire could hardly remember when she felt so much pleasure. Watching all the palace's subjects lose their minds with worry, running back and forth in a fevered panic, and knowing that she was the only one that knew the truth, it had been a long time since she'd had so much fun. Of course she cried the loudest whenever anyone was watching, and every single one of them believed her without question.

Day after day she watched the hope drain from their faces, like wax down a burning candle. There were no smiles in the kingdom, none, that is, except for the one Blackfire kept for herself when she was alone with her secret. Everything was going according to plan and soon she would unveil her masterstroke and become the savior of the kingdom.

She was certain they were all about to sink into permanent misery when one day from out of nowhere came a visitor. He was a member of the Green Lantern Corp. and he brought with him a message that brought Blackfire's plans to a screeching halt. Starfire was alive, unharmed, and hiding out safely on a planet called Earth. Naturally the kingdom rejoiced, and Blackfire could do nothing about it but stew in her anger.

After that it was business as usual. The military talked of sending Tamaranean troops to help the Thanagarian's in their fight with the Gordanians but none of that mattered in the slightest to Blackfire. She had come to a realization, something she should of seen ages ago when she first learned of the hatred her father had for her: she did not belong here. She never did and she never would. Just like the battle scarred roffnor she saw in the cave all those cycles ago, the people here feared her power. They would never accept her, and honestly, she didn't want them to.

Her bag was already packed and she was ready to leave when there came a knock at her chamber door. Blackfire contemplated not answering, but eventually her curiosity got the better of her. She went to the door and opened it to reveal a smiling Galfore on the other side.

"Good day, Princess," he said.

Blackfire had already faked more than her fair share of smiles that day, but somehow she managed to get out one more. "Good day, Captain."

"May I speak with you."

She shook her head and her smile appeared a bit less sincere. "No, sorry, I'm kind of busy."

"It's very important."

The young girl's smile faded completely and she sighed. "Very well."

She stood back and granted him access. Galfore entered and the two of them made their way to the center of the room. For a moment the old man appeared in deep concentration. Whatever he was going to say he wanted to make sure he got it right.

"I know things have not always been...good between us. I don't know why I found speaking to your sister so much easier, it just seemed to work out that way. Call it my inexperience I guess. You were nearly a young lady when you first came into my care. I guess I just wanted to believe you'd come around. It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. If I could go back and do things differently, I would."

Galfore looked to Blackfire who said nothing, then continued.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here. This abduction incident with Princess Koriand'r has caused myself and The Council to reassess a few things. You see, my dear, the Grand Ruler must not only possess all the strength and knowledge of her people but must also have a special love that drives her to always do what's best for the kingdom. If you permit me to say so, you were always a bit on the wild side. Still the concern you showed for your sister during this time of crisis really showed us something. That special love does exist in you, Komand'r. And we think it's time for you to take the throne."

Blackfire could hardly believe her ears. It was what she'd been waiting for her whole life; what she'd worked so hard for, studied long hours for, broken her back for. And now here it was right in front of her just waiting for the taking. And it was in that moment she realized...she could not have cared less.

A long smile crossed the young girl's lips. She chuckled lightly before breaking into a full and hearty laugh.

Galfore, a bit thrown by her reaction, could only smile awkwardly in response.

"Oh dear," laughed Blackfire. "Oh dear, dear, dear, dear, dear." Her laughter subsided and she calmed herself. "Well, you know, I've been giving it a lot of thought too, and I think...you know, I'm just not ready to make such a decision."

Galfore's smile vanished. "What?"

"Yeah, sorry, Kenorfka Galfore, but I'm going to have to turn you down, at least for now."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am."

"But...but this is what you wanted."

Blackfire only shrugged her shoulders, infuriating Galfore, as she said, "I've got some other things I want to do right now."

"Other things. What other things?"

"Well, after all the hard work I put in I think it's only fair that I take a brief sabbatical."

"Now? Komand'r, the people of Tamaran need a leader right now."

"Well, hooray for them. Don't worry, though, I'll be back...eventually."

Retrieving her bag from the space beside her sleep pad Blackfire went to her balcony.

"Where...?" Galfore didn't have time to get the words out before Blackfire's feet suddenly left the ground and she drifted through the air and out the door. "Komand'r," he babbled. "Komand'r you're flying."

Indeed, Blackfire was flying. The gift she'd recieved from the Gordanians in exchange for Starfire, had been a new pair of gauntlets. Specially designed to resemble her Tamaranean originals, they surrounded her body with a gravitational manipulation field that worked in tandem with her own brainwaves. It made her fly with incredible ease and no one in the entire planet could have told the difference. Of course there was no reason to tell Galfore any of this. It was her secret to keep.

"Oh, yes," answered Blackfire, her tone non-challant. "I told you I'd get it eventually."

And with nothing more than a simple wave, she left. As she rose higher and higher into the sky and closer and closer to the edge of the atmosphere, Blackfire burned with new excitement. Never had she felt so alive. The games she would play, the fun she would have, the secrets she would discover, there was nothing she couldn't do. The universe was hers for the taking. And who knew, maybe she'd eventually find her way to Earth, visit Starfire. And have a few laughs.

**IX**

The encounter with the battle scarred roffnor and conversation between her father and Galfore was several hours old and yet still resonated strongly in Blackfire's young mind as she sat on the edge of her balcony. She was still deep in thought when she suddenly heard her sister's voice at her back.

"Did you get into trouble?" asked the little girl innocently as she floated through the air and sat down beside her sister.

"What do you think?" grumbled Blackfire.

"I don't know."

Blackfire sighed. "Yes, Koriand'r, I got in trouble."

"I'm sorry." Starfire was silent for a moment and then continued. "That roffnor was scary. But you were really brave."

"I guess."

Scooting closer, the youngster, reached and took Blackfire's hand in her own. She then rested her head against her sister's shoulder and said, "I hope I'm as brave as you one day."

Despite her inner turmoil a small smile found it's way to Blackfire's lips. She said nothing, only gave her sister's hand a tiny squeeze, and the two sat in silence as a gentle wind blew across the sky.

**X**

In her private quarters aboard the T4-E, Blackfire stood studying her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She had been lost in thought, adrift in memories of the past, for over fifteen minutes when Cyborg's voice suddenly announced itself over the loudspeaker.

"We are nearing our final destination. This is it, ya'll. Game time."

Shaken from her thoughts, Blackfire quickly washed her face. Game time was right.

_A/N: Next chapter the crew finally arrives on Tamaran and the plan to rescue Starfire kicks into gear._


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Well it turns out I'm a big fat liar. _

_**To A BIG HUGE FAN**: I'm happy to hear that. Thanks for reading and I hope the story continues to satisfy._

_**To Jacque**: Thanks. Glad I could rekindle your love of fanfiction, and I hope to hear from you again. :)_

**I**

It was dark in Kessa'd's quarters. Only a select few of the lightstones were lit, namely the ones towards the farthest corner of his room, by his book case. Resting comfortably in his favorite chair he sat, staring off into the darkness, his thoughts scattered. Dawn was only a few hours away. It had already been released to the people that a major announcement was forthcoming and all were asked to be ready to receive it at the first ray of light. It was to be the biggest moment of his life. He should have been more sure of himself than ever and yet as the time to address the populace drew ever closer he only found his feelings more confused. It was the only way he could have described it: Confused. Despite the extremity of his actions, since the beginning he'd had little doubt as to their necessity. Now for the first time he was feeling conflicted. Perhaps he was moving too quickly, perhaps dawn wasn't the best time to announce himself. Or perhaps...

His thoughts fled as there came a sudden knocking.

Irritable at being disturbed, Kessa'd shot up from his chair and marched quickly across the room to the door. "What do you want?" he barked at the soldier on the other side.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sire, but there are developments at the landing zone."

Perplexed by the information, Kessa'd furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"A ship, Sire. It arrived a few minutes ago."

"Ship? What ship?"

"I don't really know. The design is...strange."

"Has anyone emerged?"

"Yes, a single visitor. He says he wishes to speak with you."

"With me?"

"Well, he wished to be 'taken to our leader' but we had him wait on the landing zone."

Kessa'd's reaction was slight. Silently he took a few moments to consider his options, and then briskly made his way past the guard and out into the hall.

**II**

Kessa'd could see it out the entrance as soon as he was in range. A moderately sized vessel unlike anything he'd seen in recent memory, it lay at the far end of the landing zone. A large group of guards stood at its base and beyond them stood a most peculiar looking creature.

The creature was not of a species Kessa'd readily recognized. It was in fact slightly taller than any of the guards and yet it's body lacked any real definition. It's arms and legs and torso were absurdly thin compared to its enormous hands and feet. It's round head was just as ridiculously proportioned with giant white eyes marked by black pupils. The eyes in fact were the only real discernible feature on the creature's pitch black face which appeared perfectly smooth and round and lacked any visible extremities. The creature's uniform was equally puzzling: a red body suit with what appeared to be a green skirt and helmet.

Shaking off the creature's bizarre appearance, Kessa'd finished his approach. "Welcome," he said cordially. "I am..." He hesitated. "Lieutenant Kessa'd of the Tamaranean royal army. How may I be of assistance?"

"Greetings," replied the creature in a voice that sounded like it had a mound of food lodged in its throat. "I am ambassador Spock of the planet Dalek. It is a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant."

"Likewise." Kessa'd paused for a moment as a thought occurred to him. "You know our language?"

"Oh indeed. Our dictal robatry makes communication with all species possible."

Kessa'd furrowed his brow. "Dictal..."

"Dictal robatary. You may think of it as a language computer."

Kessa'd appeared skeptical. He'd never heard of such a thing, but decided not to pry. "Well, before we dispense with any more pleasantries, I would first ask that you state your business here on Tamaran."

"Of course. I assure you our intentions are peaceful. It just so happens my people and I are on a goodwill campaign. We seek alliances with civilizations from neighboring star systems for barter and trade. We would even be interested in sharing our technology. Isn't that lovely? Mmm?"

"Yes...of course," replied Kessa'd hesitantly.

Truthfully, the young would-be-Emperor didn't know what to make of the creature or his story. Dalek was no planet he'd ever heard of, but then again it wasn't often that any Tamaranean went off world. Regardless, this was something he felt should be taken seriously. A lack of resources kept Tamaran far behind its neighbors technologically speaking, and if accepting the creature's offer meant better living for all then perhaps it would be wise to do so. Still, there was something about the situation that he didn't like. Something about the timing of it all...

"If you don't mind me asking Ambassador: What have you heard about Tamaran?" asked Kessa'd.

"Only that it possesses a kingdom of great warriors unmatched by most in the galaxy."

Kessa'd nodded, was silent. His mind buzzed. The same confused thoughts that had troubled him in his room began bothering him once more. He was hours away from announcing his ascension to the throne. He had already introduced himself as Lieutenant to the creature. Should he then take the time to reveal himself as the kingdom's true ruler? No, he quickly answered. Protocol. Above all things protocol. Before anything else he needed to make sure that his new kingdom was stable.

"I'm afraid Tamaran is not ready to receive you just yet," he answered politely. "We are in the midst of a very important ceremony and cannot conduct business at this time. But please, do come back later and we will discuss forging an alliance."

For a moment the creature was strangely silent. It's large and goofy eyes stared deep into Kessa'd's. Before things could become too uncomfortable, however, the creature found its voice. "Very well then," it said at last and bowed graciously. "Then I will return."

The creature turned and made his way back up the rampway of his ship from whence he came. The ship sealed shut and took off into the air as Kessa'd and the others looked on. No one said anything. Kessa'd remained motionless, his eyes never leaving the ship as it made its return to the sky.

**III**

It was something Beast Boy would have been proud of had he been there: a Cyborg-sized Marvin the Martian acting as phony ambassador to a bunch of Tamaranean Royals. Even Grayson had to agree. When Cyborg came to him with the comical disguise, it was hard not to see the appeal. Despite this, of course, the metal man's role in Operation Ever After was nevertheless planned with the utmost seriousness.

It was called 'misdirection' and was one of the seven basic principles of prestidigitation. In magician's terms it simply meant leading the attention of an observer away from a secret move. Misdirection could be anything as simple as adjusting one's hat in order to retrieve an Ace of Spades hidden in the brim to having a biomechanical colleague with a pair of holorings fake an alien landing in order to more easily infiltrate a secure installation. The latter of course was more applicable to the current situation. Cyborg and his T4-E had served as beautiful misdirection, circling around the palace, coming in slow, extra loud and flashy. He'd gotten the attention of every guard in and around the palace. All eyes instinctively fell to the sky, meaning not a one was watching the ground. It was exactly what Grayson wanted.

Hours before the T4-E made its move, Grayson and Blackfire took a private vessel down to the planet's surface landing about a mile outside the palace grounds. Hiding the ship behind a rock formation and using the darkness as cover they made their way along the ground, navigating around a handful of farming villages before arriving at the base of the palace.

The structure itself was more than a little intimidating. Built into a mountainous rock formation, it seemed to make infiltration a daunting task. Grayson, however, was not intimidated. He had penetrated installations far more complex back on Earth. Plus he had Blackfire on his side (more or less) whose interior knowledge of all things Tamaranean proved more than a little useful.

"We start from the bottom," declared Blackfire, as they approached the base. Her look was that of a professional. Her new outfit clung to her figure, a tightfitting, solid black top with matching pants. She wore her hair up and a pair of Tamaranean gauntlets hugged her wrists. "There's a cave a ways up. Inside's a tunnel leading up to a junk room to the south of the palace."

"How do you know that?"

"It's how I used to sneak in and out of the palace when I was a kid."

"Are you sure it'll still be there?" asked Grayson.

"Trust me," smirked Blackfire.

Starting at the bottom the two made their way up the side of the rocky cliff. Grayson climbed while Blackfire casually drifted up through the air alongside him, smirking at him the entire way. Floating back and forth, basking in the glow of the moonlight, she seemed to take a certain pleasure in his exertion.

"Hmm, so this is what that looks like," she said after Grayson had a particularly trying moment navigating a gap.

Grayson grunted. "What?" he said, asking with a slight gasp.

"Oh nothing. Just...thinking."

"Thinking? Thinking about what?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

Grayson, finding another hand hold, heaved himself up another step. The weight of his black backpack pulled at his shoulders, but he nevertheless maintained his strength. He usually didn't travel so heavy, but the items he felt necessary for this mission would not fit into his utility belt. Throwing another glance at the former alien princess floating beside him, looking like she didn't have a care in the universe, he shook his head. "You could..." he panted. "...help me you know."

"You're a big boy," replied Blackfire. "And frankly I think I'm helping you enough, wouldn't you say?"

"I think I'm wondering...why all the 'nice' genes...wound up on Starfire's side."

Blackfire chuckled. "Is that what you call it on Earth?" she teased. "Nice? Ask dear sister when we finally find her how well being 'nice' worked out for her."

"Eh...it's...not so bad. You should try it some time."

"Thanks, but no. I'll take raw power and cunning over nice any day. Now those are two things Starfire could use more of."

"I'm guessing...you don't have many friends, do you?"

"In my line of work there isn't much need for friends."

Blackfire's words struck a familiar chord with Grayson as he heaved himself up yet another ledge. "Doesn't that get kinda lonely?" he asked after a moment.

Interestingly enough, the usually sharp Blackfire was slow to respond. "I'm used to it," she answered finally, though her tone lacked the same strength it had before.

Things went quiet between the two for several minutes. Reaching a small ledge, they decided to rest for a moment and wait for Cyborg to move into position. Together they sat on opposite sides of the ledge, facing slightly away from one another.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Grayson after a while.

"What?" answered Blackfire flatly.

"It's something I've always wondered, and all I want is an honest answer. You and Starfire. What exactly happened between you two?"

Blackfire sighed as if frustrated by the question. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, you're supposed to be sisters. Where did things go wrong? Star never really talked much about where she came from, but she mentioned you a lot. Her brave big sister. She really admired you."

Blackfire scoffed, "Sure she did."

"I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"She was jealous is what she was."

"I doubt that. You know she wasn't happy about having to fight you either. Or about banishing you from Tamaran. She told me after she got back to Earth that she wished she'd done things differently."

"Well, than she's a fool. If the roles had been reversed I would have dropped her like dead roffnor and never looked back. I don't expect you to understand."

"Try me. What did she do to you that was so wrong?"

The fact that she was facing away from him, made it impossible for Grayson to see her face, but Blackfire's silence told him she was deep in thought, agonizing over her next words.

"Oh, who can even remember at this point?" she answered finally. "It's not like it matters any more. You can't change the rules of the game midway through."

"Rules of the game-?

"Yo, NW," came Cyborg's voice suddenly into the conversation. "We're about to make our approach. You ready?"

Grayson threw a tentative glance at Blackfire before answering, "We're ready Cy. Good luck."

Grayson and Blackfire said nothing further. They resumed their climb in silence.

**IV**

It had been a long time. Perhaps too long. Ever since the former Empress had been moved to the West Wing, there had been considerably less effort put into guarding The Holes. The shifts had gotten longer and the patrols came with far less frequency. It made the work of guarding the entrance more than a little tedious. At least that's what the two men given the task seemed to think.

"I hate this," griped the young Tamaranean guard loudly.

His somewhat older partner sighed. "Yup," he answered.

"I mean what's the point of keeping us here so long? I mean I know we still got the other two to look after, so obviously we gotta have somebody here, but I mean why do the shifts gotta be so damn long? You know what I mean?"

"Yup," yawned his partner.

"I mean at this point I'd rather go back out into the field and face the roffnors or the briklegorks. It might be dangerous but at least I wouldn't just be standing by a door for hours at a time. Or hey, I'm easy. Why not a more pleasant part of the palace to guard? Like the dining hall maybe or the library? Some place that's not so dank and dark. Know what I mean?"

His partner haphazardly scratched the bottom of his bearded chin. "Yup," he said.

"I'm just saying, I mean I couldn't be prouder of being involved with something like this and I'm glad Lord Kessa'd chose me all those months back to be part of the official palace guard, but...use me you know? Put me some place that really matters. Don't just stick me down in the guts of this place. Know what I mean?"

"Yup," yawned his partner again.

The two of them failed to take notice for the longest time as she made her way down the hallway. They didn't even realize she was there until she floated right past them, her arms folded behind her back, her head held high without a care. It wasn't until they saw her unfamiliar uniform and realized that she didn't belong that they finally broke from their (very one sided) conversation.

"Woah. Woah, woah, woah," said the more silent of the two, having finally found something worth devoting his attention to. Readying his spear, he stepped out into the center of the hall directly behind the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Identify yourself," said the younger one, taking a similar ready stance beside the first guard. "How did you get in here?"

"You better answer, Miss!"

The stranger did not immediately turn around, only put her hands up in the air. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

The guards appeared perplexed. They looked at one another and then back at the stranger.

"A problem?" echoed the older one. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

When the stranger didn't answer, the more talkative of the two sneered, "A trouble maker. What do you think? Should we take her to the Emperor?"

The older guard didn't answer. He stood motionless, a dull vacant expression peeking out from under his helmet. He let loose a tired groan then fell forward, landing roughly on his face with a small dart sticking out his neck. Distracted by this sudden turn of events, the younger guard didn't have time to react. He didn't see the fist until it was inches from his face, and by then it was too late. With incredible speed, the stranger turned, knocked his spear to the floor and leveled him with a powerful blow, strong enough to knock the consciousness from his body. With equal force he too hit the ground.

"Good one," said Grayson coming around the corner.

"Of course it was," answered Blackfire smugly. "Certain...events not withstanding, I always was the strongest fighter in the kingdom. Though I suppose you didn't do so bad yourself." She looked quizzically at the small dart protruding out the back of the soldiers neck, stuck expertly in the small sliver of flesh between his helmet and the top of his armor. "What is that anyway?"

"Special tranquilizer. A sedative specifically tailored for Tamaranean physiology."

"And just where did you get that?"

"Made it myself. Started as a simple sleep inducer for when Star had trouble sleeping, back when we first moved in together. Though I ended up making some modifications in case of...well, situations like this. The hard part was devising a needle strong enough to pierce Tamaranean skin."

Blackfire seemed strangely impressed. "Not bad," she replied.

Blackfire's secret entrance had worked like a charm. The tunnel was narrow and dark but the little miracle of nature (and a little engineering according to Blackfire) lead straight to a secluded storage room. Pushing the large stone tile out of position the two had climbed up into the palace. The obvious question after that was where to start looking.

"The Holes," was Blackfire's immediate answer. "Since you're so sure they didn't banish her (Grayson in fact had several Titans waiting in the Tower back on Earth with instructions to contact the T4-E if Starfire ever showed) and assuming they didn't just off the little whelp, that's really the only place they would take her."

Grayson agreed.

The two of them grabbed the slightly moaning guards and dragged them inside the door, away from the hall. They left them by the entrance (Grayson gave a shot of tranquilizer to the guard Blackfire had KO'd just to be certain he wouldn't be a problem) then made their way down the gradual slope deep into the heart of The Holes, eventually emerging out into an open area filled with dozens of open pits. To Grayson's disappointment it seemed each hole was empty. There was no Starfire, but at least the room provided a perfect place to keep the guards where no one would-

"Wait," said Blackfire suddenly. "Down at the end."

Through the dim light Grayson could see the black haired woman was right. All of the holes were uncovered save for two down at the far end of the clearing, tucked away inside a corner. Feeling new hope Grayson made his way over while Blackfire followed suit.

"Star," he called, coming to the foot of the massive stone covering. "Starfire, can you hear me?" He bent his knees and lifted, planted his feet and pushed, but could not move the cover. "Blackfire, help me," he said.

"Say please," she replied smirking.

"Just do it!" snapped Grayson.

Blackfire frowned. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Grayson, and yet still she went to the left of the cover, placed her foot on the edge and in one quick movement forced the massive stone tablet out of position.

A dim light shone up from out of the hole. There were two figures inside, one large, one not so large. Neither appeared to be Starfire. Grayson was dejected.

"She's not here," said Blackfire plainly, and made a move like she wanted to slide the stone back into place.

As Grayson placed a staying hand on the young lady's wrist, one of the figures looked up. She was an older woman, rather burly, with a complexion that spoke of solar deficiency.

Her eyes fell on Grayson first. For a brief moment she studied him, trying to make sense of his appearance. "You're not a guard," she said plainly.

"No, I'm not," answered Grayson.

"Brilliant observation," muttered Blackfire.

Grayson ignored her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Vira," replied the woman. She struggled briefly but still managed to pull herself to a standing position. "And if you're not a guard than by any chance would you be interested in helping an old chamber maid overthrow a foolish young tyrant?"

Grayson didn't know this woman and yet already he found he couldn't help but admire her. She seemed tired, but there was still strength in her voice. Her appearance was haggard but her body language said she hadn't yet been broken. "I think we can work something out," he replied with a smirk.

"I have an injured man down here," said Vira. "I've done my best for him but we need to get him out of this hole, and I've grown too weak to carry him out myself."

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there."

Blackfire who had stepped back from the hole the moment Grayson had stopped her from sealing it back up, threw a frustrated glare at the young man. "Are you crazy? We don't even know why they're in there."

"They obviously know more about what's going on than we do. And what? You're saying you can't handle a pair of sick, sun deprived Tamaraneans? What happened to the greatest fighter in the Kingdom?"

The remark seemed to really strike something deep within Blackfire. She stepped up to Grayson, glared down hard into his eyes. "Don't get out of line with me, Earth man," she hissed.

Despite the intimidation tactics being employed, Grayson did not back down.

The two of them stepped to the hole. "Vira, I'm sending somebody down to help you. Just hold on."

Grayson looked to Blackfire who hesitated for a moment before descending down into the hole. A few moments later, she reemerged with the woman in tow, holding on to her, carrying her considerably larger frame with little to no effort.

"Thank you, dear," said Vira.

Blackfire said nothing, only went back into the hole to retrieve the other.

"Please, dear, mind his injury," Vira called after her. It was then she turned her attention to Grayson. "May X'Hal always bless you for the kindness you've shown here today."

She took a few steps forward but it was clear her legs were shaky. Immediately Grayson was at her side, guiding her to the nearest wall, so she could rest. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "Everything is going to be fine." Grayson went to his pack. He removed it from his shoulders and reached inside. Retrieving an object roughly the size and dimensions of a cigar box he set it down on the floor.

"What's that?" asked Vira.

"Something that's going to help you," replied Grayson.

He retrieved a small bulb from a pocket on his belt and screwed it into the center of the device. With the press of a button the bulb began emitting a incredibly brilliant light. Vira seemed not to know what to make of it at first, but as the light continued to shine a small smile soon found its way to her face.

"Oh," she gasped in surprise. "Oh my that feels just like the sun. The magnificent sun." She leaned in close. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah. This one's travel size. We've got bigger ones back home."

Vira looked at the young man in disbelief. "Forgive me, dear, but who are you?"

"You can call me Nightwing."

"What are you doing here?"

"I assure you I'm here to help. A while ago I got a transmission from Starfire, Koriand'r."

"Koriand'r? The Empress?"

"Yes. She thought she was in danger. She was looking for help."

"Looking for help-where exactly are you from?"

"Earth."

"Earth..."

At first the older woman seemed puzzled. Then realization quickly swept her face. "It's you, isn't it?" she said finally. "You-You're the father of the Empress' child.

Nightwing nodded.

"Well, I have to admit you're a bit more handsome than I expected," the woman replied cheekily.

Grayson chuckled. "Thanks," he said. He placed a hand on Vira's shoulder. "Vira, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Starfire to safety, but at this point I'm basically feeling around in the dark. I need to know what happened here."

And so Vira told him. She started from the beginning, with the naming ceremony. She told him all about Kessa'd's reaction, how he brought the guards under his authority. She told him about how Starfire had her take the baby and run and about her eventual capture. She told him how Starfire had fought for control of her kingdom and lost.

"It's all my fault," said Grayson, sadly once Vira had finished.

"No, no, dear," assured Vira. "We all have our choices to make in this lifetime. Sharing herself with you was the Empress' choice. Usurping the throne was Kessa'd's. Coming here was yours..and I can only assume bringing the outcast member of the Royal family along was too."

Grayson looked at the woman but said nothing.

"It's okay, dear," said Vira. "I've never been much for holding grudges even against Tamaran's most prolific liar. What she's doing here isn't important. What is important is what you are planning to do next."

"Well, that depends. Do you know where they took Starfire?"

"Not sure exactly. She was here but they moved her."

"Do you have any idea where?"

"A while ago a couple of the guards on duty wandered down here. The cover over the hole hadn't been closed all the way from the last ration handout and I could hear them talking. Apparently they weren't happy with Koriand'r's relocation. They said they didn't think she deserved to be some place so 'comfortable.' Somewhere in the west wing."

Before Grayson could answer, Blackfire at long last reappeared out the hole with the other prisoner. Seeing the massive man up close, Grayson was shocked to find he recognized him.

"Galfore," he gasped.

The man was grossly pale and he had a deep crater in his upper right pectoral. His eyes were closed, and he appeared unconscious.

"I've done my best to keep him alive, but without proper medical help I'm not sure he's going to make it," said Vira sadly.

Strangely enough it was Blackfire that asked the pertinent question, "What happened?"

"He challenged Kessa'd for the Empress' life. He lost. He wasn't able to tell me much when they brought him down here, but we know this: Kessa'd has increased in strength since the last time he fought. You should avoid him if you can. He's more dangerous now than he's ever been."

Blackfire didn't respond. She only kept silent.

"We don't plan on starting any firefights," said Grayson.

"Well, that's good. I'm not sure either of you would stand a chance against him."

Again Blackfire remained silent, but this time there was a kind of defiance behind her eyes. She didn't like what she'd just heard, but for reasons unknown she chose to not to address it.

"We're here for Starfire and the baby," said Grayson strongly. "We're going to find them and get them out of here no matter what. You and Galfore stay close to the solar lamp. We've cleared a path leading back to the storage room a few floors down. There's a secret exit behind a loose tile in the back, but I don't think Galfore will fit."

"We'll get by. Thank you."

"As soon as you feel like you're strong enough try and make a break for it, but be careful." Grayson turned to Blackfire. "Let's go."

Both Grayson and Blackfire were about to make their way out of the chamber when Vira stopped them.

"Wait," she called. "There's one more thing. The baby..."

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

"That's the thing. You won't have to. I already know where she is."

**V**

"Ugh, I hate this body," griped the burly and bearded guard, looking down at his belly.

"Easy," warned the clean shaven, more youthful one to his right. "We don't want to give ourselves away."

"Couldn't we stop and get another one?"

"No."

"Well, than let me have yours. At least he's not so hairy."

The guard that would be Grayson sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Security had picked up considerably since the two entered the higher levels of the palace. There was no way either of them could have cleared these areas if not for the holorings, some damn fine acting and a bit of luck. Blackfire, even disguised as a burly middle aged Tamaranean male was her same silver tongued self. She was quick with the excuses and her natural charm put every guard that bothered to question them at ease. It was something Grayson somewhat lacked and he was eternally grateful to have in her.

Blackfire had in fact been strangely silent upon exiting The Holes. The look on her face as they were leaving was something Grayson had yet to see in her. There was conflict there. About what he couldn't say for certain, but it undoubtedly had something to do with Galfore. Seeing him in such a perilous state had affected her in some way. How this might affect their mission Grayson couldn't say for certain, but like always, he knew he had to be ready for anything.

"How far?" asked Grayson, once the two of them entered a secluded stretch of hallway.

"We're close," answered Blackfire. "We'll take a right where the hallway splits up here and then-"

She hesitated as the sound of dozens upon dozens of feet marching down the hallway behind them. The two stopped in their tracks, turned and were shocked to find a large squad of soldiers coming up behind them, each with an energy spear in hand.

_A/N: Mad cookies to anyone who knows where dictal robatary comes from._


	24. Chapter 24

_**To Anonymous136: **A missed opportunity. Beast Boy could have totally been Chewie. :(_

_**To Guest:** Thanks. Grayson concluded that the baby was his through deductive reasoning. He revealed that he knew back in chapter 19 when he was talking with Blackfire in the club._

_**To the other Guest:** Don't you die on me! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!_

**I**

Blackfire's immediate response was simple and straight forward. "They seem to be heading this way," she said, with very little urgency.

Grayson's response to her was along the same lines. "I know," he answered.

Blackfire tightened her grip on her spear but made no sudden movements. "I'm open to suggestions," she said after a beat.

"Easy. Let's not panic until there's clearly something to panic about."

"Your call. By the way, just so you know, in the event of a fight, bailing you out too? Gonna cost extra."

"How much extra?"

"Eh, something simple. A statue in my honor in the main room of your little tower back on Earth, maybe. Actually I think I'd rather like that anyway."

Grayson smirked but said nothing. The two went silent as the mass of guards continued their approach. They stood, calm and collected, looking like they belonged. Things seemed to move in slow motion as the group came closer and closer, until they were finally right on top of them. And then...

The guards split down the middle as they made their way past the two disguised intruders, flowing around them like a river. Dozens hurried past without saying a word, without giving the duo a second thought. Neither Grayson nor Blackfire spoke; they simply stood and watched as the group continued about its way. It appeared they were in the clear, when about halfway through the formation they were finally acknowledged by an oncoming soldier.

"Hey, you two, move it! Let's go!" she called as she approached. "It's time."

There was no time to respond. Without warning, both Grayson and Blackfire were swiftly grabbed under the arms by a pair of passing guards and forced into movement. Overwhelmed by the strength of the guards, Grayson quickly fell into step. Blackfire very briefly made a small move like she wanted to deck the guard that grabbed her, but instead quickly fell into step as well. Not seeing what else they could do they joined the formation. As they marched more guards joined them. After a minute or so, they found themselves entering through a massive set of double doors, appearing in a cavernous room with high ceilings.

Blackfire recognized their surroundings almost immediately. "The throne room," she whispered.

"I know," answered Grayson.

The two of them continued to follow formation as it spread out and quickly lined up in rows of twelve before the dais in the center of the room. On the dais was the throne, and standing before the throne was a tall Tamaranean man in full battle attire. He had a large scar on his cheek and his one good eye observed the proceedings with purpose. Though neither Grayson nor Blackfire had ever seen the man before, both knew him immediately.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't loverboy," said Blackfire under her breath, the slightest hint of ire in her voice.

Grayson said nothing.

Blackfire spent another moment observing the man at the throne. She scoffed and said, "He doesn't look so tough."

"Easy," said Grayson, slowly. "Let's keep it together."

"I know, I know. What about you, bird boy? Are you just burning with jealousy?"

Grayson bit his lip.

It was then that a guard behind Blackfire nudged her and told her to be quiet. She glared at him, and Grayson for a moment worried she might do something rash. She didn't, though. She kept her cool and the two remained silent as the remainder of the guards filtered in and took positions all around the room.

Left with his thoughts, Grayson stared hard at the man standing before him. There was no doubt in his mind this was Kessa'd, Starfire's husband. He had the air of an enlisted man. He stood feet shoulder-width apart, hands folded neatly behind his back, head held high. His body language said he had strength and courage in great supply. From what he'd heard about him, Grayson expected no less, and yet, there was something about his face, something he hadn't anticipated. The slight droop in his eyelids, the way gravity pulled at the corners of his lips. He looked tired; not a physical tired, but a mental or an emotional, like something was eating him alive from the inside out. The whole thing was strange, and it made Grayson uncomfortable. His own emotions were thrown for a loop and suddenly it was as if he had no idea what he should be feeling.

"Great soldiers of Tamaran," said Kessa'd finally, once the remainder of the soldiers had entered the room. "Together we stand on the threshold of a new era in our great Kingdom's history. In just a few short hours the sun will rise. The good people will gather, and we will bestow unto them a new and glorious future, a future free of lies and corruption. It was said that the great Emperor Myand'r's successor would take the throne when ready. I say to you...I _am_ ready."

There was a sharp boom as the voices of every guard in the room erupted in cheers. Together they raised their spears and shouted to the rafters their future ruler's glorious name. Grayson and Blackfire copied the motions to not seem suspicious but neither of them spoke a word. Kessa'd raised a hand and the cheers subsided.

"My friends, I know recent events have been very trying. The Empress's...actions...were a suprise to us all. It's clear she was never fit to rule this kingdom. I assure you whatever fate finds her now, it is of her own choosing."

There were nods and mutterings of agreement all around. Kessa'd continued.

"I suppose if there was one good thing to come out of all this, it would be that I've never felt a greater connection to my colleagues. Thank you all for standing behind me. I will not let you down. Tamaran is my heart and I stand with it to the end."

Kessa'd continued his self-aggrandizing for several minutes more. He spoke of history and tradition and honor and loyalty and each time he finished the room would erupt into louder and louder cheers. His voice got stronger each time he spoke, gaining in volume, filling more and more of the room. However, though he spoke with passion, the same tired look on his face remained. None of the soldiers ever seemed to notice, but to Grayson it was clear: this man had no faith in his words.

"The time has come to put the past behind us," shouted Kessa'd as he reached his peak. "It is for the good of the kingdom that we all stand together now, the way we always have. I promise you, bright days are ahead. We will navigate this darkness and I will be the torch that shows you the way."

Kessa'd bowed his head. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were glowing. The color of his skin slowly brightened, giving off a light that gained in intensity with each passing second, and in mere moments he was like a living sun illuminating the entire room and beyond, bringing another loud wave of cheers from the watching soldiers.

Grayson had only seen such a display once before, back on Earth when he and Star fought Plasmus. He recalled how it had taken his breath away. He had been scared to even ask about it, but he knew it was something special. On Starfire it had been something beautiful, but here, on this man, with no belief in his convictions, it was just dangerous.

The crowd cheered again as Kessa'd's Nova reached its peak. The roar of the group lasted until the would-be-king finally released his hold on the power and the light was extinguished.

"I promise you great things," he said, and after that he was silent. "I will be the leader this kingdom deserves." He went to his throne, sat down.

The group took this as their cue to exit. They joined formation again and made their way back out the door. As discreetly as possible Grayson and Blackfire slipped to the rear of the formation and once back out in the hall swiftly separated from the rest of the group.

Once away from the throne room and Kessa'd's tired ravings, Grayson's thoughts found him once more. Talking with Vira had put a number of things into perspective, and as a result he had gained a much clearer perspective of the events that had transpired in his absence. Of one thing, however, he was always certain: if he were in Kessa'd's boots, if he had been faced with the exact same situation, he would absolutely not have acted in the same way. He understood the man's actions, but understanding is not the same as excusing. Grayson couldn't fathom doing such things to someone he loved. In truth, he should have hated Kessa'd...

...and yet he didn't. The revelation was as a surprise to him as it would have been to anybody, but it was true. He didn't hate him. Certainly there were some strong feelings, but not anything like Grayson had expected.

The fact was Grayson had learned his lesson a long time ago, back on Earth. He knew he couldn't let his emotions dominate him, but he also knew he couldn't shut them out entirely. Passion was what drove the ordinary to be extraordinary. It's what pushed him past the point of being simply a man, into being something more. The key was sorting out the emotions that made him stronger from those that only compromised his ability. It wasn't hate that brought him halfway across the galaxy, it wasn't hate that took him deep into the heart of unknown territory to infiltrate an alien fortress full of warriors powerful enough to take him apart with their bare hands. It was her. It was his passion for her. His need to see her safe. Starfire was his best friend. She was the most amazing, most beautiful, most kindhearted person he'd ever met, and he loved her; now more than ever he was sure of it. He would do anything for her, even if it meant standing aside and letting her love someone else. And that included even after the mission was all over. Just knowing that was what made him stronger.

Kessa'd could not say the same thing.

And so, even though every ounce of reason told him he should, Grayson did not hate Kessa'd. He simply shook his head.

Stopping, resting his spear against a wall, Grayson breathed deep. He rubbed his disguised face as his thoughts slowed and his emotions settled. Reaching for his belt, he retrieved his communicator. For the sake of a reliable transmission he briefly cleared his disguise. The air around him warbled and the soldier vanished. Nightwing appeared once more.

"Cyborg, it's me," declared Grayson quietly

"How you doing, man?" answered Cyborg, his tone highlighting his nervousness.

"Just had kind of a close one."

"Everything okay?"

"So far. They've got a lot of manpower here. I have a feeling you'll know if something goes wrong. Is Raven still on standby?"

"Yeah, she's here. She's doing her meditation thing."

"Good. We're still making our way to the Northwest wing. We'll start looking for Starfire once we get there and contact you again when we find her. Be ready."

"You got it. Hey, you stay safe, alright?"

Grayson nodded and Cyborg vanished from the screen.

"Alright," said Grayson once more activating his disguise. "Let's go." He turned and resumed his careful trek down the hallway, heading back the way they came. He was already partway down the hall when he realized Blackfire was no longer following him. She was in fact back where they started, still standing in the same spot, her disguise inexplicably turned off.

"Hey," called Grayson, heading back towards Blackfire. "Hey," he called again when he got no answer.

The look on the woman's face was strange. Her lips were pulled tight to her teeth and she seemed frustrated, as if she were trying to figure the answer to the world's hardest riddle and not getting anywhere.

"Blackfire," called Grayson.

He reached for her, but before his hand could find her shoulder to give it a friendly shake, he instead found his wrist seized in her powerful grip, stopping his advance dead in its tracks.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Grayson arched an eyebrow. His wrist guards strained under her grip, but he kept his cool. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

"I'm better than okay."

There was a short but still awkward pause. Grayson looked at his still trapped wrist then back at Blackfire, as if to ask, "You going to let me go anytime soon?"

Blackfire, getting the message, released her grip. "Sorry," she smiled. "Must have zoned out there for a second."

"Anything wrong?"

She smirked at him, and after a moment, simply said, "Nope," and made her way passed him and began heading down back down the hall. "Come on, let's go. Little sister's, certainly not going to rescue herself."

Watching her go, Grayson considered her actions. Bizarre though they were, they made him feel as if he needed to get something off his chest. Their mission was not yet over. He still didn't entirely trust her, and yet he felt as if he owed her something, something more than simply what he'd promised upon completing the mission.

"Blackfire," he called to her.

She stopped, turned to him, but said nothing.

"I just wanted to say...thanks. I mean even if it _is_ just a business deal, I want you to know that I still really appreciate what you're doing here. I'm sure this place still carries a lot of memories for you, and coming back probably wasn't easy. So, really, thank you."

Blackfire's smile slowly faded. Her face became unreadable and she stared at Grayson for what felt like the longest time. "Don't..." she said finally. She hesitated, and then, as if rethinking her words, quickly added, "You don't have to thank me," as she reactivated her disguise she resumed her trek down the hallway.

Grayson did the same and followed.

**II**

At long last the two arrived at their destination. Making their way through some hefty security they found themselves inside the west wing. While the halls were mostly vacant, with most of the security being stationed along the halls leading up to the main entrance, there were nevertheless still pockets of designated personnel making their rounds. The disguises would not serve their purposes as much in these scarcely populated areas of the palace. They were more likely to be questioned and their cover would most likely be blown if they were discovered. Now was no longer the time to blend in. Stealth was once again the name of the game.

"Let's start searching," said Grayson. You take the left side; I'll take the right."

Blackfire nodded in agreement, and together they set about the careful task of exploring the west wing. Starfire was here somewhere; Grayson was sure of it. He'd search everywhere until he found her.

**III**

Squinting her eyes, Starfire focused. The blade of the energy knife instantly sprang to life, turning a brilliant green. She relaxed and the light faded. Taking a combat position, she swung her weapon a few times at the air. She made a long vertical slash, followed by a quick horizontal one, and followed up with three sharp jabs. The wind fwipped and fwoopped with each swing, giving credence to the efficiency of her strikes. She had been training with the weapon ever since she'd stolen it from Kessa'd's holster. For a long time after their altercation, she half expected him to come racing back in looking for it, but he never did. Unfortunate for him. She was ready for him now. She could now channel her energy into the blade with little to no effort. The blast would not be strong, but if placed correctly would deal considerable damage. Finishing her training exercises she once again took position behind the makeshift cover she'd constructed out of her bureau and bookcase. She crouched down and waited, her weapon pointed at the entrance, ready to fire. The next person that opened that door would find a most unexpected surprise.


	25. Chapter 25

_****__**Anonymous136:** __Will she? Read on! :)_

_**To Guest:** Yeah, I am evil aren't I? ;) Thanks for reading!_

_**To the other guest:** Here's your update. Hope you like it. :)_

_**To the other other guest:** Here you go. :)_

_**To Alfred:** Thanks for reading. Glad you're liking the story. I always strive for good spelling and grammar but I'll admit I'm no English major. I'm sure I've committed more than my fair share of sins against the English language. Glad you think I'm getting better at least. You see their disguises as Gimli and Legolas? I never imagined it that way but you're right, that is too perfect. XD_

**I**

Time in the room seemed non-existent. Crouching behind her makeshift cover, eyes fixed to the door, Starfire could hear nothing but the sound of her own heartbeat and her own cautious breathing.

There came the sound of footsteps just outside her door. Footsteps and low voices. She readied her weapon. There was a deep metallic clinking sound like someone fiddling with the door's massive iron lock. Her heart beat intensified, and the blade of her dagger awakened with green energy as she took aim. She held her breath and waited. The door opened.

She clenched her teeth and from deep within her heart she pulled the trigger. There was a crisp hissing sound as the blast raced through the air, striking the oncoming guard in the center of the forehead. Though the shot failed to pierce his helmet, the force was enough to stagger him, send him stumbling onto the floor where he groaned and writhed in discomfort. She fired three more shots as the rest of the guard team jumped back behind the doorframe.

Seconds ticked by and Starfire sat waiting, her eyes focused on the doorway. The element of surprise had yielded only one downed opponent. She'd hoped for more, but one was better than nothing.

"Come," she whispered harshly under her breath. "Try and take me. I'll see to it that each of you stands in judgment before X'Hal before this night is through."

A single brave guard peeked his head inside and nearly took a shot for his efforts. He pulled back just in time to avoid the blast as it collided with the door frame. Rather than stay hiding, however, he instead charged the room. Starfire fired another shot, barely catching him in the shoulder. Still he kept coming. Starfire stood up from behind her cover just as the young man lunged with his energy spear. The strike was quick and precise, targeted straight for her abdomen, but she was ready. Her warrior instincts fully awakened, Starfire telegraphed the strike, grabbed the weapon at the neck and, with one swing of her energy dagger, decapitated it. Leaping from her cover, she went on the offensive. Her attacks were quick but not quick enough. Each swing found nothing but air. The guard attempted to halt her blows by grabbing her wrist and received a vicious backhand for his efforts. His nose bone shattered with a loud crack and the young man became easy fodder as he was sent crashing to the floor.

From the door came the two remaining guards. Starfire's warrior spirit was more than willing to meet them, but the stress placed on her still weakened body was already starting to take its toll. Still, she would not go down without a fight. She swung her weapon at the guard on her left. He halted, reared his head back to avoid the blow. In that time the other guard managed to reach her and with all the force she could muster she buried her fist deep in Starfire's abdomen. Star doubled over in pain, allowing the other guard to jab her hard in the temple with the butt of his energy weapon.

Dazed, doubled over in pain, Starfire curled up on the floor. Her eyes forced shut, she offered no more resistance as they surrounded her.

The voices seemed to come from all directions.

"Sweet X'Hal! Where the hell did she get a weapon?" said one.

"Emperor Kessa'd is going to be very angry," said another.

"If you ask me she's been way more trouble than she's worth."

"Well, no one asked you."

"So, what do we do now?"

Fresh footsteps and what sounded to be more guards entered the room. The voices continued.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing. The former Empress just had some fight left in her, that's all."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, we can take it from here."

"Oh please, we insist."

In a rush the room was filled with the sounds of shuffling feet, the hiss of energy weapons and the clanging of metal. There were yelps of pain and surprise, and bodies were heard thumping to the floor. Then quickly as it came the cacophony subsided and the room was silent once more. Slowly Starfire's head began to clear. Rolling onto her back, she faced the ceiling. Her vision returned to her and when it did she found a figure leaning over her. His face was strange. He looked Tamaranean at first, but as her vision continued to clear she saw the air around him warble and stretch. His skin lightened and his face shifted to that of a man much younger and much more familiar.

"Starfire," he whispered. "Star, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The young man's voice was soft and comforting, and it's loving tone brought his name to Starfire's lips.

"Richard?" she rasped cautiously.

The man nodded, and in one slow movement, peeled the mask from his face. It was a simple gesture, but it carried a meaning that was beyond special. It said that he trusted her, and that brought her more comfort than she'd known in a long time.

"You came," whispered Starfire.

"Sorry, it took so long. Getting here wasn't exactly..."

She didn't need him to finish. She didn't want him to. In that moment all she cared about was that he was there. Unable to help herself she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. His arms enveloped her and she gasped with happiness at the feel of his cheek against her own. She'd known nothing but hatred for what felt like an eternity. Now, with gentle hands on her back and the whisper of a loving voice in her ear...

...suffice to say emotions were running high.

**II**

Starfire let out another pleasurable sigh as she warmed herself by the remaining two solar lamps. Kneeling close to the light she flexed her fingers and rotated her neck on her shoulders as strength returned to her muscles. Grayson meanwhile finished his work on the still unconscious guards, leaning them up against the wall in the far corner of the room by the dresser. He'd had enough tranquilizing agent left to put them all out for a few hours, but his supply was nearly depleted. Less than one dose remained.

"Feeling better?" asked Grayson once the last guard was taken care of.

"Yes, very much so," responded Starfire. "I cannot describe how glorious it is to see you."

"Same here," answered Grayson. He smiled in embarrassment as unbelievably he found himself blushing. How one woman could continue to bring out such feelings in him against all odds continued to amaze him.

As Grayson smiled, Starfire looked past him to the person standing behind him and said, "I do not believe we have met."

Puzzled by her words, Grayson followed her gaze. That's when he noticed the big and burly Tamaranean guard standing at the back of the room, leaning against the door frame, casually watching their reunion with only mild interest. It was Blackfire. For some reason she'd yet to remove her holo-guise.

"Not really anyone in particular," answered Blackfire in her simulated voice. "Just someone who got dragged along for the ride."

"Well, please know I am eternally grateful for your assistance," said Starfire, earnestly. "I was beginning to feel as if there were not a single Tamaranean soul who was willing to stand by me."

Grayson shrugged his shoulders. "You'd be surprised," he half-smiled after a moment. He had no idea what was going through Blackfire's head, why she decided to stay hidden from her sister, but, at the moment, he supposed it didn't matter. There were far more pressing issues at hand. "Look Star," he said. "I know you're still tired and I'd like to give you more time to recover, but these guards obviously came here for a reason. It won't be long before they're missed, so we're gonna have to get moving as soon as possible. I have an extra holo-ring for you. We'll disguise you as one of them and-"

"Richard, wait."

"What is it?"

"I can't go yet. Kessa'd...he has my baby. We need to find her."

Surprisingly Grayson shook his head and said, "No, no, you don't need to worry about that?"

Starfire was flabbergasted. "What? I don't need to...Did you not hear me? He has my daughter."

"No. No, he doesn't. He never did."

The words hit so hard Starfire almost didn't hear them. He never did? "I do not understand."

"Before we came here, we went to The Holes. There we met a friend of yours. A woman named Vira..."

**III**

It was the last thing Vira shared with them before they left the holes for the upper parts of the palace.

"I could tell they were after me," she said. "The Empress had been scared. She thought something was going to happen, and she didn't want the baby involved, so she told me to take the child and run for the villages belonging to the soulthland tribes outside the palace grounds."

"Southland tribes?"

"A group of semi-nomadic Tamaraneans that make travels up and down the southern crescent. I was beyond the palace limits, nearly into their territory when I realized they were coming for me. I could see them in the distance. They were moving so fast...I wasn't sure if they knew I had the baby or not, but I knew I couldn't outfly them. My only choice was to hide. I went to the ground. I thought maybe I could lose them in a small gorge. I was hiding in the crevice of two large boulders when I realized I wasn't alone.

It was purely by the grace of X'Hal that they found me. They were a couple of young warriors from the southland tribes. They had been out hunting, when they noticed me flying through the gorge, half scared out of my mind. I gave them the baby, begged them to keep her safe. They promised me they would. After that I led the guards away and gave them time to escape. When the guards caught me, they demanded to know where the baby was. They did their best to get it out of me, but in the end they got nothing. They put me here to wear down my resistance I imagine. Make me more susceptible to the mind bridge, so they could find out later."

"So, Kessa'd lied then."

"Galfore said he told the Empress that he had the baby, but I assure you he doesn't. I just don't understand why he would say such a thing."

"Seems obvious to me..."

**IV**

"He wanted something to hold over you, Star. Make you cooperative. Get you to do what he wanted you to do, act like he wanted you to act. Maybe keep you from escaping."

"My baby was never in any danger?"

"It doesn't look like it. Vira did as you asked her. She got her to safety. And after we get out of here we'll be able to go and find her." Grayson put a gentle hand on her cheek. He smiled and said, "Everything's going to be okay."

"She's safe..."

"We should get going now. Here, I'll pack up the lamps the we'll-"

"I cannot leave."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Richard, but I cannot go with you."

To Grayson, Starfire's words were baffling. She couldn't possibly have been serious, and yet when he looked into her eyes, he knew she most assuredly was. "Starfire..." he started. He was almost unsure of what to say. "Star, what are you talking about? We're running out of time, all of us. You said it yourself he's got something planned for surise, and I'm guessing one way or another you're not going to like it. The baby is safe. We need to get out of here now."

"Richard, this situation did not just materialize out of thin air. Kessa'd played his own role in this but so did I. You did not know of my responsibilities when we made love on Earth, but I did, and while I no longer regret my actions, I cannot simply run away and leave things as they are. There are matters that still must be settled between Kessa'd and I. And now that I know that the baby is safe I must see to them. I am staying, Richard. I must."

"You're going to confront him?"

"Yes."

"Star, he's dangerous."

"It does not matter."

"But-"

"Richard, this is the land of my birth. And right now it is in peril. The violence and lies that have consumed the palace must stop. If they do not I worry what might happen to the rest of the kingdom. You have always fought to maintain peace on your homeworld. I have always greatly admired that. Now, I must do the same."

"Star..."

It was then that the gruff voice of Blackfire's fabricated soldier interrupted.

"Hey, loverboy," s/he called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Grayson looked perturbed. He glared at the soldier, then looked back at Starfire. He held up a finger and said, "Be right back. Just...just hold that thought." He met the soldier at the door. The two checked to see of the coast was clear and then stepped out into the hall.

Grayson gave one final look around and then whispered, "You know that ring's gonna run out of juice you keep abusing it like that."

The disguise around Blackfire warbled and vanished. "Better?" she asked.

"I suppose. What's wrong with you anyway? I figured you'd want Starfire to know it was you saving her butt."

"Eh, I'm really not in the mood for any sappy, tear-filled reunions. It's bad enough I had to see yours. Oh, and by the way, you're kidding me, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it all over your face. You're not actually thinking about staying, are you?"

"Well, I can't just leave her here."

"Look, we came here to get her out, but if she doesn't want to go than I say that's it. Let's make space tracks while we still have the chance. Going head to head with this Kessa'd guy was NOT part of the plan."

"Well, sometimes things don't always go according to plan."

"With me they do." Blackfire sighed. She bowed her head and said, "Listen...Robbie...I like you. Really, I do, and I don't say that about a lot of people. You have a good head on your shoulders and you handle yourself better than any human I've ever met. If I were putting a job together you'd be the first person I'd want by my side. But I don't think you understand what you're going up against here."

Grayson scoffed.

Blackfire continued. "Look, you've been straight with me, I'm just trying to do the same for you. Trust me when I say that if you let her go through with this? Your precious Starfire? She will die."

"You don't know that."

"I know that her ex-squeeze is at full strength. I know he has the power of the Nova at his fingertips, and that little sis is only now starting to recover from solar depravation. And I know that right at this moment it is the three of us versus an entire palace full of armed and presumable very pissed off and dedicated guards."

"Well, if it's so dangerous why don't you stay and help us?"

"Hey, I'm not the one trying to change things up at the last minute. As far as I'm concerned I've lived up to my end of the bargain. If you two are willing to stay behind to go on some suicide mission I'd have no trouble heading back down the way we came and leaving this planet forever. I'm just telling you what you need to know. If push comes to shove, Starfire is not strong enough to stand up to these odds and neither are you."

Grayson took a deep breath, calmed himself. "Look, I understand what you're saying. Just...just stand watch for a little while longer. Let me talk to her."

As he passed her, Blackfire placed a firm, staying hand on his shoulder. She said nothing, only looked him dead in the eye. The look on her face seemed to be saying make the right decision, while at the same time her eyes probed him for his response. She released him and Grayson reentered the room.

**V**

Grayson's mind buzzed as he made his way to the back of the room where Starfire still sat on her knees, silently absorbing the simulated sunlight.

"Is everything alright between you and your partner?" she asked when Grayson got close enough.

"Yeah, fine," answered Grayson. He knelt down in front of her, keeping his distance, making sure he didn't get in the way of her light.

"He does not think I should stay, does he?"

Grayson sighed. "No," he answered. "No, he doesn't."

"But you know I must."

"Yeah," he answered slowly. "I do."

They sat in silence. Starfire appeared deep in thought and Grayson remained stoic as ever. In that moment it felt as if a wall had been suddenly thrown up between them. Neither knew what exactly to say. Seconds ticked by. They looked down at their knees, then up and at long last each found the other's gaze.

"It occurs to me we have been talking this whole time and..." Starfire paused for a beat then started again. "I had thought about how I might tell you should I ever get the chance, but somehow it seems you already know."

"You mean about the baby."

She nodded.

"You mean that it's mine."

She nodded again, then smiled and said, "As you would say, so much for the surprise."

Grayson couldn't help but smile along and the two chuckled quietly for a few moments.

"So...do we have a boy or a girl?" asked Grayson after their laughter subsided.

"We have a girl."

"A girl...What's she like?"

"She is beautiful. She has your chin and my eyes..."

"What about the nose?"

"She has my nose, I believe."

"That's good. You have such a nice nose."

Starfire laughed and said, "I believe you will be most happy with her. I know I am."

Grayson smiled, and said, "You know, Star. You really are something." He got to his feet. "Hold on. I need to talk to my partner again." He turned and made his way to the door. He was just about to cross the threshold when there came a deep smacking sound and he suddenly found himself on his back, a terrible pain in his chest.

"Richard!" Starfire cried. She was at his side in an instant, holding him as he gasped and coughed, struggling to get air back in his lungs.

Like an ocean wave they came. A mass of guards came pouring into the room. Forcing their way through they filled the entranceway, energy spears at the ready. In a matter of seconds they surrounded the two Titans, cutting off all means of escape and guaranteeing that neither of them could make a move without the whole room noticing. Glass broke and plastic crunched as in their blind hurry the mob trampled the solar lamps, crushing them and extinguishing their nurturing light.

Neither Blackfire nor her disguise was anywhere in sight.

Seconds ticked by. Nobody said a word. There was a loud call from outside the room and suddenly the swell of guards separated and from beyond the sea of bodies came Kessa'd.

He said not a word as he made his way towards them. He glared at Starfire. Then his eyes settled on Grayson. He stared long and hard at him.

"Get up," he commanded.

Grayson and Starfire looked at each other, then she slowly helped him to his feet. The two of them stood before Kessa'd in total silence as he studied them.

Slowly, Kessa'd approached Grayson. Bending at the waist he leered down at him. He grabbed him roughly under the chin and forced him to look left then right before letting him go. "It's you, isn't it," he said finally. "The one from that planet."

Grayson rubbing his sore jaw only nodded.

Kessa'd looked at Starfire and sneered, "I guess I should have expected no less. He comes for you and then the two of you disappear off into the cosmos to revel in your deceit? Is that it?"

"I was not going anywhere, Kessa'd."

"More lies. Will you never stop?"

"Said the pot to the kettle," spat Starfire knowingly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. Just an old Earth saying. That is all. And I was NOT lying."

"It's true," added Grayson. "She hoped she could-"

"I don't recall saying you could speak to me!" shot Kessa'd suddenly becoming very angry. His eyes flashed red and he placed himself right in Grayson's face as he glared at him with utter disdain.

"Leave him alone," shouted Starfire. "This is between us."

"There is no...US...anymore, my dear EX Empress. I wanted so much to believe there still could be, but I now realize I was wrong. You were never who I thought you were. I granted you mercy against my better judgment and this is how you thank me. You leave me no choice. You can die here in this room with your Earth man. And by the way, I hope it was worth it, you low end-"

In a move that surprised everyone, from nowhere, Kessa'd planted his fist in Grayson's stomach, causing the young man to yelp and drop to his knees in agony. The object he'd slipped from his pocket- a long and skinny, rectangular-shaped object -clattered to the floor in front of him. Starfire rushed to his side as Kessa'd snatched up the foreign device into his fingers.

"Foolish, Earth man," scolded Kessa'd. "Very foolish." He turned the object over in his hand. Small and sliver it fit snugly into his palm, and a small red light winked up at him from above a singular button located at the top. "And what exactly is this supposed to be?"

Grayson coughed a few times and then answered. "Plan B," he said. Starfire was still at his side, holding him gently by the shoulders. The regret on his face was plain as he turned to her and said, "I'm sorry, Star."

Although she wasn't certain of what was about to happen Starfire nevertheless understood. What Grayson did next, he did out of necessity, and she nodded in agreement.

It was then that the room suddenly turned black. In a heartbeat all the lights were extinguished. The guards pondered their confusion out loud and Kessa'd took a few cautious steps backward. And then it came, from the very stones beneath them there appeared a murky black pool. Like oil it spread out over the floor and from deep within there came a figure. Black as night but nevertheless emitting a strange otherworldly glow, the strange creature sprang up from the pool, dividing the room, separating Kessa'd from the two Titans. It spread its black wings and from all throughout its body shot beams of black light. At all sides of the room the rays were sent. Every guard touched by the strange light was immediately overcome with the most debilitating fear, far greater than anything he or she had ever known before. From all around came shrieks of horror and sobs of crippling fear as their weapons clattered uselessly to the floor.

Kessa'd himself, quick as he was, had somehow managed to avoid the blast. Still standing he called for all in the vicinity to open fire. His command fell on deaf ears, however; Even the guards that remained untouched by the strange energy were far too confused and awestruck to offer any kind of attack. Kessa'd's gaze then fell to Starfire and Grayson who had remained unfazed throughout the ordeal. He stared in disbelief as the strange bird-like creature turned to them, ensconced them in its massive wings and then in a heartbeat disappeared through the ceiling like water through the cracks.


	26. Chapter 26

_**To Guest:** Sorry._

_**To Anonymous136:** The baby's safe. It's the others you have to worry about._

**I**

Traveling through Raven's soul self was not an experience that was easy to describe. The closest thing Grayson could liken it to was being lost in space or perhaps submerged in the deepest part of the ocean, but really neither was truly an apt description, neither truly captured the sensations the came over him the moment that great, black being encapsulated him in its massive wings. The soul self was darkness, thick and black like the way you think of a moonless night; more than that it was like a living, breathing thing. It moved of its own accord; it could touch and feel and be felt. When Grayson held out his hand he could see it, that deep, rich black consciously swirling and snaking its way through his fingers like an animal exploring its environment. The soul self was cold. Even through his battle suit Grayson still felt its presence, and yet there was something gentle and calming about it. This otherworldly, indescribable darkness that held him and Starfire in its grasp, it cradled the two of them like a pair of newborns. So long as Raven held its leash, nothing could get at them. They were safe.

And then, like a blindfold, all at once it was gone.

Grayson's eyes fought to readjust to the light as he and Starfire half staggered out into the mostly unused hanger bay of the Tamaran Royal Palace.

Still collecting himself Grayson surveyed the area. The guards in the vicinity had all been stricken useless. Huddled on the ground, eyes wide and whimpering, they found themselves more victims of Raven's emotion-manipulating power. Just in front of him he found the empath resting on her knees, her soul self swiftly retreating from sight, disappearing into the space beneath her feet, becoming one with her shadow once more. She was breathing heavily. Her hood was down and there was sweat clearly visible on her brow. Phase shifting was easy on her own but more difficult when others were involved and the added strain had taken a considerable toll on her body. Seeing her plight, Grayson and Starfire were at her side in a heartbeat.

"I'm alright," gasped Raven. "I just...I just need...to rest for a moment."

"It's okay," Grayson assured her. "You've done enough. We're exactly where we need to be."

They helped the empath to her feet. Grayson said, "Let's go," and the three of them hobbled for the exit, the massive iron gate at the front of the cavernous room, and the wide open air beyond that. "I'll get the door." Racing ahead, going to the far right of the gate he undid the lock. He pushed with all his might and with some considerable effort the gate started to slide, creating a sizable opening. He returned to Raven and Starfire and the three resumed their trek. They were nearly out when...

With a thunder-like crash the floor in front of them exploded upward, causing a massive up-kick of dust and sending stone chunks showering in all directions. Several large pieces rained down in the group's direction but fortunately a quick shield from Raven protected them.

The air started to clear, and up through the hole he came. Kessa'd's eyes burned, crackled with red energy, as he emerged. Dust and debris covered his hair and shoulders. He had seen their escape and followed them. In an unbelievable display of strength he'd smashed his way up through over a dozen solid stone floors in order to cut off their retreat.

Raven's eyes glowed. She raised her hand and attempted another attack, but Kessa'd was too fast. Throwing up a hand he fired a starbolt. Raven cried out in agony as the blast struck her in the shoulder. Her body tensed and she went limp, the majority of her weight falling into Starfire who was shocked by the entire scene.

Dozens of guards came swarming up through the hole in the floor as well. Kessa'd had been rallying them as he made his way up. They fanned out, forming an impenetrable wall of metal and flesh. The three Titans took in the impossible odds that were laid out before them. It looked like the end.

The mass of guards were ready to move in when a primeval yell broke through the silence. Soaring up above the mass of soldiers he came, smashing down into the center of the group with a tremendous blow that destroyed a portion of the floor beneath them and caused several to go tumbling downward in complete surprise. Young and ever head strong Superboy made the scene in typical fashion, diving in head first and punching anything that moved, yet this time he was not alone. Wonder Girl followed close behind. Snatching up a hapless guard into the confines of her golden lariat, the blonde girl first jolted him with the lightening of Zeus then sent him swinging into a half-dozen of his cohorts, knocking them all to the ground. There was a deafening roar and three individual spacecrafts from the T4-E came soaring into the hanger bay, crashing through the half open gate. The hatches popped open and Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Robin sprang from the cockpits.

The New Teen Titans saw their mission: Protect Starfire, get her to the ship, get the hell out of there. They sprang into action with no hesitation, attacking the Tamaranean horde with all their might. Still these were not simple ruffians they were dealing with, these were soldiers hardened by years of service. Their shock and awe was quickly buried and they met their attackers with gusto. The battle was joined and the two teams fought for all they were worth.

Kessa'd could barely believe his eyes. What had happened? How had he lost control of his palace so quickly? He was so focused on the battle unfolding before him he didn't register the attack from behind until it was too late. He heard the yell and turned just in time to find Grayson's escrima stick inches from his face.

There was no finesse behind Grayson's blow, just pure power. He swung his escrima stick as hard as he could. There was a loud crack and the weapon shattered into bits of metal and wood as it collided with Kessa'd's cheek. Such a blow would have been devastating had it been delivered to anyone else. Unfortunately this was Kessa'd. He was more powerful than he'd ever been, and now he was angry.

With a beastly roar, Kessa'd shot forward. Ignoring the battle raging behind him, shutting out everything else, he leapt at the young man in front of him. He drove his fists hard into Grayson's chest, sending him up and away, knocking him up into the air and onto his back.

Grayson wheezed painfully as his broken escrima stick went rolling out of his hand. Realizing he had no choice but to recover as quickly as possible, he brought his knees to his chest and hand sprung back onto his feet. He instantly took aim with his wrist-mounted dart launcher, intending to fill Kessa'd with what remained of his tranquilizing agent. He squeezed the trigger. And yet nothing happened. The device only clicked uselessly. A jam perhaps, thought Grayson, and at the worst possible time.

Kessa'd raised his hand and red energy instantly materialized in his palm. He fired and Grayson had to dive to avoid the blast. Rolling back to his feet the young Titan drew his remaining escrima stick. He leapt at Kessa'd with swings and punches and kicks. His blows were swift and precise, but the alien warrior easily blocked most with his wrist guards and dodged the rest. Kessa'd lunged at him with a straight kick, but Grayson rolled under it, moving to his attackers rear. Swinging his stick, Grayson went for the back of Kessa'd's neck, but without even looking the alien caught the instrument in his bare hand, grasping it by the tip. Kessa'd turned just in time to halt Grayson's counter attack, a fist headed straight for his jaw. Kessa'd smirked as he captured Grayson's wrist. He squeezed hard and the metal of Grayson's wrist guard quickly began to succumb to the pressure. The metal creaked loudly and Grayson howled in pain.

Kessa'd was pleased. This human was of no concern. How easily he could...

Kessa'd's arrogant smirk vanished from his face as he suddenly found the palm of his hand burning. Electricity jumped from the tip Grayson's remaining escrima stick, sending pain sensations racing through his arm, forcing him to release his grip and clutch the wounded limb. Grayson was quick to capitalize on the opening with a massive spinning jump kick. Sailing through the air, his heel collided viciously with Kessa'd's jaw. The blow was staggering. It sent the alien warrior back several steps, but did not even come close to taking him off his feet.

Grayson lunged at Kessa'd again, thrusting at his exposed flesh with the glowing end of his escrima stick. Kessa'd swung at Grayson with the back of his hand and missed. He yelped as again and again the metal prongs of Grayson's stun stick sent jolts of electricity coursing through his body. Grayson made another thrust but this time Kessa'd was ready. Grabbing the stun stick by the middle, the Tamaranean controlled the blow, moved it away from his body and delivered a hard knee strike to Grayson's midsection, launching up into the air and down onto his face. Kessa'd broke the weapon in two then delivered a hard kick to Grayson's ribs, sending him rolling across the floor. Grayson felt the creak of his armor and wondered just how many more blows it could absorb.

Confident he had the fight under control, Kessa'd strode toward the prone Grayson. He was nearly at his side, when the young man spun around and sent a bird-a-rang sailing in his direction. Kessa'd caught the weapon effortlessly.

"Do all Earthmen rely on such pathetic toys to-"

Kessa'd's thought went unfinished as the bird-a-rang exploded in his hand, stunning him. Going to his belt, Grayson unleashed bird-a-rang after bird-a-rang upon his rival. Each one spun through the air like a saw blade before exploding against Kessa'd's hide. The Tamaranean warrior gasped and shouted. He backpedaled and covered his face, as small explosions rocked his body. Grayson appeared to have him on the ropes but Kessa'd would not go down. Covering his eyes, the alien sent a flurry of blind starbolts sailing back in Grayson's direction forcing the young Titan to take evasive action. Kessa'd now saw his chance. His feet left the ground and he flew at Grayson, intent on catching him in a tackle, but Grayson managed to vault over him. He threw a kick at Kessa'd's back, but the blow barely rocked him. Kessa'd whirled around with blinding speed, catching the Titan with a powerful back hand that sent him spinning to the ground.

Grayson was pushing himself back to his feet when Kessa'd snatched the young man by the throat and lifted him into the air. Gasping for breath, Grayson clawed at Kessa'd's wrist. The alien's grip was like a vice. He couldn't break free. Kessa'd's one hateful eye glared at him as he watched the life slowly begin to drain from the struggling Titan.

Once again, Kessa'd thought he had everything well in hand, but once more Grayson proved his resourcefulness. With a flick of his wrist a bird-a-rang snapped from his undamaged gauntlet into his hand. With a desperate swing he slashed at the Tamaranean's white and scarred eye. The alien man screamed in pain and shock and all at once released his devastating grip. Grayson stumbled away, rubbing his throat and gasping for breath as Kessa'd palmed his injury and cursed the young Titan for his impudence.

The two glared at one another. All around them, Titans battled Tamaraneans, and yet neither could take his focus off the other. Kessa'd's growing rage and Grayson's burning determination were all that mattered. Grayson drew another bird-a-rang from his belt. Holding the weapons like knives he took a battle stance.

With a mighty yell, Kessa'd charged. Grayson did the same. Both were intent on finishing this. Both were ready to-

"ENOUGH!"

**II**

Raven's head was hanging and her toes dragged along the ground as Starfire held her. Supporting the majority of the empath's weight she navigated her way through the raging mass of bodies as they battled in the air and on the ground. As she made for the hanger door the Titans provided cover. A guard would charge them and Superboy would tackle him out of the way. Another would take aim with his energy spear and Kid Flash would disarm him and knock him out before he could fire. Cyborg provided support from across the room with his arm canon and Wonder Girl and Robin engaged anyone who managed to get through. Finally they made it to one of the spacecrafts.

Easing off of Starfire and onto her own feet, Raven leaned against the nose of the ship. Her injury still nagged at her but she managed to concentrate enough to splash it with a little healing light. "Okay, let's go," she said reaching into the cockpit and starting up the navigation systems. "The others will follow as soon as we get free. Ready Star?" There was no reply. "Star?"

The battle still raged on behind them. The pained cries and clanging metal, the nasty hissing sounds of energy blasts. It was deafening and Starfire could do nothing to block it out. Turning, she faced the carnage. In all directions there was combat, everywhere Starfire looked she saw her friends fighting against the very people she herself was meant to lead. She saw pain and suffering. She saw failure. She had seen enough.

"Starfire, we have to go," insisted Raven, taking her friend by the arm.

Gently, the Tamaranean woman released herself from her friends grip. Still facing the madness she clenched her fists. She took to the air. Hovering above the storm, she grit her teeth and focused. She called forth all the strength she had, everything she'd managed to recover from her time under the solar lamps. Her skin glowed, her hair danced, and all at once The Nova came rushing to the surface.

"ENOUGH!"

He cry rang throughout the hanger. Loud and deep it seemed to shake the very mountain itself. The heat from The Nova, the incredible glow, no one could ignore it. All at once, the fighting halted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the woman floating above them.

"This is MY palace. MY kingdom. I will not see it destroyed with this senseless carnage. From this point on if there is to be anymore fighting it will be done by me."

Every Tamaranean guard was shocked by the sudden display, but none more so than Kessa'd. He forgot all about Grayson and the injury to his eye. His tongue failed him and his body locked as Starfire floated her way past the frozen combatants and landed right in front of him. He could feel the heat of The Nova. He could see the power dancing in her eyes, and he was awestruck.

"Impossible," he finally managed after a beat. "It's impossible."

The Nova faded. "It is time that all this fighting ended. Kessa'd, tell your squad to stand down."

Starfire's command managed to release Kessa'd from his near frozen state. "You are not in any position to give me orders," he hissed, bitterly.

"I will send my friends away. You will instruct your guards to leave the palace and you and I will do what we should have done from the beginning. We will sit and discuss what has happened like civilized beings."

"Go to hell."

"This is my last peace offering, Kessa'd, I suggest you take it." Starfire's fists clenched and for a moment her skin glowed bright with power.

Somewhere off in the background there could be heard soft whispers, the sound of Cyborg translating everything that was being said to the other Titans.

"You don't frighten me, oh my FORMER empress," answered Kessa'd.

"You refuse me?"

"I do."

Starfire stared hard at the man in front of her. Her face was an iron mask of determination. "Very well," she said finally. "Then I challenge you."

Kessa'd was incredulous. "You would challenge me to regain control of your kingdom?"

"It has always been my kingdom. This will not be a battle for power. I will fight you because it is apparently the only way to reach you. Because it has become the only recourse to settle matters between us. Because as much as it pains me to do so, I cannot simply stand by and allow my kingdom to fall into ruin over one selfish individual's actions."

Kessa'd's eye was aflame. He seemed to not hear anything Starfire said. There was only one part of her speech that managed to catch his attention. "This is MY kingdom," he hissed. "I earned it."

"No. You stole it."

"This has gone on long enough." Kessa'd looked to a group of guards to his right. "Take her," he commanded.

"Stay where you are!" barked Starfire, throwing a heart-stopping glare at the bunch. They halted instantly, and she returned her attention to Kessa'd who seemed somewhat at a loss.

"I have nothing to prove," he said after a moment. "I've already defeated you."

"Galfore intervened. You defeated nothing."

"Well, my soldiers are not going anywhere. Your rabble on the other hand-"

"They are my friends, and the only reason they are here is because they believed me to be in danger. If your squad stays then they do as well. They will not interfere so long as none of yours do."

Again Kessa'd was strangely silent. He seemed to be struggling for something to say, something that would end the situation right then and there. "And what of your child?" he asked finally.

Starfire looked straight in Kessa'd's eye. "I am sure she will be safe," she said.

Kessa'd's eyes went wide. "The battle. Your...'friends' attacked me."

"If you are weary then take time to rest if you must. Take all the time you require."

Kessa'd swallowed. There was no more anger or indignation in his face. He did not appear concerned but it was clear his resolve was not what it once was. For a brief moment he broke eye contact with Starfire and looked to the uniformed men and women that surrounded them. Each one looked at him expectantly, waiting for his response. Their collective gaze spoke volumes. Their faith had been shaken, and it was up to him to restore it.

Showing signs of frustration, Kessa'd pulled his lips tight against his teeth. He once more turned to the guards to his right. "Escort Koriand'r...to her room." He turned to another patch on his left. "Show the rest of them to the throne room. There will be an hour's respite. And then we shall begin."

There was a moment of stillness as no one seemed certain whether it was okay to move, but soon weapons were lowered and a cautious calm began to set in. However, it all came to an abrupt halt as from nowhere Kessa'd suddenly snatched Grayson by the throat and threw him hard to the ground. He put a foot on the young man's back, charged a concentrated starbolt and took aim at the back of his head. Weapons were raised and all eyes fell to the two.

"Kessa'd, what are you-" began Starfire.

"I want this one in chains," shouted Kessa'd, his eyes still fixed on his target.

"Kessa'd, release him this instant!"

"You are right, Koriand'r. Matters do need to be settled but it's not simply between us anymore. This one is just as involved. And I want your word and the word of your rabble that no matter the outcome the fate of this one will be decided by the winner."

"Let him go or-"

"This is not negotiable-"

"I will not allow you to-"

Even with all the shouting and with his face nearly buried in the stone flooring, somehow Grayson managed to raise his voice above the din enough to be heard. Sucking in as much breath as he could he shouted, "Star. Star, wait It's okay. It's okay. He's right. I am involved."

"Richard, no..."

"I was involved the first time I let you go." Spreading his legs, laying his palms flat, he put his chin on the floor and said, "I surrender."

Kessa'd took his foot off Grayson's back and motioned to two guards standing behind him. Taking Grayson under the arms, they pulled him to his feet, removed his belt and his gauntlets and ripped the mask from his face. The crowd parted as they roughly escorted him out. Before going through the doors he managed to throw one final glance over his shoulder. He had hoped to catch eyes with Starfire, but the pull of the guards was too strong. He didn't find her.


	27. Chapter 27

_**To Guest: **I know, right?_

_**To Anonymous136:** Damn right Star's got her groove back. Glad you're liking what I do._

_**To Alfred:** Glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you're ready for you next dose._

**I**

Grayson was nearly out of moves. His weapons and gadgets were gone and the chains they'd fastened around his wrists were so heavy, he had to kneel to keep his shoulders from tearing out of their sockets. There was a lockpick hidden in the sole of his boot he was ready to slip when no one was looking, but the lock that held the chains was thick and sturdy, and he wasn't certain the thin piece of metal would be enough to break it. His friends, at the moment, could offer no aid. Currently the two factions stood on opposite sides of the room with a wide distance between them. The Tamaranean guard kept him close, surrounded him on all sides with energy spears at the ready. Kessa'd had already made it clear if anyone made any kind of move to rescue him, Grayson would be the first to die. They had been made aware of Kid Flash's super speed during the fight and forced the young man to wear a pair of similar chains to Grayson's around his ankles. It was no real impediment to the young man; he could simply vibrate his molecules and phase through any time he wanted, but not without first being noticed. The guards were edgy and looking for any sign of attack from the alien group. It was no time for rash behavior.

At the moment everything was on Starfire. Of course Grayson was no fool, neither was she for that matter, but both of them undoubtedly knew the truth of the situation. That show back at the hanger was more bluff than anything else. She had indeed gotten a good deal of her strength back but she was nowhere near 100 percent. Still there was reason to hope. Starfire was a hell of a fighter, and if anyone could figure out a victory given such limitations it was her.

The doors to the throne room opened violently. The massive wooden structures swung on their hinges and slammed the walls with unbelievable force eliciting a massive bang that captured the attention of everyone in the room. Starfire entered. Not walking but rather flying, she made her way through the air just above the carpeted walk way and landed at the bottom of the dais, before the throne where Kessa'd sat patiently waiting for her.

"Where is your escort?" asked Kessa'd.

Starfire put her hands on her hips and smiled confidently. "It seems they could not keep up," she answered.

Kessa'd grumbled something under his breath and stood. He hovered through the air, down to the bottom of the dais. The two Tamaraneans were only a few feet apart now. The tension in the atmosphere was suffocating. All around stomachs were in knots and hearts pounded in chests. Everyone knew the importance of this confrontation.

The two began circling. Kessa'd's face displayed unwavering determination. His fists were clenched and his arms were slightly bent. Starfire to the contrary appeared quite relaxed. Her posture was casual and her hands remained on her hips as she almost strolled around her opponent. Eventually she did raise her arms and take a more battle ready stance, but the air of confidence remained. She smiled at Kessa'd as if to say "Give me your best shot."

With a sharp yell, Kessa'd lunged at his opponent. Raising his fist and diving forward, he attacked. Starfire in an incredible display of grace and speed effortlessly dodged out of the way, leaving Kessa'd's strike to find nothing but air. Turning he swung again. Starfire ducked. Kessa'd kept up the pressure, but Starfire continued to elude his every blow. She soon counterattacked. There was a rapid exchange of punches and kicks from both sides but neither landed a successful hit. Eventually the two separated.

Kessa'd, appearing somewhat surprised by his failed assault, took a moment to collect himself, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, doing whatever he could to loosen up his joints. Meanwhile, Starfire simply smiled at him from across the way as she non-challantly cracked her knuckles. Her spirit was infuriating to the would-be Emperor, but somehow he managed to keep calm.

The two began circling once more. This time Kessa'd did not wait as long to strike. He leapt at his opponent once more, attacking with his fists again and again. Starfire seemed to beam confidence as she ducked and weaved under each attack. Still Kessa'd did not slow. He went for a knee and elbow strike. Starfire blocked. She ducked another punch and caught the man hard on the chin with a round house right.

The Titans pumped their fists and made a silent cheer as Kessa'd staggered backward, rubbing his jaw. He stared at Starfire. Despite her successful hit, she'd made no move to follow it up. He didn't understand; she had him on the ropes just then. It was as if she were waiting for something. Like she was unimpressed with the fight so far and was waiting for him to show her his best so she could trump that too.

Well, if she wanted his best, he was going to give it to her. Deciding to change tactics, he went on the offensive once more. Going in hot, he forced his way past her defense. He got in close and went for an uppercut. At such a close range, Starfire was left only to go up into the air to avoid the blow. It was exactly what Kessa'd wanted.

He grabbed her quickly by the ankle and, showing his strength, slammed her hard into the ground. He went for a stomp, but the young woman quickly rolled out of the way leaving his foot to crack the stone floor. He followed up the attack with a series of starbolts. From her palms and the tips of her toes, Starfire took to the air, the bolts nearly missing her as they exploded against the ground. Kessa'd quickly followed.

Their battle on the ground resumed in the air with renewed vigor. Punching and kicking the two traded blows as they spun and cartwheeled from one side of the room to the other. Their strikes were fast to the point of almost being invisible, the only clear evidence being the loud smacking when fist met flesh and the dull clang of armor when it didn't. Starfire was now past the point of being primarily defensive. She saw the threat Kessa'd now posed and upped her attack, giving as good as she got. With a low growl she lunged for Kessa'd. He dodged out of the way and once more grabbed her by the ankle, but before he could throw her, she bent at the waste and sent a starbolt exploding against his chest, breaking his grip and sending him tumbling through the air. Seeking to punish him further Starfire followed up her attack with more starbolts. Kessa'd righted himself, however, and countered with starbolts of his own. The rival energies met midair and exploded, creating a smoky haze.

Kessa'd remained in the air, waiting as the haze slowly cleared. When it did he found Starfire gone. Puzzled for only a moment, he quickly sensed the attack from below him, but it was too late. Starfire came up at him with a vicious uppercut. She then followed her tremendous blow with a kick that sent Kessa'd spinning. She snatched him by the ankle and enacted her revenge cutting the air with the young man and sending him smashing into one of the throne room's many decorative pillars. She charged up a starbolt and fired. The ball of light energy exploded against Kessa'd's form as he remained wedged in the pillar, causing the whole thing to crumble to the ground, burying him in a pile of rubble.

Starfire hovered and waited. There came movement from the rubble, a slight grumbling as chucks of stone and marble rolled and repositioned. Then in a flash a large chunk of stone came hurdling up in Starfire direction. Quickly charging a starbolt the young woman fired. The rubble was reduced to dust and through that dust came Kessa'd. Kessa'd's blow was fast and hard. His fist collided with Starfire's cheek with a sickening smack, spinning her around. Showing no hesitation, he then drove his shoulder hard into her back. The two flew through the air before smashing into the far wall. Starfire absorbed all of the impact and now Kessa'd had her pinned. He drove his fist hard into her kidney once, twice, three times. He grabbed her by the hair and drove her face first into the wall. Each blow was thunderous and sent rocks and pebbles tumbling to the floor below.

Starfire was hurt, but not finished. Spinning, she drove her elbow to Kessa'd's temple. Grabbing him by the hair, she shoved her knee into his face. She somersaulted and delivered a heel kick to the back of his head, sending him smashing into the floor. This time she didn't wait. She followed him down, attempted to finish him with a devastating double stomp. Kessa'd showed his resilience though and quickly zipped out of the way. Starfire followed him. She caught up to him and the two raced through the air, trading blows once more, punching and kicking and blocking. Starfire grabbed him in a tackle and smashed him into the wall, but Kessa'd immediately countered, driving back against his opponent and slamming her into the opposite wall. Energy shot from Starfire's eyes knocking Kessa'd backward. She dove at him and back to the other side they went. Starfire went for a punch. Kessa'd dodged and her fist collided with the stone, becoming wedged. He then counter attacked, driving his foot hard into her trapped wrist.

Starfire's cry shook the room as the metal of her gauntlet crushed inward under the force of Kessa'd's blow. Disoriented, clutching her wounded limb, she wavered in the air for a few moments and then seemed to plummet to the floor. After several deep breaths, Kessa'd slowly followed. He landed a few feet from where she now knelt against the ground, holding her wrist.

"It's over," said Kessa'd. "I broke something. I know I did. There's nothing left to do but yield."

Starfire stared at Kessa'd. There was anger in her eyes. She climbed to her feet. Clenching her one fist, she grit her teeth. Her eyes glowed and all at once The Nova came boiling to the surface, strengthening her, numbing her to the pain. Fast as lightening she raced at Kessa'd, delivering a sharp blow that sent the young man rocketing across the room. Guards needed to dive out of the way as their leader painfully winged a pillar and then collided with the wall, disappearing deep inside.

There was a moment of tension and then a brilliant flash of light. Kessa'd came racing out of the hole back towards the battlefield, his own Nova burning bright. Starfire raced to meet him, running along the ground and leaping into the air at an incredible speed.

At that point the action became impossible to follow. All around there were brilliant flashes of light as the battle raged on at double speed. No one could keep track. The room shook. Cracks and holes seemed to magically appear in the walls and along the floor and ceiling at random as the two supercharged Tamraneans battled without mercy.

All at once they reappeared. A long crack raced along the ceiling and the two landed on their stomachs on the ground. Kessa'd got to his feet first and quickly took to the air, putting added distance between himself and his opponent. Starfire with noticeable difficulty climbed to her feet as well, yet remained on the ground. The Nova still coursed through each of them, but Starfire was notably worse for wear.

"Alright that's enough," barked Kessa'd in his deeply amplified voice. "It's over. I am the stronger of us. Just admit defeat and be done with it."

Kessa'd's call for surrender seemed to infuriate the young woman. "No!" she shouted, "You're not better than me. I'm the superior one! Me!" and leapt into the air.

It was a clumsy attempt at an attack. She went straight up at him, and Kessa'd was more than ready to counter. With a single Starbolt he sent her falling back to the floor. She landed hard. She didn't move.

Kessa'd slowly lowered himself to the floor. His Nova faded, and he turned to face his guard team. Breathing heavy, he removed his chest plate and started undoing the straps on his well worn gauntlets.

"That's it," he said. "Take her back to the holes and show the rest of these humans to..."

Kessa'd sensed the great heat behind him. Turning, he found Starfire, The Nova fueling her once more, racing towards him. He barely had enough time to trigger his own when they collided. Their palms clapped together. Their fingers locked and their feet dug into the ground.

Starfire was burning brighter than anyone had ever seen. The light from her body was absolutely blinding. Her power output was reaching astronomical levels, dangerous levels.

"What are you doing?" shouted Kessa'd. "You're burning too hot. You can't maintain this level of..."

Energy swirled and crackled around the two and Kessa'd's voice got lost in the storm. Starfire was beyond the point of listening. She was calling forth every ounce of energy she had in order to beat Kessa'd, who at this point was struggling desperately to simply hold her at bay. She could beat him. She knew it. She only had to push a little harder, burn a little hotter. Light bathed the room and all onlookers had to turn away as the two energies reached their zenith. There was a thunderous boom...

And then it was over...

For the first time since the battle began, the room was silent. As the light faded and the dust cleared only one of the combatants was left standing. The other lay on the ground motionless.

It was Starfire.

She was on her back. Smoke trails rose up from her body. She did not appear to be moving.

No one knew what to say. All were too shocked to even breath. Strangely it was Kessa'd who was the first to speak.

"No," he gasped quietly to himself. There was shock and hurt in his eyes. "X'Hal, please. You were supposed to surrender. Why didn't..." His words failed him as he looked upon Starfire's still form.

**II**

It had been nagging Grayson for most of the fight's starting moments. There was something about watching Starfire and Kessa'd battle that triggered something in his memory. At about the halfway point it hit him. For a while he thought she could handle it, but as soon as The Novas came into to play he knew she was in trouble. All eyes were glued to the center of the room amidst the incredible display of power. It was the perfect opportunity. He freed the lockpick from his boot and quickly, discretely, went to work.

Then came the lockup and the brilliant explosion of light. He was too late. He saw her lying there and he knew it was over, but still he had to get to her. If there was anything he could do he had to try.

However he was still one step behind.

As soon as the lock clicked open and the chains went loose, the double doors to the throne room flew open once more.

And once more Starfire entered the room.

**III**

No one could believe it but it was true. She was tall, her hair was red and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. She was Starfire of Tamaran and she flew into the room at an incredible rate of speed. In her hand she clutched a small object. A dart. One of Grayson's darts. The kind he used to subdue the guards. The one that had previously contained the last remaining bit of his tranquilizing agent.

Starfire said not a word to anyone. She flew straight to where the mysterious imposter still lay on the ground. For a few moments she simply stood by her side, her hand held over her mouth. She then kneeled. Tentatively she reached out to the woman, but before her fingertips could find her the air around the doppelganger warbled and stretched. Red hair became black and her purple proletariat garb became a battered and ripped battle suit.

There were murmurs of disbelief all around as Starfire leaned over the fallen woman and spoke her name in one quiet, somber gasp.

"Komand'r?"

The newly revealed and now deathly pale Blackfire took a labored breath and her eyes slowly cracked open. She coughed painfully and Starfire quickly went to comfort her, elevating her body and cradling her head. "Komand'r..." she said, quietly. She couldn't seem to stop saying her sister's name, almost as if she were trying to convince herself that she was really here, that all of this was really happening. "Komand'r, I do not understand. What have you done? Why are you here?"

Blackfire laughed weakly before coughing again. Her voice was tired and raspy and every word she spoke seemed painful. "I was always rescuing you," she wheezed quietly. "You remember? All those times you blundered into danger, it was always big sister that came and bailed you out."

Starfire blinked in disbelief. Her thoughts were scattered. She could hardly find the words to speak. "You...you came here to...I do not know what to say. After all these years, I never thought I would see you again. I believed you to hate me, and now..."

Blackfire saw the tears that were starting to form in Starfire's eyes and sighed bitterly. "Don't cry. I always hated it when you cried." Another bout of painful coughing seized her and blood came spattering up onto her chest.

"Do not speak. Your energy is nearly spent. The sun will be up soon. You must simply hold on till then."

Another painful cough. More blood. Blackfire grabbed Starfire roughly by the shoulder with her good hand. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. "You're brave, sis," she said. "Just know that...You're plenty brave."

And with one last smirk, she was gone. Her head fell back, her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Tears poured down Starfire's cheeks. Her grief was a painful swallow as she struggled to speak. "Sister?" she said meekly. She choked and sobbed as more tears came. "Sister?" Pulling Blackfire's body close she wailed into her chest, screaming her name, begging her to awaken.

It was unclear how long the room stayed that way, everyone watching silently as Starfire, oblivious to everything else, mourned the death of her sister, but it all ended the moment the former empress tore herself away from her grief long enough to set eyes on Kessa'd, who still stood in the same place, not far from where Blackfire fell, his eyes soft, his mouth slightly hung. Instantly her eyes were set ablaze above her tear stained cheeks. Like an animal she bared her teeth. She leapt at her foe and screamed, "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

With the force of a freight train, Starfire threw herself into Kessa'd, driving him backward, smashing him into a nearby pillar. Like a woman possessed she began punishing him with lefts and rights. "ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Each word was punctuated by a punch to the stomach, a fist to the face. She hollered like a barbarian and with a single massive blow, drove the still bewildered man entirely through the pillar. The ceiling rumbled and a shower of debris came crashing down.

The was a momentary still then a large chuck of stone was sent sailing through the air in Starfire's direction. She swatted it aside and it shot like a cannon ball into a nearby wall.

"My fault?" shouted Kessa'd. "MY FAULT?" He flew at Starfire and delivered a hard right cross to her cheek. "IT WAS YOUR LIES THAT STARTED ALL THIS!" He leapt at her and the two went sailing up into the ceiling, trading punches. He smashed her into the ceiling, creating another large crack to go with the one from before. "I WAS READY TO DIE FOR YOU. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAD AND YOU CAST IT ASIDE FOR SOME CHEAP FLING!"

Starfire drove her knee into Kessa'd's gut and delivered a hard kick into the side of his head, sending him spinning. She chased him, collided with him once more and the two went crashing through another pillar. "It was NOT SOME CHEAP FLING! I WOULD NEVER HAVE THROWN OUR LOVE AWAY FOR SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL."

Kessa'd drove his feet hard into Starfire's chest and the two separated. They began throwing starbolts at one another with reckless abandon. All around there were explosions.

"I ONLY WANTED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

"YOU DID!"

They raced towards one another and landed simultaneous punches. They flew backwards. Starfire hit another pillar and Kessa'd crashed into a wall just below the ceiling. They raced towards one another again.

"I ONLY WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME!"

"I DID!"

THEN WHY DID YOU LOVE HIM MORE?"

The two collided once again. The Nova raced through their bodies and energy exploded outward. Energy blasts were sent sailing in all directions. There was an ominous rumble. The ceiling cracked and large stone chunks started to come down in short order as one by one the pillars teetered and fell.

"Everybody out, now!" shouted Grayson and in a mad dash all the room's occupants made for the door. Grayson stood by the entrance, guiding all those that passed him. The last guard made it through. He was about to leave himself when he spotted Blackfire, still lying dead across the room. Feeling a sense of duty he raced towards her. Dodging debris he reached her, took her body into his arms and made for the exit. He managed to make it out just before the final drop. With a catostrophic crash the ceiling came down along with the remaining pillars.

**IV**

The room was caked in dust. Grayson, having laid Blackfire's body down as respectfully as he could, peeked his head in through the entrance, just as the air started to clear. The throne room was no more. Everywhere there was wreckage. Neither Kessa'd nor Starfire was anywhere in sight.

Just then there came movement. A pair of stone chunks went rolling and Kessa'd appeared. Weak and obviously wounded he leaned back-first against a pile of debris, breathing deep. What remained of his armor was in shambles. He had a fresh head wound; his arm was ravaged with lacerations and he was covered in assorted scuffs and scrapes.

There was more movement. From a pile of rubble not far away appeared Starfire. Tossing chucks of ceiling aside she rose to her feet, her fists clenched, her eyes focused and filled with anger. Her lip was bleeding and she limped when she walked but it was clear she was not yet through. Slowly she made her way to where Kessa'd lay.

Kessa'd made no attempt to stand. He only sat and watched as Starfire gradually closed the distance between them. "I never...I never believed I was good enough," he said weakly as she approached. "..that I really deserved you. You...were so beautiful, and strong and wise. You were everything I ever dreamed of and more. How could such a wonderful woman, an Empress no less, ever truly love a low ranking grunt such as me? I only ever wanted to show that I was good enough for you. That I was worthy...Finding out you loved another. It was as if everything I believed, all of my doubts about myself...It was as if they were all proven real. It was a truth I just couldn't bare to face...until now."

Starfire did not immediately respond. For several moments she remained standing, simply staring at the man before her. Then slowly she raised her hand and starbolt materialized in her palm.

Kessa'd closed his eyes and braced himself for the end.

But it never came.

Starfire was ready to fire when a gentle hand placed itself on her wrist. Turning she found Grayson standing behind her, looking at her with quiet understanding, silently asking her not to do it. She looked at him and tears instantly sprang up in her eyes. Her hand lowered and the starbolt vanished. Weaping, she threw her arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder as he gently whispered in her ear, "It's okay. It's okay." The rest of the Titans approached. Grayson turned to them. He threw a quick nod to Kessa'd and said, "Help him up."

The team hesitated for a moment then Cyborg went to the fallen man's side. Without saying a word he eased himself under Kessa'd's arm and helped him to his feet.

"It's over," said Kessa'd. He looked up and saw his guard team slowly bleeding their way into the room. "It's over," he said, this time louder than before. "Lower your weapons, all of you. There will be no more fighting today. The battle...has been decided. The Empress has proven herself. The kingdom is hers."

The Tamaranean guards looked at one another. They looked back at the small group before them and their hands tightened around their energy spears.

"Did you not hear me?" asked Kessa'd, trying to summon authority back into his voice. "I said the battle is over. Lower your weapons."

But they didn't. Slowly the tips of dozens of energy spears were instead raised. The Titans looked at one another. They looked at the squad and braced themselves for the attack.

Then from above there came the sound of glass breaking and stone blocks being knocked loose. From all sides they came, a massive contingent of freshly armored Tamaranean soldiers, all carrying energy spears. There were dozens of them. They entered the chamber like a swat team, quickly and efficiently covering all corners, taking positions over every inch of available space. They filled the room, surrounding everyone.

"Empress, are you there?" Vira's voice preceded her as she made her way past the dozens of soldiers, down into the middle of the room.

"Koriand'r, please speak to me," called Galfore following close behind.

The two spotted Starfire and immediately went to her side.

"Oh X'Hal be praised we reached you in time," said Vira.

Galfore, sporting a long white bandage and moving somewhat gingerly, slowly knelt down beside Starfire. She went to him and he swiftly embraced her saying, "My dear Koriand'r, I am so happy to see you are alive."

"I am happy to see you are well too, Kenorfka. Both of you."

Galfore held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

It was a simple question and yet in that moment Starfire found herself incapable of answering. Breaking away from Galfore's gaze she observed her surroundings. She looked to Kessa'd's gaurd team. The sight of the full force of the Tamaran Royal Army was more than enough to knock the remaining fight out of them as one by one they surrendered, tossing their weapons on the floor. She looked to Kessa'd. Still leaning against Cyborg the beaten man no longer met her gaze, and instead chose to look at the floor. She looked to her friends and fellow Titans, all relieved and happy to see the end of the battle, all happy to see she was at last safe. Lastly, she looked to Grayson. His gentle smile alone spoke volumes about where he stood. He'd stood by her side for years, as long as she'd known him. Now would be no different.

"I wish to make an address," she said finally. "It is time everyone knew the truth."


	28. Chapter 28

_**To Guest: **Unfortunately yes. :(_

_**To Anonymous136:** "Blackfire is a mysterious woman. Her motives are her own" Well put, my friend. :)_

_**To Clois123456788:** Awwww thanks. :)_

**I**

First thing was first. What remained of Kessa'd's forces were rounded up. The wounded were attended to. Injuries were set and bandaged and Raven even assisted in healing many of the minor injuries. Starfire and Kessa'd needed the most help, but other than getting both of them walking again, Starfire forbade Raven from healing them entirely. When asked why she simply answered, "It is our duty to carry the scars of this day." Once that was done it was time to address the kingdom.

In one long, uninterrupted speech, (And with unwavering support from her friends and fellow Titans) Starfire poured her heart out to the populace. Though her body was weak, her voice was strong as she stood before the massive assembly, a sea of people stretching far and wide. No one made the slightest sound as she spoke and she held nothing back. Every little event, every word and feeling, the whole shocking and embarrassing story was laid bare for all to hear. The only bit of information she withheld was the location of the baby. Of she and Grayson's daughter she simply stated that, "She was sent away for her own safety." Besides that she was completely frank about the incidents that had occurred under the kingdom's very nose.

"I have told you these things because it is only with the absolute trust of the people that I become truly fit to lead," she declared once finished. "And so I leave it to you, the good people of Tamaran, to decide my fate. It is you who will determine the future of this kingdom. And I patiently await your decision."

A few hours later a meeting was held, the largest political gathering in the history of the kingdom. The original council (minus Galfore) that oversaw Tamaran's governing in the wake of Emperor Myand'r's death acted as mediator, and after several long hours of deliberating there was a vote. A decision was reached, and the results...

...were not kind.

Everyone involved in the incident was to be forever banished from Tamaran. Starfire, Vira, Galfore, Kessa'd, the entire palace guard, everyone. In the eyes of Tamaranean society they had all committed wrong, but it was not simply a matter of punishment. More than that the people of Tamaran wanted simply to forget that any of it even happened. This was by far the most shocking and embarrassing event to ever happen to the kingdom in over one hundred cycles, and more so than anything they wanted simply to wipe the slate clean, start over and move on. The council would once again oversee the ruling duties of Tamaran until a new leader could be found. And that was that.

With the same massive contingent that retook the castle acting as escort, the entire group was lead to the very limits of the kingdom. It was a quiet, depressing march, and all those being banished were forced to walk it. The Titans were thankfully permitted to keep their ships, only on the grounds that whatever weapons capabilities they had were first disabled (They weren't permitted to occupy them during the march and instead were towed through the air). Other than that, all involved were only allowed to take one satchel of personal effects with them. Once they reached the borders of the kingdom, the General leading the march reminded them one final time of the exact terms of their banishment: They weren't ever to set foot or occupy airspace over royal soil ever again. Doing so would be grounds for immediate termination. And with that final message made perfectly clear, the contingent retreated back from whence they came.

Titans and Tamaraneans had been lead in one single collective, but now, with the escort gone, the group once again found itself split into two divisions. The Titans, Kessa'd, Vira and Galfore on one side and Kessa'd's guard team on the other.

There was a long awkward silence between the two factions. Then after what felt like an eternity, Kessa'd slowly made his move. His face betrayed his guilt as he approached his team. "I am...unsure of what to say," he said hesitantly. All authority had drained from his body. His arms hung at his sides. He seemed tired and unsure of himself. "I lead you all into this. You were the best soldiers I ever knew. You trusted me, and I failed you. The deepest and most sincere apology couldn't even begin to suffice."

Nobody in the group said a word. There were hard glares all around, not just for Kessa'd but for Starfire and Grayson and the other Titans as well. They had all been lead to believe they would be part of a brand new era in Tamaran's history, and now...? It was safe to say not one of them felt the least bit forgiving, and by the collective looks on their faces it was clear there would at some point in the future be a day of reckoning for all involved...

But it would not be this day. For now they would simply go their separate ways.

One by one the group turned its back and took to the sky, slowly disappearing from sight.

Kessa'd sighed as he watched them leave. He turned and his gaze briefly met Starfire's. "I suppose it may not mean much anymore," he said after a moment. "But just know that you have my forgiveness. I only hope that one day I can earn yours." In one final, surprising display, he then turned his attention to Grayson. He didn't speak, only planted his feet firmly on the ground, rapped his knuckles against his chest and gave the young man a deep and most respectful bow. He then took to the sky as well.

She tried to ignore him but in the end the difficulty proved too great. As Kessa'd took to the sky Starfire watched him go. She had wanted to say something, but given all the time in the world she would have never known what.

**II**

After a bit of searching they found the relatively small group at the very top of a great plateau a few miles south of the kingdom. The team landed at a distance so as not to frighten them and then made their way in on foot. Starfire lead the way. She greeted the guards that came to meet them and after a bit of conversing they stood to the side and the group was granted access to the village.

The Tamaraneans of the Outland Tribes were very similar to those found in the Royal Palace though not without a few noticeable differences. To start their skin was more yellow than orange and their solid green eyes lacked definition; they were in fact pupil-less and looked very much the way Starfire's did just prior to firing an eye blast. Their clothing was minimal. They dressed almost like the Earthen barbarians of old with both sexes sporting short cut briefs and boots that exposed their strong muscular legs. Women wore skimpy cleavage revealing tops, sometimes accented by long transparent veils and the men were bare-chested with collars and head bands, and everything was colored the same light shade of purple.

Their village was large yet simple. Everywhere there were blue colored tents of varying sizes. Nothing was secured in any sort of permanent way. If need be they could have packed up and been gone at a moment's notice. There were some small stares as the group made their way into the heart of the camp, but for the most part the people there simply went about their business, be it cooking, crafting or conversing. Large, hairy beetle-like creatures ate slowly from dishes of grey glop as their wranglers washed them with brown rags. Children ran underfoot, laughing and playing games, while elders sat huddled under open air tarps decorated with ornate designs that seemed to signify religious purposes.

The largest tent sat in the middle of the camp with a duo of armed guards waiting out front. Again breaking away from the group, Starfire spoke to them. They looked at one another then went inside. Less than a minute later they returned. They spoke to Starfire again then stood to the side.

"Please, wait here," asked Starfire, looking over her shoulder to the others. She then turned and headed inside.

As Grayson stood waiting with his arms folded in front of his chest, he smiled at a pair of young ones as they scampered by him. It was the one thing he hadn't allowed himself to dwell on throughout the entire course of his journey, but now with the danger gone, he couldn't seem to get it out of his mind: the fact that he was a father, that there was a child waiting for him here in this village. Somehow he thought he'd be more nervous. He had never figured he'd ever have children so he never really gave any thought to what he would do. For years his life had been all about careful planing, but with this he was completely blind. It was strange. There was so much uncertainty, and yet he was practically bursting with excitement.

The tent flaps opened and Starfire emerged. She carried the baby in her arms; it's small form was completely hidden in a blanket. Grayson smiled as she approached. His heart soared as he anticipated laying eyes on his daughter for the very first time. He raised a hand and went to speak, but stopped when he realized Starfire was not slowing. His feet froze to the ground and his words failed him as Starfire swiftly made her way past without saying a word.

"Let us go home," she said almost lifelessly as she approached the others. She moved past them and headed back the way she came towards the entrance to the camp. She did not look back.

**III**

Back aboard the T4-E Grayson found himself standing outside the door to Starfire's quarters. The entire trip back she had kept her distance from him. As soon as they made it back to the ship, she headed straight for the crew quarters. She found an unoccupied room, closed the door behind her and there she stayed. She kept the baby with her the entire time and the only clue Grayson ever had to its existence was a moment of soft cooing heard when they boarded. Cyborg took the time to deliver her a bassinet and a few other baby necessities they'd thought to bring along, and every once and a while she'd ask for something over the intercom, but other than that she made no contact with anyone aboard the ship.

A few of the others had gone and checked up on her from time to time. Grayson had yet to try. He supposed part of him was nervous about doing so. It was not often that Starfire wanted her space, and when she did it was best to give it to her. Grayson knew this was not one of those times, but a part of him just couldn't seem to bring himself to see her. She had lost so much in such a short period of time, her sister, her kingdom, her home. What does a person say to something like that? Grayson was never good with words, but he knew he had to try.

Raising his fist, he hesitated for a moment then gave the door a gentle knock. He heard, "Who is there?" from the other side and answered, "It's me." There was a brief pause then the muted sounds of movement. The door activated with a soft wooshing sound and Starfire appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?" she asked.

Grayson was hesitant to speak. The look on Starfire's face as she opened the door was troubling. Neither sad nor angry, she instead appeared distant, detached, like she'd been drained of all emotion and didn't know how to feel. He had never seen her this way, and it scared him.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I wanted to know if you needed anything."

Starfire shook her head no.

Grayson paused for a beat then asked, "What about the baby? Is everything okay?"

She nodded and said, "The Outlanders took good care of her. She is sleeping peacefully as if nothing even happened."

Grayson said, "That's good," and the silence between the two suddenly deepened.

The silence ended when Starfire quite abruptly said, "You wish to know why I am keeping her from you."

A little taken aback, Grayson blinked a few times and answered, "The thought crossed my mind. I mean is there something you don't want me to know? Do you think I don't actually want to see her or something?"

"No, no it is nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"I would rather not go into the details now. Just know that I have my reasons, but I do wish you to be in my child's life. I want you to be her father."

Grayson smiled and said, "Good. 'Cause I want that too."

A small smile flashed on Starfire's lips as she said, "I am glad to hear that."

Though Grayson still didn't understand Starfire's reasoning, she had never before given him any reason not to trust her. If this was what she wanted then for the time being he would acquiesce. "Alright then," he said after a bit. "Well, with that out of the way, why don't you and I go for a walk? It'll give us some time to talk."

Starfire, seeing his intent, leaned against the door frame. She looked down and said, "I am not certain I am ready to speak on what has transpired."

"Maybe you should try."

"Please Richard, I would rather just be alone right now. I would imagine you of all people could understand that."

"I do understand, Star. But _you_ of all people should understand why I can't just leave."

Starfire was silent for a moment. She then turned to the intercom by the door, pressed a few buttons and said, "Raven? Would you mind coming and watching the baby for a little while?"

**IV**

Down near the back end of the T4-E there was a small sort of observation deck, a simple room with chairs and tables, a small kitchenette, and a large glass window filled with stars. It was quiet and secluded. Raven had used it quite extensively for meditation during the trip, and Grayson figured it to be the perfect place to go. For a long time the two of them sat there in silence, simply watching the stars as they drifted slowly passed the window. They had talked very briefly about unimportant things as Grayson patiently waited for Starfire to find the courage to open up. It took some time but eventually she did.

"For a long time I had convinced myself I hated my sister," she said quite suddenly. "It was the only way I could come to terms with the way things ended between us."

"That's understandable."

"It was a lie though. All the years we spent apart I would often find myself thinking, If I could only see her again..." She looked at Grayson and said, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"That was her with you when you first came to my room, was it not? In disguise?"

Grayson wasn't necessarily prepared for this line of questioning, but he didn't shy away either. "Yeah. It was," he answered solemnly. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Do not let it trouble you. I am not certain I would have believed you anyway."

"Still..."

"Richard, it is fine. There is no need to apologize. I am sure it was not in your plan. She always tended to complicate things, did she not?"

Grayson chuckled and said, "That's putting it lightly."

Starfire looked down at her hands and for a brief moment she appeared lost in thought. "She was never an easy person to understand..." she said after a few moments. "But for good or ill, I always liked to believe my sister..." Her voice trembled a bit at the word 'sister' but she quickly recovered. "I always liked to believe Blackfire had her reasons for the things she did. I only wish I could have known what they were. Perhaps then I could have helped her." Slowly her gaze returned to Grayson. "Richard? Why do you suppose she came back?"

Grayson thought for a moment. "Why do _you_ think she came back?" he answered.

"I am not sure..." She paused. "I know what I want to believe..."

"And what's that?"

"I want to believe it was to help me. Because after everything that happened I was still her little sister. That she loved me and did not want to see me hurt."

"Sounds like a good enough reason to me."

What appeared to be the first genuine smile seen from the Tamaranean woman in days briefly crossed Starfire's lips. It lingered there for a few precious moments then quickly vanished. "Apologies. I know I have been very distant lately."

"It's okay. No one's blaming you. You've been through a lot."

"I understand, but the truth is...I am actually quite happy to be returning to Earth. I think about Jump City and I feel a deep sense of joy that soon I will be home. And this...upsets me. After everything that has happened why should I be this happy? Why should I feel as though a great burden has been lifted off of my shoulders? My planet, my people were a burden? It is not right. I am..I am a bad person."

"A bad person?" Grayson repeated the words as if they were completely foreign to his ears. "Star, the fact that you're so conflicted about this should tell you how ridiculous that statement is."

"But-"

"No. No buts. No maybes. Doing what you did, getting up in front of the entire kingdom like that and laying everything out in the open, that took guts. That took conviction. It showed that you cared for and respected your people enough to tell them the truth, and the end results being what they are, well...so be it. As far as I'm concerned, as far as anyone else on this ship is concerned, you have nothing more to feel guilty about. And I'm going to be really selfish here and say...I'm glad you're coming home. Earth just isn't the same without you."

Starfire made little effort to resist the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you, Richard," she said after a beat. "It does my heart good to hear that. I am glad we talked."

Grayson mirrored her small smile and said, "Anytime." Standing up from the table he pushed in his chair. "Say, I need to go get something. Do you think you could wait here until I get back?"

Starfire nodded and Grayson said, "Thanks," before quickly heading out the door.

For roughly ten minutes Starfire sat there, staring blissfully out the window, her hands folded neatly in front of her. It was then that she heard the hiss of the door. She turned just as Grayson called to her. She had already been feeling better, but as soon as she laid eyes on Grayson her mood brightened just that much more.

There he stood, bucket on his head, blanket draped over his shoulders, two different colored oven mitts on his hands. He said not a word, but instead made his way into the room in a slow rhythmic pattern. His knees jumped to his waist with each step as he bobbed his head back and forth like a chicken. He swung his arms and bucked and swiveled his hips, doing everything he could to recreate the Tamaranean dance of good tidings.

Starfire's smile reached from ear to ear as she watched him. She held a hand to her mouth and cried tears of joy as he danced his way towards her, eventually stopping just a few feet in front of her.

He was beet red from embarrassment but smiled none-the-less as he said, "I wanted to make sure you were ready for this before I, you know, got all dressed up."

"I see," giggled Starfire, wiping her cheeks.

Grayson then held out his hand to her and said, "You know watching only garners half the effect."

Wiping one more joyful tear out of her eye, Starfire accepted Grayson's hand in her own. He helped her to her feet and together they danced. Starfire sang and Grayson kept in time to the beat. With each silly step the past seemed further and further away as laughing together they faced the future.

_**A/N:** Up next: Epilogue_


	29. Epilogue

_**To K:** It is, isn't it?_

_**To Max Peck:** Thanks man. I'm glad you stuck with me to the end. :)_

_**To Guest:** Mar'i time!_

_**To 2nd Guest:** Yeah, you probably have a point. I probably could have handled that differently. My thoughts have always been that one of Grayson's gifts is his ability to step back and ascertain the situation. Starfire had been through a lot and even though her behavior was still strange I just didn't think he'd be looking to get on her case. Still I could have made better mention of his feelings in narration. Thanks for your input, and thanks for reading._

_**To Anonymous136:** Don't know if you'll end up seeing this but sorry I missed you when I first posted this chapter. I like your view on Starfire. Thank you so much for reading and for all your reviews. I've really appreciated it. :)_

**I**

It was among the final issues of business Starfire conducted while she was still Grand Ruler. She wished to honor her sister by giving her a decent burial (On Tamaran called a return). The Tamaraneans responsible for funeral arrangements were understanding if only a little hesitant. Still, despite Blackfire's past crimes, she was preserved (Dipped in a unique alien solution that sort of flash froze the body, halting decomposition) and given back to Starfire in a proper casket.

Back on the T4-E, everyone was ready to help Starfire say goodbye to her sister, and yet when Cyborg began setting coordinates to get them closer to Tamaran's sun, Starfire intervened.

"She will not be delivered into Tamaran's sun," she said. "The ceremony of delivering the dead is about reuniting the fallen with their people and their home by returning them to the light that birthed them. Blackfire was born on Tamaran, but she was not...of there. Tamaran never gave her the joy it perhaps should have and such actions I do not feel would properly honor her. If you would allow me, I have a different idea."

And so it was there past Mercury, past Venus that the T4-E got as close as it could to Earth's sun. Starfire made the rest of the journey alone. She carried her sister the appropriate distance and with a few parting words and a gentle push delivered her to her final resting place. As she burned her body would be transformed into the healing light. That light would travel far and wide, giving her a whole new universe to explore. It would be Starfire's last gift to her.

"The first Tamaranean to be delivered into Earth's sun," mused Starfire to herself once the deed was done. Somehow she felt it was something Blackfire would have greatly appreciated.

Back on Earth the black sheep of the Royal family would continue to be remembered. Her memory would be honored with a statue to be placed alongside other fallen Titans at the main entrance to the tower. This particular honor was a surprise to Starfire and when she saw the memorial for the first time she wept with joy. When asked what Blackfire might have thought of it she simply smiled and said:

"I believe she would have liked it, but most likely would have said it is not big enough."

**II**

It had been two weeks since the return to Earth, and Superboy found himself in the midst of battle. He recoiled as the massive mace barely missed him and collided with the floor, making a monstrous thud in the process. In truth he was more than a little shocked. Despite his opponents incredible size, he was far faster than he imagined. Still he kept his focused. Seeing his weapon wedged in the ground, the young man thought he had an opening. He went in for an attack, lunged for the old man's massive jaw with his fist, but the old man blocked the strike with his forearm and sent him reeling with a quick backhand. Retrieving his weapon, the old warrior made two quick horizontal swipes. On the second strike the young Kryptonian moved in and grabbed the man's tree trunk like arm, trapping it against his body. His aim was to get some leverage against his larger opponent, but the tactic proved ineffective as the burly warrior simply grabbed him by the shirt and with one mighty heave sent him sailing. Superboy halted in mid-air and quickly went racing back the way he came. With fists outstretched he dove at his opponent. The old man was crafty, however. He merely sidestepped and in an incredible show of speed, snatched the young man by the ankle and dragged him roughly to the hard, concrete flooring below.

"You telegraph your moves too much, young one," said the old man, putting a knee in the Kryptonian teen's back. "You rely too much on your strength. You rush into battle with no plan of attack..."

Superboy growled in frustration. He pressed his hands hard against the floor and pushed with all his might. He took to the air, sending his opponent backflipping off of him in the process. Soaring through the air, the young man raced at his opponent. He threw himself hard against him, attempting to pin him against the wall. The old man was wise to this though and shifted his weight accordingly. In a heartbeat he traded places with the teen. Superboy's back hit the wall hard and he wheezed slightly as the old man's massive palm pressed hard against his collarbone.

"And you have no control over your emotions," he added calmly after a moment. He then smiled at the defiance in Superboy's eye and said, "But I must admit you have a lot of heart." He released the young man and gave his shoulder a firm pat, telling him he had done well and to rejoin the others.

There was a lot of heckling as Superboy made his way back to where the rest of the Titans stood at the far side of the training room.

"Oh man," laughed Robin. "That was brutal."

"And the winner for biggest public shamming goes to...Oh my God, It's Connor Kent!" teased Kid Flash.

"What happened to showing him who's boss?" asked Wonder Girl cheekily.

All the laughing stopped however the moment Galfore set down in front of them. Tapping the head of his mace in his palm he looked upon the quartet and calmly asked, "So, who's next?" Not a word was spoken as the new training instructor smiled almost devilishly at the young heroes. His eye fell on a rather ghost-like Kid Flash and he was just about to speak when...

"Aren't you finished torturing these poor little ones yet?" The voice came suddenly and quite unexpectedly. All eyes fell to the training room doors at the front of the room as Vira swiftly made her way in, carrying a large, covered serving tray.

"I am _teaching_ them to be better warriors," corrected Galfore, stressing the word 'teaching.' "And no, our training session for the day has not yet concluded."

"Oh yes it has," answered Vira. Setting the tray down on a nearby exercise bench, she pulled a small electronic tablet from her belt. "According to my schedule, the one laid out by Lord Cyborg mind you, training ended fifteen minutes ago. These poor little things were supposed to be washed up and at the table having lunch by now. Wouldn't want them to be late for today's festivities now would-"

"Lunch?" Kid Flash nearly leapt at the word. He was at Vira's side in a microsecond, long before Vira even had a chance to finish her sentence. "You got lunch?" He removed the lid from the tray and nearly melted at the sight of a couple dozen still steaming burritos. "Ohhhh you are the best, Vira," he said, and gobbled up three of the little pouches in a blink.

"Hey, hey, don't hog them all," called Robin as he raced his way over. Wonder Girl and Superboy quickly joined him.

"Now, now, there's enough for everyone," said Vira. She smiled in delight as the group of superpowered teens tore into the tray of food with the kind of energy only seen at a Tamaranean dinner table. Shifting her attention to Galfore she frowned and put her hands on her hips. "And may I ask just what you think you are doing with all this running around? That was a near fatal wound on your chest you know."

"My chest is fine," answered Galfore. He tried to brush aside the woman's concern but Vira was having none of it. Before he knew it Vira was there in front of him, saying, "Well we'll see about that," and reaching for his still bandaged chest. He tried to protest but the moment he did, he found a burrito stuffed in his mouth and Vira saying, "Oh hush up."

Things went quite between the two as Vira studied Galfore's injury. She "Hmmm'ed" and "Uh-huh'ed" once or twice before arriving at her conclusion that, "Yes. Yes, it's coming along. Coming along nicely even."

Galfore swallowed what remained of his burrito in one large gulp. "I told you," he answered almost childishly.

Vira shot a playful glare at the towering former guard captain then continued her examination. After a few moments she smiled softly and said, "You know with everything going on I never did get the chance to scold you properly."

"Scold me?"

With gentle fingers, Vira carefully reapplied Galfore's bandage. "It was a damn foolish thing you did..." she said. "...challenging Kessa'd like that."

"Is that so?" replied Galfore somewhat amused. "More foolish then taking the Empress's child and attempting to flee the kingdom, I suppose."

"Now, now, don't you start with that again."

"Start with what?"

"I told you, you big blortla, that was my duty, an order from the Empress herself."

"So it was." Galfore paused for a moment and his gaze became a bit more serious. "Was that the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had to have known what you were doing was completely unorthodox, not to mention outright dangerous."

"Of course."

"So why undertake such a task?"

For a moment Vira was silent. She looked at her hands as they still fiddled with Galfore's bandages. "Because Koriand'r needed me." she answered plainly.

Galfore couldn't resist the smile. "Forgive me," he said. "I really admire your devotion."

"Not many are worth so much. It's important to always keep close the ones that are."

"I agree."

Vira's gaze met Galfore's and for a moment the two stood in silence.

"Koriand'r is a fine girl. She was lucky to have you as her guardian," said Vira after a moment.

"And she was lucky to have you as her friend," answered Galfore.

There was a comfortable pause as the two stood smiling at one another. Vira then looked at her hand and realized it was still resting against Galfore's still bandaged but otherwise bare chest. She "Ooped" softly and quickly pulled back, blushing in embarrassment.

Galfore went to speak again but was interrupted by a loud clattering sound as the serving tray abruptly hit the floor.

"Hey, Bart, share some of those!" shouted Wonder Girl.

"But I need them."

"Give it!"

The two seasoned Tamaraneans turned in time to see Kid Flash bolt out of the room, leaving a trail of burritos in his wake. The rest of the team followed.

"Now don't forget to get changed," called Vira quickly. "There's only an hour before everyone..." Seeing the futility in her actions her arms dropped. She smiled and sighed and faced Galfore once again.

Mirroring Vira's smile, Galfore said, "Come on then. Let's go round them up."

As they made their way through the halls of Titans Tower their gait was slow and relaxed.

"Do you miss Tamaran?" asked Galfore eventually.

Vira sighed and answered, "Yes. But...I'll live. This place is...strange, but..." she looked at him and smiled as their fingers slowly entwined. "...it's comforting to know I'm not alone."

**III**

Tying a tie was not one of Beast Boy's greatest talents. He could do it, but it wasn't exactly something he had a knack for and it still took him a few tries to get. When he was a kid fighting monsters and catching bank robbers he never assumed he'd ever have to learn how. As they say, however, things change and at the moment he was helping Brandon with his. Leaning over, facing the boy's back he worked slowly, careful not to make a mistake.

"Why can't I just wear my clip on?" the youngster asked eventually.

"Cause..." answered Beast Boy, hesitating for a moment as he worked one of the tails through the loop. "Formal ties are just...nicer."

"Why?"

Beast Boy fiddled with a small unwanted knot he'd accidently created and said, "I don't know, but your mother likes them so why don't we make her happy? Okay?"

"Ooookaaay."

Beast Boy finished up. He gave his son's shoulder a gentle squeeze and said, "All set. Now, you go get your shoes on. Uncle Cyborg will be here soon to pick us up." As the boy left the kitchen and returned to his bedroom, Beast Boy turned to the tea kettle on the stove and poured himself a fresh cup. Tea was just one of the many new tastes he'd acquired from his relationship with Raven. With just a few drops of honey, he had to admit it was quite delicious.

He was standing at the counter, looking out the window when he sensed a familiar presence at his back. There was a brief chill and then a sudden warmth as a pair of strong but loving arms circled his waist. He smiled as delicate hands soaked in healing light began rubbing his chest and soft lips pressed against his cheek. This was not exactly usual behavior for Raven, but since returning from her mission she had been rather...amorous. It was strange, but Beast Boy certainly wasn't complaining. Turning he found his beautiful wife dressed in her favorite blue dress. Her hair shined and her face betrayed only the slightest hint of makeup.

Grinning like a dope, Beast Boy said, "Wow. You look...really...good." Even after seven years of being intimate Raven still tended to muddle his words from time to time.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she answered with a small smile, reaching up and making a tiny adjustment to his properly combed hairline. Her gaze became somewhat serious for a moment as she looked at him and said, "You really mean a lot to me, Gar."

Beast Boy smiled warmly. "Right back at ya," he said.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"You know I didn't want to leave you behind."

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped as he rolled his eyes. "Raaaveen," he droned.

"Because it's not that I think you couldn't have contributed, or that you're not important. You are. You're one of the bravest, most capable people I've met. You're a real hero and we would have been lucky to-"

It had been bothering her ever since returning to Earth. Somehow, even though they had both agreed it was for the best, Raven was convinced he had felt slighted somehow, being the only Titan not to go on the mission to rescue Starfire. It had always been true that he was kind of a klutz in his younger days, usually blundering right into danger while in the heat of battle. He got his butt kicked a lot, and she used to tease him about it something fierce, occasionally even calling him useless right to his face. Of course things weren't like that anymore and hadn't been for a long time, but clearly something on the mission had gotten to her. She didn't want him feeling like he didn't matter.

Raven's words ceased the moment Beast Boy's lips found hers. She gasped and then relaxed into his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders and giving herself over completely to his embrace. After a few heated moments he pulled away.

"Raven," said Beast Boy, looking her straight in the eye. "It's okay."

Rave smiled in embarrassment. She nodded and embraced him, resting her head against his chest. They stood like that for a few moments until Raven somewhat reluctantly stepped back and said, "I should go get my notes. Otherwise I'll probably forget them." She kissed him one last time and then made for the stairs. As she exited the kitchen she passed by Brandon on his way in. Stopping she fiddled with his suit for a moment before kissing him on the cheek and sending him on his way.

As Raven disappeared upstairs, Brandon returned to his father. "Did you tell mom yet?" he asked innocently.

Beast Boy stood silent for a moment as recent memories once again entered his mind. He then shook his head and answered, "Nah."

"But it was soooo cool. How come you don't want her to know?"

Smiling at his son, Beast Boy hugged him to his hip. He ruffled the boy's hair and said, "She already knows."

"She does?"

"Yup."

"How did she find out?"

Beast Boy shrugged and said, "She's just good like that."

Shrugging his shoulders too, Brandon left and went into the living room to watch cartoons. As the sounds of over-the-top slapstick and silly voices filled Beast Boy's ears he turned his attention back to his tea. He smiled as his thoughts drifted to the past. He thought of his scrapbook, the one he kept in a drawer in the upstairs bedroom, the one he'd been keeping since he was a teenager, the one he used to keep track of all Teen Titans related exploits. He thought of the last entry, the one he'd added while Raven was away, the lavish front page spread sporting a full color photo of a green gorilla scaling the side of a burning apartment building and a headline that read, "Former Teen Titan Saves 12 from Four Alarm Fire." He thought of how funny it was how quickly he would have touted such an accomplishment when he was younger and how the glory just didn't mean that much to him anymore. He knew what he was. His friends knew. His son knew. And Raven knew. For him that was all that mattered.

**IV**

With a stomach full of butterflies Grayson paced slowly back and forth in the stairwell, just before the main entrance to the roof. He stopped, adjusted his tie for what must have been the hundredth time, stood for a moment then went back to his pacing. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous. His communicator beeped giving him a good start, probably the best one he'd ever gotten during his decade of crime fighting.

"We're ready when you are," said Raven on the other line once he answered. Grayson said okay, and for a moment went back to his pacing. He then stopped and tried to calm himself. Batman had taught him a series of breathing exercises to use should he ever find himself trapped with very little oxygen, but Grayson figured they'd work for this too. They did and after a few moments he felt better. With one last calming breath, he opened the door.

They decided to do it on the roof. There was plenty of room in the tower but with the sun shining the way it was it just seemed more appropriate. Cyborg with Vira's input had gone out of his way to make the whole event as true to life as he could make it. There was a long purple carpet leading from the door to the center of the rooftop. Starfire waited at the end alongside Raven, and in between them rested an elevated purple cushion. On that cushion was Starfire's daughter. Grayson's as of yet unseen baby girl.

Smiling, Grayson slowly made his way across the rooftop, passed the dozens of guests. Current and former Titans from all over had come to see this, and all sat in their chairs mirroring the same quiet smile. As Grayson got closer the little bundle, gurgling away on the cushion became more and more defined. He could see her little arms and legs kicking and waving against the air. He could see her beautiful peach colored skin and the little tuft of black hair on the top of her head. He saw her wonderful little face smiling up at him. He saw her and knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was his and for the first time in his life he knew what love at first sight truly meant. Slowly, cautiously, he reached down and gently took the child into his arms.

Slowly Grayson turned and faced the crowd. "My name is Richard Grayson of Earth," he said after a moment. "And this is my daughter."

Starfire appeared at his side. "I am Koriand'r of Tamaran. I love this man. I trust him with my life and I wish him to be the father of my child."

Grayson stepped close to Starfire and together they shared the child's weight as they turned and faced Raven.

Reading from a clean sheet of paper, the empath raised her chin and addressed the group in the language of Tamaran. "May X'Hal look upon this child always with good graces," she said. "May she always be blessed with family and friends, and may she always have a place in the hearts of her people. May she never be alone. May she love and be loved. May she be happy and healthy. May she always find the strength within her to face the inevitable dangers of life. For this we thank thee." She smiled slightly and returning to English said, "Ladies and gentlemen, let us give a warm welcome...to "Nightstar" Mar'i Grayson."

The new family faced the crowd as they broke out into a soft and respectful applause.

**V**

The newly christened Mar'i was asleep, resting comfortably against her father's chest as he sat gently rocking her. The gathering had disbanded and he was currently resting his weary legs in Starfire's room. She had officially moved back into her bedroom and would be living at the tower full time. As for where Grayson currently stood he still wasn't sure. There were certain issues that still needed addressing.

Getting up, Grayson gently laid Mar'i back in her crib. She stirred but didn't wake. He gently brushed her hair with his finger tips, made certain the baby monitor was on and functioning properly then made his exit. He found Starfire a short time later in the common room, standing in front of the window and watching as the sun slowly set. "Hey," he said as he approached.

She turned to him and smiled, but said nothing.

Grayson asked her how she was doing. She replied fine and for a moment the two simply stood in silence. Grayson knew it couldn't last however. There was too much to talk about and now was the perfect time. He wasn't going to mince words.

"Starfire?"

She turned to him, said, "Yes?"

"I want to talk about something. I want to talk about us. I think there's still something there, and I want to know if...maybe we could try again. Maybe make it work this time."

Starfire's expression had remained unchanged during Grayson's confession. She appeared calm yet thoughtful. For what felt like a long time she was silent. Finally, hesitantly, she spoke. "I am sorry, Richard," she said. "But I think things should remain as they are for now."

It was not the answer Grayson was hoping to hear. "I see," he said. "Can I ask why?"

"Richard, you have made me very happy. But...you have also made me very angry. And I know the same is true for you as well. All that has happened between us. The things we have said and done to each other... What if it never stops? What if we are only fated to keep hurting one another? Driving each other away only to run right back and do it all again? I am happy with the way things are at this moment. I do not wish to have it lost."

"You think we make better friends than lovers."

"Perhaps. For now I can only think of what might be best for Mar'i."

"I understand what you're saying, but I swear things are different now. I'm not the same guy I was. All this started because I didn't trust my emotions."

"And you trust them now?"

"Yes. Yes, and I love you. What I feel for you, it's real. I know it is."

For a moment Starfire was silent. Her thoughts were her own as she stared at Grayson. "May I ask you something?" she said eventually.

Grayson nodded.

"Before you met me was there ever any one in your life? An Earth girl perhaps that was special to you the way I was?"

"Not really. No."

"And when I first left Earth. I was gone for a long time. Was there anyone then?"

Grayson could see immediately where she was going with this and his heart sank as he quietly answered again, "No."

"So little experience with love and yet you are certain I am your one and only. I am sorry, Richard, but I am not sure I believe that."

Grayson could only sigh and turn away, redirect his attention out the window. "Just tell me one more thing," he said after a moment. "Is there a chance?"

"I like to believe so. Perhaps with a little time. Perhaps when you and I are more certain..."

Starfire turned to leave but stopped when she felt Grayson gently take her by the arm. She turned to him and their eyes locked. Their heart beats quickened and heat flooded their insides as slowly they leaned into one another. Their eyes closed and their lips touched and for thirty glorious seconds they kissed.

It was something they both needed. Neither was sure what it meant but at the moment neither cared. A keepsake to remember the incredible connection once made between two people from across the stars or a spark to keep flames alive until they found each other once again: only the future would reveal the answer.

_**A/N: **While writing the climax to this story I started thinking about a possible sequel. At the moment I'm not positive when I'll get to it (I still have a couple other Titans story ideas I want to get to and I've been giving serious thought to doing some Young Justice fics) but at the moment I'm certain I'll be visiting Nightwing, Starfire and Mar'i again. I hope you enjoyed this story. It was my biggest one yet and I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me to the end. Take care. - Sir Alwick_


End file.
